Silver Wings
by xOwleX
Summary: Cloud is a SOLDIER, Squall is a SeeD, and their love is forbidden. Now they must suffer the consequences of their actions. Yaoi Mpreg. changed summary. Evil Sephiroth! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or the characters. it's in the summary for certain reasons.
1. Arrival

So this is yet another Cleon fic that I'm working on. I think two at a time is enought for me. I have my next chapter for New Adventures and Misunderstandings typed up on my computer, but on May 21st, (the day the world was supposed to end) my electricity went out. go figure. and it screwed up my computer royal! so anywho! onward with the story! ^^

* * *

><p>"Zack, why is SOLDIER doing this again?" a furious blonde asked.<p>

"I already told you Cloud, it's a chance to somehow form an alliance with our rival military base. Also, the other reason is for General Sephiroth's competitive side, he wants to see SOLDIER beet SeeD's little prim asses." Zack smirked, "Did you know that they have to wear their uniforms on the battle field for practice and in actual combat? Talk about wusses."

"Zack, we have uniforms too." Cloud sighed raising his eyebrows and leaning his shoulder against the train window.

"Well yeah, but ours are actually comfortable and relate to combat. They aren't suits with unessessary designs that are just going to get covered in blood anyway."

That made Cloud laugh. No one was able to make Cloud open up and laugh like Zack could. "So Zack, what are you going to miss most about going to this training in hell instead of staying in Midgar?"

"Easy, spending time with Aerith." Zack smiled.

Cloud shook his head with another sigh, "I can't believe that you are straight and you are in SOLDIER. I don't even know of a single female_ in_ SOLDIER."

Zack grinned looking out the window, "Well being surrounded by dudes the whole time isn't too bad once your used to it. Why, did you join SOLDIER just because you wanted to be around muscular guys all the time?" he winked back at the younger blond.

"Honestly, none of the members are very attractive, and I joined because I thought that it might make my life worth while. Like something might happen that will change my life for the better and make me believe that I'm not worthless."

"What? I'm offended! You don't think I'm attractive?"

"Well everyone besides you Zack." Cloud grinned over at his friend.

_-FIVE MINUTES TILL ARRIVING IN ZANARKAND- _the annoucer screamed over the intercom.

"I just don't understand why we couldn't just stay in Midgar and have the pussy SeeD members come there to us." Zack hissed.

"Probably because at Blamb and Midgar both places are going to be biased toward us in someway or another."

"Mmmm." Zack blinked, "Did you know that they have dances?"

"Dances? Like a military ball?"

"I guess,"Zack laughed,"but that just makes them even more girly."

Cloud looked down shyly, "I wouldn't mind going to a dance."

Zack couldn't help but stare in shock. Cloud? DANCING? The thought of that was laughable! "Oh really? And what would you do there? Do you even know how to dance?"

Cloud smirked and grabbed his bag now that they passed the sign welcoming them to Zanarkand.

"Depends on what you consider dancing." Cloud winked.

Zack rolled his eyes and copied Cloud, grabbing his things as well just as the train announcer spoke over the intercom that they arrived.

The isles were immediately filled up with SOLDIER members all ready to get to their assigned barracks and then finally meet their sworn enemies.

Cloud and Zack walked off the train, turns out they didn't have to wait to see their rivals. The SeeD members were already off their train and were eyeing their arch nemeses.

"SOLDIERS!" Catching Cloud and Zack off guard, they immediately stood attention to their General.

"General Sephiroth Sir!" they all exclaimed as one. To anyone else they would have sounded intimidating, but the SeeD members thought it was laughable.

"Look at them, looking like dogs, responding to their owner." A girl with strawberry blonde hair pulled back and glasses snarled to the other SeeD members.

"Yeah Quistis, they don't even look like they can be well dressed to save their life," another said.

"Just don't' worry about them. The sooner we cooperate the less horrible this experience is going to be." another voice spoke.

Quistis turned to the direction of the voice, "Squall, are you actually suggesting that we become friends with those creatures?" she motioned towards the SOLDIERS who were still standing attention and addressing their general.

"Not at all. I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but if we are going to share classes and barracks with them, might as well."

"So the female SeeD members are going to all be in one barrack? Yes!" a girl named Selphie cheered.

Quistis looked back to Squall, "Well I think that being away from Rinoa is getting to your head." She nodded affirmatively.

"Quistis, I already told you that it just didn't work out. She found someone else and I'm okay with that."

"But you two were just perfect together!" She squealed. Squall hated squealing. And honestly, Rinoa was kind of annoying. She was just too nice and talked way too much for his liking. He didn't understand why everyone that had a crush on him had to always push him into the relationship. He didn't even feel like dancing, much less even being at the dance that she and he shared together.

"Squall, you are almost eighteen! You need to find love already and you and Rinoa _are in_-"

"I said I'm okay with it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to my assigned barrack as instructed."

He heard Quistis huff before walking away. He decided to look over at the 'competition'. They didn't look tough to him at all. But they sure as hell didn't look like dogs. They way they moved when responding to their General was almost hypnotizing it was so in sync with one another. He didn't even notice he was staring at one of his opposing members until the SOLDIER he had his eyes fixated on made eye contact with him. Squall breath hitched. He has never seen eyes so blue, they looked as if they were crystallized glass holding in its contents the ocean of Destiny Islands. The SOLDIER's blond hair gently blew in the breeze; it wasn't gelled up at all then. And the since of authority that the blond man seemed to carry himself with was mesmerizing. He stood so straight and to attention, never once faltering the commands he was given through their eye contact. Once the blonde relaxed and the SOLDIER's started moving freely, they broke the connection. He took a deep breath in and headed toward his assigned barrack.

"What was that all about?" Zack asked, wiggling his eyebrow at Cloud.

"What was what all about?"

"You and that SeeD member were staring at each other the whole time while we were doing the drills." Zack winked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, since he's part of SeeD, he was most likely sizing up the competition," Cloud said grabbing his stuff from the ground and making his way to his and Zacks barrack; thank goodness they got the same one when the room assignments were passed around. If he didn't have his best friend with him in this place he might go insane.

"Yeah. Asshole." Zack muttered, causing Cloud to chuckle.

"Come on, lets get settle in since we are going to be here for six months. And then we can go eat dinner. I'm starving."

"Yeah, I'm just really not looking forward to our combined classes tomorrow." Zack yawned, "I just like it that General Sephiroth is here for the same reason most of us all are."

"Oh? And what reason is that?"

"To one up SeeD."

Cloud smirked as they made their way to the barrack. Upon opening the door, the raven haired SOLDIER jumped at the first empty bunk he found, "I call top!" he said swinging his belongings on top of the mattress.

"I guess," Cloud sighed, "I bottom. Again."

Zack winked at him in playful amusement before settling himself on his sheets before dinner, "Oh shit." Zack sighed rubbing a hand down his face.

"Hm?" Cloud looked over at where Zack was looking at the rest of the room. Then he realized why his friend had cursed. The barracks they were assigned to were half SOLDIER and half SeeD. Cloud scanned the crowd until he muttered a tiny "fuck", but Cloud did not say that because he was angry that they had to share rooms, quite the opposite actually. The scarred brunette SeeD member that he was staring at earlier was also in the bunk, and he was with a group of other members of SeeD that were currently changing out of their uniforms and into casual wear for dinner. Since they were all guys they didn't mind changing in front of one another he guessed. Thank goodness the brunette already changed into another pair of pants, but he was still shirtless, rummaging through his things, trying to find a shirt. Cloud silently gulped as the SeeD members muscles flexed when going though his luggage. Clouds eyes betrayed him and they traveled lower on down the brunettes body. 'Oh God,' a beautiful light trail of dark brown hair going from the SeeDs' belly button down to the waistband of his pants, 'Shit'.

Cloud tore his eyes away a split second before the brunette looked up. Cloud sighed thankfully that they didn't make eye contact again. That would've been even more awkward than when he got off the train. Cloud still had his stoic expression plastered on his face, but his complexion was flushed and his cheeks were tinted pink. It took him a while to realize that Zack was talking to him. "-so then I said that we should go to the water park for Cloud's seventeenth birthday, but Aerith was all like 'No, I want to-"

"Zack," Cloud interrupted him, shaking his head out of his daze once he caught up with is friends conversation, "you do realize that my birthday just passed right? And you, Aerith and I didn't do anything to celebrate it except go visit my mom and Tifa."

"Well yeah, I know that! I was there goofball!" Zack shushed Clouds hair, "I was just trying to explain to you how difficult women are. They are just so convincing!"

Cloud smiled inwardly back at the memory of when him and Tifa were little and she made them play dress up, making Cloud wear a dress saying that he would make a 'better mommy' than she would. Yeah, girls were pretty damn convincing. Cloud nodded back at Zack and turned to find the brunette had gotten dressed fully, now wearing a white muscle shirt and black leather pants with too many belts that were necessary.

"Hey, Squall!" The brunette turned around to face a broad shouldered blond with a scar across his face, mirroring the brunettes. Cloud thought that scar was incredibly sexy and added even more to the SeeD's attractiveness.

"You gonna come with us or what?"

"No Seifer, and I wouldn't eat with you anyway, so why do you event try asking?"

"Because all of the other fun SeeD members already left and I don't want you to be left alone with those faggots." That earned some glares from the remaining SeeD members and a head turn from Cloud and Zack.

"Aww, what? Poke a sore spot?" he mocked the SOLDIER's.

"Excuse me?" Zack jumped down his bunk and next to Cloud, " I don't think I heard you correctly."

Seifer chuckled, "I was mainly talking about your blond boy toy over there." He got a menacing look in his eye, "that face of his is too pretty for him to be straight."

"What?" the blond asked curiously. Was his face really that pretty? He kind of took that as a compliment.

"Oh please, don't act like I didn't see you ogling my friend over here when he was changing. I'm not blind."

Squall shifted glances between the taunting Seifer, and the blond who still had a placid expression on his face. This wasn't affecting the blond at all. That's good, Squall sighed, "Seifer just drop it. Quit being such a prick. We are here to make allies with SOLDIER, not accuse them of staring at people."

Seifer paused for a minute then gave in,"Touché" Seifer turned to the brunette with a satisfied grin. Slinging and arm around the brunette he walked with him and his gang out to the lunch hall.

"What was his problem?" Zack asked, turning to face the disappearing SeeD entourage that just left.

"He's just jealous that he isn't as pretty as I am." Cloud smirked at his friend trying to calm him down, "Come on, I'm starving."

Zack grinned back at the blond before pulling him along toward the lunch hall to eat dinner.

-o.o.o.o-

The dinner wasn't sooo terrible, minus the taunts from both sides of the cafeteria and all of the death glares both sides were receiving. Cloud and Zack just sat on the SOLDIER side of the lunch hall and avoided the SeeD population. Cloud tried not to think of the brunette in his barrack. He was really nice. He kind of stood up for Cloud, and that meant a lot on their first day. And that nice body the brunette was sporting was a double plus. It made Cloud kind of self conscious of his own body, but at the same time, it made Cloud want to melt.

Cloud was trying to listen to what Zack was saying the whole time, something about Aerith, of course, and how he didn't want to plant flowers. He was listening just in case Zack wanted to give him a test over their conversation later, which he might do.

They were surprised when their head officers said that they needed to get to know their SeeD members that night, and Cloud wasn't really in the mood to deal with that Seifer kid.

They weren't surprised however when they got back to their barrack and each SeeD and SOLDIER were on their respectful sides of the room, no one speaking a word.

After a minute or two of awkwardness, Zack decided to break it, "So, what's up?" he turned to the SOLDIERs. _'Well, at least that got a conversation going,'_ Cloud thought. He smiled as some of the SOLDIERs started laughing at Zack's sudden outburst; he decided that he would take tonight off. The 'get to know your SeeD rivals' wasn't nearly as appealing as his pillow was from a long day of travel. The quiet conversation almost lulled Cloud to sleep until he awoke when a thundering silence took over the room. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up and almost jumped as a body was standing right in front of him. It was the insanely gorgeous brunette.

"Hey, I'd like to apologize for Seifer earlier," the SeeD member said, motioning over toward where the blond SeeD was snarling at him, "I'm Squall Leonhart, member of SeeD." God how dumb could he be? Squall mentally slapped himself. The blond already knew that.

Cloud looked up at Squall with a confused expression and Zack practically flipped over the railing of the bunk to watch the interaction between the SeeD and SOLDIER. Cloud hesitantly lifted up his hand, but shook the others with confidence and a since of pride washing over himself, "Cloud Strife, Second Class SOLDIER."

At the sudden contact, a couple people gasp in the room. Cloud felt his cheeks burning since they were holding each others hand for so long. But the silence that resonated between the two was welcomed on both sides. It was a calm silence for both the SeeD and SOLDIER and somewhat peaceful.

Seifer looked at Squall with a shocked expression. Did a SeeD and a SOLDIER really just have a conversation, no matter how small it may be, that didn't end up in violence? And SQUALL, of all people! It was still dead quiet as neither teen wanted to let go of the others hand. But as if to break the magic spell, and low rhythmic buzzing noise was heard at the other end of the barrack. Seifer looked over on Squall's bed and saw his phone lighting up and vibrating. "Hey Squally, it's your girlfriend." Seifer smirked.

Cloud immediately let go of Squall's hand at the mention of 'girlfriend'. Squall looked back at Cloud with an unreadable expression before turning on his heel to go talk on the phone. Cloud however just snuggled deeper into the covers, making sure his facial expression remained unchanged and stoic before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>ok! one chapter down! a bagillion to go! i'm really excited about this fic! please R&amp;R! :D<p> 


	2. Beating

i forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter! oh nooooossss! so here it is!  
>disclaimer: i will never own Kingdom Hearts! or Final Fantasy or any other Square Enix franchise!<p>

so enjoy the second chapter of Silver Wings!

* * *

><p>The first morning was the start of their combined classes, and frankly, nobody was looking forward to them at all. Especially Cloud, he wasn't excited in the least, he didn't have his main partner in crime with him. Since each barrack had been assigned two counselors, one from SeeD and one from SOLDIER, they happened to get the SOLDIER that was closest to Zack, Angeal. So when Zack said he was really ill and nauseous, Angeal let him stay in bed. That saint.<p>

But still Cloud managed to somehow make his way to the lunch hall for breakfast, standing in line for some crappy ass Zanarkand military food. Once he had his breakfast on his plate, he contemplated on throwing it away or not, until his conscious took the form of Tifa and scolded him saying that the kids in Midgar would die for a meal like this. Stupid conscious.

Sighing inwardly, he sat down at an empty table, not even looking where he was going. About to take his first bite into the questionable substance, he felt something small hit his head. Looking down at the fallen projectile he frowned, _'A grape?'_ He scanned to room for the culprit for who threw it, until he found Seifer grinning wickedly at him throwing a grape up in his palm and catching it again. Taking another glance at his surroundings Cloud sighed, "That's why," he grumbled to himself. He was officially on the SeeD side of the cafeteria. But he didn't really care, he was making progress on the mashed up gunk in front of him. He almost succeeding in taking a bite too when he felt what he presumed to be another grape hit him square on the side of the head again.

_'Calm down Strife,'_ he mentally told himself, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm him. Opening his eyes, he saw Seifer throw another grape, he would've dodged it too if a hand didn't fly in front of his face and catch it.

"Hey Cloud. Glad to see at least one of you guys is trying to make allies and not enemies." Squall said nudging Clouds shoulder with his hip, signaling for Cloud to scoot over.

Cloud moved over silently before looking at the grape that was aimed for his head being popped past the brunettes perfect lips. _'Gah! Bad Cloud!',_ "I-I was going to dodge it you know." Cloud whispered lowering his face.

"Oh? Well, sorry about that." Squall said chewing the juicy projectile.

"Sorry for what?" Cloud looked up with curiosity.

"Sorry for possibly damaging your SOLDIER pride," he smirked, taking up a scoop of the mush in his bowl and putting it in his mouth.

"Not all of us are total jerks you know. Just a few, and by the looks your friend over there, you aren't one to talk."

Squall swallowed his food and pointed to Seifer, "Him?"

Cloud gave him an expression that spelled out 'Duh!' on his face.

Squall shook his head, "Seifer is not my friend in the least. I hate that guy." Squall let his hand drop, plopping his spoon into his breakfast before massaging the scar across his face, "He gave me this."

Cloud nodded, noticing the apprehension in the SeeD's voice, so he decided to change the subject, "Why are you eating with me?" Cloud glanced back down at his food. That was becoming a habit for him this morning.

Squall pursed his lips, thinking for a moment on how to word it, "Well, number one, you seemed lonely over here by yourself. Number two, Seifer was throwing grapes at you, and number three," Squall paused, going back down to eat his food, "You seem like a nice guy."

Cloud paused, "So what?" he picked up his spoon, daring himself to touch the sorry excuse for food, much less a breakfast, "You going to go against your SeeD friends by becoming friends with _me_?"

Squall blinked, "If you want to be friends, then sure. But I'll have to keep Zell and Irvine around though."

Cloud felt a hint of jealousy, and he didn't even know why. "Who?"

"No one important, just the closest people I have to friends, that's all. But so far I like you, a lot more than I like them actually. You don't even come close to annoying me as much as they do."

"You…like me?" Cloud whispered.

"Hm?" Squall looked over to the SOLDIER, "What'd you say?"

Cloud snapped out of his temporary trance, "What? Oh, nothing. I was just mumbling to myself."

Squall inwardly smiled, he was actually enjoying a conversation, _THE_ Ice Prince was actually having a chat with someone and enjoying it. Someone call the angels because Hell just froze over.

After a couple second of somewhat uncomfortable silence, Cloud's curiosity got the better of him, "Hey." Squall turned to face him, "is this stuff," Cloud motioned toward their breakfast, "is it any good?"

Squall almost chuckled at that, almost. It was difficult to make that happen, but the blond had such an air of innocence about him that made Squall's defenses almost collapse. "Yeah, it's pretty good. It's cream of wheat." (**A/N: I freaking love that stuff! So I thought I would honor it by putting it in here.**)

Cloud scrunched up his nose cutely at the sound of the name, he was eyeing his bowl carefully.

"Here, try some," Squall took his own spoon and dipped it into the gritty substance of Clouds bowl, since Cloud seemed reluctant on even letting his utensil get near it.

"Hm?" Cloud looked up confused, only to see the brunette's grey shimmering eyes stare back into his crystal blue ones. He hesitantly opened his mouth as Squall pushed it inside. Cloud let the spoon stay inside for a moment before actually sipping the substance off of the spoon, he was still trying to register that Squall's spoon was in his mouth, no matter how small the action was. Squall pulled back the spoon out of Clouds mouth, looking for a reaction to see if Cloud liked it or not. After tasting the substance, Cloud swallowed, a pink hue on his cheeks.

"So? What do you think?"

The blond flushed even more being brought back into reality and realizing what just happened was real, he didn't even realize that he was staring so intensly at the SeeD member next to him.

" It…tastes sweet," Cloud breathed out, picking up his own spoon and eating the sweet, wheaty substace.

Squall smirked within himself as he took another bite of his own breakfast. He got to thinking that scrunched up face Cloud made before taking a bite was really cute.

Cloud jumped slightly whenever a grape was hit on his head from the other side of the cafeteria. This was just getting ridiculous. Cloud scanned his eyes around yet again to find a girl with strawberry hair and glasses glaring daggers at him.

Squall, noticing this, got up from his seat and left his breakfast behind. This was childish of the SeeD members and not at all giving them a good name.

He made his way over to Quistis, obviously irritated, "Quistis, why did you do that?" Squall glared.

Quistis turned her head away and stuck her nose in the air. Wasn't she supposed to be his superior? If so then why the hell was she acting so childish? Even stooping down to Seifer's level. But instead of her answering, Selphie took on that liberty for her"Did you not just that you were feeding that SOLDIER? It was disgusting! Like you two were lovers or something!" she scoffed.

Squall cocked his head to the side, 'Lovers?' that was most definitely not the right impression. But the girls were feeding off of it. "He's just never eaten cream of wheat before-"

"That's not the point!" Selphie whined.

"That's exactly not the point!" Quistis shrieked, getting up from her seat, "Did you see the way he was looking at you?"

Squall sighed in annoyance, just begging for them to continue.

"Only Rinoa is supposed to look at you like that!"

"What is wrong with you?" Squall raised his voice, "just let it go already. I said I was okay with it. I'm the one that broke it off. She even found someone else to love. Why can't you just drop it?"

"What is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with_ you_? You dump Rinoa and then two months later you're all up on that SOLDIER piece of trash!"

"He's just my friend!" Squall was insanely losing he temper right now. Was he not aloud to ever move on from Rinoa?

Quistis stared back into those grey eyes of his, now clouded in anger. "I can't believe you Squall." And with that she stormed off, leaving the remaining female SeeD's at her table in shock.

Squall turned back on his heel, ready to finish his quite enjoyable breakfast with the blond SOLDIER, but when he looked back at the table, Cloud had vanished, breakfast and all.

-o.o.o.o-

Once Squall had left the table to go talk to that girl, Cloud listened in on their conversation for a bit. He didn't want to make things awkward for the brunette. Now he felt extremely guilty for having a crush on him, it seemed like them being friends was not going to work out after all. All the rumors were true, a SOLDIER and a SeeD could never be more than enemies.

Cloud numbly walked his way through the halls until he found his first class for the day, Algebra. Whoever made numbers and letters mate to create this subject he wanted to strangle personally. They don't mix. Just like SeeD and SOLDIER. Which was a real shame, if they had met under other circumstances he would have most definitely asked to brunette out on a date, "Story of my life." He muttered to himself, sitting at a near by desk.

The bell rang, startling him out of his daze as he watched the other students file in. He recognized his SOLDIER comrades and felt a since of comfort, even when the SeeD's started coming in, but that comfort was short lived when he saw Seifer walk in through the door. And of course, to make his day a living hell, the blond SeeD just happened to pick the desk right next to him. "So blondie," here we go, Cloud sighed as Seifer was most likely going to insult him, " you sure you don't bat for the right team? I mean look at those short skirts." Seifer smirked toward some of the female SeeD members, "I bet you- "

"What does it matter to you which team I 'bat' for?" Cloud interrupted calmly. He really was not in the mood.

"What did you say you little bitch? Let me finish talking to you when I got something to say!"

"Hey!" a random SOLDIER member got up from his desk, "What did you just call one of us? I know you didn't insult him!"

"Oh yeah? So what if I did? It's not like this pansy can do anything about it."

Cloud turned to his comrade, "just let it go," Cloud said, making sure that his comrade sat down, "his prim SeeD ass isn't even worth the light of day to be fussing over." He smirked.

"You little fuck!" Cloud was expecting what was going to happen next, but then again, it took him totally by surprise, a leather clad fist jammed itself into his jaw, knocking him right out of his seat. Seifer soon following. He wasn't going to let the SOLDIER get away with talking to him like that.

Cloud didn't even bother fighting back, it was pointless really. Why get them both in trouble for fighting instead of just getting Seifer punished for inflicting damage onto the blond. It made perfect since in Cloud's mind anyway. The mako in his system was starting to take affect by healing up the wounds Cloud was now sporting, a bleeding eyebrow, a bruised jaw and a bloodied lip. Seifer hadn't been after him that long before someone intervened anyway.

"Get the fuck off of him!"

_'Squall?'_ Cloud thought.

Squall punched Seifer in the side of the face, making him fall off of Cloud. While Seifer was still in shock at the unexpected punch, Squall helped Cloud get up, "Come on, lets get you cleaned up and taken care of."

"So, it's true," Seifer spat at the brunette, "you're choosing this SOLDIER over us?" Seifer glared at the back of Squall's head, "You make me sick."

Squall rolled his eyes while walking Cloud back to their barrack where a first aid kit he assumed would be kept. Cloud followed along, not really paying attention, for the mako in his system was taking over him and healing his wounds. If he were in battle, the adrenaline would be enough for the mako to start it's 'curing' magic, what little of it there actually was, and still allow him to fight with even more vigor, but since Cloud was just walking, the mako took over until the cuts and bruises were healed.

Once inside their barracks, Squall led Cloud to his bed, then went to get the first aid kit down from the wall where it was hanging and brought it back to the injured blond.

Squall opened up the kit and grabbed an alcohol wipe and placed it over Clouds lip to clean up the blood. Squall looked into Cloud's eyes to see an expression if he was in pain do to the alcohol or not, but he was not expecting to see Cloud's eyes changing. They went back and forth, flickering between azure blue irises and pupils that you could get yourself lost in, to a cat like gaze, with feline pupils, greener around the edges and slightly intimidating.

"Woah," Squall gulped in amazement at the sight displayed before him. He slowly touched Cloud's cheek, trying to get a better look into the mako fused orbs.

Cloud flinched out of his trance, "Huh? Wh-what?" Cloud mumbled. He automatically sucked in a breath when he realized one of Squalls hands on his lips and the other on his cheek. He let out a shuddered breath.

"Your eyes." Squall whispered, barely audible. He shifted closer to Cloud on the bed, "They changed."

Cloud's breath hitched at the close proximity, "Ye-yeah, the mako in a SOLDIER's system does that sometimes. It heals my wounds faster, though it's still painfull." _'Cloud quit rambling!'_

"Yeah," Squall tried to grasp onto what Cloud was saying, he got most of it, but those sparkling blue eyes would not let the older teen break away. Squall kept getting closer to Cloud, he needed to be drowned within those tidal wave pools in Cloud's irises, and the deep darkness of Cloud's pupils was pulling him in even further.

"S-Squall?" Cloud slowly breathed out. He thought if he talked any louder, everything would shatter into a million pieces. God they were so close to kissing. Cloud didn't even care if he was a SOLDIER and Squall was a member of SeeD. He was so lost in this moment, until the conversation he overheard at breakfast broke through his hazy thoughts. "Squall," he said a little bit louder, "I'm feeling kind of uncomfortable." And the conversation he overheard at breakfast wasn't the only thing that was making him feel awkward, the brunettes' hot breath ghosting over his open mouth, his hand under his chin, thumb rubbing against the blonds lower lip where it had been cut. _'oh God.'_

"Hey!" Cloud saw Squall immediately fly back on the bed a couple feet away from him. He looked up and breathed a sigh of relief that it was Zack. "He said that he was feeling uncomfortable."

"Huh?" Squall blinked, and then realization hit him. Everything caught up with him and he frantically turned to see an extremely flustered Cloud. The previous situation was most definitely going to leave the blond a headache, along with the beating to his head from Seifer. "Shit Cloud, I'm so sorry!" Squall panicked, and he never panicked! The oh mighty Ice Prince never showed emotion! He needed to pull himself together, he only knew the blond since the day before and already he was making him drop his guard more than he has in the past five years! Squall returned to the alcohol wipe and softly brushed over Clouds lip, then positioning it over his bleeding eyebrow. Cloud closed his eyes as the fumes from the wipe burned his eyes; he rapidly blinked them open once he felt the object be removed from his forehead, "Thanks." _'Thank God you didn't stutter!'_ Cloud mentally praised himself.

"Yeah," Squall looked down at the first aid kit, "No problem."

"I think you should be heading back to class." Zack said pointedly at the brunette.

Squall gave a quick nod and turned to Cloud before leaving, "Get some rest." Then Squall left to finish up their math class that he missed almost half of.

Zack looked down at Cloud, "Hey, what happened to you?" his eyes filled with concern.

"Which part?"

"Well, let's start off with how you got hurt."

"Ah, that." Cloud closed his eyes, he really did not want to talk about that right now, after having been put through such a heated moment. But then again, this was Zack he was talking about. Cloud looked up into glossy azure orbs before responding, "Seifer just beat me up, no big deal."

"And you didn't fight back?"

"No," Cloud shook his head, "I didn't want to give him bruises. That way I would also get in trouble for hitting a fellow student. The battle was one sided, with an attacker and a victim."

Well Zack guessed that made since.

"Mmm" Cloud groaned, "Even though the mako healed my cuts, my head still hurts like hell."

"Is that because of the beating? Or is it the way mister sexy SeeD almost kissed you?" Zack held a concerned look in his eyes.

Cloud shrugged and blushed at the recent event, "Both, I guess."

"Aw man! Cloud, you know what's going to happen if General Sephiroth finds out that one of his own SOLDIER's is falling head over heels for a SeeD recruit. You'll be kicked out of SOLDIER!" Zack whined, flopping himself down on Cloud's bed.

Cloud was a little more than confused at this new information, "Why? Why would I get kicked out of SOLDIER for liking a SeeD?"

Zack pulled Cloud down too so they were both on Cloud's bunk, heads turned to one another while Cloud listened intently for Zack to explain.

"Sephiroth hates SeeD with a passion." Zack said bringing his hands up to make little dramatized motions in the air, "He put his heart, mind, body, soul, blood, sweat and tears into becoming a General of SOLDIER. And add to the fact that one of his star pupils is in love with a SeeD would infuriate him to no end. Also, it's not good for both our militaries to have a romantic relationship sprouting between two of their own members. It will only slow them down in battle with all of the feelings and emotions that get caught up in the fighting. Sephiroth would kick your ass out of here faster than-"

"I never said that." Cloud whispered.

"Huh?" Zack turned to his pal, "Never said what?"

"That, I was in love with him."

Zack smirked, "With the way you two were looking at each other, you could've fooled me."

Cloud kicked Zack off the bed, having him land with a loud 'thud'. "I just need to rest today. I just got beat up." Cloud said curling up into his covers. He really needed to think right now. "Zack, do you think that you could go to the rest of the classes for me and fill me in on what we did?"

"Sure," Zack smiled at his friend, "just make sure to sleep in my bunk though, if Angeal comes in and sees you here, he's going to know that something is up. Just keep the covers over your head and you'll be good."

Cloud was so glad that Zack was his best friend. Tifa would've done the same thing. "Got it."

Zack mock saluted him as he left the barrack.

Cloud just needed to rest.

* * *

><p>woohoo! okay two down! i would love to upload another chapter tomorrow, but i'm taking this dumb test in the morning and then i have to work the rest of the day. so i should be updating the next chapter either on Sunday or Monday of next week. please R&amp;R. :)<p> 


	3. Talk

I'm going to answer a question that I got from **MeykoLove**: yes kingdom hearts characters are going to make an appearance. (or else I would've put this under a cross over) and I don't think I'm going to have them be in SeeD or SOLDIER at this point in time…stuff has to happen before we get into the whole Kingdom Hearts-ness. ^^ like major character development and storylines. But right now it's just going to be focused on the Final Fantasy world more, but Kingdom Hearts will still play a part.

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters…..happy now?

And also, Squall in this fic as of now looks how he looks in FF VIII, and Cloud looks like he does in Crisis Core, since they are around that age so far in this fic. but since it is kingdom hearts, he will be changed to Leon and look like Leon in KH2. ^^

Enjoy chapter three! (by the way I thought about this chapter while taking the SAT yesterday…so…I hope I didn't put anything about yaoi in there) and i apologize for it being so short!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cloud! Wake up buddy! Rise and shine, it's breakfast time!" Zack so politely screamed in Cloud's ear. That just made Cloud lift the covers up even more over his head, he was not a morning person.<p>

"Go away."

"But Cloud come on! You've been conked out the whole night! Don't tell me you aren't rested yet."

Cloud barely lifted the covers down to show his menacing death glare, "I said, go away."

Somebody came to stand next to Zack, "Cloud," automatically Cloud perked up at that voice, "Come on, its combat training today. You wanna be my sparring partner?"

_'hell yes!'_, "Mmmmm nice try, but its not going to work this time Squall."

This has been happening for the past week since they arrived at training. Cloud would be reluctant to get up and Squall and Zack would have to push him out of bed. And no one can really blame him, he was up all night trying to do his stupid algebra homework, and when Zack tried to help he just proved to be a hindrance. He really needed to find himself a tutor. Plus, nothing has happened since that time when Squall took care of his cuts and bruises, and he was up all night reminiscing about the event. So he had perfect legitimate reasons to be cranky in the mornings.

"Cloud, get up." Squall sounded like a mother telling her kids to get up for school.

Cloud pulled down the covers and sat up, clearly not happy with Squall's tone. "Make me, jerk." And then he went back to his refuge under the ever so warm and welcoming covers.

"He does this all the time, even at sleepovers." Zack mumbled to Squall, "One time I had to tackle him out of bed because no force in Midgar would get him out."

Well, that wasn't such a bad idea. Without a second thought, Squall jumped on the body of the blonde that was covered up in the covers. Good thing everyone else was already at the lunch hall eating so no one saw.

"Zack, I know that's you, it's not going to work." Cloud's muffled voice came through the multiple layers of covers.

Squall smirked, "I don't think it's Zack."

That got Cloud out of bed pretty damn fast, successfully swinging Squall onto the floor where he was currently rubbing his head, "Ow…"

"Sorry," Cloud held out his hand for the SeeD, "something just came over me…" and he wasn't lying. Something did come over him and it was headed straight for his groin. Squall should be thankful if anything.

Squall took his hand and yanked it down while pulling himself up and flipping his body around so he was on top of Cloud on the floor, an evil smirk on his face, "There," he leaned in down to Cloud's ear and whispered, "now we're even."

Cloud was struggling to keep his composure, Squall was straddling him and his warm breath was on his neck. Squall leaned up to where he was hovering over Cloud's face, his brunette locks hanging down and tickling Cloud's cheeks, his Griever necklace laying delicately on Cloud's neck from above. Cloud was breathing rapidly, unbeknownst to him, causing his chest to rise and fall more than if he were breathing normally, meeting Squall's own chest when he inhaled. Squall looked at him through half lidded eyes before smirking, "Get dressed." And then he got off of him, leaving a blushing and very frustrated Cloud on the floor, while walking back over to Zack who was currently blushing but covering it up with a face palm.

Cloud struggled to get up, but managed to with the bed for support; both boys turned away, giving him privacy while he changed.

_'He doesn't even know what he does to me'_ both boys thought.

-o.o.o.o-

Zack smiled at the lunch lady while getting French toast plopped on his plate, "Heck yes!"

Cloud begrudgingly held out his tray for the lady, he was not in the mood for breakfast. But then again, it was combat training day, and he needed what energy he could get.

Squall just kind of threw his tray up there; he could've cared less about breakfast. Though the food here was more diverse than in Balamb Garden, it wasn't strictly hot dogs, that, he was thankful for.

The trio walked over to a table in between the SOLDIER and SeeD members. Ever since Squall took care of Cloud, Zack found a soft spot for the guy. No one even cared about the looks of pure hatred they were receiving while eating together.

"So Spike, you need more help on that algebra homework?"

"No, sorry Zack, but," he paused, trying not to hurt his friends feelings, "You're kind of making me have a worse grade in that class." Well that sure sounded considerate.

"What? You sure? Awe man, and I thought I was actually doing something helpful." He play punched Cloud's arm.

"You're having trouble in algebra?" Squall turned his head.

_'Oh great Cloud, now he thinks you're stupid.' _"Yeah," Cloud sighed in defeat, "I'm more of a geometry person."

"I'll tutor you if you want."

Zack broke into laughter, "I think that may make his grade even worse!"

"Why's that?" The brunette glared at the older SOLDIER.

"Because he won't be paying attention to the math!"

"Zack!" Cloud met Zack's eyes; he looked extremely hurt and utterly defeated. Zack automatically covered up his mouth. Great, now he betrayed his best friend's trust, and by pure accident! _'Way to go Zack, why don't you buy a filter that goes between your brain and your mouth one of these days.'_

Cloud got up from the table, "I don't really think I'm hungry anymore." He went and dumped his breakfast in the trash. "I'll see you guys on the field."

The silence was a long one between the two remaining teens at the table. Squall was angry at Zack, he knew he was going too far by saying that and it was totally uncalled for. Squall knew Cloud's feelings for him, they were pretty obvious. If only Cloud knew that those feelings were returned. No longer did this thought creep up into his head when Quistis came to break the silence, and what came out of her mouth wasn't insulting, though the look she gave Zack said otherwise. "Headmaster Cid wants to see you."

"Why?"

"Like I know, he just wants you in his office. Don't make him wait."

Squall rubbed the bridge of his nose as she walked off. What could this possibly be about? He didn't do anything wrong, or so he thought anyway. He had no major fights with Seifer, so it couldn't be from violence. He sighed, "I'll see you later Zack." Picking up his food he went to throw it away, he wouldn't have time to finish it, and after seeing Cloud so hurt, he wasn't really hungry anymore, "and apologize to him."

Squall left the cafeteria, making his way through the hallways down the 'SeeD side' where all of the SeeD administrators and head commanders stayed that weren't taking part in the training.

Seeing his headmaster's door he slowly knocked. It was quiet for a couple seconds and he almost turned around to head back when he heard a 'Come in,' from the other side.

Opening the door, he saw Kramer at his desk with a big smile on his face and his glasses resting atop his big cheeks. Squall saluted, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Why yes Squall, please sit down."

Squall took a seat in one of the chairs that was in front of the headmaster's desk.

"I see you are taking to this training course with SOLDIER very well."

"I guess."

"You are the only SeeD member that has taken a chance to do what we came here to accomplish, to make allies with SOLDIER."

"…"

"What made you do so? When you are getting reprimanded by your SeeD comrades?"

"It was the order given, so I followed it."

The headmaster eyed him for a few seconds, "I see."

"What is it that I'm here for exactly?"

"Let me answer that question, with another question." He sighed before continuing, "What is your relationship with this SOLDIER?"

"He's just my friend."

"Good, good. It's good to make friends. But I've been hearing rumors around this campus."

"…"

_'Sigh'_, "Your silence is making this conversation a lot more uncomfortable than it should."

"Sorry, but talking about my personal life to my head superior is a little _uncomfortable_ for _me_."

"Squall, there is no need to get on the defensive, I just," he folded his arms together and leaned in closer across the desk, "I need to know for your safety."

"What does this have to do with my safety?"

The headmaster was getting no where with this, "I have no problem with you becoming romantically involved with one of the SOLDIERS. You do remember that we are going to fight a war with them after this training is done correct?"

"Yeah, I get that." _'Who told him i was _romantically_ involved?'_

"I can't have your mind be on him the whole time while you are fighting. If he was at home then the situation would be different, you would know that he would be safe and sound, but in the midst of battle, your mind will wander over to his wellbeing, he could have his guts spilling out and you would be able to do nothing about it."

Squall tightened his fists and clenched his teeth at that horrible mental image.

"You would not be focused on the task at hand, and I cannot have a relationship be the downfall of our great army and our extreme efforts to take on the enemy. That's why we are here with SOLDIER, to be able to cooperate with one another on the battle field, instead of trying to kill each other in the war."

Squall held his cold stare; his headmaster was really pissing him off. But then again, he was putting forth a very good debate. He most likely would be worried about the blonde's well being, but that would only make him fight harder, yet, there was obviously no way to make the higher ups believe that.

"Just, try to keep the relationship to a minimum." he paused, "I wish that you didn't even become friends with him."

"…"

"You just need to learn how-"

"Can I go now?"

"Squall ju-"

"I can have SeeD friends but not SOLDIER, so even you are prejudice." He held Cid's stare, not giving in.

His headmaster was the first to break the stare and lower his eyes.

"I'm leaving. Thanks for giving me an insight to the real SeeD. Disrespectful and close minded, glad I looked up to you for so long."

**_-slam-_**

_'There is just no getting through to him.'_ The headmaster sighed went back to his paperwork.

-o.o.o.o-

"Hey," Squall walked up to Cloud and Zack who were stretching on the field.

"Hey, yourself." Zack grinned, bringing his arm above his head.

Cloud noticed something was wrong with the brunette, but he didn't want to question it, especially not out in the open. He would pull Squall over and talk to him about it later. Just something in those grey eyes didn't set right with him. It was concerning. And to Clouds disappointment, Squall walked right pasted them after looking at him for a while and shaking his head. Squall couldn't imagine Cloud screaming in agony with blood spilling out of him and him being able to do nothing about it. Those blue pools slowly dulling by the lack of life being supplied. He couldn't bare it, he walked right past the concerned blonde and found another partner to train with.

* * *

><p>okay, so...yeah. the next chapter will be better and longer! i promise. i'm actually dissapointed in this chapter, but it had to happen for the next chapter to actually have stuff in it. so i'll be updating soon! i hope i got all of my errors, i have to leave for work soon, so i dont have much time to edit it. R&amp;R please. ^^<p> 


	4. Emotions

Ok! Just got off of work and now I'm comfy watching a movie with my partner in crime! My black cat Yuki! (He loves yaoi) hopefully i have enough saved to be able to cosplay as Leon's boyfriend (a.k.a. Cloud...duh^^) and i'm loving the revies i'm getting for this story!

Now, you all will be looking forward to the next two-three chapters. Idk which chapter that this particular event will happen in though, but it's going to be soon! Ok, onward with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: don't own kingdom hearts or the characters as always. I think people get tired of everyone stating the obvious that they don't own it, but since it's necessary, then I'll put it in here.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cloud skipped dinner. His mind was not focused on food right now; it was focused on finding the brunette that disappeared after the first round of combat training. He didn't know what was up with Squall, but he avoided any contact with Cloud during the whole training period.<p>

Cloud shook his head. The first place he checked was the barracks, but of course he wouldn't be there, it would be too obvious. And Clouds phone hasn't vibrated, signaling a text message from Zack saying his friend found him in the cafeteria, that meant he still had multiple places to check. So he kept wandering around the whole campus, looking for his friend.

Cloud new something was up with Squall when he got to the training grounds, he didn't even keep to his word to spar with him, even if it was just a con to get him up and out of bed. He didn't know what was running through the brunettes mind, and he desperately wanted to know. He felt really alone without Squall being there to keep him company in their shared comfortable silence.

"Where could he be?" Cloud furrowed is eyebrows, he had scanned the place at least twice already. He decided to take his chances again and go back to the training grounds, maybe third times a charm...or maybe not. When Cloud got there, everything was as it was before, empty and cold. Cloud sighed, really, where could he have run off to? The facility wasn't _that_ big. He sat down against the wall of the locker rooms and sighed. The light breeze felt nice against his skin, making the fair blond hairs on his arms stand up on a comfortable edge. Closing his eyes, he rechecked all of the places that he previously visited on this wild goose chase. He didn't miss one place that was open to all students. Why was the SeeD member that important to him anyway? He could be eating a hearty meal of Zanarkand 'specialties' for dinner, but instead he was looking for the man of his dreams that was currently M.I.A.

Slightly opening his eyes, Cloud pulled up his arm over his face to cast a shadow from the sun. "Was it somehow…my fault?"

"Was what your fault?"

Cloud jumped up from his seat and almost died of a heart attack. He bent his knees, holding himself up by one hand on the side of the locker room building, the other hand covering his heart, "Damn it Squall…you scared me!" he was panting between breathes. "How do you manage to sneak up on me all the time?"

Squall shrugged sitting down against the wall, "Don't know, maybe you're just oblivious."

Cloud huffed before sitting down next to Squall, making sure to at least put a couple inches of distance between them so they wouldn't be too close. "That wasn't very nice."

"Who ever said I was nice?"

Cloud swiftly turned his head to face him, "What's up with you?" Cloud brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and placing his head on top of his elbows, "Does your attitude have to do with something that happened at breakfast?"

Squall remained quiet; he hadn't even made eye contact with Cloud yet.

"Did Zack say something to you? I'll apologize for him if he did. He just doesn't think someti-"

"We can't be friends anymore Cloud."

"…"

"…"

"…what?"

"You heard me."

"But why? That's why we were sent here, was to-"

"We were supposed to make alliances, not friends."

Cloud turned his head away from Squall, how come they couldn't be friends? Zack just said that they couldn't be lovers and that was understandable, they weren't even close to lovers, but to take away their friendship was just cruel.

Squall finally turned to Cloud since he was looking away, he knew that was a real harsh blow to the blonde, and he didn't want to see him break. Though Cloud seemed stronger than that, but still, he knew what the blonde's feelings were for him, and that thought alone made the strings on his heart twist and turn. He hated doing this but what Cid said was right, he just couldn't live with himself if he were to get closer to the blonde SOLDIER and he happened to get seriously hurt or killed in the upcoming war due to the brunettes feelings. It hurt him as well.

Cloud hid his eyes in his forearm, hiding the tears that may spill, but he tried with all his might to not let them fall, he was a SOLDIER, and they were supposed to not show emotion in risk of benefitting the enemy, and to Cloud, the brunette was most definitely benefitting. Cloud showed a major weakness to his enemy, and that was enough to prove that he wasn't a good SOLDIER.

"I thought you were different than the rest of the SeeD, but I guess not."

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?"

"You all are lies; you lead people on and then rip what they cherish most right from underneath them without giving a second thought. You all are just heartless beasts, taking pleasure from the emotional and physical pain that you inflict upon others. You are no different than Seifer-"

"Don't you dare compare me to him."

"Why not? You two are exactly alike, except Seifer didn't lie to me, he told me that he hated SOLDIER from the get go, but you toyed with my emotions and I-" Cloud sniffed, he didn't care if he was crying now, Squall hurt him so much, the tone in his voice when he talked proved that he didn't give two cents about his feelings, "I can never forgive you for that."

Squall creased his eyebrows together, that was harsh! "Well what do you expect me to do Cloud? If you were to die in this war then-"

"War?" Cloud whipped his head back around, tear stained face and all, "What war?"

Squall blinked up at him, "You mean, you weren't told about it? That's why they sent us here, so we could learn to cooperate with each other on the battle field during the encounter with the main enemy."

"He, he never told us that." Cloud was so confused right now; General Sephiroth said absolutely nothing about a war! Sephiroth wanted his SOLDIER's to pummel SeeD, he had no intention of having them ever cooperate. Did that mean…that Sephiroth wanted his SOLDIER's to battle against this unknown force _and_ SeeD? Unless the unknown enemy wasn't mentioned because they were going to be their allies in helping destroy SeeD. This was all a set up for the SOLDIER's then. His own general had lied to them. Why did everyone feel like throwing horrible news at his head as if they were lead bricks?

"Your general never told you about the war?" Squall connected their gaze for the first time that night, and the emotion in Cloud's eyes was flooding over their barriers and trickling down his cheeks.

"No, he didn't," Cloud brought his arms up to wipe away the tears, _'oh my God, a war! And so soon!'_ It's not like Cloud hasn't participated in any wars before, but they never involved someone who made him feel like the brunette did. He knew that Zack would be able to take care of himself and laugh at the situation, but Squall, why was he so worried about him?_ 'He practically just rejected your love not even five minutes ago yet you are worried about his well being?'_ Squall was practically an adult now, he could take care of himself, but still, Cloud felt like he was being crushed just thinking of the thought of possibly losing him forever. Since when did he start feeling these strong emotions for the SeeD anyway? "You could die." His throat closed up at that last word. This was awful, and this was exactly what Squall was afraid of. Even though he spat in Cloud's face about how he could care less about being friends, Cloud was getting worried sick about him.

"Cloud calm down. Yeah I could die, but that doesn't mean-" he was immediately silenced by Cloud's arms gripping his neck, his words muffled by Cloud's shoulder. The brunette was in shock at this sudden act of affection, and the blonde had absolutely no intent of letting go, not until he himself confessed.

"Squall," he cried into the brunettes neck, he could hardly get the remaining words past his vocal chords, "I-I cant…" he was sobbing now, and he didn't care, he didn't care if anyone saw or if he would get kicked out of SOLDIER for what he was about to say, the thought of the brunette dying was unbearable, "I lov-"

Squall shut him up by returning the embrace and stroking his back, his head fell limply against the blonde's shoulder, "I know." He breathily replied, "I know."

They stayed like that until the alarm sounded for the fifteen minute call till lights out. As they got up, Cloud felt a since of relief, he didn't care if his love was one sided. So what if Squall may never love him back if what he had told him earlier had been the brunette's true feelings. At least now he didn't have to hide, and Squall wouldn't be leading him on.

If only Cloud knew what Squall had wanted to say was the exact opposite of what he was preaching to him earlier.

-o.o.o.o-

"Hey, Cloud! You found him!" Zack smiled over at the duo.

"Yeah, he was just going for a walk."

Squall nodded in confirmation to this lie, before making his way over to his own bunk.

Cloud glanced at his friend before quietly making his way to his bed.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Zack inquired from the top of his bunk.

Cloud made sure that everyone was in their own conversation and not eavesdropping before leaning up to tell Zack, "I told him."

Zack pulled back in surprise, "You told him?"

"Yeah," Cloud weakly smiled. He was proud of himself for being true to who he was by telling Squall that, even if he didn't get to finish.

"Way to go Spikey!" Zack grinned, ruffling Cloud's hair.

Cloud smacked his hand away before taking cautious glances around the room, "Hey Zack?"

"Yeah buddy, what's up?"

"Did you know…that there is a war after this?"

"A war?"

Cloud nodded, "That's what this whole training is for." Cloud motioned for Zack to get lower while he angled himself higher to whisper into his ear, "I think General Sephiroth wants SOLDIER to kill off SeeD."

Zack bonked heads with Cloud in surprise, "What? Why?"

"If we were never told about it, what else could we assume that he is hiding? He never had any hopeful intentions for us to make amends with SeeD. He wants us to battle them in the war; he hopes that this training will trigger us to hate them more."

"And you have proof of this how?"

"I don't have any proof. But," Cloud got down and grabbed his pajama pants, "it's just a hunch."

Zack lay back down on his bed. Now this was unusual, yet not at all surprising. This was though, a total Sephiroth move if his intention was to wipe out SeeD. In fact, that thought didn't really suprise Zack at all. They would just have to wait and see.

Once Cloud got changed into his pajama pants and put his clothes in the laundry pile, he walked over to Squall who was currently lying back with his arms behind his head. Cloud put his right hand on the bar of the top bunk while he nudged the bored brunette with the other. Squall's eyes fluttered open, gazing upon the blonde, waiting for him to speak.

Cloud paused but soon put on a friendly smirk, "I was hoping to take up your offer on the algebra tutoring."

Squall smirked right back at him, "I'd like that."

-o.o.o.o-

The following weeks, Cloud approached with a new light. He was no longer embarrassed or nervous around Squall, now that he admitted his true feelings. The classes went on normally, and during combat training they switched off being partners between themselves and Zack. It was a strong partnership that wasn't questioned anymore. Though even though Cloud was feeling more confident around Squall, he still had a burning whole in his chest that was filled with the fact that the SeeD would never return his feelings, but he was trying his hardest to move on.

Squall on the other hand was undergoing pure mental and emotional torture. He wanted so badly to flirt with the SOLDIER and have him not know his true underlying intentions like he used too. He tried not to get closer to Cloud, but that seemed impossible, it was like everyday was an obstacle course, with the goal being not to fall even more for the blonde SOLDIER. And everyday, he failed.

Today was no exception. This was the every odd week day when they had combat training against real monsters that were brought in from all over the worlds.

The environment of the atmosphere that this training was set in was made to be adapted to the enemy, and give every disadvantage possible to the students in training. This particular afternoon, the setting was pure and utter darkness. Everyone was a bit hesitant on entering the strange and dark environment, but it had to be done. No one knew if this was because the person in charge on this day wanted to make the enemy a surprise or if it actually was an adaptation to their foes. The man in charge during this days challenge was Sephiroth, and he was watching all of his students closely, especially Cloud. The word that was going around about him was absolutely unacceptable. He also chose to do this battle environment to see how well the unseen enemy fought, and if it would be enough to get the job done that he had planned. He kept a vigilant eye out for every little detail as he watched the students file in from the operation tower above.

"What do you think it is?" Zack nudged Cloud as they made their way into the darkness that was to engulf them for the next hour, or stop shortly if there was a major concern that arose from the battle.

"I'm not sure, just stay alert." Cloud kept moving forward. "Squall, you okay back there?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just stay close."

Cloud turned his head in the direction he heard his voice in. _'Stay close?'_ Cloud shook his head, leaving the thought of the brunette actually having feelings for him behind.

The door wasn't even shut yet to the environment concealed in darkness and already the most enhanced mako eyes could not see a single thing, they wouldn't have even been able to notice a hand waving in front of their face it was so dark.

The sound of the doors closing and metal clashing signaled that the battles had already started.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight if we can't see our enemy?" Zack yelled, now not knowing how far he was from the nearest person.

"I told you to stay alert, there has to be something that will give it away." Cloud at least hoped that there was some clue on to who and _where_ the enemy was.

Zack scoffed, "Well I don't see anything."

"Watch out!" Cloud zipped in front of Zack, spotting a pair of gleaming yellow eyes and quickly slashing his sword toward it. No sooner did his sword connect with the creature that it dissipated into black smoke, and that was only identified by the foggy haze flowing past its shimmering eyes.

"What the hell was that? Cloud are you alright?" Zack yelled.

No response.

"Cloud! Are you hurt? Where are you?" This time it was Squall. "Answer me!"

**_-slash-_**

"Shut up and quit worrying about me! Keep focused!" came Cloud's voice from behind him. "There are a lot more of them than there may appear to be to the eye."

"Haha! Hey I got one!" Zack cheered.

In the background you heard the numerous SeeD and SOLDIER members being attacked by the invisible creatures, some successful in their attempts to get one down, and some not so lucky.

"Gah!"

"Cloud are you okay?" Squall cried frantically, swiping down a pair of yellow eyes.

"Ngh, I'm fine, I just didn't see one. Don't worry about me; just keep up your guard."

Well that was proving to be more of a challenge than one would have thought for Squall Leonhart. With every scrape and skittering sound he was afraid that whatever they were fighting was headed for Cloud._ 'shit'_ Squall thought, this isn't good, _'I need to concentrate'_. "Ah! Damn!"

"Hey Squally, you ok over there?" he heard Zack yell no more than five feet in front of them. God he didn't want to attack one of his fellow comrades, and then he got an idea. He flung his gunblade in a circle, creating bright red flaring orbs around the end of the blade giving off a red hue adding some light to the complete darkness.

Squall gasped at what he saw, a massive hoard of black creatures with yellow irises, sharp black claws, and stringy ears adorning the top of their heads. Not a single space was unoccupied by either a student or a black creature. He mentally shouted 'Fated Circle' and the red orbs dispersed, killing a significant amount of the enemies, but it did little to the population, it was like they kept coming up from the shadows. He kept slashing randomly in the air, now he was furious with himself, while he had what little light he could access, he didn't get a chance to check where Cloud was in the mass heap of monsters. He couldn't even see Zack, and he sounded like he was right in front of him. Then he thought what if he accidently hit one of his comrades with the Fated Circle! That move was definitely not on the 'use again' list if he couldn't spot Zack, most of all Cloud.

"Squall look out!" he was tumbled to the ground, having the breath knocked out of him.

"Cloud!" Squall squinted, of course it was to no avail, it just made his eyes sting and his muscles tense up around his eyelids.

"I…I'm alright." Cloud coughed.

"How could you tell that I was in danger? And I can't see you for the life of me?" Squall yelled.

"I'm not looking." Cloud winced, "my eyes are closed, I can see if my eyes are closed, because then, my eyes are not surrounded by complete darkness."

Squall took a moment to register that and how it would work. He hesitantly closed his eyes, afraid that he might lose Cloud if he did, but once succumbing to the world around him with his eyes closed, he could see everything...to some extent. He could see more than he could before at least. Even if not literally seeing them, he felt their movements and heard each distinct noise. He turned into the direction of where he felt vibrations just behind him and slashed into one of the monsters.

The longer his eyes were closed, the more often he began to see different shapes and figures, making out the figure of the enemies and Cloud a couple yards away. He was getting caught up in the fighting, this was most definitely a new way of fighting for him and he was kind of getting into it, and as long as he had Cloud in his line of site he was ok. With every slash and kill he thought more about the war, if this was just training and Squall got this worked up and almost killed twice just because he didn't know where Cloud was, there was absolutely no way he was going to make it onto the real battle field under circumstances like this. He was so caught up in these thoughts that he didn't hear Cloud's cry for him to get out of the way. Instead he was pushed to the ground with something wet, sticky and heavy on top of him.

"Ugn, what is this?" Squall yelled to no one unparticular, until he felt a soft hair like substance close to his face, then automatically, the lights flashed on. And the noir creatures shrieked and faded into nothingness. Squall tried to adjust his eyes to the new light and looked beside him. There on top of the left side of his body was a heavily bleeding Cloud.

"Cloud!" No sooner did his name escape his lips, was Cloud yanked from the grasp the brunette didn't even know he was holding on Cloud's SOLDIER uniform and was put on a stretcher. "Cloud! Where are you taking him?" Squall struggled to get up but was pushed back down by Shinra Infantryman.

"You can't follow him." One said.

"Excuse me? Why the fuck not?"

"It's the mako," another said, quickly restraining the struggling SeeD, "It took over too much of his body, they have to make sure he is conscious and stable before he is allowed contact with anybody. It seems you must mean a great deal to him for him to let that much mako take over his system when you were in danger." He said lifting up Squall's right shoulder, making him stand.

Squall hissed through his teeth, it was then he noticed that he and Cloud were the only ones that were left in the training area, all the others were outside of the environment, being treated for subtle wounds and scrapes.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled, gaping at all of the blood that surrounded the floor that was caused by the unnamed enemy.

It was then that the SOLDIER General Sephiroth came into view at the top of the operation tower and looked down upon the bloody leftovers of the battle that just took place, "This is the power of the Heartless."

"Heartless? What the hell are those?"

Sephiroth glared down at the SeeD, "That, is none of your concern." He turned to the head of the Infantrymen, "Take him back to the barracks, training is over for today."

-o.o.o.o-

Sephiroth went back to his office, locking the door behind him. It was just as he had thought. One of his star SOLDIER's protected a SeeD, and that alone was an unforgiveable act. It was obvious what his next step of action would be. He needed to eliminate as many SeeD as possible, and that wasn't going to happen if one of his own skilled pupil's was protecting his enemy, even willing to give his life for him. It was inexcusable. This behavior had to stop.

-o.o.o.o-

After a couple hours of Squall fuming and ranting off on Zack, Cloud was finally done with whatever operations that they were doing on him. Who knew what kind of hell the Shinra operatives put the SOLDIER's threw to get the ideal fighter. He sure didn't.

"Come on Squally!" Zack grabbed the SeeD's arm to take him to the infirmary, "We gotta go see what damage was done!"

_'Damage'_, that's what he had inflicted upon Cloud, because he was careless. He couldn't stand himself right now, he didn't want to see what he had done to Cloud, but then again, he wanted to make sure that he was alright and to see him breathing.

"We are almost there," Zack tugged more on the brunette's arm, "Hurry up!"

Squall looked up and saw the infirmary building, his heart skipped a beat. He hurried alongside Zack, wanting to know the knowledge of just how much damage was done to the SOLDIER.,

"Cloud Strife!" Zack said to the nurse just as they burst through the door.

"He's not taking any visitors. He is still in critical condition." The nurse tapped her foot at the teens.

"What?" Squall gulped, "H-how much damage was done?"

The nurse eyed him skeptically, "Why do you need to know? You are a SeeD after all."

"I also want to know what happened to him!" Zack slammed his fist on the wall, "Now!"

The nurse looked over her clip board and motioned for them to follow her. She stopped in front of a glass window that looked upon Cloud who was connected to different machines.

"He has to go through another mako transfusion."

Zack put his hand up to the glass, his eyes sorrowful, "oh, I see."

"What's a mako transfusion?" Squall asked.

Zack sighed ignoring the SeeD's question, "What else happened?"

"There was a significant amount of blood loss from a gash on his back made by one of the Heartless. It's healing now, but it will leave a pretty big scar."

Zack nodded, signaling that the nurse could leave.

"Again, what is a mako transfusion?"

Zack just kept staring at Cloud; it was almost like he himself could feel the awful burning sensation through his veins that makes one want to kill themselves just to get the pain over with.

"It's a procedure SOLDIER's go through when they don't have enough mako in their blood stream. Cloud let loose a significant amount of it through his system when fighting, knowing that you were in danger." Zack dropped his hand from the window and kept it at his side. "And since he lost all of that blood that had so much mako, he has hardly any now. That is the fuel for his body, if the all the mako in his system is lost, then he will die. That's one of the risks of becoming a SOLDIER in this day and age." He turned to look at Squall, "It's a very painful process, but lifesaving."

Squall never took his eyes off of the blonde SOLDIER behind the thick glass. He did this to him.

Zack lifted up his hand and put it on Squall's shoulder, "You need to know that Cloud can take care of himself." Zack said, making Squall look up at him, "and it looks like he can take care of you too." Squall sighed and dropped his gaze, a lecture is coming, he just knew it. "He isn't a baby ya know? No matter how delicate he may look, he is more than capable of taking care of himself."

Squall turned his face downward slightly, to where his bangs covered his eyes, "How long does it take for one to recover from a mako transfusion?"

"That depends on how much mako they receive." Zack scratched the back of his head, "But knowing Spikey here, he probably will be able to get visitors tomorrow." He grinned.

"Yeah." Squall really needed to talk alone with the blonde. He needed to explain himself; he needed to apologize, no matter what it did to his pride. Though Cloud's gut weren't spilling out of him, Squall still felt heartbroken and immense guilt that took over his whole body. This was dangerous, Squall never took his mind off of the battle field, yet Cloud managed to take over his every thought. He needed to do something, but he didn't know what. He needed to tell Cloud his feelings, maybe then he would be able to focus, just like after Cloud told him his.

He just didn't know when would be the right time.

* * *

><p>i was up at 12:30 this morning writing this, then i woke up and wrote more...now i'm debating on writing another chapter right now, eating breakfast, or painting Demyx's sitar i'm making for an upcoming con...meh, i'll flip a coin. ^^ R&amp;R please. i love you guys that do. it really is the fuel for me to write more. :D<p> 


	5. Unwanted

3,000! count it! one two THREE THOUSAND HOT DOGS! i now know how the lunch ladies at Balamb Garden feel everyday! up at work at 6 am and then having to work the baseball game for the three thousand kids that the hot dogs were cooked for...never want to see one again in my life. and suprisingly for a kids event we ran out of beer...those adults.

ok, anyway! i would like to give a shout out to all of my reviewers and faithful followers so far! ...even though i'm only on chapter five...lol. i appreciate you guys! :D if you have any suggestions or reccomendations that you would like to have in the story then i will do my best to make that happen. like adding some side stories or something...cuz i already know where i'm going with this (the first chapter i wrote was the last one).^^

Disclaimer: do not own KH or its characters. thankyou.

* * *

><p>Cloud hissed in pain as he awoke from the mako transfusion. Damn that stuff hurt! It made him remember the first time he got it when he first signed up in SOLDIER, made him cry and writhe on the ground like a he was getting electrocuted. He slowly moved up one arm, looking through foggy eyes at the needle that was sticking in him. It seemed to be attached to some liquid fluid that he most likely couldn't pronounce. He laid his arm back down, taking in slow breaths through the oxygen mask on his face. That battle really wore him out, well the results anyway, not the battle itself, the last thing he remembered was seeing a huge gargoyle shadow with a whole in his chest in the shape of a heart about to attack Squall, and he just flung himself in there before he even got to take a blow. The rest is history to him.<p>

He knew what he was in the infirmary for though, the pain was obvious enough. His body was practically overflowing with mako when he turned and saw Squall about to get majorly injured. He chuckled at that thought.

He let his eyes slip close and felt sleep take over him. He dreamt of a place where it was forever twilight.

-o.o.o.o-

"Hey, Squall," Zack tapped his shoulder. They were currently in literature class. "Cloud woke up today, do you want to go visit him after this cla-"

"Excuse me sir," he stood up, saluting the instructor, "I'm not feeling well at the moment, my I be excused?"

"And exactly what illness do you have to make you need to miss my class?" he glared at the SeeD.

_'I'm **love sick** you idiot,'_ "Like I'm supposed to know? I'm just not feeling well. That should be a reason enough to leave." He grabbed his book and left the room without looking back for confirmation from the instructor, it was pointless to even had asked to leave anyway.

He turned back once he got out of his class to see that Zack was not getting up from his seat. He was glad that Zack wasn't following him; he needed to talk to Cloud alone.

Running down the hallways, past the 'courtyard' and into the infirmary he headed straight for Cloud's room, pushing the people out of the way that tried to make him stop because he was a SeeD and he was going to see a SOLDIER.

"Cloud!" he pushed past his door. He was breathing heavily from the run, but the sight of the blonde calmed his nerves to no end. "Cloud," he sighed.

He walked over to his bedside and sat down at the chair that was available. The blonde seemed to still be asleep and resting. His chest was moving up and down rhythmically to his breathing and his eyes fluttering under his eyelids in a dream like state.

Squall took off his jacket and put it on the back of the chair before settling his chin down on the palm of his hand. Cloud was beautiful when he slept, Squall felt a smile slip his lips before covering it up quickly. He jerked his head up when he heard raspy breathing noises come from the SOLDIER on the bed.

"you…look handsome…when you smile." Cloud mumbled through the oxygen mask.

"Cloud! Are you okay?" Squall moved the chair closer to the bed to where his legs were sinking into the sides of the mattress slightly.

Cloud weakly smiled and brought up a hand to take of the mask he was breathing in. It was just there for precaution anyway. "Do...I look okay?"

Squall looked down ashamed, Cloud blamed him…he had a right to.

"Hey, stop looking so down. You're alive...aren't you?" Squall met Cloud's glistening irises with shame. "It makes me happy…that you aren't hurt."

Squall took a shaky breath in. He was at fault for everything that happened, he made Cloud end up here. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" Cloud turned his head more to the side.

Squall clenched his hands into fists, "I'm sorry, for hurting you." There, he said it, apology over and done with!

"You didn't do this." Cloud smiled faintly at the brunette's nervousness about making an apology.

Squall furrowed his brows together; he might as well have done it to him.

Cloud saw Squall's turmoil. It wasn't that difficult to spot. Cloud moved his hand, being careful of the multiple wires that were protruding out of his arm and hesitantly put his hand on Squall's knee. Squall looked up from the contact. "It's my fault for being careless." Cloud said, "I'm the one that's hurt, not you." He removed his hand from the others knee and tried to sit up. "gah…" His back hurt like hell, _'well that obviously isn't going to work.'_

"You want to sit up?"

"Yeah, I think I've been in this position for too long." He winced as he tried to get back up again.

"Here, let me help you." Squall pushed back the chair away from the bed and moved around to help Cloud. He made sure that all of the wires were moved out of the way before making his way around the bed. His right arm supported Cloud's lower back and his left arm wrapping around the blondes head, embracing it for support. They both winced, though for different reasons as Squall lifted up Cloud's upper body onto the pillows into a sitting position. Squall winced because he felt the bandage on Cloud's back, and well, Cloud winced for obvious reasons do to the pain that his back was receiving.

"ngh…"

"It's alright, you're almost there," Squall reassured. He then removed his hand from Cloud's head underneath his legs to scoot him back up against the pillows. "There."

Cloud lay back on the pillows, relieved that it was over. "Thanks," Cloud panted. "See? You made me hurt but you said it all was alright."

Squall looked back in shock, still holding onto the blonde, "But you-I…you wanted to sit didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

Squall nodded and went back to the chair, he did hurt him, and this time directly by him…gosh everything was so confusing. He wasn't going to question it.

He sat down and just looked at the guy across from him. They sat in a comfortable silence before the blonde broke it, "So, why did you come here?"

Squall smirked, "Do I have to have a reason for coming to visit you after you've been hurt?"

Cloud nodded in understanding, "Guess not."

"Hey, Cloud?" the brunette looked away from him, focusing on something totally random while he asked him this, "did you want to hang out sometime?"

"Like we are right now?" he tilted his head, "We hang out all the time."

"Yeah, well…" _'great Squall…_ "Quistis and Selphie are dragging me to a blitzball game next weekend." He rubbed his hand across his face, "supposedly Zanarkand is known for its home team, and they say I don't know how to have fun. And I know if I go alone with them then I will be having no fun at all."

Cloud blushed and turned away, _'is he asking me out on a date?'_ wait, no, that couldn't be right, Squall just wanted him to go with him because the others were making him go. But still, it wouldn't hurt if Cloud thought of it as a little date…no matter how small it would be.

"Sure, I'll do it in exchange for you helping me with algebra."

"How about, we don't do it as an exchange at all? Just two guys going to a blitzball game together. It happens all the time."

Cloud shined a brilliant smile up at the brunette that made the SeeD's heart melt and something in his stomach flutter. "Sounds like fun."

**_'Sounds like a date.'_**

-o.o.o.o-

"Hey, Quistis." Squall found the instructor in a hallway after the class he just skipped.

"Hey Squall, what do you want?" she turned to the brunette. It was very rare for him to approach her.

"You and Selphie are going with me to a Zanarkand blitzball game next Sunday."

"What?" that made her stop dead in her tracks. Squall? Wanting to go to an event that was meant to be fun? Like _NORMAL_ people? "Are you tricking me?"

"No, I'm not." He walked past her, "I want to see what it's like. I'll probably never get a chance to do this again." He knew he snagged her with that statement. "You know me and crowds, it's never going to happen, so if you want to be a part of this rare event, you and Selphie are going with me."

She thought about this for a second then sighed, "How much are the tickets?"

"I don't know, but I need four of them, one for you, Selphie, me and Cloud."

"Squall, I'm not going if Cloud is."

"Do you really want me to be antisocial for the rest of my life?" he was putting a lot of pressure on her now, she had to choose either go to one game with a SOLDIER, or have Squall's social life be put at jeopardy.

She scowled, "Fine, if you get to invite someone, then I get to invite a person of my choosing as well."

"Fine with me." _'it's probably Zell…'_ one day his overly ambitious friend wouldn't embarrass him too much...hopefully.

-o.o.o.o-

It was a couple days later and Cloud was finally released from the infirmary. Squall and Zack would visit him everyday for hours on end until they had to leave to go to bed. And Cloud had so much homework.

"Hey buddy!" Zack slung his arm around him, "How's it feel to be back in the real world again?"

"It feels like a parasite won't ever leave my side," he said, shoving Zack off of him, "There, now the real world feels much better."

"Ouch." Zack grinned rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "So where do you want to sit at dinner today?"

"I'm not going to dinner."

"Huh? Why not? It's free food!"

"I have homework. Lots of it; I can go without dinner for a couple days Zack."

Zack pouted, now he would have to have an awkward silent dinner between him and Squall…those weren't fun.

"Hey Cloud," Squall rounded the corner from his previous class.

Cloud nodded as a response to his greeting.

"How are you on your algebra? You missed a lot."

"I know, I'm not doing so well. That's why I'm skipping dinner to study for it and finish the assignments."

"I'll help you if you want. You haven't needed my help in that class for a while now."

"Yeah, I really need it right now if you don't mind."

Squall shook his head and walked past his comrades, "Don't worry about it. It will help me study as well. See you tonight."

Cloud nodded, walking on to his next class.

Zack was still standing in the hallway. He was so glad! He didn't have to have an awkward dinner!

-o.o.o.o-

It was almost halfway through dinner at the training camp, and while all of the other students where chatting with their friends and having fun, Cloud and Squall were sitting side by side on Cloud's bed, already in their sleep wear with their homework on their laps. And Cloud was not having fun at all, he was so confused…it sounded like Squall was speaking another language and Cloud was alone with no translator. **(A/N: that's how algebra II was for me my junior year…)**

Cloud was trying to listen, he really was. But none of it made since! He could not comprehend a single thing about this subject.

"So then you bring the x over here, and square it on both sides," Squall explained, "But first, you need to move the four outside of the parentheses."

_'move the what to the where now? And more importantly, WHY?'_ "Why?" Cloud vocalized.

Squall loved seeing Cloud confused, in a weird way it kind of turned him on when he was in more of an innocent state like he was right now, totally vulnerable to the equations on the paper before him.

"Because," Squall scooted closer to Cloud, moving his arm behind the blonde and having his chest brush up against Cloud's shoulder, "you need to distribute."

Cloud seemed oblivious to their proximity or to the fact that Squall was touching him, "But, there's a fraction…" Cloud furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

Squall swallowed, he slowly moved his arm that was behind Cloud up a little, letting his hand have access to Cloud's hip, "Yeah, it is…" he started to softly rub circles around Cloud's side. The blonde looked totally irresistible right now, shimmering blue orbs so focused, and the way he was biting his lip in concentration. He started to massage Cloud a little harder and felt the blonde hesitantly lean into the touch. Squall was proud that he was doing things like this again, except this time knowing for a fact why the other was enjoying it. He himself was enjoying it as well.

"I-" Cloud shuddered as he felt warm breath suddenly on his neck, "I still don't understand it."

Squall leaned his head down a little lower, letting his lips just barely ghost over Clouds exposed flesh. "What is it exactly that you don't understand?" he whispered lowly in his ear, exhaling for an extra effect.

Cloud unconsciously tilted his head to the side, giving permission for Squall to continue if he wished. Then he felt Squall's hand go up under his shirt, still making circular patterns, Cloud lowered his eyes, "Squall stop it." He shuddered.

Squall hesitated for a split second before going right back to what he was doing, this time moving his lips over to Cloud's cheek before going back to his jugular, "Why?"

"…if you don't mean it then stop."

Squall brought his other hand over to Cloud's thigh, "What if I do mean it?"

Cloud shut his eyes, momentarily thinking of all of the possible reasons as to why Squall would be doing this to him. Just as he felt the SeeD's hand slowly move upward from his thigh, he spoke, "Is it her?"

Squall stopped his ministrations, now he was the confused one, "What?"

Cloud sadly smiled and removed Squall's hands, much to his disappointment, and placed them back where they belonged, "Is it her that you were thinking about…while you were doing that to me?"

Squall sighed, "Cloud, you of all people know exactly how I feel about her and about that situation," he looked at Cloud's face, which was downcast, "why would you even ask me that?" he spoke in a quieter tone.

"It was…just a thought. Sorry." Cloud lowered his eyes and fumbled around with the corners of his homework.

Squall knew he had to say something, and soon, Cloud was probably really hurt at his actions with him thinking that Squall was imagining he was with Rinoa instead of wanting to be with him. Squall swallowed hard, all of a sudden his mouth felt really dry, "Cloud, I-"

Cloud looked up slowly at him, his eyes were telling Squall everything, Cloud was desperate. He was desperate to hear those words come out of his mouth, desperate to know that he wasn't going leave him, and desperate to finally know how the brunette really felt about him.

"I-" Squall took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip, "I didn't help you with numbers fifteen though thirty yet."

Cloud blinked his eyes and looked down in defeat at his homework, "oh...yeah." It sounded choked and broken, but still Cloud picked up his pencil and tried to forget everything that had just happened.

-o.o.o.o-

Soon the days passed, both boys never bringing up the subject that happened during their studying, and before they knew it, it was Sunday.

"Hey Squall!" Selphie cheered as she saw him come out to the train, he just got back from checking out with the officer in charge. It was just so they knew where he was, nothing happened on Sunday's at the training facility anyway.

Squall nodded and shoved his hands in his black leather pockets. He didn't bring his jacket today, being around screaming kids with who knows what kind of food, he didn't want anything to spill on his signature fur collar, that thing was a bitch to get clean.

"Squall," Quistis addressed him. "You have your ticket?"

"Yeah." It was in his pocket, one of the main reasons he had his hands in there was to double check that it was in fact there and to make sure that he didn't lose it.

"Ughn" Quistis turned away in disgust as something caught her eye behind Squall. She started to walk toward their train that would be departing in ten minutes to the blitzball stadium to watch the Zanarkand Abes take on the Guado Glories. Squall didn't question the team names, they _were_ weird though. He turned in the direction Quistis looked at in displeasure and felt a faint smile grace his lips. Cloud was coming up to them from his own officer's building.

Cloud was so nervous, he was going to be around two people that hated him, and he was going on what he was going to consider his first date with Squall. He didn't even know what to wear for this! He had to have Zack help him on what to pick, and that was saying something. Eventually he just decided on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of dark green cargo shorts. He would've never guessed that he would be going out while he was here, so of course he didn't pack for it.

Cloud approached him and looked around, scratching the back of his head, "Hey."

Squall smirked, he could tell the blonde was nervous, "Don't be so anxious," he walked with the blonde onto the train, "They don't hate you _that_ much."

Cloud glared and playfully punched the older teen in the arm while they took a seat next to the two female SeeD's.

Cloud was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt while the train took off. What if he did something stupid? What if he embarrassed himself so bad that Squall never wanted to talk to him again? He flinched when he felt a hand on his, untangling it from the fabric, "It's going to be alright you know? I've never been to one of these things either, so if you manage to embarrass yourself, I'll most likely be doing it right along with you."

Cloud smiled and took a minute to let his nerves calm down.

The ride was a short one, considering that they were on a train though, it wasn't surprising.

"Come on, let's go find our seats!" Selphie grabbed Quistis' right arm and Squall's left, dragging them to the stadium, thank goodness Squall grabbed Cloud's hand or they might have gotten separated.

The stadium was huge! There were so many people and so many things to buy! Cloud was in awe at all of it. The closer they got to the stadium doors, the crowded it got. Squall wrapped his free arm around Cloud's waist so they wouldn't get lost from each other, and, just because Squall felt like doing so.

Cloud blushed at the gesture but made his facial expression stay composed. He sighed in relief though whenever they finally found their seats. If he was hungry for lunch, he could wait; there was no way in hell that he was going back out into that hoard of animals.

Selphie sat down first, followed by Quistis. Quistis told Squall to take the seat after the empty one, obviously that was reserved for the person she invited. Squall then sat next to the empty space and had Cloud sit next to him. It was nice to actually sit down and know that they were safe from the stampede.

Squall let a faint smile cross his lips when he looked over at Cloud, who was currently gaping at the huge tank that took up the middle of the stadium. He was truly adorable. He wanted to do nothing more than to tuck a stray lock of blonde hair behind Cloud's ear and kiss him right then and there in front of everybody.

He was suddenly interrupted by his thoughts though, when a finger tapped his shoulder. He accusingly looked up and gasped in suprise.

"Hey, Squall." Dark brown eyes looked down at him, a smile gracing the face of the person that intruded upon his thoughts.

Squall did not want to see this person. He would have rather had it been Seifer than this!

Cloud turned up to where Squall was looking. He was confused. He looked back to Squall who had a somewhat defensive look in his eye.

This was done on purpose. Quistis did this to spite him. He knew he had been set up now; he should've never made the deal.

He held his stare with the person opposite of Cloud, he took in a steady breath and nodded to acknowledge the very much unwanted presence,

"Rinoa."

* * *

><p>i hope you guys liked this chapter! i wrote it while watching horror movies last night. anyway! the next chapter will be where the title comes into play. :D i really hope you guys tell me what you think! it makes my day when i'm at work and i check this and see a new review updated. ^^<p> 


	6. Halftime

ok, i think i needed to make this chapter longer...but i didn't know how. ^^ hope ya'll enjoy it!

disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts. oh! and i highly recommend listening to 'A Thousand Words' from FF X-2 while reading this when the song comes into play in this chapter. and if you read fast, just go with the words...i had to time it right.

* * *

><p>"Long time no see." Rinoa smiled, "May I sit here?" she pointed to the empty seat next to Squall.<p>

"Sure." Cloud and Squall stood up to give Rinoa room as she made her way to her seat.

"Aren't you happy to see her Squall?" Quistis eyed him, "It makes everything better now that she is here, doesn't it."

Squall glared at here.

Rinoa looked back and forth inbetween her former boyfriend and Quistis. Well this was awkward, "So, who's your friend?" Rinoa asked Squall, turning her head to look over at Cloud, who was now apparently very uncomfortable also.

"Oh, that piece of garbage? He is not Squall's friend. He was just annoying him so Squall had to take him here." Quistis scoffed. Selphie was baffled by Quistis' hatred for the SOLDIER. Even she learned that Cloud wasn't such a bad guy.

"That's not true Quistis." Squall growled.

Every noise was drowned out then by the crowd's roars. They didn't even notice the game starting.

Squall nudged Cloud's arm, "You know not to listen to her right?"

"I can't even hear her." Cloud lied. And the subject was dropped. It did no good to talk upon deaf ears, literally with all of the noise, they could hardly hear the person next to them speaking. The game was off to a good start. Or so they guessed by the crowd's reaction. It was really amazing how fast the players moved in the water, and before they knew it, it was halftime. Since the crowd quieted down, they could actually hear each other now.

"So Rinoa," Quistis started, "You should have seen Squall this past month and a half, he was so distraught that you weren't there."

She cocked her head to the side, "Really?"

"Oh yes, he kept reminiscing about all of the great times you had, he missed you so much that he even had to find a substitute for you while he was here."

"A substitute…?"

"Don't listen to her Rinoa, she's lying." Squall was getting really annoyed and irritated about Quistis' attitude.

"Yeah, you see that SOLDIER over there? Squall thinks of you all the time while he's with him, though I don't know why he chose a SOLDIER, but hey, to each his own. Squall is still in love with you ya know."

Cloud wanted to sink into a whole, this was awful. Officially the worst first date he has ever had. And what Quistis said about using him as a substitute just confirmed his suspicions of what happened during their studying session even more. Squall was just using him.

Rinoa turned to Squall, "Squall, is that true?"

Cloud got up; he couldn't stand around to hear his answer. He was too afraid that it would crush him. "I'm not feeling so well, excuse me."

"Go dog, no one really wants you around anyway now that Rinoa is here, especially Squall."

Cloud turned his head away and tried to rush up the stairs that was wall to wall with people.

"Cloud!" Squall got up to follow him, but Quistis grabbed his hand. He whipped around and slapped her. He heard the girls shriek at the sudden act of violence from the brunette. "You're a real piece of work you know that? Rinoa I don't love you so while I'm gone try to get that through to her!"

Rinoa slowly nodded, watching her former lover push people out of the way, trying to get to the blonde. She inwardly smiled and turned to Quistis, "You do know that I don't love him either, right?"

Quistis glared at her.

Rinoa shook her head, "Is this why you invited me? That wasn't fair to anybody. That was mean and cruel; you can't force people to fall in love Quistis. You may be smart, but you are incredibly stupid at the same time."

That earned a giggle from Selphie, and a glare from a pissed off Quistis.

They turned their heads to the middle of the platform on the stadium when the intercom sounded, _"Presenting Yuna! A Thousand Words!"_

-o.o.o.o-

Damnit, why were these games to popular? He couldn't even see where Cloud was and he wasn't that far behind him.  
><em>(I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me)<em>

"Get out of my way! Cloud where the hell are you?" Just a couple more people to go and he would be out of the arena area.  
><em>(your words were like a dream. But dreams could never fool me, not that easily)<em>

Once he made it outside the arena he was not a happy person to encounter. "Cloud!" he turned his head to look in the other direction and saw a tuff of blonde hair.  
><em>(I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left)<em>

He pushed his way through the people to get to him. He was deaf to the many curses that were being thrown at him. He caught some of the words from the song and smiled, well a thousand words were sure being spoken to him right now, and not very nice ones at that.  
><em>(But I was listening; you fought your battles far from me, far too easily)<em>

"Cloud," he looked down upon the blonde who was pushed up against a wall by the crowd.

A tear made its way down Cloud's face. He didn't want to talk to him. Not right now.  
><em>(Save your tears cause I'll come back)<em>

Squall wiped the tear away with his index finger. "You know it's not true right?"  
><em>(I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door)<em>

Cloud looked up, afraid to speak, "But, the way she looked at you."  
><em>(But still I swore)<em>

Squall sighed, "We're just friends Cloud, that's it. After I left her she fell in love with someone else."  
><em>(To hide the pain when I turned back the pages)<em>

"But, it's not fair to you…"  
><em>(Shouting might have been the answer)<em>

"Cloud…it's perfectly fair."

"But why did she have to broadcast it? Why did Quistis do this…"  
><em>(What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not do depart)<em>

"I don't care what Quistis did, it still doesn't change anything. Because…"

Squall tilted Cloud's chin upward so they were looking eye to eye, once again Squall got lost into those shimmering pools, "Because I fell in love with someone else too."  
><em>(and now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart…)<em> "Squall…"

Squall lent down and met his lips with the man that he's wanted to do this with for so long.  
><em>(Cause one thousand words called out through the ages)<em>

Cloud couldn't believe it. He felt Squall's lips move on his own, but he was too afraid that this was a dream, that if he responded he would wake up. He couldn't move.  
><em>(They'll fly to you, even though I can see)<em>

Squall felt a wet substance in the hand that was holding Cloud's chin. He knew why Cloud was crying now, and sighed in relief when he finally felt Cloud press harder into the kiss and move his lips in sync with his own.  
><em>(I know that reaching you, suspended on Silver Wings)<em>

He was so happy, he could hardly stand it. Squall's lips were so soft on his; he felt the eighteen year olds' hand move from his chin to the back of his neck. So what if people saw, he didn't care, he brought up his arms and wrapped them around Squall's neck, bringing them closer.  
><em>(One thousand words, one thousand embraces will cradle you)<em>

Squall moved his other hand around Cloud's waist to keep him steady. This was the most magical thing he's ever felt. This kiss, it was sensual and paced, not too fast, not too slow. It was the perfect speed for the passion they had for one another, and the desperation of needing to release it._(Making all of you weary days seem far away, they'll hold you forever...)_

Cloud gasped when he felt Squall's tongue graze and wet his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly and let his own wet muscle meet Squall's. Once the two made contact, all of the love they had for each other was unleashed. Squall feverishly delved into Cloud's mouth, and Cloud was more than willing to let him in.  
><em>(Oh one thousand words-one thousand words- Have never been spoken-oh yeah- They'll fly to you, they'll carry you home-carry you home- Come back into my arms, suspended on Silver Wings –on Silver Wings-)<em>

Cloud smiled as their tongues danced with each other, it felt so right. So perfect.  
><em>(And one thousand words, -ooh- called through the ages, -called through the ages-<br>__They'll cradle you –oooh yeah- Making all of you lonely years to only days –only days-)_

Squall pulled back, taking a breath and looked down at Cloud, he couldn't help but let a small smile escape his lips as he saw him looking up at him like that. With all of the feelings he had for the brunette being spelled out in his eyes.  
><em>(they'll hold you forever…)<em>

Cloud wrapped his arms tighter around Squall's body in a heartfelt embrace, and one more tear of happiness slid down his face onto Squall's shoulder, "I love you."  
><em>(Ohhh)<em>

Squall turned his face into Cloud's neck, so thankful to finally have him in his arms like this, "I love you too."  
><em>(One Thousand Words)<em>

Cheering was heard from the inside of the arena as the song ended. Cloud let his arms fall from Squall's neck and let his body lean into Squall's chest. He buried his head into the white shirt of the man holding him.

Squall smiled at the gesture and released his hold. He brushed back a lock of Cloud's hair and took Cloud's hand in his, entwining their fingers. "Come on; let's get back to the game. We wouldn't want out first date to be cut short."

Cloud nodded as they walked hand in hand back to their seats. _'So he considered it a date too...'_ he smiled to himself.

The crowd died down now that everyone was back in their seats and not on the stairs, so it wasn't much of a struggle to get down to where they needed to be. Quistis was no where in sight when they got there. Squall raised an eyebrow at Rinoa and Selphie. "She left. She couldn't stand it any longer knowing that she wasn't in control over this situation." Selphie said. She winked at Squall when she looked down at the hands that were connected. Squall nodded and sat down next to Rinoa.

"Rinoa, this is Cloud. Cloud, Rinoa."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Cloud held out his hand. She gratefully took it and smiled at him.

"Hello Cloud, I'm glad to meet you. Hopefully I'll find out all of the true stuff about you instead of the lies Quistis tried to feed me."

Cloud returned her smile while Squall sat down and pulled him onto his lap. He made a strange noise when being yanked down into a sitting position onto the brunette who he guessed was his boyfriend now...yeah, he was pretty damn sure that's what he was.

Squall rested his head on Cloud's shoulder and looked over at Rinoa. She was not the least bit phased by this. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, "I'm glad you're happy Squall."

"Yeah," he tightened his grip around Cloud's waist and nuzzled deeper into the blonde's shoulder with his cheek, "I am too."

-o.o.o.o-

Quistis couldn't believe this. But she tried everything! She was so certain that bringing Rinoa along would do something to Squall but it didn't do shit. In stead when she went out to bring his sorry SeeD ass back in there she found him making out with that piece of filth. She didn't want this to happen to Squall.

She got off the train as it stopped outside of the training facility. She was so frustrated that she didn't even realize where she was walking until she bumped into a hard surface. She looked up and the SOLDIER's general was in her way.

"What did you find out Quistis?" damnit! She was hoping this wasn't going to happen just yet.

"I invited her."

"That didn't answer my question." Sephiroth's eyes flickered.

"They um…" _I'm sorry Squall_, "your SOLDIER and Squall were kissing out in the hallway during halftime. That's when I left, to come tell you immediately, sir."

"Good…that's all I needed to know," Sephiroth turned away, throwing a bag over his shoulder. "Here is your two thousand gil."

Quistis looked down at the bag of currency on the floor. She couldn't believe herself for going back on one of her comrades. But she did.

"I'm so, so sorry."

-o.o.o.o-

"That was fun." Cloud said after he got off the train, "Rinoa is really nice."

"Yeah, she didn't talk a lot though. Thank goodness."

Squall took Cloud's hand in his own and walked back to the barrack. They weren't going to tell anyone except Zack. Before going inside, Squall stopped outside of the door.

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Yeah?" he looked up.

"...My name, what do you think of me changing it?"

Cloud tilted his head to the side, "Changing it? Why?"

"'Squall'…that name has too many bad memories that are affiliated with it. But," he sighed as he looked into Cloud's beautiful eyes, "Since I met you, I feel lighter. Whenever someone says my name, I don't want to be reminded of the past…I want it to mean being able for me to look forward to my future with you."

Cloud let a small smile grace his lips as he leant in and kissed the brunette, "Alright. It better be a good one though."

Squall nodded and rested his forehead against Cloud's, "I think I got one picked out already."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"...Leon. I want to be called Leon."

Cloud wanted to chuckle at that statement, as long as it wasn't said with his last name it sounded nice and suited him well. Leon Leonhart just sounded weird. "Alright," Cloud kissed him again, "Goodnight Leon."

* * *

><p>gah! that really was so short! i think i rushed it...oops...well i'm off work for the next couple days until Saturday so i most likely wont update that day due to the fact that i'm also taking my Senior pictures that day as well. Read and Review please. ^^<p> 


	7. What!

Silver Wings: Chapter 7 – What?

For the next couple days, Cloud and Squall, now Leon, were trying to hide the fact that they were in a relationship. It wasn't that hard though, they just acted like they always did, they didn't hold hands in public, didn't kiss, and even during their meals, sometimes they would have Zack sit in between them to make it look like they were just friends.

Though they would steal glances at one another and brush their arms up against each other in the hallway. And whenever Cloud would walk past Leon, he would have a hard time to try not to pinch his ass, or even stare at it for that matter. Cloud loved to tease Leon, he would keep a calm nonchalant face on while walking past and noticeably swinging his hips more than was necessary, which was exactly what he was doing while they walked into math class. Leon had to bite his lip while taking his seat behind Cloud in the back of the room. Seifer would eye them every now and again, but he wouldn't really bother them anymore. He gave up apparently…unlike him, but it was nice.

They sat in the back mainly so they could pass notes, or Leon could bend over and show Cloud how to do a problem, sometimes Leon would kiss Cloud's neck when he bent over, it was quick though, so no one noticed it except them.

Cloud loved it when he needed help. Especially now, he was totally and utterly confused.

"Hey, you need help?" Leon smirked on Cloud's shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? How the heck can you understand this stuff," Cloud turned toward his boyfriend slightly.

"How am I supposed to know? I just do it." He chuckled.

"Ahem! Strife! Leonhart! Are you paying attention?" the instructor asked from the front of the room.

"Yes sir, Leon was just helping me with a problem I couldn't figure out." Cloud scooted himself around to the front of his desk.

"Well Squall needs to find a quieter way of doing so." the instructor turned back his attention to the rest of the class, "So, you all are prepared for the test over chapter six tomorrow?"

"What?" Cloud nearly jumped out of his seat at the mention of a test. Not another one. He was surely going to fail it.

"Strife! Quiet down! You knew about this test at the beginning of the week."

'_well I was kind of focused on my new boyfriend during that time you twit.'_ "Oh…sorry, guess I forgot." Cloud slumped back down in his seat. His academic life sucked.

"Cloud you know that I can help you tonight right? We'll just skip dinner again, it's no big deal." Leon said from behind him.

"But I hate studying," was the muffled reply, "I do my best to understand it but it just seems like a waist of time."

"Spending alone time with me is a waist of time?" Leon whispered in his ear.

"You know damn well that's not what I meant." Cloud chuckled in his arms.

"Alright class, remember your calculators tomorrow and please don't forget your brains. Strife, that means you."

"Ouch," Seifer snickered.

Cloud glared at him as he gathered his stuff before the bell rang, Leon doing the same.

"Cloud don't worry about it, you'll do fine tomorrow."

"I'm sure I will do excellent," he got up from his desk waiting for Leon, "excellent at failing."

"Come on, don't say that." Leon smiled at him. That smile made Cloud believe that he actually could pass the test. It made Cloud believe that he could do anything when Leon smiled at him in anyway shape or form.

"Alright, I'll do my best to stay focused." Cloud smirked.

-o.o.o.o-

"Hey Cloud, want me to bring you back any food?" Zack asked his friend from the top bunk.

"No, I'm good." Cloud said, opening up his text book with pure dread.

"Mmm ok," Zack jumped off his bed and made his way over to Leon, he finally got used to calling him that, "Hey, Leon, want me to bring _you_ back in food?"

Leon shook his head, "I'll be alright, thanks." he made his way for his homework and study material as well.

"I don't see how you guys would rather do algebra homework than eat." Zack chuckled, "Alright, I'll see you guys when I get back." Zack waved.

Leon nodded as he made his way over to Cloud's bed, "So," he sat down, plopping his homework on his lap, "What do you need the most help with?"

Cloud sighed and looked through all of his homework papers, glaring at the beautiful red marks that so graciously adorned almost all of his answers. The ones that he did with Leon were fine though, he actually got decent grades on those. "um…everything."

"Here let me see," Leon reached over and grabbed Cloud's papers. Cloud slumped on his side and lay down with pure embarrassment. He hated it when Leon looked over his homework, it made him feel stupid. Leon looked over at his boyfriend and chuckled at his obvious discomfort that he was looking at his grades. He rubbed up and down Cloud's thigh, "It's not that bad you know."

"It's awful. I can't believe I'm so stupid."

"Cloud, stop saying that." Leon's voice was serious; he hated it when Cloud put himself down just because he wasn't so great in one subject.

Cloud sighed heavily and sat back up again, leaning on Leon's shoulder, "But I just can't get it."

"And that's why we are here and not at dinner," Leon smirked.

"Alright," Cloud sighed again for the umpteenth time, "educate me."

"Ok, you see the 'y' here?" Leon pointed to one of the problems Cloud had gotten wrong.

"Yeah, how could I miss it? It's surrounded by red ink."

"Well you take it and see what numbers you get to put with 'x' that will make 'y' be equal to it." Leon looked down at Cloud, great he was concentrating. He loved Cloud's concentrating face, it was irresistible, and a total turn on.

"So…what do you do with the negative that's in the parenthesis?"

"You...uh," Great, now Leon couldn't concentrate now because Cloud was concentrating, "You leave it there and change the opposite side to a negative." He looked over again at Cloud who was trying to figure this out. Cloud let his pink tongue wet his lips before biting on his lower lip. "Fuck it."

Cloud looked up to be met with hungry lips from Leon. He gasped in surprise before kissing back with just as much fervor, arms wrapping around Leon's neck. Leon didn't even wait for permission to shove his tongue into Cloud's mouth. Cloud was startled at first, but managed to moan into the heated kiss, breathing heavily whenever his mouth opened.

Leon snaked one of his hands up under Cloud's shirt while the other entangled itself in Cloud's hair, he had been waiting too long to want to take things slow. Cloud shivered as he felt Leon's hand move up under his shirt, giving him goose bumps all over his body.

Leon pulled away from his mouth with a smack and looked back down at Cloud. His normally shining blue eyes were glossed over in a darker, cloudier shade of blue. He smirked down at him while Cloud just looked confused as to why he had stopped, but before the blonde could question it any further, Leon had started to make his way sloppily down Cloud's neck with his tongue.

Cloud tilted his head to the side, giving Leon more access, moaning low when he sucked and nipped on a sensitive spot on his clavicle. Leon was determined to leave a hickey there, sucking harder and licking a circle around his love bite. He mentally memorized that spot as one of Cloud's erogenous points on his body.

Leon made his way back up to Cloud's mouth as he lay him down on the mattress, both grinning into the kiss as they heard their study material fall to the floor. Cloud threaded his fingers through the brunette's silky locks and arched his back, meeting Leon's chest with his own. He most definitely didn't think that this would be happening when he first got off the train to come here.

The SeeD roamed Cloud's chest under his shirt, wanting so desperately to tear it off, but he didn't know if the blonde wanted him to or not. Cloud felt his hesitation and grinned whiled he started taking off his shirt, throwing it mindlessly on their homework, chuckling when he saw the look on Leon's face. Pure lust, his grey eyes were shimmering with excitement and tinted with an overcast of passion.

-o.o.o.o- (A/N: I did have a lemon in here, but since ff . net is cracking down on removing all stories with lemons i took it out. :( I'm so disappointed. But it was fun while it lasted. But I love this story too much to have it be taken down b/c of that so I took it out. So that's why it's all choppy. Sorry for my intrusion. back to the story. I hope this is still acceptable! :( )

Leon landed on top of Cloud, both too tired to move, but they knew that they had to, since the others would be returning from dinner in ten minutes. Well, there went their study time.

Leon panted on top of Cloud a little before finally pulling out of him with a squelching noise and landed beside Cloud. They had a couple minutes to spare before they needed to get dressed and look normal.

Cloud turned to look over at his lover, who in turn was staring right back at him, "I wish you were my first Cloud." Leon leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Cloud smiled up at Leon, "You were my first."

Leon wrapped Cloud in his arms, never wanting to let go, "Really?"

"Yeah," Cloud snuggled closer to Leon's chest.

"Are you…happy? That I was your first?" Leon was still having a hard time believing that someone like Cloud was still a virgin at seventeen.

"Of course I'm happy Leon. I wouldn't have wanted it to be with anyone else but you." Cloud kissed Leon's jaw; he was too tired to reach for his lips.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds, and at first Leon thought Cloud fell asleep after that orgasm he had, he would've at least. "Hey Cloud?"

"Hmm?" Cloud hummed into his neck.

"Where do you want to live?"

"What?" Cloud leaned up onto his elbows looking at his lover.

"Once this war is over, where do you want to live?"

Cloud thought about this for a moment, then thought back to his dream that he had where it was forever twilight. The place that he was thinking of wasn't twilight all the time, but it was known for its sunsets, "I think, I want to live in Twilight Town…" Cloud thought.

"Really? I heard it's pretty there." Leon smiled at Cloud, trailing is finger down the SOLDIER's cheek.

"Yeah," Cloud leaned into the touch, "Tifa moved there a couple weeks ago, she sent me a letter saying how it's one of the most beautiful places she's ever seen. Though she was confused at the currency change though, they take munny instead of gil." Cloud leaned down his arms on his pillow. "I think that's where I want to live."

Leon smiled and turned on his side, propping one elbow up on the pillow while the other hand rubbed Cloud's lower back.

"Where do _you_ want to live when this is over?" Cloud asked the same question.

Leon nuzzled his face in Cloud's hair, "I want to live wherever you are. So when this is over, I'm going to Twilight Town with you."

Cloud blushed and buried his face into Leon's neck. He loved him so much. "I love you." He whispered.

Leon pulled back and stared into Cloud's azure orbs, "I love you too." Leon leaned forward and kissed him just as they heard the dinner bell ring.

Leon laughed, actually _laughed, _when that happened. He got off of Cloud's bed and picked up his and Cloud's clothes. Cloud sat up and leaned down to get what he could but was stopped immediately by an intense pain that shot up through his lower back.

Leon softly smiled at him and handed him the papers and his clothes for him to change into. "Sorry Cloud. It should go away in a couple days." He said putting on his pajama pants.

"I figured as much from what I've heard from every one else." Cloud muffled through his t-shirt that was currently being pulled down over his head.

"So let's act normal real quick before anyone comes in," Leon said, sitting down on the side of Cloud's bed rearranging the papers, with Cloud just finishing putting his pants on, with not much grace he might add. But hey, they guy was in pain.

Once they were settled and Cloud and Leon's stomachs were covered up, hiding the evidence of their love making, the first couple students came into the barracks, changing and getting ready for bed.

"Hey Cloud! Hey Leon!" Zack came up from behind them and held out a piece of cake once he made his way in front of them, "I brought you guys back some cake that was for dessert." He said, handing it over to Leon. Leon nodded and broke off some pieces and handed them to Cloud. The blonde took them gratefully and chewed up his pieces, while Leon did so with his.

"Thanks Zack," Cloud nodded up at his friend.

"No problem buddy! So, how's the algebra studying going?"

Leon chuckled and elbowed Cloud playfully, "I know for a fact that he is going to fail tomorrow. He couldn't stay focused for one problem."

Cloud glared over at his boyfriend before blushing and turning away at the look he gave him.

"I told you! Cloud just don't worry about it, at least we have combat training tomorrow after the quiz so you can look forward to that." Zack said, climbing up to his bed.

Cloud groaned and fell against Leon's shoulder, he could hardly stand up and now he had to move around tomorrow? Oh well, he sighed, it was worth it.

Leon got up and grabbed his homework, "You'll be alright Cloud," Leon smirked down at his boyfriend, "Just don't let it bother you." He almost bent down to give him a kiss before he re-noticed that people were in the room with them that hated one another. Leon nodded at him before making his way to his own bed.

Cloud watched his SeeD lover walk away to go to sleep in his own bunk, he couldn't wait till this was over and they moved to Twilight Town. They would be able to sleep in the same bed and wake up in each other's arms without anyone to judge them.

Once again, Cloud dreamt of a place surrounded in twilight, except this time, he was with the only person he wanted to share the rest of his life with.

-o.o.o.o-

"General Sephiroth." Angeal greeted his superior.

"What is it Angeal?" he looked up from his papers.

"It is as you expected sir…" Angeal looked down ashamed. He was never one to judge someone for whom they love but, it was orders. "While I was at my post last night sir…they-"

"It's settled then. Make sure the equipment is ready. If he betrayed SOLDIER like this then there is no other acceptable way for him to perish." Sephiroth got up from his desk.

"But sir, why can't we just send him home? He doesn't have to-"

"He went back on SOLDIER, and on my wishes. I find it the perfect punishment for him to learn the errors of his ways, and to make sure that what happened never happens again while I am in charge of SOLDIER." He walked past Angeal on the way out the door, "Make sure no one notices he's missing, especially that SeeD."

-o.o.o.o-

Cloud felt great when he woke up the next morning; besides the pain he felt in his back, he was exceptionally cheerful. The night before proved to him how much Leon loved him. It felt so good to have it confirmed on such a physical level.

"Come on, Cloud!" Zack pulled him up from the breakfast table, "You are going to be late for your math test."

Ok, happy mood gone. Cloud grudgingly got up as he was yanked through the hallway by Zack, Leon close at his heels.

"Don't worry about it Cloud," Leon said, "Just do your best."

Cloud rolled his eyes as he finally got to their class room. Taking his seat in the back again, he slumped down in his seat, dreading what was about to come. He jerked his head up though when he looked up and spotted Angeal at his desk.

"Cloud, you are excused from today's assigned classes. You need to come with me please."

'_Score!' _"Really? Why is that? Did I do something wrong?" Cloud asked, standing up.

Leon was hesitant to let him go, something did not sound right in the way Angeal asked him to leave.

"Just come with me," Angeal turned to the SeeD then back at Cloud, "Hurry." Cloud nodded and walked forward when a hand stopped him, pulling him back from his wrist.

Cloud turned around at Leon who had a worried-as-shit expression on his face, Cloud gave a small smile and took Leon's hand away from his wrist. "It's alright. I know Angeal, he's a good guy."

Angeal was heart broken inside. He knew Cloud wasn't a bad kid, and that no one deserved what was coming to him. Oh God, so sue him for having a conscious.

Angeal nodded and motioned for Cloud to follow him out into the hallway.

Leon looked worried sick, he looked around for Zack but instead met eyes with Quistis, she had a hurt expression on her face when they made eye contact and she looked like she was about to cry when she turned away from him.

Leon made his way over to her, not caring that he was getting yelled at by the teacher, Zack eyed him too. "What's going on?"

Quistis refused to make eye contact with him.

"Quistis! Please, tell me what's going on!"

She still turned away, clenching her eyes shut. He grabbed her by the front of her uniform and yanked her out of her seat, "Tell me what the fuck is going on with Cloud!"

"Mr. Leonhart! Put Ms. Trepe down at once!" The instructor yelled.

Quistis slowly looked up at him. "I…I'm not sure what it means…"

Leon threw her back down in her seat before walking over to the door to follow Cloud.

"Wait!" Quistis gabbed hold of his elbow, "You can't follow him!"

"Why not?" he yanked his arm from her grip. At that statement, that made Zack get up from his seat as well.

"Students sit down at once!"

"Shut up!" both Zack and Leon yelled at the instructor. They both were very concerned now about what was going on with Cloud.

"He didn't tell me everything…probably because he knew I wouldn't understand but…he said that he would make Cloud an ex-SOLDIER for good." She turned around, looking at Zack; she knew he would get what it meant. "Zack? Do you know what happens to a SOLDIER when they are striped of all of their mako?"

That earned a gasp from all of the SOLDIER's in the room.

Zack pushed Quistis out of the way and grabbed Leon's arm, sprinting down the hallway. "Zack! Is that really what it means?" Leon ran frantically beside him, God he hoped not, he wouldn't know what to do. He might have to follow Cloud if his suspicions were confirmed if they didn't get their in time.

Zack ran frantically alongside Leon, leading the way, when he turned to the side to look at him, his eyes were watering, "Leon, they are going to kill Cloud!"


	8. Extraction

This is the last chapter i'll be able to write for a while. the next one will probably be around either Sunday or Monday. Now i remind you that this is not an action fic at all, so i'm not going to waist my time writing action when it has really nothing to do with the major story...kinda.

Disclaimer: dont own Kingdom Hearts, and i never will.

* * *

><p>"Angeal, what's wrong?" Cloud looked up at his superior.<p>

Angeal shut his eyes, he couldn't look down at him, so instead, he started running, dragging Cloud along with him by the arm.

"Hey, that's hurting a little bit, let go." Cloud tried yanking his arm from his grasp, but damn that guy was strong. If Angeal gripped any harder he would snap his humorous. Cloud flinched at the pain shooting up through his arm. "Are you trying not to make blood flow into my arm?"

"Something like that." Angeal snapped.

Cloud was confused, along with his arm about to fall off; he could hardly keep up with the first class SOLDIER. "Slow down!" Cloud was cut off by an intense pain shooting up through his arm; Angeal did manage to break his humorous. He almost screamed when he was abruptly shut up by being pushed up against a cold metal surface, banging his head.

Angeal let Cloud drop to the floor as he opened up what was presumed to be a door.

Cloud took awhile to stand, before Angeal grabbed his broken arm and threw him inside. This wasn't right, he wanted to be back in math class, he would've much rather have done the test than this. He didn't even know what was going on.

Cloud took a minute to get in his surroundings, letting his eyes get used to the darkness. Grey walls, cold floor, and machines with tubes randomly sticking out of them. _'Is this another mako transfusion?'_ Surely not, he just had one.

Cloud turned his head abruptly when he heard a dark chuckle come from a shadowed corner of the secluded building.

"Cloud…"

Cloud squinted to see who it was, even though the voice identified him.

"General Sephiroth?"

Said man walked out from the dark corner and up to Cloud who was on the floor, "Do not call me general. I am no general of a traitor."

"What?—oof." Cloud bellied over. Sephiroth just kicked him square in the stomach.

"Be a good boy now Cloud." Sephiroth said, picking him up by his hair.

"Gnahh, that—"

"Hurts? You haven't even felt pain yet." Sephiroth chuckled, bringing out a pair of handcuffs and jamming them tightly around Cloud's wrists.

Cloud yelped in pain when his broken arm was yanked up above him and was being held against the enclosure. Sephiroth connected the cuffs to a chain that was on the wall.

"Let's see how quiet you can really be." He brought one of the tubes from the machine over to Cloud, shoving the needle at the end through his chest. A yellow liquid was swimming through the tube, coming to Cloud. Once it hit his vein, he couldn't help but scream. This pain was excruciating, more so than the mako transfusions. As the liquid made its way even more down through Cloud's body Sephiroth took out his masamune, poking Cloud's stomach. "I'm not going to let the mako extractor take away all the fun from me."

-o.o.o.o-

"Come on Leon!" Zack panted.

"Do you even know where you are going?"

"Yeah, I'm going to quietest place that there is in this facility." Zack glared ahead of him. The place where he was headed would be the only place where no one would be able to hear Cloud scream.

Leon just nodded and followed along. Angeal and Cloud couldn't be that far ahead of them.

"This way," Zack ran past the training ground. He's never ran this fast I his life "We're almost there."

Leon kept up as they made their way past the training grounds and to a secluded building.

They stopped right in front of it, looking up skeptically at the rundown metal structure before them.

"How did you know about this place?" Leon asked, trying to catch his breath.

"One day when I was training out here I wandered too far and whalah, I found this place."

"Do you know what's inside?" Leon managed to get out normally; his heart rate was finally leveling out to a normal pace after the run.

Zack shook his head, "No, but it's strong metal, no matter how run down it may seem."

"How come there aren't any guards around here?" Leon inquired.

"Probably because they don't want an audience. General Sephiroth probably wanted nothing to seem suspicious so he kept all of the guards on duty except for a select few."

Zack was eyeing the door; it looked rusted and would most likely make loads of noise if they went through that way. Leon got the hint and started walking around the building, trying to find an opening.

Leon and Zack stopped in their tracks when they heard a scream come from the inside, "Cloud!" Leon dashed for the wall, trying to break it down; he didn't care if that caused even more noise than the door.

"Leon! Calm down!" Zack hissed, coming around the other side. He looked all around trying to find another way in, "What about the roof?" Zack motioned upward.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Leon looked over to Zack, "I'll lift, and you pull."

"Got it."

Leon bent down, letting Zack stand on his shoulders. Those SOLDIER boots hurt, "You almost there?"

"Yeah," Zack grabbed the top of the railing and pulled himself up. "Ok, let me see if there is an opening first."

Leon nodded from the ground, there had to be another way in besides that door.

Up on the roof Zack was pulling back hoses and boxes, trying to find a window or something that would let them drop down inside.

"I got it!" Zack yelled. He ran over to the side to help Leon, "Come on, jump." He held out his hand.

Leon jumped and grabbed his hand with all he could muster; it was a pretty well sized building. Zack pulled up Leon onto the roof, and collapsed before showing him where he found an opening, "It's right here and—"

"Zack Fair."

Zack held his breath, _'like that's going to make you invisible you idiot.'_

"What are you doing here with that SeeD?"

"Angeal," Zack turned. "Why are you doing this?" Zack pleaded, "This isn't like you!"

"You need to calm down Zack. I did it because it was orders."

"Orders or not! You would never do something like this! He's my best friend!" Zack cried, "I can't believe I looked up to you for so long."

"Zack…I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry." Zack winced when he heard another scream come from inside the building below them.

"Where is it?" Leon asked frantically, "Where the hell is the opening?"

Angeal walked over to Leon and eyed him, since he was his barrack administrator he's seen the brunette on numerous occasions. Never once, has he seen emotion in his eyes, until right now.

"What is he to you?" Angeal cocked his head to the side.

"That's none of your business!" Zack ran at him, he clenched his fist, aiming it right for Angeal's face when he was stopped by his superior's hand.

"I'm not going to fight you Zack." Angeal said, still keeping his gaze upon Leon. He sighed, that look of desperation in Leon's eyes was killing him. "It's right over there." He pointed to a window like opening on the roof, "It will take both of you to get him out."

"Angeal," Zack lowered his eyes.

"Quick, he doesn't have that much longer. The mako extraction doesn't take that long to kill someone, especially when it's getting help."

Zack nodded and ran past them with Leon by his side, "Come on, help me lift it." Zack said grabbing the bottom of the glass.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Leon said through gritted teeth.

They lifted a little bit more before it finally budged about two centimeters, Zack quickly stuck one of the hoses underneath it so it would stay open while they tried to push it over, now that it was out of the groves that kept it in place. Leon lay down on his back and pushed with his boots for it to move, while Zack pushed it away.

_'Finally.'_ Leon thought, "Well, it's no secret that we are coming here now," he looked over at Zack, "We might as well have just taken the door."

"You go first," Zack motioned to Leon.

Angeal watched as the SeeD dropped down without hesitation into the torture chamber below, followed by his beloved student.

-o.o.o.o-

"Does it hurt?" Sephiroth said, slowly slicing down Cloud's belly, not enough for his insides to fall out, no, that would make it end much too quickly, but just enough for the blood flow to steadily trickle down Cloud's helpless body.

Cloud kept his eyes shut, the pain from the mako extraction was so painful that he could barely speak.

"I asked does it hurt?" Sephiroth jammed his masamune into Cloud's side.

"Gah!" Cloud screamed.

"_Cloud!" _

Sephiroth looked over at the wall where the sound came from in amusement, even more so when he heard banging noises.

"Your SeeD doesn't know how to stay quiet much like last night."

Cloud's eyes shot open, "how, ugn…how did you…"

"You don't think that I haven't had my eyes on you for a while now? You sick traitorous fuck." Sephiroth went over to one of the machines and turned a nozzle. "See what happens when you go against my orders?"

Cloud coughed when the extraction process was increased. He tasted a coppery substance in his mouth, blood. This was killing him, yet keeping him alive at the same time. He just wanted to die. Cloud could literally see the liquid rippling through his veins there was so much of it.

Sephiroth walked up to Cloud, looking straight into Cloud's dulling eyes. "Good. It's working." He smirked.

All of a sudden, there were banging noises coming from above. Sephiroth looked up and smirked when he saw the SeeD and SOLDIER coming to rescue their friend.

"Looks like people do care about trash after all."

"Cloud!" Leon jumped down. He immediately saw Cloud chained to a wall, blood still pouring from his stomach, and a tube attached to his chest. Zack following him down, gasped at the site.

"So pitiful," Sephiroth smirked, making the boys have his attention, "I thought Angeal was stronger than that." He raised his sword to the two boys.

"Sephiroth," Cloud choked out, coughing up more blood, "Don't hurt them."

"Shut up Cloud." Sephiroth turned to him, slashing his sword in his direction across Cloud's chest, making another gash.

"Stop it!" Leon ran toward Cloud, taking off his jacket and pushing it up against Cloud's wounds on his stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zack yelled, coming after Sephiroth, only to be thrown back against the wall with the flick of his wrist.

"It'll be ok Cloud, I promise." Leon whispered. The life in Cloud's eyes was fading, he looked down at the needle and slowly pulled it out of him, causing yellow liquid to spray onto the floor.

"Why you little-!"

"Sephiroth!" came Angeal's voice, "How dare you hurt my pupil!" it was a good thing Angeal had a conscious, because once he heard Zack hit the wall he was furious. No one touched his students. Angeal jumped down and attacked the SOLDIER general.

"Go Zack!" Angeal shouted. Zack rubbed the back of his head and nodded, running toward Leon and Cloud.

Zack grabbed the chains that were keeping Cloud suspended up in the air, it took a few good tugs before the mako in his system took over and yanked them off of the wall. Cloud's handcuffs broke in the process, letting Cloud's purple bruised wrists hang lifelessly at his side. Cloud fell unconsciously into Leon's arms once released.

"Leon, let's go!" Zack made his way to the rust infested door.

Leon picked up Cloud bridal style and ran past the diligent battle between the two adult SOLDIER's. Zack and Leon ran past the training grounds, they had to get Cloud to a hospital; there was absolutely no way that they were bringing Cloud back there.

Leon and Zack were headed for the train station, once on the train, they weren't coming back.

"Excuse me, where are your tickets?" a man in a uniform asked.

Zack looked from the man to Cloud, "We need to get him to a hospital! Like now!" Zack pushed back the man and jumped on the train. Leon gently handed over Cloud to Zack so he could get on.

"Young man," the ticket guy pulled Leon back by the collar of his shirt, "How many does it take to bring a man to a hospital? No free loaders." He pushed Leon to the ground as he got on the train.

Zack turned around in his seat, looking back at Leon from outside the window. The train started moving, Leon was frantic, and he started chasing the train, since it was still going slow enough. Zack pulled down his window, "Leon!"

"Take him to Twilight Town!" Leon yelled, "Take Cloud to Twilight Town!"

Zack nodded, looking back at his friend who was sprinting after the train. Leon fell to the ground once the train picked up speed. He covered his eyes in the palm of his hands; he didn't even realize he was crying. "Cloud…" he sobbed.

"Hey! SeeD!" a SOLDIER Infantryman came up to him, poking him in the side with his rifle. "Get up and go back to the camp."

Leon stayed on the ground for a few more seconds, letting his tears dry before he slowly got up and turned, not even trying to fight back against what he was told. He was so distraught; he numbly walked back in the direction to the facility in hell.

At least Cloud had his jacket…a part of him would still be there.

Leon was in a comatose state when he got back to his barrack. All of the students were still in their classes and wouldn't be returning until it was almost time for dinner. He had a good five hours.

Leon landed on Cloud's bed, curled up into his sheets, and wept.

-o.o.o.o-

Cloud was bleeding heavily on Zack's shirt in the train. He already seeped through Leon's jacket.

"Come on Cloud, you're almost there. Only a couple more minutes." He was rocking him back and forth in his arms, he couldn't stand the guilt. Why couldn't he have let Leon get on first?

"Sir," one of the train administrators came up to him. "It will be twenty five minutes till we arrive in Hallow Bastion, but we have some nurses on the train that will try to treat him while he is on here."

Zack just sat there, too petrified to do anything, his best friend since childhood was currently dying in his arms. A couple seconds later of just holding on to him, telling him that it was going to be ok, the nurses rushed to his side, taking all of his vital signs, and getting out bandages and other medicines.

They took Cloud from Zack's arms and placed him on the empty seats beside him, the other passengers in total shock at what was going on.

Zack bit his lip as he watched his best friend be stripped of his shirt. It was then that he saw all of the real damage that was done. Not only did he have a broken arm and was cut up, but the yellow liquid took out the mako in all of his lower body. Zack cringed as he saw Cloud. From his waist down, all of the color was drained, purple veins creeping out through his skin, he had to look away.

"He's a SOLDIER," one of the nurses said. Zack opened is eyes, all be damned if they wouldn't help him because of that. But to his surprise, that said nurse grabbed a bag from her kit and hooked Cloud up to the clear fluid that was inside.

"What is that?" Zack hesitantly asked.

"It's a mako substitute, it's just until we get him to the hospital."

Zack gave a quick nod before sitting back down in his seat. His mind was going a hundred miles and hour. He couldn't stop panicking about Cloud. He overheard one of the nurses alert the Hallow Bastion ER, telling them to have an ambulance ready at the train station. Zack was so overwhelmed. He couldn't stop his mind from going back to Leon, what was he thinking right now? Was he in trouble?

He was deaf to everything around him; the only thing that shook him out of his thoughts was a nurse that nudged him. Then he snapped back into reality and heard a woman talk over the speakers.

_-Hallow Bastion Train Station, please pack up your bags and make your way safely to the exit- _the intercom sounded.

The nurses put Cloud on the stretcher they had prepared for him and made their way out the exit. They put Cloud in the back of an ambulance before telling Zack that he had ten seconds to get in the back with him if he wanted to follow. Zack climbed into the back and sat down, away from the doctors and nurses that were checking on his best friend.

Zack didn't even remember anything after the nurses hooked Cloud up to a heart monitor, because shortly after that, Zack's brain finally ran out of fuel and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Read and Review please! hopefully next time i write the lemon i will be concentrating and not watching a very unromantic movie. hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	9. Memory

so i couldn't update yesterday because i was sewing Akira's jacket from Togainu no Chi all day. and it turned out flippen awesome! and i got asked out yesterday...so that was weird. that never happens. lol so hear is the next chapter!

disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts or its characters.

* * *

><p>Zack awoke in a hospital bed early in the morning. He knew why he was here. He remembered. Cloud was hurt, extremely hurt. Unconscious and bleeding when he was in the ambulance. He turned on his side and looked at the time on the clock hanging on the wall. <em>6:18 a.m.<em>

'_That early huh?' _he sighed, getting up off the less than comfortable hospital mattress and headed to go find Cloud's room.

Zack hated hospitals; they were so white and smelled of sickness and crappy food all the time. Shaking his head he made his way up to the receptionist at the front desk, "Can you tell me where Cloud Strife's room is?"

The woman looked up from her files and nodded, "Zack Fair right?" she looked up at him and saw that he was confused at how she knew his name, "You both had your SOLDIER identification cards on your person."

_'Well, that makes since.'_

" But first, the doctor wants to see you about your friend's paper work."

Zack nodded and took a seat in one of the numerous boring chairs that filled the room while the receptionist called for Cloud's doctor over the intercom.

'_Why does the doctor want to see _me_?"_ Zack sighed. Cloud could've given him all of the information.

"Zack Fair?"

'_Well that was quick.' _Zack looked up at a man in a lab coat with shiny blue-ish/purple hair covering one eye.

"I'm Doctor Ienzo, I would like for you to fill out Cloud's information." He said, handing Zack a clip board.

"Is Cloud still asleep? Is that why I have to fill this out and not him?" he said, taking the files.

"Well do you know where his parents are? They would be better candidates to fill this out. Actually, I would prefer it."

"His mom is in Nibleheim."

Doctor Ienzo sighed, "Just fill it out, and yes Cloud is already awake. Once the mako got reintroduced into his system the rest of the procedures were quite easy to accomplish. All is well."

"Then, why can't he fill these out?" in all honesty, Zack was fine with filling out the papers, he was practically Cloud's older brother. But he was afraid that he might not know something that was asked on the sheet.

"I've tried to make him fill them out." Ienzo said.

Zack chuckled, "Just like him to make me do all of the dirty work." He looked down at the papers, _'Last Name: First Name: ' _"Really Cloud? You couldn't even fill out your own name?"

Ienzo shrugged and turned around, "He doesn't remember it. I'm going back there now to see what kind of memory loss he is suffering from, if it is permanent, or if certain things will trigger his memories back into place." He looked back at Zack who was suddenly frozen still; it didn't even look like he was breathing. "Have the receptionist call me when you are done filling those out please." And he headed back to Cloud's room.

'_What? Cloud couldn't remember any of this information? Even his own name?' _Zack couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. This was Cloud. He had a better memory than himself! He finally grasped on to what he was supposed to be doing when he heard a cough come from the receptionist.

He picked up the pen, and started writing.

_'Last Name: Strife. _

_First Name: Cloud. _

_Age: 17…' _

-o.o.o.o-

Leon woke up the next morning in Cloud's bed. He hadn't moved since he came back from the train station the day before. He was just so confused and worried. Was Cloud okay? What was he doing right now? Was he even alive?

He tried to shake those thoughts from his head as he got up and walked over to his own bunk, ignoring the stares and constant whispers about him from his other room mates. Bending down, he grabbed his duffle bag that had his clothes and all of his belongings, and walked right back over to Cloud's bed. He would sleep here from now on.

Cloud's bed smelt like him, with a hint of coconut and vanilla, probably his shampoo. It gave Leon at least some since of security and closure while the blonde was away with Zack.

Zack…he hoped he was okay as well. He flopped back down on the bed, waiting for the bell to signal breakfast. He didn't care if he ran into Sephiroth or not while he was still here. If he did, then the SeeD commanders would most definitely back him up. Not like he couldn't take on the SOLDIER general himself…but he wouldn't mind having some help.

Leon sighed and flipped open his phone, looking at Cloud's name in his contact list.

He thought of texting him, but would know that it would do no good. If Cloud was in the hospital his phone wouldn't be on his person. And he never even thought of asking for Zack's number. _'Cloud, please be ok.'_

-o.o.o.o-

Zack slowly made his way over to the reception area and asked to see Doctor Ienzo again because he was done filling out the papers, the nurse smiled up at Zack and paged the doctor.

A good five minutes later, the lab coat clad doctor appeared through a hallway, "I assume you finished filling out his paperwork?"

"Yeah." Zack nodded and handed the clipboard over, "Did you figure everything out? Like what type of memory loss he has?"

Ienzo nodded. "Yes. His memory loss is only temporary, it will be brought back by different things, events and if you have them, photo albums. But it will still take some good time before he remembers all of them once he has come into contact with those objects."

"How did you figure that out?"

"It wasn't hard, we brought in all of the items and clothes that were on him when he came in here, and he would let no one touch his jacket. He wasn't quite sure why, but I could only touch it by handing it to him."

Zack thought back for a moment, Cloud didn't have a jacket on when they-…oh, Leon's jacket. Zack softly smiled for a split second before asking the doctor if it was ok to see him. Ienzo nodded and motioned for him to follow him down the hallway that he appeared from.

"Now I would like for you to go over the paperwork with him. Show him his name, his age, his blood type. All of the basics that should get him off to a good start."

"Alright. Oh, and Dr. Ienzo? Was Cloud's phone with him?" he said as Cloud's room came into view.

"It's right over there in his left pant pocket, but no cell phone calls are to be made while in the recovery room. Precautions."

Zack huffed, his shoulders slumping. "Can I text someone out here then real quick with his phone?"

"Go for it. Press the red button next to his bed if any problems arise, which they shouldn't, but just incase."

Zack watched as the doctor took his leave before slowly opening the door to Cloud's room. He was holding onto Leon's black/dark brown jacket, nuzzling his head into the fur of the collar.

"Hey," Zack said, moving over to Cloud's pants, "Feeling better?" he looked up hesitantly at Cloud before digging the phone out of Cloud's pants.

"Who are you?" Cloud inclined his head toward the older teen, slightly wincing when his broken arm moved in the cast.

"We'll get to that in a minute, I just need to text someone real quick." Zack hurriedly scurried off outside the room to text Leon.

"…text?" Cloud turned his head as the door shut.

_Send to: Leon_

_Hey, this is Zack. Not going to sugar coat it, Cloud lost his memory._

Zack reread the text, and pressed 'send' before walking back inside. He grabbed the clipboard that had all of Cloud's information on it before sitting in a chair next to his bedside.

"Now back to your question, I'm your best friend. Zack Fair." He said grinning.

Cloud eyed him, "I don't think I would ever become friends with you. You're too annoying."

'_What?' _Zack blinked, okay, maybe not the best way to tell your now stoic best friend who you are. When they were little, they were both happy go lucky, but as time moved on, Cloud became more stoic, only letting down his guard around his mother, Tifa and Zack, well, now Leon too. "Well, suck it up Spike, because whether you like it or not I'm your best friend, now lets get on to this paper."

Zack looked down at it, guess it would be best to start off with his name, yeah, most likely that would be the best choice, "Your name is Cloud Strife." He paused, watching Cloud as he was repeating his name on his tongue.

"Okay."

"You are seventeen years old."

Cloud paused again, hugging the jacket closer to him and nodded for Zack to continue.

"Your home town is in Nibleheim, your mom lives there. You never knew your dad. You like Chocobo's," okay, that wasn't necessarily on the paper, but hey, he thought he should know, "You're male, you are gay, and you were in SOLDIER."

Cloud scrunched up his face in confusion, "What's a gay? And what's SOLDIER?"

Zack chuckled at that, he was in for a long road of questions ahead of him.

-o.o.o.o-

Leon frantically reached for his phone as he heard it vibrate on the other side of Cloud's mattress. He dropped it three times before actually being able to pick it up and flip it open.

'_New Message from Cloud'_

He clicked on the open button and read it. He couldn't move. _'Cloud lost his memory?'_

He quickly replied to the message,

_Send to Cloud:_

_Can I call? What happened? Is it permanent? Is he alright? What does he remember and what does he not remember? Is he safe? Is he in Twilight Town yet?'_

_Send_

Leon was visibly shaking at what he had just read. Cloud didn't remember…

-o.o.o.o-

"You got it now?" Zack sighed, relaxing from his interrogation.

Cloud nodded slowly, still a tad bit confused. "So after I get out of here, I'm going with you to Twilight Town?"

"Yep! Hey, I'm going to go call Tifa, your other best friend, and explain to her the situation."

Cloud turned on his side. This was a lot for him right now, cuddling with the jacket, he turned on his side, hearing Zack flip out a phone. Which he just now remembered what that was.

Zack silently shut the door as he opened Cloud's phone, seeing a new messaged from Leon, opening it, he shook his head and pressed the dial button under Leon's name. It didn't even finish the first ring before Leon picked up on the other line.

"Cloud?"

"It's Zack," he calmly said.

"Got it, is Cloud alright? How bad is the memory loss?"

"He's fine, he's currently snuggling with your jacket on the hospital bed as we speak," Zack chuckled, looking back through the window at the blonde, "And his memory is triggered. Things have to happen for him to remember. That's why Tifa and I are going to show him some photo albums that she has of us when we were kids when we get to Twilight Town."

He heard Leon sigh on the other side of the phone, "So, does he remember me? Does he know you?"

"He can't even fathom the thought of him and I being best friends." Zack chuckled, "And I asked him about you, and he couldn't tell me a single thing. The only thing he has of you is your jacket, and he won't let go of it."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry Leon, I'll make sure he remembers you some way or another, whether it's before, or after you come back from this war."

"Okay, I'll make sure to come back to him. Take care of him for me Zack."

"I already told you that...ok yeah never mind, once he remembers his fighting skills, _then_ he'll be able to take care of himself."

Leon paused for a moment on the other line, "I don't want Cloud to talk to me or text me over the phone. I'm afraid of what his reaction might be. I don't want him to get more confused while he's trying to figure things out. So I'll just take your phone number and you can keep me updated. How's that sound?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Zack said, followed by his own phone number. "Well I gotta go, I have to see how much Gummi Ship tickets cost to get to Twilight Town…Why did you want him to go to Twilight Town anyway?"

Leon blushed on the other end of the phone, "He told me that's where he wants to go whenever he grows up and all of this fighting is over. I told him that I would live there with him too."

Zack nodded on the other line before realizing that Leon couldn't see him. "Got it, Tifa and I will take care of him Leon."

"Thanks."

"Well see ya."

"Yeah." _Click._

Zack sighed as he shut the phone and looked back in the window. Cloud was asleep, curled up with Leon's jacket. He let a small smile cross his face at the sight, "I'll get you to Twilight Town Cloud. Promise."

He then pulled out his own phone, which also had Tifa's number in it, but he wanted to use his own phone, that way he wouldn't be getting reprimanded for stealing Cloud's phone,

"Hey Tifa? Something happened to Cloud..."

-o.o.o.o- **(a couple hours later)**

Zack felt his pocket ache as he touched the Gummi ship tickets to Twilight Town in his pocket, those were expensive! He walked back into the hospital building, and found Dr. Ienzo waiting for him in the waiting room.

"Zack, glad to see that your back."

"Yeah, I got the tickets to Twilight Town. When is Cloud free to go?"

"Once he rests up tonight, he should be alright to leave in the morning. The stitches are healing nicely and he has fully regained all of the mako necessary. It's only because of the mako and the sped up healing process that he is being freed so early."

Zack sighed in relief hearing that Cloud would be able to leave tomorrow morning. "Alright, can I stay here tonight again? I can sleep on one of the chairs in the waiting room if you want."

"You can stay in Cloud's room with him tonight. We'll place a cot in there in a couple minutes."

"Alright, sounds great." Zack placed his hands behind his head while walking past the doctor, "And thanks."

"No problem it's my job."

Zack walked back toward Cloud's room and smiled when he saw Cloud watching the television that was placed in his room in confusion.

"Knock Knock." Zack smirked as he walked into his friend's room.

"Hey," Cloud said, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"So," Zack said taking a seat, "Whatcha watchin'?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Cloud tilted his head to the side, "it's some kind of water ball sport."

Zack inclined his head toward the tv, "Cloud, you are watching Blitzball game reviews. It's not that exciting."

Cloud looked down at the jacket in his arms, "Blitzball?" he leant his lips down to the jacket and kept it there, "I wanna keep watching."

"Hey, I'm not the one that's in the hospital, so feel free to watch whatever you want. It's just never been your cup of tea, that's all."

"Oh." Cloud looked back over to his friend, throwing him the remote, "You can change it then."

Zack raised an eyebrow at his friend before hesitantly flipping the channel, "Boring, boring, boring, boring, heelloooo…" Zack said, "Sexiest Women of Hallow Bastion."

Cloud squinted his eyes, "This is more boring than the Blitzball reviews."

Zack sighed, "You would say that." Zack flipped the channel again, trying to find something that they both would enjoy watching. "Oh! A Struggle tournament!"

"Do I like Struggle tournaments?"

Zack hummed, "Well you find it tolerable. So let's just settle on this."

Cloud nodded and let his face settle in the fur of the jacket. It made him feel safe and warm. It seemed familiar.

* * *

><p>gah, so sleepy. and its one in the afternoon...i suck at being a teenager. lol READ AND REVIEW MY DARLINGS! totally love you guys! tell me your thoughts, concerns, reccomendations, love letters, muffin recipes. whatever you want. JUST REVIEW. ^^<p> 


	10. Jacket

oh my God...major writer's block here...but i finally got out this chapter. not much happens here honestly, but it needed to be done. and i was busy uploading a little Cleon fic **_Mother's Day _**that i actually had stuck in my head _since_ this mother's day. so i hopefully will upload a new chapter tomorrow or Sunday. Enjoy!

disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy or its characters.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Cloud! Hand over the jacket!" Zack leapt across the table toward his blonde friend.<p>

"NO! Mine!" Cloud turned the jacket out of Zack's grasp.

"Technically it's Leon's, now give it!" Zack maneuvered his arms around Cloud trying to grab the foresaken piece of clothing.

"Why should I?" Cloud hunched over, trying to kick his way out of Zack's hold.

"Because it needs dry cleaning you idiot!" Zack huffed.

"Guys just calm down." Tifa scolded from the couch of Cloud's apartment in Twilight Town. It's been three months since Cloud regained his memory and since then, Cloud has refused to let Leon's jacket out of his sight. It didn't take that long for Cloud to remember everything, about five months actually; a couple photos here and there, a few stories that Zack told and Cloud remembered his whole childhood up until he became a SOLDIER. And it took a Blitzball game on the television, One Thousand Words to be sung by Yuna on the radio, and some algebra homework for him to remember Leon.

"I'm not going to calm down until he lets me get the stupid jacket!" Zack turned toward Tifa.

A gasp was heard from the ground when they looked at Cloud, eyes wide and mouth a gape, "You did _not_ just call my boyfriend's jacket stupid!"

Tifa sighed at the fighting duo. Ever since they got to Twilight Town Zack and Cloud have been bickering about every little thing, even when Cloud had his memory lost, they still fought as if Cloud never forgot him.

Cloud's trip to Twilight Town was an eventful one, he was fine when he was on the Gummi ship before it took off, but once it started to get in the air and go into hyper drive he was about to blow some major chunks on his best friends lap. Thank goodness it was only a forty-five minute flight and Zack managed to keep him occupied…however he did that was a mystery to Tifa.

"Come on Cloud, seriously stop it, Aerith is going to do the laundry so you know that she is going to be extra careful with it." Zack pleaded. Once Zack managed to get his own place in Twilight Town, Aerith moved in with him. She was in love with the numerous plants that adorned the streets, instead of in Midgar where they only grew in the church.

"But…it's Leon's…" Cloud pouted. Zack absolutely hated that pout, it should be illegal to even make that facial expression on Cloud's face. **(A/N: That's what I thought at the end of Crisis Core whenever Cloud made big ol' puppy dog eyes)**

Zack sighed, "Yeah, I know." Then Zack got an idea. He felt around in his jeans until he got his phone, he eyed the front screen and opened it up, putting it to his ear, "Oh hey Leon, we were just-oof." Cloud tackled Zack, leaving the jacket behind for Tifa to grab and hide in the laundry basket, mission accomplished.

"Le-Leon!" Cloud yelled into the phone, once he got a good hold on it. "Huh?" Cloud took the phone away from his ear to just see the screen saver of Zack and Aerith, "Zack you jerk!"

"Hey, it worked didn't it?"

Cloud sighed and folded his arms across his chest, "Yeah I guess so." Cloud always got excited when Leon called. He used to be able to manage a call a couple times a week when Cloud finally remembered him. Leon was so glad. But now that the war had been officially on for about five months, he could only manage a call once a week, or none at all. So Cloud always looked forward to those phone calls.

"So, Cloud." Tifa said, getting up off the couch, "What are you going to do for your eighteenth birthday?"

Cloud fell back down on the floor, "Like hell if I know. I didn't really plan on doing anything. And to be honest, I forgot that my birthday was coming up in a couple months."

"Maybe that memory loss effected you more than you think." Zack chuckled.

"Yeah, not funny." Cloud said closing his eyes.

"Oh, you have always never been that much fun on your birthdays." Tifa quirked up an eyebrow, looking down at her friend, "But I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Go for it. You know I could care less." Cloud yawned. That fight around the house with Zack really took a lot of energy.

_Knock, knock. _

"I'll get it," Zack said, going towards the door, "It's probably Aerith."

"You always know when it's Aerith. It's like you have Aerith-dar, or something." Cloud managed to chuckle at his lame excuse for a joke.

"Hello Zack." Came Aerith's cheerful voice.

'_I knew it.' _Cloud sighed.

"Cloud?" she addressed him, "You have all of your laundry ready?"

"Yeah, but you know that I _am _capable of doing my own laundry right?" he said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"But I enjoy doing laundry." Aerith giggled as Tifa handed her the basket of dirty clothes. "And I enjoy helping out my friends."

"How you ever managed to get with Zack then, I will never know." Cloud chuckled.

Zack glared at him for that one, "Hey, I'm a nice guy! And I'm extremely loveable!"

"pft, whatever." Cloud said getting up to his feet, "I'm going to go take a nap before work, kay guys?" he said, heading up the stairs. He really needed a nap before his job. He managed to get a job as a mechanic at C.A.R.S. a.k.a., Cid's Automotive Repair Shop. And he absolutely loved working there, and he got a decent pay as well.

Once he opened the door to his bedroom and laid down on the mattress, he was out like a light.

-o.o.o.o-

"Hey, kid." Cid yelled from the front desk.

"Yeah Cid?" Cloud replied.

"Yur' free ta go home early t'day. We ain't got no more customers."

"Uh, actually, I was wondering if I could stay a little while longer and work on my bike if that's okay." Cloud said, walking from the back up to the front to meet his boss.

"Oh, alright. That there's a right bute if you ask me. Don't give up on 'er." Cid said, taking one last drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah, got it, and I'll lock up too, so you don't have to worry."

"Thanks kid, ya know, one a' these days I gotta repay ya for bein' such a good employee." Cid smirked, "Well, I'll see ya tomorra." He said walking past the door.

Cloud turned and went to work on his beloved bike that he made from scratch. He already gave her a name and he wasn't even done with her yet.

"Hey Fenrir," Cloud greeted his motorcycle, taking off the protective canvas material, revealing a beautiful black and gold bike, "let's get back to work."

-o.o.o.o-

Leon was exhausted. He hasn't fought so long in his entire life. A good four straight days of fighting stupid heartless, and not one minute of rest. He was on the verge of collapsing on the ground, but a new wave of SeeD and SOLDIER were coming in today, so that meant that he actually got to get an alright night's sleep tonight. He fell down on the bed, looking at his phone on the nightstand, he really wanted to call Cloud, but he was so tired, his muscles ached and his head hurt from the lack of sleep. But against his will, he reached out and grabbed the phone, blinking a couple of times at the screen to make sure he was calling the right person.

A couple rings later and he heard that sultry voice that almost lulled him to sleep by just muttering "Hey Leon."

"mmm hey." Leon said turning over in his bed.

"Let me guess, you just got back from battle and you need your rest." Cloud folded his arms on the other end of the line. He hated it when Leon called him when he really needed to sleep.

"Hn, how'd you guess…" Leon mumbled.

"Leon, you need to rest. I hate it that you have to call me and keep you up…I wish I was still there…"

"No, Cloud you don't." Leon huffed, "Because if you were I'd be fretting over you every second of the day. I would most definitely get on your nerves."

"Well, how do you think I feel…I worry about you all the time…and _I_ can't do anything about it." Cloud pouted.

Leon sensed the pout in Cloud's voice, God that turned him on, but he was too tired to do anything, "But at least I don't have to worry about you getting insanely hurt," he yawned, glad he formed a sentence that was still on their subject. He was so sleepy, "mmm I love you Cloud."

Cloud smiled on the other end, pulling the canvas back over Fenrir, "Yeah, I love you too."

"…"

"Leon?" Cloud listened to the silence, but then heard the steady breathing coming from the other end of the line. Leon fell asleep. He silently chuckled to himself, "Goodnight Leon, sweet dreams." Cloud hung up, going to go get some Chinese takeout for a late dinner.

-o.o.o.o-

Cloud sighed back on his bed with his dinner at his side. He really wanted to see Leon again, he treasured their phone calls that they shared, no matter how small and seemingly insignificant they were. He cared so much for him, that's one of the reason's that he liked working on his bike, it put him in his own little world, where all of his worries were pushed to the far back of his mind. But now, that he had nothing to do but eat, all he could do was worry.

He leaned over and grabbed the food, pulling the chopsticks out of the bag; he preferred them over forks when he ate Chinese food. He let out a satisfied sigh as the warm spicy food hit his taste buds. He hoped that once Leon got back they could go out for Chinese sometime…he really needed to make a list of all the things he wanted to do with him while he was gone, he had so many already mentally listed in his head.

He put down his food and headed for the bathroom. He really just needed a shower; he could always reheat the food.

The hot streams of water felt relaxing as they cascaded down his skin, washing away all of his stress from the day. He let the water soak down his hair before reaching over for his coconut shampoo and scrubbing it thoroughly through his mess of blonde locks. He also couldn't wait for Leon to get back so they could shower together. Cloud bit his lip at that thought and shook his head, bringing him back to his current task at hand. Rinsing out the shampoo, he massaged his scalp with his vanilla scented conditioner. Cloud slumped his body up against the walls of the shower; he loved the smell that the mixture of coconut and vanilla created. He wondered what Leon's shampoo smelled like, "Heh, that's a childish thought you idiot." He scolded himself.

He started to wash himself as the conditioner did its work. _'What if…Leon was doing this?' _Cloud thought. His breath steadily picked up as he imagined Leon washing him in the shower. He bit his lip as he slowly rubbed the soap covered loofah down his chest, covering his body in lavender scented suds. He made his way lower and barely lifted his eyelid before yelping a bit in pain.

"Oh my God my eye, damnit." _'I _would_ get soap in my eye while doing that…' _Cloud thought, just his luck. And it totally killed his mood too. He sighed as he finished his shower. Now that he was dried off and clad in his grey pajama pants and shirtless, he was ready for dinner. Now he could enjoy it. He rubbed his head with a towel upon opening the door, and there on his bed was Leon's jacket with a note on it.

He dropped the towel and headed over toward it, unfolding the letter,

'_I managed to get it dry cleaned for you earlier than anticipated. Don't worry, your door was locked, I just borrowed Zack's key and dropped it off for you. All of your other laundry should be done by tomorrow afternoon.  
><em>_Love,  
><em>_Aerith'_

God he loved that woman, he laid his head in the fur of the jacket for a while before his stomach got the best of him and he went down stairs to reheat his Chinese, the jacket slung over his shoulder. He hoped that Leon didn't find it creepy that he obsessed over his jacket like this, he thought while he punched in the amount of time for his meal to be cooked.

He sighed and made his way back up the stairs once his food was ready and ate it in peace, with Leon's jacket beside him.

-o.o.o.o- (Three weeks later)

Zack yawned as he stretched his tired muscles and got out of bed. He really did not want to get up today…or everyday for that matter. But Aerith managed to coax him out of his warm cacoon with the smell of her cooking breakfast downstairs.

"Ahh, that smells fantastic," he said coming down the stairs of their house.

"Zack you always think my cooking smells fantastic." She giggled.

"Well, that's because it's true." He gave her a good morning kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Zack?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Leon called you this morning…he left you a voice mail, but I didn't listen to it since it was meant for you."

"Really?" he said, turning to his phone that was hooked up to the charger in the wall.

"Yeah, it was about an hour ago."

"Hmm," he said flipping open his phone and pressing the call button to his voice mail,

"_You have one unheard message…first skipped message:_

_Hey Zack, I need you to do me a favor, they are shipping out some soldiers next week and I was on the list. A new fleet of SeeD and SOLIDIER will be coming in to take most of our places. I'll be coming to Twilight Town, but I don't want Cloud to know I'm there. I want to surprise him for his birthday next month. Think you can help me out? I know it's being selfish but I really want to do this. And I have a great way to surprise him. Call me back when you get this message. I might not answer but leave me a voicemail. Don't tell Cloud I called. Thanks." _

Zack blinked in surprise for a second after hearing the message, just to be sure, he replayed it. Yup, that's definitely what he heard. Zack pressed the '4' button on his phone to save the message.

"Um Aerith? You're better at keeping secrets than I am." He sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"What is it?" She turned, bringing the plates of food to the table.

"Leon's coming back from the war and he needs a place to stay, think we could let him crash here?"

Aerith stared up at him in confusion before Zack let her listen to the message. She let out a big smile as Leon's voice ended. "Of course." She chuckled. "You can start cleaning out that weapons room of yours to give Leon a place to stay."

"You mean...he can't just sleep on the couch?" Zack asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Zack Fair. Do not tell me that you were serious about that last question." Aerith glared.

Zack pouted, well, it wasn't like it was permanent, he would get his weapon's room back sometime...

* * *

><p>yay, oh my God it's finally done! it was pure torture for me to write this chapter because i had no earthly idea where i was going with it. but leave me reviews and your thoughts about this chapter. i really do love hearing from you guys. especially since i gotta work tomorrow. your reviews make my day. ^^<p> 


	11. Secrets

gah, i'm back, i kinda forgot that Sunday was Father's Day or this would've been uploaded sooner. i'm hopefully either going to write the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. we'll see. ^^ R&R ok and Leon looks like he does in KH2 now. i know he grew up fast, but whatever, he's still got the teenagish features until i make him in his twenties. and Cloud well...just looks like Cloud. ^^

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or the characters.

* * *

><p>Leon couldn't wait to see Cloud again. He already had his stuff packed and cleaned up and ready to go, and the train to Hallow Bastion wasn't even ready to leave for another five hours.<p>

The rest of the SeeD members were going back to Balamb Garden, except for a select few that wanted to start a new life somewhere new, like himself. Leon looked down at his phone, eleven-fifteen a.m. _'Damn…' _Why did he have to get ready so early and not sleep in? Leon sighed, at least whenever he got there he would have a place to stay. It was one month until Cloud's eighteenth birthday and Leon new just how to surprise him with his presence. Although it may humiliate him in many ways, he wanted to do this for him.

Leon never even saw the SOLDIER General after the incident that happened. He guessed that since they were from different militaries they just didn't see each other that often, and he had no complaints there. He was actually quite surprised that he wasn't fighting this war for a year and then being sent back home, but the new enemy was making the different soldier's drop like flies. The battle was somewhat close to being won though, so this new fleet should do it.

Leon hoped that once he got to Twilight Town he would at least be able to see Cloud from a window or something, call him a stalker, or glimpse at him downstairs when he came over to visit Zack. But while out and about, Leon would just have to be extra careful to not run into him.

-o.o.o.o-

"Zack is the room ready yet?" Aerith called from downstairs, they had to move all of his weapons into their own bedroom since Leon was taking the room they were previously stored in.

"Yeah, it's getting there, just gotta put the bedspread on and it will be done!" Zack yelled from above. He was surprised that he managed to put together and decorate a room with minimal help from Aerith.

"Do you need my help?"

"uhhhhh….nah, I'm good!" He said, staring at the numerous blankets in confusion…which one went on the bottom? "Ok, yeah Aer, I need your help."

"Coming!" She sing-songed from downstairs.

She was up there in a matter of seconds, looking at the mess of blankets Zack made on the bed, she sighed, "Alright, take all of these off and help me with this one."

"I don't understand women and knowing how to do all of these things."

Aerith shook out the mattress pad, "Zack, Cloud makes his own bed." Zack opened up his mouth to say something but Aerith interrupted him, "And no Zack, it's not because he is gay that he knows how to make a bed. You were just never obligated to make your bed as a child."

Zack sighed, grabbing the other end of the mattress pad, pulling it over one of the corners of the bed, "Oh, what time is Leon supposed to arrive at the airport again?"

Aerith finished tucking in her side, "Around four. He is supposed to call before he gets on the Gummi ship."

Zack was finished with both of his sides, now helping Aerith with the other one, "Well what time is it now?"

"Zack, the digital clock is right next to you; it's almost three in the afternoon."

"Hm?" Zack looked over at the clock, and yes indeed, it was 2:56 in the afternoon. "Alright, well at least his room will be done in time."

"Yes, but Zack," Aerith said, finishing up the bed by putting on the dark blue comforter, "It's your job to keep Cloud and Leon away from each other."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know." he sighed.

-o.o.o.o-

Cloud looked over at his phone; Leon hasn't called in a week. He sometimes did this, but it just made Cloud worry to no end. He thought about calling, but knew that he would just get his voicemail, and besides, he didn't want to pester him.

He sighed, lying on his back. Maybe he should go visit Zack. He needed a buddy to talk to, and Tifa was out of town, something about Yuffie.

Slowly getting up from his bed he walked over to his closet and threw some clothes on.

If he was lucky, maybe Aerith would make him a late lunch, he didn't have to work today so he planned on spending the whole day with the couple, they made his mind relax…somewhat.

Cloud was relieved that the couple didn't live more than two blocks away, so he could just walk over there until his bike was finished so then he would actually have a ride.

Cloud glanced down at his cell phone, 3:30, yeah, they should be home.

'_Knock' 'knock'_

Cloud waited a grand total of four seconds before a woman in pink opened up the door, "Oh my! Well um hello Cloud, what a surprise!" Aerith grinned nervously.

"Hey, is Zack here? I was wondering if I could hang out here tonight."  
>"Um actually Zack is out running errands at the moment; he had to pick up something important."<p>

"Zack? Doing something important?" Cloud said pushing his way past Aerith.

"Um, yes…" She said slowly closing the door, "Excuse me Cloud, I have to make a phone call."

Cloud nodded and made himself comfortable on the couple's couch. He practically lived there anyway.

Aerith made her way into the kitchen, closing the swinging door, she quickly dialed her boyfriends number on the kitchen phone, "Zack we kind of have a problem."

"Hm? Why's that?" Zack said, still waiting for the Gummi ship to arrive, "Leon is supposed to be here in about five minutes."

"Um…" Aerith put her hand over her mouth and the receiver, just incase Cloud could hear her, "Cloud is here."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhh! Cloud came over, he said that he was going to stay until tonight."

"B-but he can't do that!" Zack yelled.

"Um, I'll try to take him out with me or something until you guys get back ok? And then Leon has to stay upstairs in the room until he leaves."

"Um, right got it, just keep Cloud out of the house until four-thirty, ok?"

"Right. I understand." She said hanging up the phone.

Aerith walked back into the living room to find Cloud laying across the sofa, "Ahem," She coughed, "Cloud? Would you like to go somewhere for a bit?"

Cloud turned away from the television and looked up at the smiling brunette. "Sure, can we go somewhere to eat? I haven't had lunch yet."

"Oh! Sure!" Aerith replied in a very cheerful manner.

Cloud smiled, "Alright, let's go to the café by the clock tower then." Cloud said getting up and patting his back pocket, making sure that he had his wallet.

"Ok," Aerith said, grabbing her purse and following the blonde.

-o.o.o.o-

Leon was shaking with anticipation when the Gummi ship landed in Twilight Town, he was the first one to grab his carry-on's and rush off the ship.

"Hey! Watch it!" "Where the hell are you going?" people shouted at him, he couldn't help it that he just got back from battle and was now going to go think of how to surprise his boyfriend. Well he already had and idea of what he was going to do, just not how to pull strings to make it happen.

He quickly grabbed his duffel bag that was going around the carousel of luggage in the lobby.

"Hey! Leon!" he heard his name called, turning in the direction he saw Zack walking up to him.

"Hey Zack." Leon smirked, hugging his friend in the manliest way possible.

"Woah! Man you look different! Did they not have a barber there or what?" Zack grinned at the length of Leon's hair. It was just a little past his shoulders. **(A/N: kh2 style, oh yeah) **

"Shut up Zack." Leon smirked.

"Whatever." Zack grinned, man Leon really got shaped up too. He was ripped! He even had a shirt on but you could still tell. "So, you got everything ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go now." Leon nodded.

"Ok, well um, you are going to have to be careful when we get home." Zack said, making his way out of the airport and into the 'Pick Up' parking lot.

"Yeah? And why's that?" Leon said, curious now.

"Cloud came over."

Leon felt tingly at the sound of Cloud's name, "Really? Why did he do that?"

Zack shook his head, unlocking the vehicle for Leon, "I really don't know. Aerith just called me and said that he wanted to spend tonight over at our house. And to make things not suspicious, we have to let him stay, but that means that you need to stay in your room."

"I feel like I'm being punished." Leon scoffed, staying in room for dinner, he felt like Matron was grounding him or something. He opened up the door and threw his stuff in the back seat.

"Nah, just precautions." Zack smirked, taking the drivers seat as Leon shut the back door and climbed up front.

"So, where is he now? How am I going to get in without him seeing me?"

Zack started the engine, backing up and making his way back toward the house, "Aerith is taking him somewhere until four-thirty. So it's," Zack looked down at the clock next to his radio in the car, "four-fifteen. So we have plenty of time for you to rush upstairs."

"How am I going to eat." Leon said, resting his chin on his hands.

"You're really high maintenance aren't you?" Zack playfully glared. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Maybe Aerith will pick something up while I'm with Cloud downstairs keeping him busy."

"What do you mean by _keeping him busy_?" Leon glared.

Zack mentally facepalmed at Leon's jealousy, "Pft, as _if_." Zack rolled his eyes, making his way into a residential area.

Leon rested his head back against the seat and sighed. He couldn't wait.

"Are we almost there?" Leon asked, closing his eyes.

"What are you, five?" Zack said.

"Of course I'm five. Why else would I be asking?"

Zack laughed, "Yeah, we are almost there, just don't fall asleep before we get there, you gotta help me pick up that duffel bag of your's, that thing is heavy!"

"Well it has Cloud's and your things in it since you left. I managed to cram all of your clothes and belongings in there with mine somehow."

"Oh, gee…I kinda forgot about that." Zack said, rubbing the back of his head. "Alright, we are here!" Zack parked the car.

"Good, I think I got so worked up that it drained me of all of my energy. I'm beat."

"Ok, come on, I'll get your carry-ons and you get your bag." Zack slammed the door.

Leon followed the spiky haired ex-SOLDIER into the house with the bag. Holy crap it was huge!

"Come on, follow me." Zack motioned his head over toward the staircase. Leon groaned, he was too tired to walk up the stairs, but managed to do so despite his body's protests.

Zack turned to the first door on the right of the hallway, "This is your room for now until you get out of here." Zack played, throwing Leon's belongings on the bed. "Take your time getting settled. But I'd take a nap. Especially since Aerith and Cloud should be back any moment now."

Leon didn't even make an attempt to move the bags that Zack threw on the bed; the cool temperature of the mattress was enough to make him black out right then and there, which he did.

-o.o.o.o-

Cloud rubbed his stomach, "Hyne that was good Aerith."

"Yeah, it was." She giggled. They walked over to the café. It wasn't that far, it was just in the town square.

"So, is Zack back now or what?" Cloud stretched.

"Um, he should be." Aerith said, looking down at the cement sidewalk in front of her.

Cloud nodded, closing his eyes. The breeze felt awesome today, and the sun was giving off just enough heat to make him feel cozy.

He opened his eyes again, to find that he walked a good amount of the way with his eyes closed. He mentally praised himself for that.

Walking up to the door, Aerith got out her keys and unlocked it, stepping inside.

Cloud followed suit, finding Zack on the couch. "Hey Zack, where were you?"

Zack looked up from his show that he was watching, "Huh? Oh, I was just somewhere, doing something…just this and that."

"Well that's a typical Zack answer." Cloud smirked, sitting in the armchair next to the couch.

"So, why did you want to come over?" Zack inquired.

"Do I ever have a reason for coming over? I just wanted to hang out. That's all."

"Oh…" Zack said, returning his attention back to the television show.

"Hey, I'm getting worried about Leon…" Cloud said, brining up his knees to his chest in the comfy chair.

"Oh, really? Why's that?"

"He hasn't called in over a week…"

"He does that sometimes Cloud. I'm sure you'll get a phone call."

Cloud sighed, looking down at the phone in his hands, the wolf head in the background staring at him, "I'm going to call him now."

"What? Why?" Zack shot up his head.

"Because, I just want to make sure he's alright, I'll just leave a voicemail."

"You don't have to do that Cloud." Zack said, sitting up, inching closer to the phone.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to."

'_Oh please let Leon's phone be on silent!'_ Zack frantically repeated in his head. He turned up the volume on the television, just in case.

"Zack, turn that down." Cloud said, putting the phone up to his ear.

Zack shut his eyes and slowly turned the TV down…nothing. He looked back over to Cloud who had a sad look on his face.

"His phone's off." Cloud said solemly, bringing the phone down to his lap. He didn't really feel like leaving a voicemail anymore.

'_Oh! Due to the Gummi ship regulations! All phones must be off!...Leon actually listens to those rules?' _Zack thought.

"I'm sure it's nothing Cloud." Zack said, returning the television to it's normal volume.

Cloud let out a heavy sigh before he smelt something heavenly sweet coming in from the kitchen.

"Hey Aerith," Cloud said, getting up from his seat. "Are you making cookies or something?"

"Yep." She chuckled. "Do you want to help me?"

Cloud blushed, he remembered when his mom would always ask him to help her with her baking, "Sure." He said, grabbing a spoon and another bowl. "I'll help."

-o.o.o.o-

Leon woke up to the intense aroma of food down stairs in Zack's house.

"Mmmm" he groaned, he almost went downstairs when he heard talking. '_That's right, Cloud is staying tonight…' _Leon thought. He grabbed his stomach, it gurgled. "Gah," he turned toward his phone, maybe he could text Zack and tell him that he was hungry. Some first day of being back, he was starving! And his mind wasn't preoccupied on battle, so he actually realized how hungry he was.

He grabbed his phone realizing that it was off. He had to turn it off for the Gummi ship regulations. Once fully on, a message popped up, saying that he had one missed call from Cloud that day. He felt bad now damnit. But he had to let that go, he would call him later and hopefully not let anything slip that he was with Zack and Aerith. Clicking the 'clear' button, the notice went away and he texted the older ex-SOLDIER.

'_Zack, I'm fucking starving up here damnit! T-T'_

Leon pressed send, waiting for a response, but in the mean time, he would sneak out of the room just a bit. Just to hear Cloud in person and not over the phone. He quietly opened the door, not making a sound and walked across the hallway, back pressed up against the wall so no one could see.

Downstairs at the table, Zack felt a vibration in his pocket, pulling out his phone, he read Leon's message. "Aerith, look at this message that Tifa sent me." Zack said, trying to pull of the lie and handing Aerith the phone. She read the message and started pondering, handing Zack back the calling device.

"Well that indeed was interesting." She giggled.

"What was it? I didn't get a message." Cloud said, opening up his phone.

Zack paused, "Um well, it was because she accidently sent it to me, it was supposed to be sent to Barrett."

"Oh." Cloud said, going back down to his plate of delicious food.

"Um, excuse me for a moment; I believe that I forgot something in the kitchen." Aerith said, making her way past the swinging door and away from the prying eyes of the blonde. She quickly grabbed a plate and put exceptional portions of food on it, before putting it in a big paper bag that was underneath the sink. She got a water bottle from the dishwater and filled it up, holding that in her hand. She tried to inconspicuously walk past the two eating dinner but grimaced when Cloud asked what she was doing.

Aerith turned back to look at him, a blush on her cheeks, "Oh, this bag is filled with canned food that I'm giving away as donations; I was just going to put it up in the bedroom so I won't forget. A-and I get thirsty at night, so I was going to put this up there too…."

Cloud stopped eating for a second before turning his head to the side. "Ok." He said nonchalantly and going back down for his food, which was now half gone.

"She always does that." Zack said, "she just sometimes gets embarrassed so she normally doesn't do it around anyone but me."

"She gets embarrassed of being thirsty?"

"Guh-ah, well I mean…yes, yes she does." Zack nodded affirmatively.

Cloud chuckled at his friends antics, "Alright Zack, whatever."

Aerith hurried her way up the stairs, seeing Leon already sitting down next to the wall, she silently handed him the food and silver wear that was tucked in her apron and the water bottle.

He nodded his thanks and she made her way back downstairs. Leon almost couldn't believe that Cloud was so close to him. But he couldn't look though, that was way too risky.

But he loved hearing Cloud's voice, it seemed so surreal to him, even though he didn't talk all that much. It was a gift every time that he got to hear it.

-o.o.o.o- (A week later)

Leon managed to get the arrangements ready for Cloud's birthday in no time. He didn't think it would be that easy, but I guess having connections with one of the star players made it quite simple.

Cloud's birthday was in a couple weeks and Leon couldn't wait, he was practically overflowing with anxiety. Thank goodness Zack and Aerith had a swimming pool for him to release all of his worries in.

"Hey buddy!" Zack called from the water.

"Hey." Leon said, stripping himself down to just his swim trunks, he heard a cat call when he stripped off his shirt, and turned to see one of Zack's neighbors whistling and waving at him. '_Idiots.' _Leon scoffed. He jumped into the pool, feeling the cool, chlorine infested water flow over his tan skin.

"So, everything's ready right?" Zack said to his friend.

"Yeah, everything is set up." Leon said, floating on his back.

"Dude, it's going to be so awesome when he sees you."

Leon smirked, "Well I sure hope so."

Zack smiled, doing flips under water and randomly getting out and jumping off the diving board.

"So, where did Aerith run off to?" Leon said, swimming over to Zack.

"She went to the local green house. She thinks that we need more plants for the backyard." Zack sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair.

Leon chuckled quietly, "Oh, I see-"

"Hey Zack!"

Both boys in the pool were frozen at that voice, "Quick get under water for a sec."

Leon took a breath and Zack moved one of the floating chairs over Leon's body so Cloud wouldn't see.

"I came over for a swim. The apartment pools are closed today, God knows why, it's so fucking hot out." Cloud said, taking off his shirt.

"Uh! Hey! Cloud! Um…go get me some lemonade real quick!" Zack panicked.

"Why? Just get it yourself." He said, getting closer to the water.

"As your best friend I command you to get me a glass of lemonade!"

Cloud stared blankly over at Zack. "Are you being serious?"

"Of course! What? Not man enough to go fetch a glass of lemonade?" Zack teased. _Damn Leon can hold his breath_.

Cloud glared when he got his manhood insulted over such a simple thing such as a glass of lemonade. "Fine." He said, turning back in toward the house, "But you have to help me put sunscreen on my back!" he called from inside.

Leon broke the surface when Zack nudged him, signaling that it was ok. "Ok, well Cloud is here." Zack whispered.

"Yeah I got that dumbass, now what do I do so he won't see me?"

Zack looked around, _the bushes_! "Go into the bushes for a while until he leaves!"

Leon had no time to argue as he heard Cloud's footsteps coming back outside. He quickly made his way over into the bushes, cursing at the scrape that a branch gave to his side.

Cloud walked out with a glass of lemonade with an umbrella in it. Zack stared dumbly, "You really had to put an umbrella in it?"

"Well yeah, you were being such a girl about it, so I thought why not?" he walked over, handing the glass to Zack. He heard a rustling behind him, "What was that?"

"Oh, uh a kid probably just kicked a ball over in our yard, no big deal, I'll give it to them later." Zack grinned.

Cloud shrugged, grabbing a bottle of sunscreen out from his bag. "Here," he said, throwing the bottle over to Zack and turning around, "Rub."

Zack glared at Cloud's back and got out of the water cursing. He grabbed the suntan lotion and squirted the cold substance onto his hands and started to massage it into Cloud's back. Zack turned Cloud into a direction that was not facing the bushes as Zack looked at Leon, oh if looks could kill, Zack would be maimed, hung, then brought back to life and tortured again for touching Cloud like this. And this was just his back! Zack mouthed and inaudible 'Sorry' over at Leon, who in turn through a rock in his direction.

Zack squealed when Cloud almost saw the rock. He had no way of covering up for that one.

"Hey, Zack, you okay back there? You stopped, go lower now."

"Yeah got it buddy! Sorry about that!" Zack said, squirting more of the white substance onto his hands and rubbing Cloud's lower back. Cloud arched away from his hand and moaned at the contact of the cold gel on his hot back. That almost made Leon come out from the bushes right then and there and strangle the raven haired man.

"Cold huh?" Zack whined, looking back over to Leon.

"Yeah, it is, but that's good enough. Thanks." Cloud turned around and grabbed the bottle, squirting the substance now on his own hands and rubbing them all over his body. Up his arms, over around his neck, down his chest, Leon groaned at the sight. The mechanic shop that Cloud worked in was doing wonders for his body. Leon bit his lip as Cloud's hands went lower and rubbed the sunscreen at the waistband of his dark blue swim trunks. _'Oh my God…' _Leon took in a shaky breath. He felt his own trunks tighten slightly at the sight. Leon was trying to force it back down, or at least think of something that wasn't a shirtless Cloud that was soon to be covered in glistening water…okay not helping at _all. _

The torture of seeing a shirtless and wet Cloud went on for a good two hours before Cloud got out of the water and left. Once Leon was sure that Cloud was gone, he came out and punched Zack in the stomach. "No hard feelings." Leon said, jumping back in the pool that was just recently occupied by his lover.

"Gah…"Zack held his stomach. The punch wasn't too hard, but boy did he feel the wrath of Leon in the stares that he gave him. "I already said I was sorry!" Zack said, sitting back down. "Trust me, once you are officially back into his life, you can rub sunscreen on his back all the heck you want." Zack smirked.

Leon's lips twitched at that thought, _'I'll be rubbing other things too, besides his back.' _

"Oh hey Leon," Zack said, jumping into the water with the brunette.

"Hm?" Leon hummed.

"What day was the game again? Was it on Cloud's birthday? Or before? I know that it's not after."

"It's the day right before his birthday. That's the only time that a game is going to be in Twilight Town for the championships. Besides, I'd like to spend all day with him on his birthday." Leon let a small smile grace his lips. These next couple weeks were going to be hard for him to keep quiet.

* * *

><p>yay! done with this chappie! :D i would love to hear from you guys, as always! keep being the awesome people you are and review. +^-^+<p> 


	12. Present

my internet did not want to work yesterday! but anywho, here is the next chapter! i'm thinking about maybe making this fic have 20-30 chapters...cuz there is way more stuff that needs to be put in here. and then if ya'll don't kill me in the last chapter, i'm going to add an epilogue...but only if it's neccessary..which it most likely will be...^^

disclaimer: do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy

oh and when they pat them down before going into the game, that's what they had to do to me whenever i was working the big basketball championships. anyway ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Leon! Wake up! It's Cloud birthday!" Zack pounced on top of a sleeping Leon.<p>

"mmmmmmm," Leon groaned. He rubbed his sleep infested eyes and pulled up the covers over his head, before the words that Zack spoke sunk into his brain, "What? I missed it?" he shot out of bed and started putting his clothes on, "How the hell could I have missed it?"

"Huh?" Zack stared dumbfounded at the racing brunette, and then it hit him, "Oh! Leon! I mean that it's the day of the surprise! Ya know, the day _before_ Cloud's birthday." Zack sheepishly said.

Leon paused in the middle of pulling his shirt over his head, "Zack, I hate you."

Said man narrowed his eyes, "Leon, if you haven't noticed, it's practically impossible to hate me. Cloud says it _aaallll_ the time, and I'm still his best friend after all these years."

Leon rolled his eyes, "Ok, Zack, you win." Leon said, finishing getting ready for the day.

"You know, Cloud's been really worried about you since you haven't been calling him."

Leon turned back to look at him, "Well, I want him to wait, that will just make him more excited when it happens."

Zack followed him to the bottom of the stairs, "You have a really sick and twisted mind, you know that?"

"Hn, you're just jealous that I thought of the idea and not yourself." Leon said, sitting down at the table for breakfast.

Zack sighed and grabbed some toast from the toaster, changing the subject. "Man, Aerith sure does know how to make breakfast ready in a flash."

"It's toast you moron, and besides, she's supposed to be with Cloud, getting him ready for the Blitzball game today and all."

"Oh yeah, I bet that's going well."

-o.o.o.o-

"Aw, come on Cloud!" Aerith pleaded with the blonde, "Just one game! This will be the only time that they are coming to Twilight Town for the championships and I really want you to go with us."

Cloud turned his head away from the pleading girl, "No Aerith. Blitzball games aren't really my thing. And the only part I like about them is halftime and when it's over, so you'll just be wasting your munny and my time. Go take Tifa or something."

"No Cloud!" Aerith slammed down her foot, "I worked extra hard for these three tickets and specifically so you could go! I do not want to hear another rejection coming out of that mouth of yours do you hear me?"

Cloud stared wide-eyed and dumbfounded at the normally quiet and sweet girl. He weakly nodded in front of her, "O-okay…" She still did not seem satisfied, "I'll go." He gulped.

"Oh that's just wonderful!" she grinned, clasping her hands together in front of her, "Now, let's pick you out something to wear since this is your birthday present."

"It's not like I'm going there to impress anybody." Cloud sighed, "I'll just wear what I feel like wearing."

Aerith gave Cloud another glare before motioning for him to follow her up to his closet to pick out a wardrobe.

-o.o.o.o-

"Alright Zack, come on, we're going to be late." Leon said, making his way out the door.

"Coming!" Zack chirped, following the brunette to his car.

"The stadium isn't that far from here, so I hope you swallowed down all of your nerves." Zack teased, making their way over to the stadium where all major sports were held.

"To be honest, I am nervous." Leon said, covering up his hand with his mouth and biting his lip.

"Aww, I wouldn't worry about it." Zack smiled.

"How can you be so sure that he won't just think that it's stupid?" Leon glared out the window, "What if I embarrass him?"

"Dude, you are most definitely going to embarrass him." Zack looked over at a very nervous and disappointed Leon, "Buuuuuut, he is going to be so psyched to see you that he won't give a damn." He slapped Leon on the back.

Leon grunted at the force, but let a smirk grace his lips, "I hope I don't ruin Yuna's reputation for this."

"Nah, man! Since you know Tidus and he's dating her, I'm sure that she would love to do a favor for him!" Zack said, pulling up to the back of the stadium where a smiling Yuna was standing there waiting for Leon.

Leon hesitantly opened the door once Zack stopped, "Go on buddy!" Zack called pushing him out of the vehicle, "You need to practice those vocals before he sees you!" Zack winked and pulled out of the drive.

Leon slowly walked up to Yuna, holding out his hand in a greeting. Yuna just smiled and hugged him. He grimaced at that, he was never really good at being in close proximities with people he's never met before.

"Come on Leon." She smiled, "We got to get you changed and ready."

"Changed?" Leon gaped.

"Yep!" she cheered, holding his hand and leading him in the backstage of the stadium.

-o.o.o.o-

"Gah, crowds." Cloud growled as Zack and Aerith pulled into the parking lot of the already full stadium.

"You'll live." Zack stated knowingly.

Cloud rolled his eyes, but calmed down when Aerith put her hand on Cloud's arm, "Come on Cloud," she smiled, "It'll be fun."

Cloud sighed and walked out of the car, slamming the car door. "This is ridiculous." He said, rubbing his hand over his mouth in annoyance.

"This is called enjoying yourself on your birthday." Aerith giggled.

"But my birthday is tomorrow."

"Not the point Spiky." Zack smirked over at his friend as they mingled their way through the crowded stadium of Blitzball fans.

Cloud just shut up, there was absolutely no way that he was going to win a fight up against Zack and Aerith.

Cloud begrudgingly walked up to the entrance and handed the ticket to the person scanning them and groaned when he had to be patted down.

"This is most definitely not like the last game I went to." Cloud growled when the security guard touched him a place that was too close for comfort.

"It's just because it's the championships Cloud." Zack said, "Don't worry about it."

Cloud smacked away the hand that went for his ass and practically barked at the stranger who patted him down, "Asshole." Cloud muttered.

"Come on Cloud, don't be such a grump." Aerith grinned, taking Cloud's hand in one and Zack's in the other, leading them to their assigned seats.

Cloud sat down, grateful to be out of the crowd that was swallowing him whole. He was sitting next to Aerith, who was in between him and Zack, Cloud was next to someone that had his shirt off and was covered in paint, screaming his head off.

Cloud groaned in annoyance for the umpteenth time that day, and it was only five o'clock in the afternoon, a new record for the blonde.

The noise was unbearable in the stadium and it didn't help at all that Zack and Aerith were participating in it. He thought of calling Leon, but new that he wouldn't pick up, Leon and him haven't talked on the phone for about three weeks now, and it was bugging the blonde to pieces, it was so worrying. He didn't think that Leon was dead, because someone would've at least showed up on his doorstep…he hoped they would anyway. He shook his head, pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Leon was fine.

"Hey, Aerith," Cloud said, leaning over to her so she could hear better.

"Yeah Cloud?" she smiled back to him.

"Did you know that Leon and I had our first date at a blitzball game?" he said, reminiscing at the memory of their first kiss.

"Oh really?" Aerith looked up innocently at the blonde, "I had no idea what so ever." She giggled.

Cloud turned away from her as the lights went out, revealing spotlights that were swinging whichever way they wanted and the music was blaring loudly, announcing the players for the championships. Of course Aerith knew, that look she gave him told him so.

He looked down at the ground, neither cheering nor booing for either team as the players were introduced, just watching the mixtures of lights and colors. He hated this, and he hated how he could be conned into going so easily.

Once the game started, there was more noise than there was before it started, which was saying something.

Cloud rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, trying to relieve himself of an oncoming headache.

At least that was as loud as the crowd could get, he was afraid of going deaf when one of the teams scored, but surprisingly they never got any louder.

"Aw, come on Cloud!" Zack screamed over the crowd, "You've kept your eyes closed for half of the game!" Zack teased.

Cloud looked up at his friend, then to the time on the score bored, yup, sure enough he was rubbing his temples for more than half the game. Half time was coming up in thirty-nine seconds. Which with the way this game was going was going to equal up to two minutes.

"Hey, Aerith, Zack." Cloud leaned over toward his companions, "It's almost halftime, I'm going to beat the crowd before it gets too full of people and get us something to eat. What do you guys want?" Cloud asked, getting up.

Zack's arm shot out behind Aerith and grabbed Cloud's arm in a firm grip, "Cloud! Don't worry about it, I'll go get us something, I want you to enjoy this game."

"Does it really look like I've been enjoying it so far?" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on Cloud, don't worry about it! It's your birthday, so all the snacks are on me!" Zack said standing up. "Aerith, don't let Cloud out of your sight, you got that?" Zack grinned down at the female brunette.

She nodded vigorously before grabbing onto Cloud's hand and pulling him down.

"He is not leaving my sight." She grinned, having a firm grip on Cloud's hand.

Zack nodded, ruffling up Cloud's hair before leaving up the stairs to go outside and get food.

Aerith and Cloud looked back towards the stadium when they heard the beeping noises that signaled the beginning of halftime.

Cloud sighed as the stupid mascots came out and preformed with little future blitzball players, messing around with water and tossing balls back and forth, seeing who can score.

Zack had better owe him one for this. About five minutes of these stupid games went by before a pretzel was flown in his direction, he looked up and saw that Zack was back, handing some nacho's to Aerith and himself munching down on a hot dog.

Cloud looked down at the pretzel in his hand, might as well try stadium food. Cloud took his first bite when the intercom announced, "This song is dedicated to a Cloud Strife out in the audience. And to be guest staring for this performance, One Thousand Words sung by Yuna."

Cloud almost choked when he heard that this song was dedicated to him today. Hopefully no one here knew who he was and he could go unnoticed and just enjoy the song that he and Leon shared their first kiss to.

Yuna got on stage, and Cloud felt a twinge at his lips as they wanted to form into full fledged a smile.

He listened to her voice; he really wished that Leon was with him right now so they could enjoy this together.

'_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart.' _

'_**Cuz a thousand words, call out through the ages'**_

Cloud looked up. That voice, that was not Yuna's voice, he looked to the stage to see the new person that continued singing. His breathed hitched as he looked up at the screen that showed Yuna and the new singer up close.

"Leon...?" Cloud whispered, looking up at the man on the screen, he was in perfect blitzball attire too. He kind of looked like Tidus, Cloud thought, from the many blitzball games that Zack would watch, except that the uniform was blue instead of yellow.

Cloud started to smile; he couldn't control it, "LEON!" Cloud yelled standing up, he then realized that Aerith had let his hand go.

He darted down the stairs as fast as he could to get to the man on the stage, enraging the people that he had to run over in his isle to get down the stairs, "Leon!" Cloud repeated, trying to hastily push passed the people that were in his way.

Leon glanced up while he was singing, hearing his name being called by that sultry voice. He tried to find where it was coming from, but continued singing so Yuna wouldn't have to take over just yet. He owed her that much after all, and he was surprised to find that he actually could sing, he was no Traverse Town Idle, but he was pretty good for a person that's never done this sort of thing before.

Zack and Aerith smiled as they watched their friend rush pass the gobs of people that were blocking his way, "I knew he would like it." Zack grinned as Cloud finally made his way over to the gate that was keeping the audience and the players away from each other.

The guards must have known the situation that they were dealing with, because they let Cloud haphazardly jump over the railing and make his way toward the singers.

'_**They'll hold you forever.' **_

"Leon!" Cloud frantically ran up the stairs and over to him while the instrumental part was playing.

Leon turned and grinned when he saw Cloud running to him like that. Cloud practically jumped on Leon and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, Leon swinging him around in a circle do the pure force that the blonde came running at him with. Cloud buried his head deeply in the SeeD's collar bone while he let a couple happy tears escape his eyes.

Leon was happy to know that Yuna soon took over the song when it was time to sing again, "Cloud," he whispered, thankful that the microphone was away from his mouth so he wouldn't ruin Yuna's famous song anymore than he already did.

Cloud hugged him tighter, if that was even possible and lifted up his head, looking into those gleaming slate eyes that he yearned to see for so long.

Leon looked back down at him, seeing all of the emotion that was swimming deep within Cloud's gorgeous orbs. Leon let a soft smile dance across his lips as he brushed back a strand of Cloud's hair, and lifted up Cloud's chin.

Cloud's eyes smiled as he threw himself onto the brunette, his lips pressing firmly up against the SeeD's own soft pair. Leon was surprised at how much eagerness was held within the kiss, how much passion and longing that was released from the blonde with that contact.

Cloud didn't want to let go, he didn't want to breathe, he didn't want to do anything except to be lost in Leon's embrace and to be held prisoner by Leon's lips.

Cloud tangled his hands into Leon's hair, making the brunette groan into the kiss. Cloud smiled and slowly pulled away. That was one of the most powerful things that he's ever experienced and there wasn't even any tongue. He was breathing heavily, still staring up at the one he loved. Only one thing could distract him at this moment, and that was the roar of "Awwwwww's!" from the crowd. Cloud looked up at the screen that he saw Leon on and there they were, bright as day. Cloud blushed and let out a little chuckle as he hid his head in Leon's chest. Leon felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to see Yuna motioning for him to follow her now that the song was done.

"Hey Cloud, I'm going to go change alright? I'll be up there in a sec." Leon left, giving a chaste kiss to Cloud before leaving the stage.

Cloud wanted to follow him but knew that he wouldn't be aloud back there. He had a sad look in his eye as he returned to his seat. It was only then that he noticed the empty seat that Zack had next to him.

Cloud glared at the seat then up at Zack who had a silly grin plastered to his face, "You planned this didn't you?" Cloud smirked.

"Happy Birthday!" Zack and Aerith shouted as Zack occupied the previously empty seat, making Aerith and Cloud move over one so Leon had the empty seat next to Cloud.

Leon was up there in no time, it was the quickest change that the designers back stage had ever seen. He smiled when he saw the top of Cloud's head and the empty seat next to him. He pardoned his way through the many fans that occupied the seats before his own. Once finally to his destination he entwined his fingers with Cloud's as he sat down.

Cloud looked up at him, a significant blush on his cheeks and a smile dancing on his lips.

"Was that a good early birthday present Cloud?"

Cloud lent up and kissed him, "The best." He rubbed his thumb over the back of Leon's hand, "But one thing," Cloud said, moving backwards to give a good glare at his lover, "Just how long were you here? And how come you didn't tell me about it?"

Leon smirked, "about a month, but it was worth it wasn't it?"

Cloud's glare softened and he lay his head down on Leon's shoulder, "Yeah, it was definitely worth it."

-o.o.o.o-

"Oh my God can you believe they won?" Zack yelled throughout the house when they all got back home.

"Yes Zack sweetie, calm down." Aerith said, making her way into the living room.

"So," Leon stretched, "Wanna help me pack? And then tomorrow we can go to your apartment and I'll help you with your things." Leon said, popping his back.

"What?" Cloud's head shot around, "Leon, I live there."

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time while I was here? Sleeping?" Leon smirked, making his way toward his room.

"What?" Cloud repeated, watching Leon's backside walk away from him.

"He bought a house Cloud." Zack piped up from the couch.

Cloud just stared over at his friend, "He bought a what?"

Zack rolled his eyes, "Leon saved up his money that he got from the war and from a job that he got here to save up for one. He is almost nineteen after all." Zack said smugly.

"But…it must've been so expensive…" Cloud lowered his eyes, "I can't do anything to repay him for that."

"Don't worry about it, and though I bought it, I still have to make payments. So it's not like I had all of this cash lying around." came Leon's voice, with his carry-on's and duffle bag, which was considerably lighter due to the absence of Zack's things.

"But, Leon…" Cloud looked up. He couldn't believe that Leon bought a house for both of them, a _HOUSE! _

Leon kissed the top of his forehead and handed him a bag, "Come on, it's not that far. Just put it in the back of my car."

"You bought a car too?" Cloud asked in disbelief, just how much munny did his boyfriend have saved up anyway?

"Yeah, but don't worry, it was the cheapest thing out there, but runs pretty damn good. Besides, I rebuffed it for free. And I do believe that you helped me with making it look as good as it does now."

"I did?" Cloud said, waving goodbye to Aerith and Zack who waved back with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, you worked on my car at the mechanic shop. It was in pretty bad shape when I left it there, but when I got it back it looked amazing. I never knew you were that good with cars."

Cloud looked on the sidewalk where Leon was headed, and sure enough, he recognized the car, it was a turquoise corvette that had looked like it was recently Ifrit's play toy when it was handed over to him.

"That was you?" Cloud gaped, throwing in the bags and climbing in the front seat.

"Yeah, you surprised?" Leon smirked, getting in the drivers seat.

"You were so close to me…" Cloud whispered, he worked on Leon's car and didn't even know about it.

"And now I'm even closer." Leon said, holding Cloud's hand.

A soft smile came over Cloud's lips, and he gave a quick nod, "Yeah."

Leon sped off down the road to their new home and to a new life where they could love each other freely. Leon glanced down at the clock on his dash board, and he watched as the time changed from eleven fifty-nine to twelve o'clock the next day, "Happy birthday Cloud."

* * *

><p>done done done done DONE! with this chapter! now it's dinner time! and in the next chapter there is going to be a TIME WARP into the fuuuutttuuuuurrreee. ^^ please review, i really want to know what you guys would like to see in this fic and have your opinion on it so far.<p> 


	13. Tests

Silver Wings: Chapter 13 – Tests (time skip to four years later)

"Leon," Cloud said gently, shaking his boyfriend of four years. The older brunette did not stir. "Leon, wake up." Cloud said again. Cloud was almost always the first one to wake up out of the two. Leon on the other hand was not a morning person in the least.

Cloud decided to take a break from trying to wake up his sleeping boyfriend and got dressed. They really needed to invest in an alarm clock…

Once dressed, Cloud went back to the side that Leon was sleeping on, "Leon, get up." He said firmly, but his gorgeous angel refused to move, or even stir. He sighed and remembered back to when he and Leon first met, just that their roles were reversed. Maybe the same thing would get the brunette out of bed. Cloud grinned wickedly before pouncing on top of Leon, straddling his hips through the covers. He lent down to Leon's ear, biting his earlobe, "Leon, get up." He said, licking the outer shell of his boyfriend's ear.

"Mmmm, Cloud." Leon hummed, turning to face his lover; eyes still closed in a half sleep state.

"Can you get up for me?" Cloud whispered.

"I think I got _something_ up for you." Leon smirked, blearily cracking open his eyes.

Cloud chuckled, feeling Leon's obvious arousal through the blankets that were still holding within them the contents of last nights activities. "Follow me down to breakfast." Cloud smiled, "I have a surprise for you."

Leon was up in a flash at that thought, flinging Cloud down on the floor, running around stark naked with his boner bouncing up and down for the whole world to see.

Cloud smirked from the ground, watching his lover run around in the nude. Leon quickly grabbed some clean clothes and got a shower, taking care of his 'problem.'

Cloud was there waiting for him when he got out of the bathroom. Leon was now fully dressed and finally greeted Cloud properly with a good morning kiss.

"So, where's my present?" Leon said, entwining his fingers with Clouds.

"It's down stairs." Cloud smirked, pecking Leon's lips before heading down the staircase, his boyfriend close behind him.

Leon was excited; Cloud had a present for him today. He just didn't know what it was, but that's why it's called a present, right?

"Come on, this way." Cloud said, taking Leon's hand in his own and leading him to the kitchen, "Close your eyes."

Leon bit his lip, and closed his eyes like he was told. He was getting extremely aroused thinking of all of the possibilities that Cloud could have waiting for him.

"Here," Cloud said, placing straps around Leon's hands, releasing all of the weight of the heavy object onto Leon, "It's your turn to take out the trash."

Leon opened his eyes, a confused look on his face, then disappointment when, indeed, Cloud had placed their weeks worth of garbage in his hand.

"Are you being serious?" Leon whined, begrudgingly walking past his amused lover. "Cloud, that's not fair." He said, walking outside. Cloud slapped him playfully on the ass as he walked out the door.

Man, Cloud had Leon in the palm of his hands, though Cloud also did his share of chores around the house too, it was just that, Leon was a little bit more forgetful about his.

"Good." Cloud smirked, "Now we can go visit Zack and Aerith." He said, setting out their simple breakfast of bacon and eggs that he was making while Leon was taking out the trash.

"Hn, you just want to play with Olette." Leon smirked.

Cloud smiled down at the food he was plating. Throughout the years that they were here, Zack and Aerith got married and had a baby, who was now about two years old, Olette, and Cloud could not keep his hands off of her. And now they were pregnant again, with a boy this time, Denzel he believed the name was.

"Well, what can I say?" he said, bringing the plates of food over to the table, "I've always loved kids."

Leon eyed him, smirking over at the blonde. Cloud returned the stare before failing, "Fine, I only love kids that I can stand, which isn't much." Cloud was then lost in thoughts, he wished that there was some way that he and Leon could biologically have kids. He's always wanted some of his own and he was extremely hesitant about brining up the subject of adoption to the brunette, since that was about their only option. But since Leon was put in an orphanage, Cloud didn't know how the older male would react. Maybe in a couple years though, he would be able to mention it.

"Hey, Cloud?" Leon said, taking a couple bites of his breakfast, "What do you say we get a dog?"

Cloud chuckled, "A dog? Why a dog?"

Leon gave Cloud a sorrowful look, "I can read you Cloud. I know you want kids…"

Cloud spat out his coffee, "What?" what did a dog have to do with that? "How did you…"

Leon reached across the table and took Cloud's hand in his own, "We'll get a dog. It will be something for us to care for together, and then...we'll think about it…"

Cloud slowly looked up at him from across the table, "Leon, we aren't even married…" Cloud whispered. He suddenly clenched his eyes shut at what just escaped his mouth. _'That was such a stupid thing to say! We are only in our early twenties! And what if Leon doesn't really want to get married to me…' _

Leon squeezed his hand in reassurance, "We'll see how it goes Cloud." He said, softly smiling. Once again, he knew what Cloud was thinking. _'Marriage?' _He totally forgot about the subject. The last time he thought about it was when Zack and Aerith got married.

Though, now he was thinking about it.

Leon lent his body across the table, placing a soft kiss on Cloud's lips. "Come on, let's go visit them."

Cloud gave a quick nod and was on his feet doing the dishes. He followed Leon out into their driveway where Leon's car was parked. Cloud kept Fenrir in the garage so it wouldn't get damaged, he did make it from scratch after all.

On the way to their friend's house, Leon thought about the whole marriage thing. He's been with Cloud for about four years now, and sure they've had their fights, but none got _too _heated, and Cloud was never boring. Leon was always excited when he was with Cloud. He couldn't wait to get off work, just to be greeted by those soft, warm lips of the blonde ex-SOLDIER...should he marry him?

Cloud noticed the hardened expression on Leon's face and rubbed his hand slowly up and down Leon's forearm that was not on the steering wheel.

Leon relaxed immediately at Cloud's touch, if this man next to him could make him forget all of his worries with just a single stroke to his arm, then there was no question as to what Leon was going to do. He just needed a girls help.

Cloud inwardly smiled when he saw Leon relax. He held his hand in the brunette's until they made their way to their friends' house.

They didn't even get halfway to the front door when a little girl with slightly spiky brown hair came waddling out to see the two men.

"Cloud!" she 'ran' to the blonde. Cloud quickly swooped her up before she could hurt herself.

Leon looked over at Cloud, that smile when he held Olette. Leon inwardly grinned at Cloud's parental side. He looked past his boyfriend and over to the doorway, where a pregnant Aerith was waiting for the three of them to come inside.

Cloud went ahead of Leon, Olette having the most fun of times pulling on some of Cloud's stray blonde spikes.

She giggled as she was taken by her mother and stuck her tongue out at Leon in a playful manner. He ruffled her hair in response to her childish antics.

"Mommy!" Olette pouted, "Lion!" she pointed over at Leon.

He turned around at the nickname and readjusted he hair and pecked he on the cheek. she was all better after that. "Lion!" she squealed, wiggling in her mother's arms.

Cloud chuckled at how Oletted tried to pronounce Leon but instead calling him Lion. Cloud sometimes called him Lion too, though it was during different circumstances entirely.

"So, Leon, Cloud." Aerith said, closing the door, "How have you been? Zack and I have been so busy with Olette that we haven't been able to talk all that much."

Cloud turned toward Aerith, making his way to the couch, "We're doing fine Aerith. Where _is_ Zack anyway?"

"SPIKY!"

'_Well that answers that question…' _Leon thought, smirking as he saw his boyfriend practically get molested by the married man on the floor that seemed to all of a sudden pop out of no where.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" the raven haired man whined, nuzzling his head into Cloud's neck.

"Hey, that's enough." Leon said, a sense of protectiveness overcoming his emotions. Cloud smirked at his boyfriend's possessive attitude.

Leon yanked Zack up by the collar of his shirt, saving Cloud from the older man.

"Lion! Lion!" Olette giggled when the brunette won the battle against her father.

Cloud smiled at her, then looked back over at Leon, "Yes, Lion. Thank you for coming to my rescue." He would've kissed him just for the sake of embarrassing his lover but decided against it once he remembered that they were in the presence of a child.

After that, they all left and spent the day together; going out to lunch, walking through the park, watching Olette play on the playground, and now they were back at the house, watching some random TV show. It didn't go unnoticed by Leon that Cloud kept on glancing at the couple when Zack would coo and rub Aerith's pregnant belly. He felt bad. Did Cloud want to be with him anymore if he couldn't give him what he wanted? Did he want to get a girl pregnant? Did it mean that Cloud wanted to be with someone besides him? It was easy to see that Cloud wanted to be a parent, but he wanted the whole package, pregnant wife and all…at least that's what was going through the brunette's mind.

Leon wasn't feeling so well at this point. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Leon?" Cloud asked, concerned.

"Hm?" he shook his head from his daze.

"What's wrong?" Cloud put his hand on his boyfriend's forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

"Yeah Leon, you're looking a little pale there man." Zack cocked his head to the side.

"Well, it's getting kind of late." Cloud said, "Come on, let's go home and get you better, okay?" Cloud said, getting up and heading for Leon's car. He would drive him home.

"Come back and visit us again! We miss you!" Aerith called after the two men, trying to keep Olette in her grasp.

"Cloudo! Lion!" the little one whined.

Cloud smiled over at her, "We'll be back soon, Olette. Alright?" he said, ruffling her hair.

She pouted in her mother's arms as she watched Cloud and Leon depart on their way home.

The car ride was quiet, no one saying a single word. Cloud was extremely concerned about Leon. Why wasn't he acting normal? Leon hardly ever got sick. Cloud decided to finally break the silence when they walked through their front door, "Okay Leon, what's wrong?" Cloud said, walking Leon over to the couch so they could talk.

"It's nothing really." Leon spoke softly, his eyes focusing on anything other than the man in front of him.

"Leon." Cloud said, taking Leon's chin in his hand and turning his face toward him so that they were making eye contact, "Talk to me. Please."

Leon was silent for a couple minutes, gazing into Cloud's sincere eyes, "Do…do you really want to be with me?"

Cloud pulled back, totally stunned at what had just come out of Leon's mouth. One part of him wanted to slap the older male, "How can you even think that I don't want to be with you Leon?"

Leon lowered his eyes, only to have Cloud lean down so they could keep looking at each other.

Leon took a deep breath, "You want to be a father Cloud…" Leon paused, "a biological one. And…and I can't give you that…" he sighed. He felt so ashamed that he wasn't able to give Cloud what he desired. Leon couldn't give Cloud the family that he wanted; he couldn't give him what he wished for.

Cloud glared at Leon, "Squall Leonhart." He growled.

Leon was yanked out of his thoughts when his full name was used.

"You have given me everything that I could possibly ever ask for in this world and more. Do you understand me?" Cloud's eyes were hard and determined to make Leon understand just how much he loved him.

"But, I can't give you what you want. That's what I'm supposed to do. And I failed." Leon's voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes glazed over with salty tears that threatened to spill over.

"Leon…" Cloud let his eyes soften as he took in how desperate the man in front of him was. Cloud lent forward and kissed his hurt lover. Leon didn't move as Cloud massaged his lips with his own. The blonde pulled back and rested his forehead against Leon's. "I love you Leon. Please don't ever think otherwise." Cloud said, desperation clear in his voice.

Leon rested his head back against Cloud's. He was so relieved that it didn't matter to Cloud that they couldn't have kids, but it still stirred up something deep inside him that he couldn't settle.

Cloud tugged on the bottom of Leon's shirt, "Come on." Cloud said standing up, waiting for Leon to follow. Cloud would remind Leon just how much he meant to him.

Leon slowly got up and followed Cloud up the stairs and to their bedroom.

Cloud smirked and faced away from Leon on the top of the stairs and slowly took off his shirt, swaying his hips as he did so, hoping to get Leon in a happier mood than he was in.

Leon's somber mood was long gone at that point. He grinned and pulled Cloud into the bedroom, throwing the blonde onto their bed. Cloud chuckled at Leon's antics, frantically kissing him in the process.

Leon attacked Cloud's mouth; the blonde knew just how to make him forget all of his worries. He sucked on Cloud's bottom lip, nipping at it with his teeth. Cloud couldn't help but smile at how eager Leon was when they had just had sex the night before. He flicked his tongue out and licked Leon's mouth that still held his bottom lip captive.

Leon released Cloud's swollen lip from its prison and delved right into Cloud's awaiting cavern.

-o.o.o.o- (This is where the lemon was, but since FF . net is so focused on taking down stories with lemons, I removed mine just to be safe. So it will be missed. :( )

Leon collapsed on top of Cloud, their breath mixing together as they came down from their high.

Leon slowly opened his eyes and kissed Cloud's cheek as he pulled out of him. "Cloud." Leon whispered, still trying to regain his breath.

Cloud lazily turned on his side, gazing into the slate eyes of his lover, "Yeah?"

Leon smiled over at him, brushing back some of Cloud's bangs out of those gorgeous blue eyes, "I love you."

Cloud got up on his elbows, kissing Leon on the mouth, "I love you too-Ah!" Cloud yelled.

"Cloud? Cloud! What's wrong?"

Cloud doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach, his breath coming in and out through clenched teeth.

Leon got up on his knees, holding Cloud's side so he wouldn't accidently fall off, his other hand rubbing up and down Clouds side. "Cloud, talk to me!"

"Gah! Ugn…" Cloud whimpered. He tried to calm his breathing, what the hell was happening to him? He's never had one this bad before.

Leon grabbed Cloud's chin, forcing him to look at him, "Cloud…" Cloud's eyes were changing again. He was having another mako attack. Ever since Cloud came back from the hospital from the ordeal with Sephiroth, he would randomly have them. But that was four years ago, and they were becoming less frequent. And since Leon came, Cloud has only had three, and they weren't even close to being as severe as this one.

"Cloud, breathe, it's ok. I'm here." He said, grabbing Cloud and forcing him into a sitting position in his lap. Leon was rocking Cloud back and forth, waiting for it to run its course and be over with. They only lasted a couple minutes, but this attack seemed to last hours for the blonde.

Leon felt Cloud shake in his arms while he was still clutching his stomach. It felt like his insides were twisting and burning. As if pitchforks were thrusting in and out of his lower stomach. Leon held Cloud's head in the crook of his neck, stroking his hair.

"It hurts Leon." Cloud cried. Cloud never cried over physical pain, he was put through so much of it when he was with SOLDIER that they were all just like scrapes and bruises to him, but Cloud was actually crying due to this mako attack, so it must have hurt more than Leon's wildest imagination.

Leon kept whispering sweet nothings into Cloud's ear, leaving kisses on his temple. He hated it when Cloud was in pain and he could do nothing but just wait it out.

Leon continued cradling the blonde until he stopped trembling and calmed down some. Cloud was so tired now. After having sex and then a mako attack, he was sure he was going to pass out anytime now. Cloud's eyes returned to normal as he looked up at Leon.

"Thank you, Leon." He said, hugging the older man with all his might. He honestly didn't know what he would do if he didn't have the brunette in his life.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Leon asked, going back to stroking Cloud's hair.

"I'm fine." He said, leaning into the older man's touch. He without a doubt loved this man, and before he knew it, he fell asleep in Leon's arms.

Once Leon knew that Cloud was in a deep sleep, he laid him down on the mattress in a more comfortable sleeping position, leaning his chest up against Cloud's back. Leon curved his arm around Cloud's waist, entwining their fingers together as their hands lay rested upon Cloud's stomach. _'This is right.' _Leon thought, as he too, drifted off into a deep slumber.

-o.o.o.o- (four weeks later)

Cloud was hunched over the toilet, again, throwing up everything that was and was not occupied in his stomach from that morning, _again._

This was getting ridiculous. For almost two weeks now, every single day Cloud has been throwing up in the mornings.

"Cloud." A concerned Leon called, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, "You really need to go see a doctor."

"No, I'm fine Leon." Cloud said, and not a second later the blonde was back to dry heaving in the porcelain bowl. He already threw up this morning, now he had nothing left but his body wouldn't have any of it. If his body wanted to throw up, it would try it's hardest.

Leon sighed from the doorway. Cloud was really sick and he needed to be checked out, now.

"Cloud, I don't care what you say. You are going to see a doctor."

Cloud got up from the toilet bowl, flushing down the contents that used to reside in his stomach. He kept a strong glare on Leon as he brushed his teeth and wiped off his mouth.

"Today." Leon informed, grabbing his cell phone from his jeans and calling one of the only people that was able to force Cloud to do anything, "Hey, Tifa. Can you come over today and make sure that Cloud sees a doctor?"

Cloud huffed, leaning against the wall. _'He really had to go as far as to call Tifa?' _He hated going to the doctor's.

"Yeah, I have to work late today and I want him checked out as soon as possible…thanks." Leon turned back to a very unhappy Cloud, "She's scheduling you an appointment and picking you up in an hour."

"I hate you Leonhart." Cloud growled.

Leon let out a sigh and walked over to his stubborn boyfriend. "I just want you to get better," he said, kissing Cloud's forehead.

"I'm going to have to work overtime again, so don't wait up for me to come home and eat dinner." Leon said making his way downstairs.

"Why do you have to work so late nowadays?" Cloud asked, clearly aggravated that he wouldn't be able to eat dinner with the other man. This was the seventh time straight that this happened.

Leon chuckled; Cloud was getting really moody lately. He just assumed that whatever was making Cloud sick was causing his drastic mood swings.

"I'm doing it to make more money." Leon smirked over at the blonde in the driveway. Cloud didn't have to work until three in the afternoon, since that's usually when Cid woke up. Cloud was taking on full hours at the repair shop now that he was an adult and didn't mind the work, plus, it made him not miss Leon as much. Of course Leon had his own reasons for working late; the extra money was going toward something very special.

Cloud sighed, leaning his back up against the garage doors as Leon pulled away. He flicked out his wrist, waving a lazy good bye/good luck at Leon.

Leon was still with SeeD but this time he was a Commander, and training some of the cadets and signing papers at one of the new Gardens that was established on the other side of Twilight Town, about a forty-five minute drive from where they lived.

Cloud slowly walked back inside, taking a quick shower and getting dressed before Tifa came to escort him to the doctor's office. There was absolutely no way that he was going willingly.

Cloud sat there on the couch for a good twenty minutes before the doorbell rang. He rubbed a hand down his face and opened the door, sure enough, there was his best friend, already having her 'Why-the-hell-did-you-not-go-to-the-doctor's-yet?' face on.

"I'm going now, aren't I?" he hissed.

"Gee you're grumpy this morning." She retaliated, following Cloud to her car.

"Let's just get this over with." He said, unconsciously holding his stomach.

Tifa looked over, concerned about her friend. Taking off toward the doctor's office, she thought of all of the possibilities that could have made Cloud sick on their way there.

"What do you think it was?" She inquired.

"Oh, like I'm supposed to know? The hell Tifa! I'm not the fucking doctor here!" he spat at her.

"Cloud Strife, you need to calm the fuck down! I refuse to be spoken to that way!" She yelled, slamming down her breaks when they pulled into the parking lot of their destination.

Cloud was panicking now, "Oh, please Tifa! Please don't make me go!" He whined.

Tifa stared blankly at him, first he was biting her head off, and now he was all puppy-dog eyed trying to get out of a doctor's appointment.

"You sir, are weird." Tifa said, getting out of the car, a timid Cloud following close behind, like a scared child going to get their first check up.

Tifa approached the front counter, a guy with really long blonde hair and piercing green eyes at the reception, "Hello, how may I help you? Do you have an appointment?"

"Um yes, mister," Tifa glanced closely at the nametag, "Vexen, I made an appointment earlier this morning for a Cloud Strife."

Vexen looked through his computer, "Ah yes, Mr. Strife, age 21, hometown Nibleheim, current residence-"

"Yeah, yeah yeah, that's him, look he's really sick, just give me what he needs to sign and let us see the doctor."

Vexen eyed her before continuing, "Well he is going to need some blood work and an ultrasound if what you said over the phone is happening. He may have some stomach ulcers that need to be taken care of." He said, handing her a clipboard for Cloud to sign. "I'll let the doctor know that you are in."

"Thanks." Tifa said, grabbing the clipboard and heading back to Cloud who was slumped over in one of the waiting chairs.

"Cloud, sign this."

Cloud looked up and begrudgingly signed the stupid piece of paper. He sighed in defeat when Tifa handed over the information back to the receptionist. There was no backing out now.

Cloud was pissed off at Tifa for taking him here, but he was mainly angry at himself for being sick. He hardly ever got ill.

Twenty long minutes of silence between the life long friends passed until his name was finally called. After checking his weight and his height, he was put in a waiting room with Tifa, he needed someone there with him during the blood work for moral support.

"Well hello Mr. Strife." The doctor said, looking through his glasses. He had a long beard that went almost to the floor and a big pointy hat, "I am Merlin, your doctor."

"Okay, I don't care; let's just get this over with." Cloud sighed.

"Oh ho! Right away!" Merlin said, proceeding with the necessary blood pressure tests and listening to his heart beat.

"Follow me ma boy." Merlin hopped out of the room, Cloud and Tifa following. "Come right into this room where we will take your blood."

Cloud sat in the chair with Tifa holding his hand, after his last experience with needles, a.k.a. mako extraction; he was terrified of the pointy objects.

"Well, that's very strange to see. The girlfriend comforting her boyfriend instead of the other way around." The doctor chuckled.

Cloud and Tifa turned to each other. _**'YUCK!' **_they both thought.

"Trust me Merlin, I'm not and will never be her boyfriend." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we would have an abusive relationship. I'm always telling him what to do and he's just brooding and moody all the time, not listening to a single word I say."

Merlin started laughing, "Oh, well then just good friends I take it." He said, putting on his gloves and strapping a band around Cloud's arm.

"Yeah." Cloud gave a quick nod and shut his eyes, squeezing Tifa's hand.

"Now Cloudo, this won't hurt a bit." Merlin said, sticking the needle in Cloud's vein, hitting it on his first try.

Cloud tried to hold it together, thinking of happy thoughts, _'Leon as a fireman, Leon as a fireman, Leon as a fireman!' _**(A/N: I don't know about anywhere else, but we have calendars that have really sexy firemen for each month, so that's why I put this reference in here.)**

"Okie Dokie! We are done now." Merlin said, placing the vials of Cloud's blood in a container.

_'Thank Hyne that was quick.' _Cloud thought.

"Cloud…seriously, let go of my hand." Tifa growled. "It's turning purple."

"Oh, sorry." Cloud let go of Tifa's hand, glad that the band was off of his upper arm, that thing was uncomfortable as all get out.

Merlin proceeded to bandage him up and had the duo follow him to a dark room.

"Ok now Cloud, lie down." Merlin said, turning on a machine and pulling up Cloud's shirt. "I'm going to put some gel on your stomach and see if we can find anything abnormal, ok?"

"Alright," Cloud said, lifting up his shirt.

Merlin put the cool gel on Cloud's belly and put a mouse like device on his stomach, rolling around the object in the gel. "Well….This is indeed interesting."

"What?"

"You may or may not have stomach ulcers…but they may be something else."

"They? You mean I have more than one thing wrong with me?"

Merlin paused looking closely at the screen, Cloud just looked at Merlin. The screen was telling him absolutely nothing. All he saw were white, grey and black blobs everywhere.

The old doctor took in a deep breath and wiped off Cloud's stomach, only the blood results will tell to be sure. _'Cloud is a man, how could this happen?' _Merlin pondered, wracking his brain for any kind of solution.

He shook his head, turning back toward his patient, "Just take it easy for the next couple days until the results from your blood work is done ok? I should be giving you a call in the next couple days."

Cloud nodded and hopped off of the bed like furniture that he was laying on. Tifa following, "Now see Cloud? That wasn't so bad."

-o.o.o.o- (four days later)

Cloud was at work, fixing up an old beaten down car that someone wanted for their sixteen year old daughter. _'I'll make it worth her while.' _Cloud smirked, he loved renovating old cars and making them look like a whole new car that just came off the conveyer belt.

He was in the middle of twisting a bolt underneath the body of the car when he heard his ring tone sound in his pocket.

He groaned whenever he flipped his cell phone open and found out who it was, "Hello…?"

"Oh! Hello! Is this Cloud Strife?"

"Yeah, Merlin, it's me." Cloud recognized the old man's voice unfortunately. But it was kind of hard to forget. "Please tell me that you figured out what it is that's wrong with me. My boyfriend is having a fit that I'm still sick."

"Well, um, before we get to that, tell me Cloud, have you ever come into contact with mako?"

Cloud paused, "…yeah. I was in SOLDIER when I was younger."

"Oh, well I was just clarifying. We found a good amount of it in your blood supply and that explains why this happened. Now, you said that you have a boyfriend correct?"

"…How is that relevant?" Cloud growled. His personal life was none of this guys business.

"Well, let me explain, when was your last mako attack?"

"Maybe five weeks ago? I don't know, I didn't right it down. It doesn't happen that often."

"Well, I will need to get you some medication to stop the side effects immediately. Your mako will still flow like normal, but the side effects will be reduced."

"I can live with them, I don't need medication." Cloud said, clearly irritated. He hated being told what to do and how to live his life.

"Well in fact you do…you are endangering lives by not taking it."

Cloud paused, "How so?"

"Well you see, your last mako attack changed something inside of your body for a couple seconds."

Now Cloud was curious, "It changed something?"

"Please don't mind me asking, but, did you and your significant other make love right before the attack?"

Cloud gulped and kept silent for a couple seconds, _'How the hell did he know that?' _"Uh…yeah. We did."

"Well now. That explains everything. Cloud ma boy don't be alarmed when I tell you this," Merlin paused.

Cloud was getting ready for all kinds of possibilities, the flue, cancer, a disease of some sort, anything and everything that he could think of.

"You're pregnant."

Cloud dropped the phone, he thought of everything except that. He couldn't even register Merlin's voice on the other line from down below.

"I'm…pregnant?" Cloud held his stomach. Is that why he was unconsciously doing that lately?

"Cloud! Cloud my boy!"

"Huh?" Cloud looked down at the fallen cellular device and went to pick it up, "Sorry, I'm just…that's not possible." He mumbled.

"Well actually it is, considering that the attack happened right after your lover released his semen into your body. Your attack caused some things to change inside you, making you able to bear children for just that moment in time, and since your body took his seed, it's staying that way until you give birth. You will provide all the needs that a normal woman would, except that you won't produce milk. And the thing is, is that the mako attack would've happened whether you just had intercourse or not. You both just had perfect timing. So that is why we need you on medication to stop the symptoms of the mako. If you have another attack, the stress may be too much and cause you to lose your babies."

"B-babies? Plural?" Cloud was shaking. He needed to sit down. He slowly made his way to the floor, trying to take in deep breathes and to not hyperventilate.

"Yes, those two things that I thought may or may not be stomach ulcers were in fact your twin children. But I had my suspicions though, they looked like the early fetal development stages of babies, but since you were a man, I had to make sure."

Cloud was dead silent. He couldn't talk, hear, or even perform regular functions right now. All he could think about was how Leon would react. Would he still want to be with him? Oh Hyne, he didn't know what to do!

"Cloud? Cloudy?"

Cloud let himself fade back into reality; he was going to be a dad. Or a mom…a dadmom? Oh he didn't care; he was going to be a parent! "Um…uh, okay." Cloud said, letting it all sink in.

"Perfect! Come see me next Tuesday at 10:30 a.m. for a check up on your development." And with that, Merlin hung up, leaving a very overwhelmed Cloud on the other line.

"Hey! What was all of that yipper yappin' about?" Cid said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Cloud hesitantly looked up at his boss, a mixture of pure excitement and worry swirling in his ocean orbs. "I'm uh….I'm pregnant."

"Ha! Yeah right you little whipper snapper." Cid said, taking another puff.

Cloud walked over to him and ripped the fag right out of his mouth and stomped it into the ground.

"I said, I'm pregnant. And I don't want to breathe in your second hand smoke while I am!" Cloud huffed, leaving a much disoriented Cid in the shop.

"My cigarette…" Cid whined.

Cloud thought that he deserved to go home early. He would apologize to Cid tomorrow and even have him talk to Merlin if that's what it took to make him believe it.

Cloud softly smiled as he made his way over to Fenrir, rubbing his stomach. He automatically went pale though, when he found out just exactly where he was going. Home…to Leon. How was he going to tell him?

Cloud let out a shaky breath and climbed atop his motorcycle. He'd like to think that he had a rough day, and there was nothing more that he wanted to do than to just curl up in his warm covers with Leon and sleep.


	14. Announcements

kay guys! i'm leaving in an hour to go to the con in Kansas! if any of you guys are going, look for a Roxas, a blindfolded Riku, or a Xion...cuz dat be me! ^^ i really appreciate all of my faithful followers of this fic so far! and when i get back, i most likely will have another chapter ready for you guys!

disclaimer: i dont own anything!

* * *

><p>Leon was worried. Cloud was not himself when he came home last night. He seemed nervous the entire evening; he wouldn't even let him touch him in any intimate manner at all. But when in bed, Cloud kept smiling. He would bring up Leon's hand to his mouth and kiss it, then lay it on his stomach. He did that about four times last night. Something was most definitely off. Leon sighed, but maybe tonight would change all of that. Leon was going to get an engagement ring for Cloud.<p>

A couple rounds of knocks sounded from his door before he finally paid any attention to it.

"Come in." he said coolly.

"Commander Leonhart." One of Leon's higher ups walked in.

Leon stood and saluted, "Lieutenant General Shang".

"I would like to speak with you if you have time."

"Sure, of course."

The Lieutenant General stood in front of Leon's desk, "There is strange movement happening in the World that Never Was."

Leon eyed him, "What do you mean?"

"Our spies have detected an oncoming attack from the Heartless…plus a new enemy."

Leon paused, "A new enemy? Like what exactly?" the brunette's eyebrows furrowed.

"They are Dusks. And they are very strong, much stronger than the Heartless ever could be."

The Commander nodded, "So what are you saying? I'm going to be deployed?"

"Something like that." Shang looked at him sternly, "You are going to a training facility in Spira, where you will train one on one with your cadets."

"I already do that now. Why do I have to leave?"

Shang shook his head, "That's not the same thing."

Leon looked skeptical.

"You participated in the training with SOLDIER in Zanarkand, right?"

The brunette slowly nodded, he didn't have very fond memories of that place.

"This is the exact same thing, but with SOLDIER and people known as Keyblade bearers."

Leon's eye twitched. He didn't want to leave Cloud to go to war again. It was more than hard the first time. "Is it the same process that they put us through?" he looked up at his superior.

Shang nodded, "Yes, but since you fought along side SOLDIER, you know how they move and operate, so you will have an upper hand in teaching them."

Leon let his gaze fall, he didn't really want to leave, but it was his job, his duty as a Commander. Unconsciously his eyes landed upon a picture of him and Cloud on his desk, that only he ever got to see. Zack took it unexpectedly when they were at the beach, and since both of the two men couldn't smile on command, he waited until Leon made Cloud smile and vise versa. In the picture, Leon was smiling and tackling Cloud for flinging sand in his hair; Cloud on the other hand couldn't stop smiling, laughing hysterically and randomly spazzing in the sand when Leon pinched his sides. It was a weird picture, but cute nonetheless. Leon returned his attention to the Lieutenant General that was standing in front of him again, "Um…how long do I have until I leave?"

"Approximately two months from tomorrow." He nodded in confirmation.

Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to not show any disrespect for his higher up. "Alright, thanks." he said. He and the Lieutenant General were on good enough terms for him to speak normally, besides, everyone knew not to get on Leon's bad side.

Shang then took his leave, there was nothing really left to be said. Instead of brooding over it, Leon got up from his desk and made his way to Cid's office.

The door was already open when he got there, so he just knocked on the wall before letting himself in.

Leon saluted.

"Oh, why hello Squall." The pudgy man said. After all this time, he could never remember to call him Leon.

"Sir." Leon nodded, "I um, actually have a question concerning the training that will be partaking place in the next two months."

The older man stretched out his big belly, "Okay, what is your concern?"

Leon paused for a moment, he didn't really want to pry, but he had to know what he was walking into, "Is the SOLDIER's General Sephiroth going to be there?" he said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Why I'm sure that he will." The headmaster smiled.

Leon lowered his eyes. Back during his training in Zanarkand, no one ever found out about what Sephiroth had done to Cloud. Leon hadn't said a word, and Angeal came back almost lifeless, he practically lived the rest of the training time in the infirmary.

"Alright. Thankyou sir." Leon turned around to make his leave before stopping short of the doorframe, "Sir, do you think that I could take the rest of the day off?"

"Hm? Why of course Squall. You have been working overtime so much that you could probably take off early for the next week."  
>Leon nodded, turned back and saluted before walking out of the building. He had a very important stop to make.<p>

-o.o.o.o-

Leon first made his way to the jewelry shop that Tifa had suggested to him earlier that day. She described the things to look for, and how to make sure if the silver was real or not. He wasn't going to get him anything fancy, he couldn't really picture Cloud with a dazzling diamond on his left ring finger, he just wanted something simple that Cloud would appreciate.

"Oh, hello there sir, what may I help you with?" a petite girl said behind the counter of glass as Leon walked through the door.

He looked around nervously, "I um…I need to get an engagement ring." He said sheepishly.

The girl behind the counter squealed in delight, "Oh I just love helping my customers look for engagement rings! Okay, for starters, what is she like? That will help a lot in deciding what ring to get her." She said, motioning for him to follow her to the assortment of different engagement rings, "Is she flashy? Does she like diamonds? Oh please tell me she likes diamonds!" the girl beamed.

Leon didn't know what to say, to be honest, this girl was really scaring him. She was so hyper! Almost as bad as Yuffie…almost.

"I um…I just want something simple, like just a silver band."

The girl immediately froze, "No diamonds?" she looked up with puppy dog eyes.

Leon shook his head, "No, sorry. But um…I was wondering." He leaned closer over the counter, "Can I possibly put an engraving in it?"

That had the girl chipper as ever, "Oh my God that is so romantic!" she beamed.

Leon inwardly growled at her excitement. "Okay, let me get you the paper that says the size, color, and the engraving that you would like it to be."

Leon nodded, taking a paper from the girl, he wrote down Cloud's finger size (thanks to Tifa…how girls came to know this stuff he would never know.) and he put pure silver down as the base for the ring. Leon thought a moment before openly writing down what he wanted to say, he thought that when the girl read it she would do either one of two things, one being, squeal at how cheesy it seemed, or glare at how cheesy it seemed. But anyway, Leon proceeded to hand her back the filled out paper.

And for once, the cashier was not freaking out; instead she smiled and brought him over to the cash register.

"There is going to be a down payment on this, is that alright?" she asked.

"Of course." He scoffed.

She lovingly looked down at the paper that had what he wanted to say on it, "This Cloud must be a very lucky girl to have you."

Leon let out a small smile, "I'd like to think so. He's extremely important to me. "

The girl blushed, now knowing the true identity of this Cloud that was in the engraving.

Leon just smirked and handed the girl her munny. "When will it be done?" Leon asked, he hoped it wasn't all that long. It was only one o'clock in the after noon.

"Well, we haven't had any specific orders in a while, I'm sure if I bribe the guys that do this stuff, you should have it around tomorrow morning."

_Tomorrow? Damn… _"Alright, I really appreciate it."

-o.o.o.o-

"Leon?" came Cloud's voice from the couch; he didn't have to go to work for another two hours. "You're home early, are you feeling well?" he said, getting up from his seat and walking over to his boyfriend.

"Yeah Cloud, I'm fine." He said kissing his forehead. "Cid let me off early today."

"Oh, I see." Cloud said, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing the medicine that was prescribed to him by Merlin. He wanted to get it while Leon was at work, that way not too many questions would be asked.

Leon followed him, "Is that from the doctor?"

_'Plan FAILED' _"Oh, yeah it is. It's just some medicine to make me stop throwing up." He lied.

"That's good." Leon said, circling Cloud's waist as the blonde swallowed his pills. "I don't like seeing you sick."

"Yeah, heh." Cloud bit his lip. He just didn't know how to tell him. He even went and bought a pregnancy test when he was at the pharmacy getting his medicine, just to be positive about what Merlin said. And sure enough, it came out positive, and that's when reality really hit him, hard.

Leon placed a soft kiss to Cloud's neck, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Cloud gave a quick nod in response.

"Do you want to come join me?" the older smirked into the blonde's neck.

Cloud hesitated; he was just worried that something might happen that would hurt his unborn children during their love making. He gently shook his head, "I'm going to work in a couple hours, so what's the point in taking a shower now when I'm just going to get covered in dirt and oil?" he tried his best to sound playful. But apparently he didn't do a very good job at that.

Leon furrowed his eyebrows and turned Cloud to face him, "Is something wrong? Normally you wouldn't think twice about getting me out of this uniform."

Cloud smirked, "Yeah, and normally my head isn't foggy and filled with drugs, so I wouldn't trust my word right now."

Leon seemed to relax more at that statement; maybe the medicine tended to clash with the mako in Cloud's blood stream.

"Alright, whatever you say." Leon smirked back. "I'll be down in a bit."

Cloud nodded, watching his boyfriend leave. _'Oh my God…' _Cloud shuddered, he had to try his hardest to not have sex with Leon right there in the kitchen, it was something about being in that uniform that turned Cloud on even more than the brunette managed to do naturally.

At least he wouldn't have any more mako attacks. He would ask Merlin if he could continue taking the medicine after he had his and Leon's kids.

Cloud blushed; something about that thought made his stomach flutter with so many butterflies, knowing that he was carrying part of Leon inside of him. Both of them contributed to the living beings growing in his...womb? He assumed he had one now. It was overwhelming in the most fantastic ways possible.

Cloud downed his glass of water and decided to get dressed for work while Leon finished up his shower. The uniform was really ugly, not like Leon's at all: dark blue jeans with a dark blue long-sleeved top, the C.A.R.S. emblem embroidered onto the left chest pocket and lets not forget the black baseball cap. Though most of the time, Cloud wore a white or black shirt underneath it, so he could take of the top and tie it around his waist while he worked on the various vehicles that came across him. And the hat would either be placed backwards on his head, or not on it at all.

Cloud heard the shower shut off just as he finished pulling on one of his plain white shirts over his head. He still had and hour and a half until he had to leave, but he was in a hurry to get out, just in case Leon tried anything. He really hoped the older man wasn't getting sexually frustrated, because Hyne knew he was.

Leon came out of the bathroom in his navy blue plaid pajama pants, a towel gently massaging his scalp, hanging loosely around his bare shoulders.

"Dressed already?"

"Yeah." Cloud nodded, grabbing the blue jacket.

Leon smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed, throwing the towel into the laundry bin on top of his jacket. Cloud finally managed to give it up after Leon came back, he managed to get another furry jacket anyway. "At least you'll have something to look forward to tonight."

"Oh yeah? And what's that exactly?"

"You get to finally have dinner with me after about a week."

Cloud smiled up at him, "I'm really looking forward to that."

-o.o.o.o-

"Hey, Cid." Cloud called from the back once he was done with his last repair of the day.

"Yeah, kid. What's up? You better not be thinkin' of destroyin' one of my cigarettes again."

Cloud shook his head, "Um I was actually wondering if you had any jobs for me to do that didn't…involve me being around gasoline." Cloud was scared to breathe in the fumes for so long while he was pregnant.

"Huh? You work at a car repair shop!" Cid gaped at the younger blonde.

"I know, but for the next few months, could you put me on car wash duty or something? Or switching out tires? I uh…" Cloud reached up to caress his flat stomach, but instead reached around it to grab his other arm. He still wasn't showing and he wondered if Cid would ever believe him until it was obvious. "I just want to try something new."

Cid squinted his eyes, this guy was serious. Cloud was one of the best mechanics he has ever seen besides himself. But he must be pretty desperate if he pulled the 'I'm pregnant card' on him the day before.

"Well, alright, I'll look an' see what we got fer ya."

Cloud nodded in understanding, "I would like a transfer as soon as possible please, just for about six months or so, I want to try more things."

Cid grunted, "Well, how about we just put you on car wash duty. Once you find how borin' that is, you'll come runnin back to bein' my full time mechanic in no time."

"Hn, alright. Sounds good." Cloud said, "I'm leaving now. Have a good night Cid."

-o.o.o.o-

Leon woke up extremely happy the next morning, so much that he even woke up before Cloud did. At least he thought he was happy until he realized what he would be doing tonight. Then he was just nervous as all get out.

Cloud was still asleep, wrapped securely in Leon's arms. Something about the way Cloud looked when he slept was magical. It was as if everything in the world stopped working, and it was just Cloud breathing in and out steady breaths. Leon wished that he saw it more often.

Leon slowly made his way into a sitting position, gently unwinding his arms from around Cloud's torso.

He heard Cloud mumble something and thought that he might have woken him up, but was glad when he heard the even breathing resonating from the younger male again.

Leon placed a soft kiss against Cloud's lips before getting ready for work and getting the ring. He actually didn't have to be at work for a good three hours, a.k.a. why Cloud was up most of the time before him. But he couldn't control his excitement and anxiety that flowed through him at the moment.

When he finished buttoning up his uniform, he heard Cloud stir again, this time turning around to face him.

"Mlon?" Cloud mumbled groggily.

"Go back to sleep Cloud." Leon said, straightening out all of the wrinkles of his top.

"mmkay. I lerf yew." The blonde said tiredly before conking back asleep on the pillows.

Leon couldn't help but smile at that as he grabbed his keys, "I love you too Cloud."

He made his way down the stairs, now he just had to find something to occupy his time until he had to go to work.

-o.o.o.o-

For the first time in a very long while, the blonde woke up _after_ his boyfriend.

He vaguely remembered him leaving, but it all seemed like a dream. Why was he getting up so early anyway?

Cloud brushed it off as he got ready for the day ahead of him, he was thinking of visiting Aerith today. And he really did not want to go to work…he would just call in sick.

He really needed to tell her and Zack, maybe they would now the best way to tell Leon.

-o.o.o.o-

"Oh why hello Cloud!" Aerith chimed, "Come on in."

"Hey buddy!" Zack sprang up from the couch to hug his friend.

Cloud grunted due to the lack of air before pushing the older man off of him. "Hey um, I need to talk to you guys about something." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah Spiky? Whats up?" Zack said bouncing on the couch across from the seat that Cloud took. Aerith held her huge protruding stomach as she sat down next to her husband and Cloud could not take his eyes off of it.

"Cloud?" Aerith spoke softly.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Cloud bit his lip. "I um, figured something out when I went to the doctors the other day."

"Yeah? What's wrong with you _this_ time?" Zack teased.

Cloud flushed, looking down at his mid section, "I'm uh…" man, if it was this hard telling his best friends then it was going to be excruciatingly painful trying to tell Leon.

"You don't have anything majorly wrong with you, do you Cloud?" Aerith said with a look of worry.

"Oh no, well…that depends, I mean…" Cloud stood up and wrapped his arms around his belly. He turned to the side and lifted up his shirt, "Like, I don't know yet, but…can you tell?"

"Tell what?" Zack crinkled his eyebrows, trying to see what Cloud was showing them.

"I guess it's too early then, huh?" he looked cautiously at Aerith, "How long does it take to start showing that you're pregnant?"

"Huh?…why?" She said softly.

"I um…I _am_…pregnant."

"…what?" Zack looked skeptical, so Cloud explained to them everything about the mako attack and what it did to his body for those couple of seconds. He even explained to them that the doctor confirmed that he was pregnant with twins and the pregnancy test that he took the day before also assured that he was pregnant.

"Oh Cloud that's so exciting!" Aerith clapped.

"My best friend…my best dude friend…is pregnant…I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!" Zack fist pumped in the air.

After the couple's cheers, they noticed that Cloud was not celebrating. Then they realized, "You don't know how to tell him yet, do you?" the woman stated.

Cloud silently shook his head. "I mean…how did you tell Zack?"

"Oh, well. Olette was planned, so…it was exciting when I told him. The same with Denzel."

"Oh, I see…" Cloud lowered his eyes.

"Oh come on Cloud, it's not going to be that bad." Zack reassured.

"How do you know? I'm not even sure that Leon wants kids, and this happened by total accident…"

Aerith and Zack looked at each other, "Cloud, I know my morals and I think it's wrong but…did you ever consider abortion?"

Cloud almost gave a death glare, but calmed down when he realized that she was only looking out for him, "I couldn't do that Aerith." He almost choked at the thought of killing his own kids.

Aerith breathed a sigh of relief, "Well Cloud, I think that the sooner you tell him, the better."

Zack nodded in agreement, "Who knows, maybe he will be ecstatic! Just think on the positive side Cloud."

"Yeah, sure." Cloud looked over to the television, two o'clock in the afternoon. Right now he was really glad that he took the day off. "Um, does it hurt?"

Aerith tilted her head to the side, "The labor is the most painful part. But I assume that you will be doing it through c-section, correct?"

Cloud shrugged, "I guess."

"Well then you will still go through labor, and I'm not going to lie to you, it hurts. But once they numb your stomach you won't feel hardly anything at all but some pressure when they cut you open and pull the babies out."

"Oh, I see, I guess I'm just…scared." He breathed out. He was startled by the soft vibrations in his pants pocket, "It's Leon…" Cloud glanced down at his caller ID, "Hey Leon."

"_Hey Cloud, where are you? I was figuring since I had an hour left before you had to work that we might go grab a bite to eat or something."_

"Actually, I took the day off."

"_Oh, that's great. Then I have something else in mind. I…really wanted to spend some time with you today."_

Cloud chuckled faintly, "What, are you taking me out on a date or something?"

"_Um, something like that…"_

"Alright, I'm over at Zack and Aerith's."

"_Did you walk or take your bike?"_

"…I walked." Cloud was trying to refrain from using his motorcycle at all costs. He knew how dangerous they were, but now that he was carrying two helpless lives inside of him, he was taking a safer route: walking.

"_Alright, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."_

'Click'

-o.o.o.o- (earlier that day)

Once Leon relieved himself of his job, he went to the jewelry store that he visited yesterday. Upon opening the door, a different sales clerk was there behind the counter.

"Oh, why hello sir, how may I be of service?"

"Yeah, I had a ring order that I made yesterday."

"Alright, let me look you up in the computer, may I have your name?"

"…Squall Leonhart." He cringed.

"Hm….Leonhart, Squall. There you are." She chirped. God he was hating this place, the employees were so hyper all of the time.

"You're order should be done, Casey told me that there was an urgent order from somebody. I'll go get it for you from the back."

Leon gave a quick nod and waiting for the girl to return.

She came back in the room all smiles, "I checked it for you. It looks perfect. And the engraving is absolutely romantic!"

_Great… _"May I check it out please?"

"Oh why of course." She handed him the black silk box that contained a simple silver band with the engraving he requested. It really was cheesy, but he absolutely sucked at being romantic. Tifa offered to help with the saying, but he was the one asking to marry Cloud, not her. He wanted it to be from him. "That Cloud must be one lucky girl."

'_Why does everyone keep saying that? Not every guy is straight you know.' _Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Okay so now I just pay the rest right?"

The clerk nodded and took the munny, handing him back his change, "How are you going to ask her?" she pried.

'_Damn! They're all nosy too!' "_Dunno." Leon shrugged, "He's a pretty simple guy. Nothing too extravagant."

Once again another girl blushed and squealed, "Well I'm sure you'll figure it out!"

He nodded his thanks and put the precious box in his pocket, thinking of all the ways to ask Cloud. Shit, he really _was_ unromantic!

-o.o.o.o-

Leon arrived at Zack's place in fifteen minutes time. He rapped the back of his hand on the door a few times before it was opened by Cloud.

"Bye guys." He said shutting the door. "So, where are you taking me?" he couldn't help but smile. Seeing the brunette made him so much more confident to tell him, but he knew once he tried that he would choke on his own words.

"You'll see." Leon motioned for Cloud to follow him in his car. His formal attire was discarded, besides his pants; he thought that it would be very risky wearing that to the place where he was taking the blonde.

Cloud looked over at his companion, he tried to picture him rubbing his stomach and talking to his kids. Cloud sucked on his bottom lip, the thought of Daddy Leon was very enticing.

"We are almost there Cloud, stop worrying." Leon said, noticing Cloud sucking on his lip.

"Hm, sorry." Cloud rubbed the back of his head.

Leon took his hand in his as they made there way to the place the brunette was headed.

"I promised you, right?"

Cloud looked up, "What?"

"I promised to get you a dog." Leon said as he pulled into the parking lot of the pet store.

Cloud never remembered him actually promising. "Oh, um Leon." Cloud stuttered. He didn't want to get a dog and then have kids. It would be too much, but, Leon took his day off work for this…he hated his conscious sometimes.

"Yeah Cloud?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking of what kind of dog you wanted."

"Well it's going to be for both of us to take care of together, so you get to pick too."

"But-"

"How about this," he said, opening the door, "You pick the dog and I pick the name. Deal?"

Cloud chuckled and headed into the store, "Yeah."

Leon walked up to the front desk where a girl with bright red hair was standing.

"Oh, well hello there handsome. My name is Ariel. Can I help you find anything?" she winked at Leon.

He brushed it off, "Actually, I was wondering what puppies you had."

"Aw, I was hoping you wanted a fish, the aquariums are my specialty, I just love to get…wet." She licked her lips.

Cloud glared over at her, but she did not have her eyes on him. He hated it whenever Leon and him would go somewhere and then have their special time get ruined by a horny chick that found either one, or both, attractive.

"I just want to see the dogs."

She flipped her hair back over her shoulder, "Alright, this way." she said flirtatiously.

Cloud glared at the girl's back, he immediately wanted to make out with Leon right then and there just so she would get the hint.

The back of the pet store was filled with cages, all containing different breeds of dogs.

"Pick which ever one you want Cloud." Leon nodded over to him.

Cloud returned the gesture and looked up and down the bared cages. He looked for about two minutes until he saw it, the cutest dog he has ever seen. He looked at the price tag and all of the information, making sure that they could afford it.

Leon was also looking at the dogs, but just for fun. He stopped in front of a chocolate lab puppy when Ariel slid over next to him. She looked at the dog and then over at Leon, "I've always loved brunettes."

Leon had an annoyed look on his face, "Are you talking about me or the dog?"

She stuck out her arm and started stroking up and down Leon's bicep. "I wouldn't mind being your bitch." She bit her lip seductively.

"Leon," Cloud said, grabbing his other arm, completely aware of the girl hanging off of his boyfriend's body. "I really like this one."

Leon smiled over and him and wrapped his arms around his waist when they stopped in front of the dog cage. He hoped that was enough to make the red head get the hint.

"It's a male border collie mix, he's not that expensive, and he's only eight weeks old."

"Sounds good to me." He said, pressing his lips against Cloud's neck.

Ariel seemed really embarrassed now, but tried her hardest not to show it. "Um, alright. I'll get the paper work for you." She said, heading back to the front of the shop.

"Hey, Cloud, why don't you get all of the necessities while I fill out the papers, kay?"

Cloud quickly nodded and headed around the store, looking for puppy pads, a collar, food, and anything else that crossed his mind. Oh yes, he had to get toys, he didn't want the puppy chewing on anything valuable. As Cloud walked through the store, he thought of when in a couple months he would be doing the same thing, except it would be for his kids. That thought made him get happy butterflies in his stomach.

-o.o.o.o-

"Okay, everything is set. I hope you enjoy your new dog." She nodded. Bagging up the pet supplies and handing them to Leon. Cloud was holding the puppy.

"So, what name do you want?" Cloud suggested getting into the car.

"Well since it's a boy, I was just thinking Max. **(A/N: That's Goofy's sons name if anyone was wondering.)** It's simple."

Cloud chuckled, "Just like you." He shook his head slightly. "But I like it."

Once arriving home, Cloud set up everything that they needed for the new addition to their family. Max never even stopped running, he was just as hyper as Yuffie. And that was saying something.

Cloud sat down on the couch as Leon fixed up the crate that they would use to potty train Max.

"Hey Leon?"

"Yeah?" he called back.

"I uh…I need to talk to you." Cloud held his breath. What was he thinking? But Aerith did say to do it soon.

"Yeah actually…I really need to talk to you too." Leon rubbed the back of his head as he sat down next to Cloud.

Now Cloud was more worried about what Leon was going to say than what he had intended to tell him. The brunette's voice did not sound happy. It sounded really sad.

Noticing this, Cloud scooted closer on his knees to Leon's side, "What's wrong? I want you to go first."

Leon bit the side of his cheek before answering. "I'm being deployed in two months."

Everything seemed to stop in Cloud's world as his breath hitched. That meant that he definitely had to tell Leon soon. He wanted him to be there for his unborn children and for him as well…

"Oh, I see." Cloud said, lowering his eyes.

"I'm going to Spira, to train SeeD cadets with SOLDIER and some people that are Keyblade bearers or something." Leon noticed Cloud's fallen look. He brought his arm around him and laid the blonde's head on his chest.

Cloud was playing with the hem of Leon's shirt, trying to not think of going through this thing alone. "Do you know how long you'll be gone?" he asked timidly.

"I actually don't know. My guess would be six months, since that's how long the training is, but if I have to train fleet after fleet, it will be longer.

Cloud wrapped his arms around his mid section. He felt a major headache coming on. He sighed in Leon's chest, "Um can I say what I have to say now?"

Leon kissed Cloud's head, "I'm not done yet. Wait your turn." He teased.

'_This is it Leon…you can do this.' _Leon pushed back Cloud away from him so he could look into those eyes that he loved so much.

"Um, Cloud, I actually need to ask you something."

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Cloud's voice was trembling. He couldn't have found out yet!

"I uh, oh Shiva you know I suck at being romantic and creative." Leon sighed.

Cloud softly smiled, "So do I Leon."

"Well, um…okay." Leon arched his back off the couch and reached into his pocket, pulling out a black silk box.

Cloud's heartbeat automatically sped up to a dangerous speed.

"I'm pretty sure that you know what I'm going to ask." '_Hold it together Leon, you have the heart of a lion dammit!' _…apparently he didn't have the guts of one as of now.

Cloud shook his head. He didn't want to give himself high hopes and then have it all be crushed.

"Aw, dammit." Leon scratched the back of his head. "You know, this is a lot harder than it looks."

Cloud kept a straight face, if it wasn't what he thought it was, he shouldn't show disappointment.

Leon turned to Cloud, "Now, I'm not going to get on one knee or anything. But…" Leon looked totally embarrassed asking this, "Cloud Strife…um." He opened up the box toward his boyfriend, "Do you want to…uh, will you marry me?" _'God that sounded so outright stupid!' _Leon scolded himself.

But before he could even process his next thought, Cloud tackled him on the couch, kissing him with as much force as if they haven't seen each other in years. "Of course." Cloud mumbled sloppily into the kiss. He pulled back without warning, leaving Leon very disappointed. "Do you want to put it on me?"

Leon had a faint blush across his cheeks as he took out the ring, "Well, I want you to read the engraving first…"

Cloud looked over at the ring in Leon's hand and read the words that almost took up the whole inside of the band, _'I love you Cloud~ Leon'. _

Cloud smirked. That was just like Leon, "Here," he said, placing his left hand over the box, "Put it on."

Leon smiled and slipped the ring onto Cloud's ring finger.

"I love it Leon. And thank you for not getting me anything girly." He kissed his cheek.

"Yeah," Leon shook his head, still dazed from the fact that he was engaged now; it felt really nice and secure. "So, what did you have to say?"

"Oh, I um." Cloud paused. Leon just asked him to marry him! Would he take it back after he found out? Ugh, he didn't know what to do.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to my next check up at the doctors…it's going to be kind of important."

"Really? Of course I'll go, but what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong! I just," Cloud clenched his eyes shut and grabbed Leon's hand, placing it on his stomach. He took in a deep breath, "Leon I'm pregnant." There, he said it! It wasn't so hard!...but Leon wasn't saying anything. Cloud looked up him, almost scared. Why wasn't he saying anything?

Leon didn't speak for several minutes. He tried to find some trace of a lie or a joke in Cloud's voice, or a glimmer in his eyes that would tell him otherwise, but he found none.

"…what?" he whispered.

* * *

><p>OK! I'M OFF TO THE CON! oh! and i'm starting another Cleon fanfic! so i hope you guys will enjoy that one! please Read and Review! i'm going to miss you guys for THREE DAYS! DX and then i shall be back. ^-^<p> 


	15. Questions

hey guys! i'm going to a con again this weekend! but this one is in state...so no getting lost in kansas! ^^ and actually i realised that i have three more Cleon fics going on in my head, and dont worry **18plusForMe: **i will continue that fanfiction, and you don't sound awkward. i was actually suprised that i had someone review on it after so long, so thankyou.^^

disclaimer: me no own anything! promise!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>"…what?" he whispered.<p>

Cloud took in a scattered breath, "Remember my last mako attack?" he gulped.

Leon just stared. He didn't move; it didn't even look like he was breathing. He didn't even blink. Of course he remembered it, but he couldn't bring himself to react. Where was Cloud going with this? So Cloud just continued, "It made me able to have kids…just for a couple seconds, and…well," Cloud hesitantly met eyes with Leon.

The brunette looked down when he met cobalt blue. After long minutes of silence, he finally spoke, "I need to think."

Cloud's muscles immediately tensed when Leon got up and started to walk up the stairs. The panic finally caught up to him, "Leon, wait!"

"Cloud, just give me a minute okay?" he spoke softly. It was all so overwhelming.

Cloud raced up the stairs just when Leon tried to shut their door.

"You are so childish sometimes Leon!"

That made Leon stop and close his eyes in frustration. Cloud's moods _were_ changing often...like right now.

"I get it okay!" Cloud yelled, "You're angry with me! This picture perfect vision of yours with just you, me and a dog is going to have to be altered! Just please let a couple more additions into your future," Cloud lowered his voice in desperation, "Please…"

Leon's head snapped up at what Cloud had said and relinquished his hold on the door, "Additions? …What do you mean additions?"

Cloud clenched his eyes shut, afraid that unwanted tears might want to spill over. "I'm carrying twins Leon." He bit his lip so hard that it was almost to the point of drawing blood. He didn't want this to happen!

Leon stared at the ground in silence. So much was going through his head right now. He knew he wasn't going to leave Cloud for this. That would be outright stupid. He still loved the blonde with all of his heart, but for him to just throw this on him like he did, it was a lot to process in such a short amount of time. He finally opened his mouth, getting ready to speak, "Cloud, I don't-"

"Leon," Cloud gritted out, "If you are upset with me, then you have every right to be!" he raised his voice. He couldn't help it now, "But don't you even think about blaming them! That's all I ask!" Cloud wiped his eyes with his forearm as he went down stairs and found refuge on the couch. He couldn't do this. He knew this was a bad idea, he should have never told him, but he had to find out sometime. He probably should have worded it differently or somehow make it look like they both found out he was pregnant together and then they could both share in a state of shock. As Cloud was thinking he noticed that he was unconsciously massaging his engagement ring. He opened his watery eyes and looked at it. It fit perfectly on his ring finger. If Leon wanted to marry him, then that meant that he wanted to start a family sometime, right? It just happened sooner and in a more complicated way than they would have originally planned.

Cloud turned his head out of his thoughts when he felt paws on his right thigh. He looked down and saw Max wagging his tail, with almost a concerned look in his eyes. It's amazing how animals can tell when something is wrong with you. "Heh, come here." Cloud said, picking up the puppy and placing him on his chest. Max immediately started licking Cloud's chin. "Hey," Cloud chuckled, "Stop that."

The puppy stood up on all fours, wagging his tail.

"Well look at that. I've only had you for a couple hours and it looks like you understand me more than my…" Cloud thought for a moment, was Leon his fiancé anymore? Did Leon still want to be with him? Or should they just stick to being friends...? No, that could never happen between them after this...

Cloud reached around the puppy and took hold of the ring; he took in a big breath before attempting to remove it.

"Please."

Cloud stopped his actions and looked over at the foot of the stairs to see Leon, his eyes were red. While up in the room, Leon was sobbing. He's never had a father, and now the role was just thrown onto him. He didn't know what to do, or even how to react. He just hoped that Cloud didn't hate him for needing some time to think. He wanted to be the best damn dad that he could possibly be, he would do anything for that. He just didn't know how. He didn't know how a father is supposed to act. Take kids to struggle matches, blitzball games? He's never experienced any of that with his father. What if he screwed up...

"Please don't take it off."

That took Cloud by surprise, "But…I thought-"

"I've never had a dad Cloud." He said, walking over to the couch and sitting on a vacant cushion. "I don't know _what_ to do or how to react."

"Are…you going to leave me then?" Cloud hesitantly asked. He wouldn't know what to do if the answer was yes.

"What? Of course not."

Cloud breathed a relieved sigh before placing Max back down on the floor and scooting over to Leon.

"Why not?"

Leon smirked. That was nice to see. "Do you want me to leave you?"

"No!" Cloud begged and wrapped his arms around Leon's waist, his head resting near his lap.

Leon smiled down at the blonde. "I'm sorry Cloud." He said, stroking the blonde silky hair, "I'm just scared that…"

"You don't have to explain Leon. I get it. I'm...I'm really scared too."

"I just don't have even a sliver of an idea on how to be a father." He sighed.

"Well, that makes two of us." Cloud said, nuzzling his head deeper into Leon's lap. He loved the feeling of the brunette's fingers gliding through his hair. Neither of them had father's growing up. But Cloud was lucky enough to at least have a mom. His mom! "Leon, how are we going to tell my mom?"

Leon stopped and thought for a moment, "I actually don't know. I'm afraid that if you tell her she might want to kill me."

Cloud smiled into Leon's thigh at that thought, "She would never do that Leon. Maim you? Yes. But outright kill? No."

"Gee thanks."

"Ruff!" Max barked from the floor. He was feeling left out, and border collies need a lot of attention.

Leon patted the side of the couch over Cloud's legs. The puppy tried to jump up but was to short. "Ruff!"

Leon laughed and bent down over Cloud's head to pick up the puppy and sat him behind Cloud's back.

"Well, I guess while I'm here, I could practice being a father to this little guy."

"Yeah, me too." Cloud fiddled with the fabric on Leon's knee cap.

"So, do you know if they are boys or girls? Or one of each?" he asked.

Cloud shook his head, "No. I think that it's too early to tell. But I'm hoping for two boys."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"It will be easier when they go through puberty."

Leon let out a series of laughs at that statement, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Cloud continued to make himself comfy on Leon while Max kept trying to lick Leon's face.

"Hey Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"…when you're gone, you can talk through webcam…right?"

Leon smirked, "Well I would assume so since I won't be the one in training."

Cloud nodded, "Good, because I'll want to talk to you as much as I can. And when they are born, I'll send you letters with pictures of them."

"I might have to ask Zack to video tape everything while I'm gone."

Cloud smiled, "I think he would love to do that. Though he might be a little busy when Denzel is born."

"Well, I'm sure that either Yuffie or Tifa would be more than willing to take on that task."

"Yeah." Cloud said, nudging around his head in the brunette's lap.

"Cloud…"

"Hmm." He hummed.

"Can you please stop doing that?" Leon chuckled.

"Stop doing what?" Cloud said, turning around his whole body, his head teasingly rubbing up against Leon's sensitive area.

Leon bit his lip, "_That." _He hissed.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Cloud asked innocently.

Leon closed his eyes when Cloud made that look, "mmmmm." He licked his lips, "Cloud? Can we have sex while you're pregnant?"

"Huh? Well, you might have to be careful…but if you want I could call Merlin and ask real quick." He smirked.

"What? Don't call a doctor and ask that!" Leon gaped.

"But, why not?" Cloud asked, getting up from his position and instead moving to straddle his fiancé.

"It's…embarrassing…"

Cloud smiled, "Leon, he knows that you and I have sex. It's how I got pregnant." He said, kissing the other's neck.

Leon tilted his head to the side, loving the feeling of Cloud's mouth sucking on his exposed flesh, "But…isn't that…a little-ah, personal?" he gasped.

Cloud was leaving a hickey right underneath Leon's ear, "I think him knowing that I bottom doesn't even come close to asking if we can have sex."

Leon slowly rubbed up and down Cloud's sides, lifting up his shirt so he could feel his skin.

"I guess you're right."

"Good!" Cloud said, jumping off of his lover and rushing up the stairs.

"Cloud! What the-where the hell are you going?"

"I'm sleepy Leon." Cloud said yawning.

"Are you kidding me?" Leon said rushing up the stairs, following the blonde.

"Do you want to find out if I'm kidding?" he winked.

-o.o.o.o- (The next tuesday at Cloud's doctor's appointment)

"So Cloud ma boy! How've you been?" Merlin said, looking up from his clip board, motioning for him to follow him to the back.

"I've been fine Merlin. Oh, and this is Leon, my boyfr-fiancé." Cloud quickly corrected himself.

"Hm?" Merlin said turning around to look at the brunette that was following closely behind Cloud. "Oh! So you're the boy that happened to ejaculate right when Cloud had his attack. Very nice to meet you!" Merlin said offering his hand.

Leon was super red at the doctor's statement, _'Oh! So you're the _boy _that happened to ejaculate…'. _He finally saw his hand and took it, hesitant on whether it was a good idea or not.

"Very well now, follow me to the back room please." Merlin said.

Cloud looked equally as red as Leon, looking sheepishly over at his lover. "Come on." He said, grabbing Leon's hand and following Merlin into the room.

"Now Cloudy, lay back on your stomach like you did before." The doctor said, getting the machine ready.

Cloud did as he was told while Leon sat in the chair next to him.

"Did you tell him yet?" Merlin asked.

"Uh, yeah." Cloud blushed and pulled up his shirt. "Hey Merlin," Cloud inquired, "When will you be able to tell the sex of our babies?"

"Oh that will happen around twelve weeks or so. That is when I will most likely be able to tell. So you still have a while to go."

"I see." Cloud said, making himself comfy on the makeshift bed.

"Well Sir Leon, how did you take it?" Merlin pried, putting the gel over Cloud's stomach.

"I…I got used to it after a while."

Cloud turned over to him and smiled, taking his hand.

"Well that's quite alright. Now back to the task at hand." The doctor said, moving around the mouse on Cloud's belly in the gel.

Everything was silent for awhile without the loudmouth doctor saying anything, "Are they alright?" Cloud asked, concerned that Merlin wasn't saying anything.

Merlin moved the device around some more before answering his question. "Oh yes! They are quite alright. Can you see them?"

Both men were silent. They didn't have the slightest idea as to what they were looking at.

"Those two grey-ish,black-ish blobs right here." Merlin said, pointing at the screen. "Those are your children."

Cloud squeezed Leon's hand. They knew what they were looking at now that it was pointed out to them. It was amazing.

"Wow…" the brunette said. Those were his kids…_his_ kids. He and Cloud both helped make them. This was so unreal.

"Well, now that that is done." Merlin said wiping off Cloud's belly, "Do you have any questions? And I will need to schedule you another appointment in a couple of weeks to see how you are progressing. And since you are male, I might have to make these appointments more often just to see if anything seems out of the ordinary."

"That's fine. But, um actually." Cloud said sitting up.

Leon was going to mentally face palm if he was going to ask the question.

"Can we have sex?"

Leon mentally face palmed.

Merlin looked wide eyed at the couple, "Oh well, in heterosexual couples you can have intercourse as much as you want if the pregnancy is proceeding normally. But I would just be careful."

"But what about _homo_sexual relationships?" Leon rolled his eyes.

"Well, I would assume that it is the same process. Just um…take it slow and prepare him well. But I really don't know what else to say. And if Cloud is taking his medication like I said, then no other attacks should happen."

Leon nodded, _'Thank Hyne.' _Once they got home he would pound into Cloud for all he was worth. After all of that teasing the blonde put him through the other night all he got was a blow job. It was amazing as always, but he really needed to be inside of his companion.

"Oh yeah, Merlin. Can I still take the medication after the pregnancy?" Cloud asked, remembering that he enjoyed not having to worry about mako attacks randomly happening.

The doctor thought for a minute, "You might want to take it about once a week instead of everyday after the pregnancy. And I will reduce the amount of medication in each pill since it doesn't have to be as effective."

"Okay." Cloud said jumping off the table. "Thanks Merlin."

"Anytime boys!"

-o.o.o.o-

The couple was immediately greeted by their hyper active child when they got home.

"Hey Max." Cloud said, bending down and picking up the puppy. "Were you a good boy while we were gone?"

Leon licked his lips as Cloud was being fatherly to the new addition of their family. A parental Cloud turned him on in so many ways.

"Hey, Leon?" Cloud turned back around to face his lover.

"Hm?"

"I was thinking…when did you want to marry me?" he turned his eyes away from the brunette.

"Oh, well I," Leon scratched the back of his head, "I was thinking that we could do that after I got back from the training."

Cloud's look fell, "Oh, I see." He started to scratch behind the puppy's ears.

"But, that will give you lots of time to plan it. Right?" the older man said, trying to cheer up the blonde's mood.

Cloud softly smiled up at him. "Yeah." He put the puppy down on the floor. Max went straight over to Leon and started jumping up and down on his leg. "Looks like someone missed you."

Leon smirked and walked over to the sofa, picking up the dog and placing him on his lap.

Cloud came back with some pills and a glass of water, "Hey, he took my spot." He pouted. Man, this pregnancy thing was really having fun messing with his hormones. Getting jealous over a puppy? Definitely wouldn't have happened in his right state of mind.

Leon watched as Cloud popped back his pills, followed by a big swig of water.

"Thanks for taking off work today to take me to the doctor's office." Cloud said, taking a seat next to his fiancé. Now Max seemed possessive of Leon and moved in between him and Cloud. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, "That's not very nice. I knew him first!" Great Cloud…you're talking to a dog…you have officially lost it.

Leon chuckled at that and moved Max over to his other side while Cloud scooted up on his chest, his head lying down on Leon's shoulder.

"You know that you don't have to be jealous Cloud. I mean, he's a _dog._"

"Well yeah but…he likes you more than me."

"He likes you too Cloud." Leon said, placing the puppy back down on the floor for him to go rampage around their house.

Cloud sighed and snuggled closer into Leon's neck. His skin felt so smooth. "So Leon, you heard what Merlin said, right?"

Leon looked down at him, sitting more upright so he could continue their conversation in a more comfortable position, "Which part are you talking about?"

Cloud blushed down at the floor and focused on the hem of Leon's shirt. "He said that we could have sex as much as we wanted…just as long as we are careful. Who knows with our situation what could happen…"

Leon smiled, "Yeah, are you happy about that?"

Cloud nodded, "I'm extremely grateful." He whispered hot breath under Leon's ear.

"Oh thank Hyne." Leon rushed out, tackling Cloud back against the couch, "I'm going to pound you into oblivion."

-o.o.o.o-

Leon woke out from his deep sleep after a couple hours on the couch, still sticky from their previous activities. He groaned as he had fallen asleep on the couch, which was never a good place to fall asleep, especially when two people were occupying it.

Cloud groaned underneath him, his feathery eyelashes fluttering open, "Hey." He spoke in a raspy voice.

"Mmm." Came Leon's response. His brain didn't feel like moving, but his aching muscles were telling him otherwise. He slowly rolled off Cloud and more to the side, so he wasn't completely on top of him like he was before.

"How was your nap?" Cloud smirked, brushing back a strand of brown hair from his lover's eyes.

"The beginning was nice, but the aftermath from waking up was not fun." He smirked.

"Well, come on, let's get a shower. I've got to be at Cid's in an hour and a half." Cloud said, glancing over at the clock.

"I thought you said there was no point in showering before going to work." Leon played.

"That's…when I was concerned." Cloud said, rubbing up and down his stomach, not regarding the left over white substance.

Leon looked down at Cloud's hand, the hand that had his ring on it. He hoped that he would stay around long enough for Cloud to start showing.

Leon shook his head and got up, helping his lover off of the couch.

"You know what we have to think of now right?"

"Hm? What's that?" Cloud asked, following Leon up the stairs.

"Names. What names do you want if they are both boys? Both girls? Or one of each?"

Cloud actually forgot about the whole naming process, "Names? I don't know."

"Well, we have a whole nine months to figure it out."

"Seven and a half months actually. I've only been pregnant for a month and a half."

That made Leon's stomach hurt. He would most definitely miss out on the birth then if that was the case. He shook his head and grabbed Cloud's hand, gently pulling him up the stairs, "Well, then we can start making lists of possible names tonight, alright? How's that sound?"

Cloud smiled, "Whatever you say."

-o.o.o.o-

Work could not go by fast enough for Cloud. Cid kept on smoking and having no regard to his protests whatsoever.

"You've been around me smokin' for about three years! What's makin' ya stop now?"

Cloud growled in frustration, "I already told you."

"Could you stop makin' up lame ol' excuses? You can't be pregnant, there aint no way! Besides, have some respect! I took you out of workin' on cars and bein' around gasoline. Though I must say, ever since you started washin' cars, business has at least tripled." Cid grinned.

'_Yeah, because most of our customers now are women or over obsessive fangirls.' _Cloud just sighed, slinging the towel over his bare right shoulder. "I'm heading home now Cid."

The owner just waved him off as Cloud walked out of the building. This whole entire time while he was at work Cloud was thinking of baby names.

-o.o.o.o-

"Hey you." Leon greeted him as Cloud walked in through the door.

Cloud nodded once before grabbing a piece of blank paper. "I was thinking about names all throughout work."

"Me too, while you were out, I went to the store and looked through a book of baby names." He said, pulling out his own sheet of paper that had a list of names written down on it.

Cloud took both pieces, on the new blank sheet, he wrote down his favorites, making different categories for **Two Boys: Two Girls:** and **One of Each: **

Once he wrote down all of the names that he thought of, he handed the paper to Leon, who proceeded in writing down the names that he looked up at the book store.

When he was finished, their list was pretty long, more on Leon's side than Cloud's.

"What did you do Leon?" Cloud chuckled, "Write down each name in the book?"

Leon flushed; this was a big thing to decide dammit! He wanted to make sure that his kid's had good names that wouldn't be made fun of! "I just used my resources."

"How about this, you pick one from my side, and I pick one from yours. Deal?"

"Yeah, deal."

As they both looked through the different names, this proved to be a bigger decision than Cloud had anticipated. The book that Leon chose the names from had some pretty damn good options.

Leon studied Cloud's suggestions. He must have really put some thought into these. They were good!

After about two hours of deliberating, they both finally came to conclusions.

If they were both girls, then they would name one Xion and Rikku. If they had a boy and a girl, then they would name one Xion and Sora, but if they were both boys, then the names they decided upon would be Sora and Roxas.

"Do you want whichever one comes out first to be the first one listed? Like if a baby girl comes out first, her name is Xion, a boy Sora, ect?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." Cloud smiled down at the names and held his stomach. It all was feeling more real every day. And now that they had names picked out, both men were getting very excited and extremely anxious. Leon just wished more than anything that he didn't have to leave.

* * *

><p>okie dokie! i'm still going to be writting this fic! do not worry! and then start on another one that might be around five chapters long. i really need to stop thinking of these at night. anyway! i'm going to be sewing a paopu fruit for the con this weekend! hopefully i'll see a sora since im gonna be riku. ^^and hopefully that wont take up a lot of my time for writing. Please leave reviews if you would so kindly do so! and i love all of my faithful reviewers and my faithful readers!<p> 


	16. Plot

Ok I'm back from the con now. and i'm currently running on no sleep whatsoever. so since this chapter is the shortest one, you know why. I was in such a writing mood, but i can hardly keep my eyes open now. So i do apologize for this chapter being so short.

Disclaimer: me no own.

**i just found some words that needed to be edited. i'm sure that there are more. but i didn't add anything new to this chapter except for stupid typos that i just caught when i got a decent amount of sleep this morning. i didn't notice them before because i was too busy trying not to count sheep and dream of mattresses. **

* * *

><p>-o.o.o.o- (Two months later)<p>

Cloud sighed looking out the window of their house as Leon pulled out of their driveway to head to the airport, giving a faint wave and a smile as he watched him leave. He wanted to go with him, he really did. But the emotional stress that he was currently going under just proved the fact that he would have been too distraught to drive back home.

Cloud wandered back over to the couch and flicked on the television, trying his hardest to escape his oncoming depression. Max joined him in this sadness. Though the puppy was significantly bigger now, he was still a puppy and still had those lapdog tendencies. He jumped up on the couch and curled up snug right up against Clouds thigh. The blonde looked down at him. "You know, I think you only like to hang around me when I'm depressed." Max just looked up at him and whined. They both missed Leon.

Cloud glanced up at the top of the entertainment center and slightly smiled as he saw that Leon had taken some of the pictures of them together. But that thought soon just managed to depress him even more. Leon almost took every single picture of them. Cloud had to literally fight him for atleast a couple.

He turned the TV volume up some more as he lay back down on the couch, massaging his slightly protruding stomach. He was just now starting to show. Cloud chuckled at the memory of when Leon actually realized that Cloud was starting to get bigger. He totally flipped out, asking to go see Merlin right away. And since Cloud started showing, Leon would be all fatherly to his stomach and talk to it, even at night time whenever he thought that Cloud was asleep he would tell stories of fantasy and adventure while rubbing the swolen flesh. He even bought bed time stories and read them to Cloud.

Cloud thought that it was silly. Their kids couldn't hear it, but he still thought it was sweet. Well, at least he thought they couldn't hear it.

Merlin told them at his previous doctor's appointment that they would be able to tell the sex of the babies in a few weeks or so. Cloud was excited at the time, but soon after, he was solemn and quiet. Leon wouldn't be there to hear the results.

Cloud was starting to get really depressed now, so he randomly started flipping through the channels on the television until it settled on a pregnancy show. Though it did little to help him, since he was a man, and most of these mothers gave birth naturally, he liked to catch the episodes about mother's getting c-sections. It didn't seem too bad.

While watching the episodes he remembered whenever Aerith gave birth to Denzel about three weeks ago. They invited Cloud and Leon to the birth so they could see what it was like, even though Aerith gave birth naturally. It was still extremely scary to Cloud. He couldn't stop squeezing Leon's hand as Aerith kept screaming, he swore it turned purple for a little bit.

Cloud rearranged himself on the couch. Denzel was so cute when he was born. He couldn't wait for his kids to be born to see how beautiful they would be.

'_**Knock' 'Knock'**_

"Hm?" Cloud turned his head toward the door and got up. "Hello-oof!"

"Cloudy!" Yuffie tackled him to the ground.

"Yuffie be careful!" Came another voice, Tifa. "Cloud? Are you alright?" she said, helping him up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He was just thankful that Yuffie didn't land on his stomach.

"Awww" Yuffie cooed, poking Cloud's belly, "It's Auntie Yuffie here guys!" she started nuzzling her head on his protruding midsection.

"Yuffie stop." He said, walking away to go sulk on the couch. That just reminded him of Leon, though he wasn't that extreme, but pretty close, besides the fact that he was their father and not their 'Auntie'.

"Oh come on Cloud. Leon sent us on a mission until he gets back." Tifa said lovingly, pulling out a camera from behind her back. "This thing takes photos and videos, but I'll mainly be filming. Yuffie here will be taking snap shots to send to Leon in letters."

Cloud paused for a couple moments, just staring at them. Come to think of it, Leon did mention something of that nature a while back. He sighed in defeat, "Fine."

-o.o.o.o-

Leon felt horrible. He could not stop thinking about how much of a bad fiancé and father he was being right now. He wanted to slam on his breaks, turn around, and head back home to Cloud. But if they wanted to keep making decent payment, especially with two new additions on the way, then he would have to find a way to keep a job and provide financial assistance to Cloud for when the kids were born.

He slowly pulled into the parking lot of the airport. Zack and Aerith said that they would come pick up his car later on that evening.

As he got out his entire luggage, a familiar voice rang from behind him. "Hey Squally! You got deployed too huh?"

Leon scowled. Siefer. "Yeah I did."

"Oh, I see. So, leaving anyone special behind like last time?" he grinned evilly.

Leon furrowed his eyebrows. "That's none of your business." He started to make his way to the Gummi ship airport as fast as he could and find a way to get rid of Siefer.

"Oh, so you are huh? Too bad. If you really loved them you wouldn't have left. Right Squall?"

Leon gritted his teeth in frustration. "Shut up Siefer!"

"Woah! Now is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

"You will never nor have you ever been my friend. I want to be left alone." He said, making his way over to the check in.

"Sheesh. Who spit in your coffee this morning?" he scoffed.

Leon put his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. _'Calm down Leon…'_

-o.o.o.o-

Leon smiled slightly as he made his way onto the new training camp. He hated his last experience, but seeing all the SOLDIER that he had become friends with while Cloud was gone, greeted him with kindness, and it reassured him. He immediately went cold however when he spotted their general. The silver haired man never took his glaring eyes off of Leon for one second since he arrived.

Leon glared right back. Hopefully he didn't recognize him, but his scar made him pretty identifiable.

They were still staring when Quistis grabbed his arm. "Squa-I mean Leon, this way please."

Leon nodded and followed her.

"You actually have a really nice office." She stated. "Mine is kind of ok, but I don't have a window."

Leon smirked. "So, how've you been?" he started.

"Hm?" she turned to him, surpised that he actually initiated a conversational topic. "Oh, I've been fine. Just went back to Balamb Garden and got promoted, just stuff like that."

"I see." He said, as she led him into a grey cubicle with a window. It wasn't too bad.

"There you go! Home sweet home! Isn't it nice not having to stay in barracks the whole time? Now down the hall is the showers and past that, the door to your left, is where all of the commanding officers sleep."

They nodded to each other and Quistis left, leaving Leon to take a good once over of the whole room. Well it was sure better than the barracks.

He took the time to unpack his things and set everything up. Once all of the pictures were in place, rewards up on the walls and his laptop set neatly on his desk, he sighed. It was really quiet, and really lonely. He turned his head over to the side and looked at the pictures of him and Cloud on his desk, and one of the newest pictures taken was one of his absolute favorites. It was an ultrasound picture of their kids. He couldn't stop looking at them until he remembered that he had his phone off. He quickly turned it on and dialed Cloud's number. After a couple rings he heard the voice that made him turn into a total sap.

"_Leon? How are you? Did you make it okay?"_

Leon smiled into the receiver, "Yeah Cloud, I'm fine. I'm here. I already have my office set up."

He could hear Cloud sigh on the other side of the phone. _"That's good."_

Leon chuckled as he heard a barking noise come from Cloud's side, "Cloud? You okay?"

"_Yeah, Max just misses you. It's like he's been in a deep depression since you left. I thought he would be comforting but he's just making me realize how much I keep missing you."_

Leon bit his lip. "It's okay Cloud. Remember, we can always chat through webcam."

"_Heh, Yeah. Oh, Yuffie and Tifa came by today. They said that they would start filming and taking pictures tomorrow."_

Leon smirked; he wondered how that situation played out. He abruptly heard a few knocks on his door. "Hey Cloud, I got to go now okay? Love you."

"_Yeah, love you too." _

Leon quickly shut his phone and put it in his pocket, "Come in."

Lieutenant General Shang came through the door, "Captain Leonhart. We need all commanding officers to introduce the recruits to the camp and how things are going to run around here. We are meeting in the lunch hall in ten minutes."

"Yes Sir." Leon saluted as Shang took his leave. He took one last look at one of the pictures of him and Cloud before walking off to do his first duties at the training facility.

-o.o.o.o- (a week later)

Leon sighed as he walked into his office from the training. Some of those SeeD's were so stupid, the SOLDIER too. But he wasn't too familiar with the Keyblade bearers, so he kind of let them slide. He rubbed his temples as he sat down in his chair from a long hard days work. When he slowly opened his eyes, he saw two envelopes on his desk. He turned his head in confusion while picking up the envelopes, and a smile soon took over his face once he saw the return address. _'Cloud.' _

He slowly ripped open one of the envelopes and read the letter,

_Leon, _

_I know that you have just been gone for a week, but I really miss you. Even though we talk a lot, since I'm sending pictures, I might as well write you a letter. As you know, I went to go see Merlin for my regular appointment. He said everything was fine and that he is slightly angry at you for leaving me. I told him not to be mad though, don't worry. I've been spending time with Denzel and helping out Aerith and Zack. Tifa and Yuffie won't leave me alone, hence the pictures in this letter. Max misses you too and he will only sleep on your side of the bed. I guess it smells like you so he took the spot before I could._

_I miss you Leon. You don't have to write back if you don't want too. I understand that you are extremely busy over there._

_Love,  
><em>_Cloud._

Leon smiled and opened up the other envelope, this one held all of the pictures, one of them where Cloud was showing off his ever growing stomach. And if Leon had anything to say about it, it was a damn sexy picture. Cloud had his shirt tugged up, revealing his swollen midsection. Leon didn't know what it was about that picture that turned him on.

-o.o.o.o-

Sephiroth glared at Leon's back as the SeeD captain left to go train his recruits. This was the man that took his Cloud away, his star pupil, his magnificent student. This man was the one that made Sephiroth do all of those awful things to Cloud. Even after all this time, the SOLDIER general still has not found another student as fascinating as the blonde was. He quietly turned into Leon's office, catching the door before it closed.

"Just what have you been doing, Squall?" he sneered as he walked into his office.

He looked around the room: books, pens, a computer, _pictures._ That's what he wanted. He wanted to see the brunettes personal photos. Sephiroth stealthily made his way behind Leon's desk and sneered when he saw the photos.

"That monstrous traitor…" he spoke to the picture. In one of the frames was a picture of Cloud showing off his slightly bulging stomach, one of the pictures from the letter. Sephiroth was angry. He continued to glared at all of the pictures, scrutinizing each one. And then he saw it, the ultrasound photo. He was clenching his teeth hard. He pulled out his masamune and sliced the picture to shreds, along with one of Loen and Cloud kissing that was on the side of his desk. That blonde traitor would pay for this, and he would watch the brunette SeeD suffer.

He took a big sigh before a folded piece of paper on the desk caught his eye. He opened it and read through it carefully. A feral grin spread across his lips as he went on. He soon found the other envelope that contained more pictures that were yet to be framed, and an evil glint gleamed in his eyes as he read where they came from. "So," he smirked, "Cloud is living in Twilight Town…how intriguing."

* * *

><p>Whoo hoo Cliffy!...kinda. and once agian, i am so terribly sorry that i didn't put more in this chapter. but once i re-read it, thats all that really needed to be said. i will try to update soon on a day that i actually get regular amounts of sleep, i'm running on about 36 hours of pure awakeness. and now i have to go babysit...so please review so i can update quicker! maybe your reviews will fuel my sleep deprived mind.:)<p> 


	17. Why?

oh my god i want to cry you guys! i feel horrible for not updating sooner! but i have had to work so much! and then all the times that i wasn't working i was sleeping or writing down more Cleon ideas! and i think i'm going to write those and then on the side update my ongoing Soriku fanfic. so sorry everyone! my sincerest apologies! T-T

**SunlilyQ:** i am so glad that you liked this story enough to keep reading it all the way through! if it were me i would have stopped because i have so many typos...^^

disclaimer: i really hate these. its pretty obvious i don't own anything!

oh and this is when Sephiroth is being a meany butt. So Leon doesn't know about the mutilation of his precious pictures yet. just in case any confusion arises.

* * *

><p>Leon stood nonchalantly outside his classroom door; waiting for his students to come inside. He always enjoyed watching his SeeD and SOLDIER students bicker and be at each other's throats in the hallway, but once reaching his doorway, they would hold hands or start acting like the best of friends.<p>

Leon made it very clear in the beginning that there would be no discrimination in his classroom. He had them say their hobbies and things they liked then made sure that each of his students felt comfortable around one another. Soon, Leon's classroom became the well known hangout spot for the students that were in relationships with opposing militaries. The students were still not allowed to show public affection of any kind with each other if from conflicting sides.

As the last of his students walked through the door, he silently made his way over to his desk. Once he was at his destination, all of the kids stopped their current activities and paid attention to the SeeD commander who taught the class on weapons. Leon made sure that everyone was ready to listen to him before he continued with his actions and pulled out a stack of envelopes out and sat them on his desk.

Everyone's eyes lit up in excitement.

Leon took out the first letter and read the name that was elegantly scrawled on the front, "Jack Skellington."

The SOLDIER quickly got up from his seat and grabbed the letter, excitedly making his way back over to his secret girlfriend. A SeeD, named Sally. That was one of the cutest couples he has ever seen. He smirked and went back to reading the names listed on the envelopes from his student's families. He felt a since of accomplishment as both homosexual and heterosexual couples shared their letters with one another. The same with the people that were just friends with each other from different backgrounds, he let them have their moment of friendship and romance before trying to put his mind back in teaching mode.

But his mind was quickly side tracked as he thought of Cloud. He wished that they had a place to go to when they were at the camp in Zanarkand. He refrained from telling his students about Cloud willingly. He didn't want to show off at how great his fiancé was…is. But if he was asked about him, he wasn't going to hold back on all the compliments he would say about him. Just as that thought crossed his mind, one of his students, a SeeD came up to him with his partner. "Commander Leonhart?" the SeeD asked.

"Hm?"

"I um…please don't be offended, but why do you let us do this?"

Leon turned his head to the side, "Do what?"

The male SOLDIER next to the SeeD held the latter's hand and raised it up to show their teacher, "This." His SeeD partner blushed. "You don't discriminate, and you let us be who we are."

Leon didn't notice that everyone had gotten quiet and was listening to the situation intensely. They all were curious as to why their commander let them have supposedly forbidden relationships, but no one ever had the courage to ask the intimidating adult.

"So, you all want to know then I take it."

They slowly nodded their heads. Except a SeeD named Rikku, she was nodding enthusiastically, while her girlfriend Paine, a keyblade bearer just shook her head at how overly cheerful her other half was. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! We wanna knnnooowww! Now!" she piped up.

'_Her and Yuffie would get along well…' _Leon thought to himself. Leon pondered the situation for a second. He was never a close minded person, even before Cloud. He let people live their lives and didn't intrude. It wasn't his place, but these kids, he understood their situation all too well. "Well if you really want to know, it's because I fell in love with a SOLDIER when I went to a camp similar to this one as a teenager."

"Oh wow! You did?"

Leon gave a slight chuckle, "Yeah, I did. And I'm still in love with him. I asked him to marry me before I left to come here."

"Oh my Hyne!" Rikku squealed, "Can we meet him? Is he an instructor here also?" All of the students smiled at this. They began to think of all the SOLDIER instructors and think of whom it could be in their heads.

Leon's face fell at that question. It made him realize just how much he was missing his blonde partner.

"Well actually, he isn't in SOLDIER anymore. He um…got tired of it all."

Sally spoke up, "What's his name? Can we ever meet him?"

He smirked at his student's sudden interest in his personal life, "His name is Cloud. And I don't think so. He's pretty busy at the moment…" _'You know, being pregnant with twins and all.' _He scoffed to himself.

"Wait!" spoke one of the SOLDIER's, "Are you talking about Cloud Strife?"

Leon nodded.

"Whoa! Dude! You're engaged to a famous person!" all of the SOLDIER's nodded.

"Huh? How so? Cloud isn't famous." He eyed the SOLDIER skeptically.

"Cloud!" spoke up another SOLDIER, "He's famous among the SOLDIER community!"

Leon's smirk grew; his future husband was a celebrity? "How so?"

"Duh! He was the only SOLDIER to survive mako extraction! General Sephiroth always threatens us with it. He tells us stories of Cloud and how he was a 'traitor' and that the rest of us won't be so lucky if the same thing that happened to Cloud happened to us."

Another SOLDIER got up from his seat in awe, "Man! That must mean you're Squall! The one that made Sepiroth so pissed that he put Cloud through all of that! Can I get you're autograph? I mean, you're engaged to a celebrity!"

"Um, no, you can't have my 'autograph' and one thing you all need to know. Please. Don't _ever _call me that again."

-o.o.o.o-

"Yuffie, please calm down." Cloud sighed.

"Cloudy, how can I calm down? This is so exciting! We are shopping for my future nieces or nephews!" She squealed.

"Tifa, please make her calm down." He groaned.

"Hold on Cloud! You look great at this angle!" she said behind her video camera.

"Tifa, I'm not even sure if you are aloud to take video recordings in this store." Cloud tried to calm himself down. If Aerith wasn't so busy with Olette and Denzel, he would have much rather brought her along to do his baby supplies shopping with. He mentally went over his list in his head. He would make more trips here later in the future, but right now, he needed the main essentials. Clothes, cribs, toys, diapers, bottles, blankets, ect. _'Damn! Kids are expensive!' _He looked down at his ever growing stomach; it had grown even more after Leon had left. _'And I have to buy double…' _

"Oh who cares Cloud? Besides! Whenever your kids see this it will be a good laugh. Seeing how worked up you are and all."

"And I take it that you take pleasure in my feeling uncomfortable at not knowing what to buy? It's not my fault that this place has so many options in so many varieties." He groaned.

"Oo! Ooo!" Yuffie squealed, "What about this one?" she said, holding up a pink onesie.

"Yuffie, I don't even know if I'm having a girl. I would like to keep the colors gender neutral please. Stick with pastel yellows and greens, whites, etcetera."

"Aw man!" she whined, hanging it back up on the rack.

"Oh yeah Cloud, that reminds me. When do you get to find out the gender of your kids?"

Cloud thought back for a moment, "Merlin said that by my next appointment, they should be developed enough to tell their gender."

"Eeeep! Oh I hope that they are girls! That way I get to dress them up!"

Tifa huffed, "Yuffie, even if they turn out to be boys, or one of each. You will stop at nothing to corrupt them and put them in a dress."

"You better not." Cloud scolded, picking out some cute pastel onesies. "If they are boys, they will be raised as such. I will not tolerate you putting my kids in dresses."

"But Cloud, when we were little you wore dresses all the time!" Tifa perked.

Cloud's eye twitched, "I didn't know any better."

"Aw come on! What if I was the one that turned you gay by doing that? If I never did that and then you miraculously managed to turn out straight then you would never be with Leon!"

Cloud smirked, closing his eyes, "I highly doubt that."

"Oh Cloudykins! What are we going to look at now?" Yuffie said, starting to jump up and down.

Cloud put his hand on his stomach and started rubbing, "I don't know. Let's just see what's next on the list." He said pulling out the list from his back pocket. "Cribs…do they make cribs that are for multiple babies?"

"Well Cloud. This baby store has everything! I'm sure that it has specially made cribs for multiple babies." Tifa laughed.

They started to make their way over to the cribs, a couple isles over from where they were. There were so many! Cloud spotted a pretty well sized crib, but cringed when he looked down at the price; it was apparently really expensive as well. They continued to look at all of the multiple cribs that adorned the isles. One, caught Tifa's eye. "Oi! Hey Cloud, what about this one? It's pretty big. And it's cheaper than the first one."

Cloud walked over and took a look at it, while Yuffie was having a fun time trying to see if she could pull of being a big baby and sleeping in a crib of her own. Cloud looked over at it, it was stained dark cherry wood, and considerably cheaper than the one he first saw. He turned the price tag over and found out that it was on clearance. _'Yes!' _Now he just had to pick out a baby mattress that fit it. He bent down to grab the box that had the crib in it, just unassembled.

"Oh no you don't, you are with child! We don't want you hurting yourself." Tifa tisked. "Yuffie come on and help out."

Yuffie's head popped up from one of the cribs and bounded over to help Tifa get it in the cart. Not like the busty girl needed help, but she wanted to feel at least somewhat useful.

Cloud stood back, obviously having his pride hurt. But he was glad that they got the crib, it matched their house well. Which brought up another important detail that he hadn't thought of, and since his and Leon's little bundle of joys weren't planned, they obviously hadn't even thought about it! _'Shit!' _"I totally forgot about painting the spare room!"

"Ooo! Oooo! Pick me! Pick me!" Yuffie shouted, raising her hand and jumping up and down in the store.

"Okay Yuffie…I get it. Do you mind if we go paint shopping later on?"

"Oh no, not at all." She grinned.

Tifa shook her head. "Let's just finish up with this first, one thing at a time Cloud. We don't want you stressing out over something so small."

"Tifa." The harshness in which he said her name made her cringe, _'Okay, so mama Cloud is moody now. Note to self, don't question his judgment about his kids things.' _"Oh, okay fine. This is a huge deal Yuffie, so you better not screw it up."

The addressed made a dramatic gasping noise, "How dare you insult me on camera!"

"Guys, cut it out! Now!" Cloud was fuming. "Now if you don't mind! I'm going to do important things! Like decide which diapers are going to be the most comfortable and be the most recommended!" he said defiantly and walked off.

"He…he just left us for diapers…" Yuffie pouted.

-o.o.o.o-

Leon headed back to his office. He was surprised to find it unlocked when he got there. He could have sworn he turned the lock when he left. When the door clicked and revealed his office, he stopped in his tracks. _'Who the hell was in here?'_ He thought. He quickly ran over to the shreds of paper on the floor next to his desk. He immediately lit up with anger as he realized what the picture was of. His kid's first picture was torn to shreds, along with a picture of him and Cloud. Who the hell would do this? Leon furrowed his eyebrows. He was infuriated. He couldn't even speak as he picked up the pieces of the pictures from the floor and his desk. He was pathetically trying to piece them back together when his eyes caught something out of place, Cloud's letters. They were strewn out about his desk instead of being placed neatly on the edge like he had left them.

"What the hell happened?" he whimpered. He clenched his eyes shut and opened up his laptop. He grabbed the shredded up pieces and held them close to his chest. His stomach hurt as he thought of all of the possibilities as to why someone would have wanted to do this. That was the only picture he had of his kids! Both pictures had clean cuts that ripped them apart, so it had to have been made by something sharp. His laptop made a noise, signaling that it was ready for use. He glanced down at the time on the screen. Cloud and Leon tried to talk to each other through webcam around seven each night. He was thankful that both his and Cloud's webcams had a built in microphone, that way they didn't have to yell. It was 6:57, he had three minutes. He decided to hook up to Cloud's and wait for him to turn it on. He was surprised however to find that it was already on and ready to communicate. He could see the living room, but no Cloud. Not even Max was there. If he listened carefully he could hear yelling, he presumed, to be from upstairs. "Yuffie put those toys down! They aren't yours, those are for my kids!"

"But I like stuffed animals! And the pure joy of being able to spell out funny things in block letters is so enjoyable for me! Let me have my fun damnit!"

"Hello? Language! Watch it!"

Just then, Leon saw Tifa walk in the view of the screen, "Yuffie come on, we have to head home anyway."

"Tifa." Leon spoke.

Tifa turned her head, as well as the still recording video camera to the computer screen. She laughed when she saw it was Leon. "Well hiya there Leon! How've you been?"

Leon thought about telling her about the sliced up pictures, but thought better of it. That was something he needed to discuss with Cloud.

"I'm fine."

Tifa walked closer over to the screen, making sure to get a good view of the brunette male clear on the other side of the world. "Heehee! That's good! And this is your other daddy babies! Meet your Daddy Leon!" she cooed.

Leon felt himself redden with a since of pride at being called that. He wondered if Cloud would ever call him that in bed when he came home.

"_Daddy! Cloud moaned, "Mmmm ah! Daddy Leon harder!" _Leon smacked himself from those thoughts and returned back to what Tifa was saying.

"Baby Rikku, Xion, Roxas, or Sora, say hi to your daddy! He loves you sooo very much, but he's just gone away for awhile right now."

"Gee, way to make me feel better Tifa."

"Oh hush-"

"Tifa?" Cloud called, coming down the steps, "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh no one important, just to the father of your unborn children."

Now Cloud came fully into Leon's view, his stomach has grown a lot since he was gone. He never really noticed the growth since he was with him twenty-four seven before, but now that he doesn't get to see him everyday he has been noticing how big Cloud's stomach is growing.

Cloud looked over at the computer screen; a smile creeping onto his lips. "Hey Leon, how are you?"

"Aw! The two love birds! Don't worry, we are leaving right now!" Yuffie said as she bounded out the front door, Tifa right at her heels. Cloud relaxed considerably when the front door slammed and the house was empty.

"So, how are you doing?" Cloud asked again, now that they were alone. He still had the leftovers of his previous smile on his face. But his face turned downcast when he saw Leon's expression.

"Actually Cloud." Leon thought he should get the least fun part of their conversation over and done with. Then it would be light hearted for the rest of the night. "When I came back into my room from teaching, I found some of my pictures…They were shredded to pieces."

Cloud looked concerned, "Which pictures?"

"One was a picture of you and me, and the other one," Leon paused, "the other was the picture of our kids, the ultrasound picture."

"Why would someone do that?" he asked timidly on the other side of the screen. He was shocked; this wasn't exactly how he was anticipating their talk to start out.

"I don't know who did it, or for what reasons they did it." He sighed. "It just makes me pissed off that someone would cut up pictures that are obviously very precious to me."

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would someone do something like that…" he asked himself.

"I told you I don't know, but I just want you to be extra careful of your surroundings until I get back."

Cloud nodded, he was afraid of what that could mean.

Leon saw his fiancé's troubled expression. "Hey, let's talk about something different now. I just wanted to get that off my chest."

Cloud smiled, "Well Merlin says that I'm progressing well."

"Oh really? Want to show off?" Leon smirked.

Cloud rolled his eyes but got up out of his chair nonetheless. He turned to his side and lifted up his shirt.

Leon stared in awe at his partner showing off their kids that were developing inside of him. Cloud was breathtaking like this. "You are so beautiful Cloud."

Cloud blushed, "You always say that."

"That's because it's true."

Cloud sat back down and pulled down his shirt.

"Hn, taking away all the fun for me are you?" Leon smirked.

Cloud scowled, "Leon, I am not going to take off my shirt. It's highly unfair."

"Well I'm not going to take my shirt off Cloud. It's unprofessional." Leon said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

No matter how much Cloud wanted to see Leon without his shirt off, and no matter how much he wanted to satisfy his fiancé, Cloud refused to lose to his little game of woe is me. His thoughts started to drift suddenly as his eyes caught sight of the shopping bags that still had the baby clothes in them from his shopping spree earlier today. "Oh Leon." Cloud started smiling. "Guess what happens at my next doctor's appointment."

Leon leaned back in his chair, he hoped it was what he thought it was. And by the way Cloud was smiling; he had an inkling that he was right. "What's going to happen Cloud?"

"I get to find out the sex of our babies." He said enthusiastically.

Leon bit the inside of his lip. That's what he thought it was, but knowing that it was happening so soon was making his stomach churn, he was anxious.

"So, when exactly is your next appointment?" he asked.

Cloud scrunched up his nose. "Um…next Tuesday I believe."

"That soon huh? And how come you didn't tell me about this earlier." Leon raised his eyebrow.

Cloud pouted, "I forgot." He whined. "I didn't mean too." He brought up one of his hands and covered up his face to hide oncoming tears. _'Damn my being overly emotional! I want to be in control of my hormones again!' _he mentally cried.

"Oh come on now Cloud. Don't worry about it. It's just something that's kind of hard to forget."

"I guess," Cloud wiped his eyes, "I'm just scared you know? I mean…you're my fiancé and you won't be there with me. They're yours too."

Leon felt awful now. Cloud and his dog were missing him like crazy. Speaking of his dog, "Hey, where's Max?"

"Hm? Oh." Cloud smirked. "He's spending the night at the vet. I'm getting him fixed."

Leon was scared for that dog. '_Poor Max!' _"You sir, are cruel."

"What? Did you want him to get a dog pregnant? Or randomly start humping your leg when we have guests over?"

'_Well you have a good point there.' _"Yeah, we wouldn't want him to steal your job." Leon smirked.

Cloud glared at him, "Squall Leonhart, when have I _ever _humped your leg?"

"In my dreams." Leon grinned, "You did it twice."

"Oh really? And did you like it?" Cloud put up his left hand under his chin.

At that motion Leon saw a glimmer in the corner of his eye. It was Cloud's engagement ring. He was glad that Cloud was still wearing it. Whenever Leon was at home he never took it off, but he was glad that Cloud still had it on, even when he was gone. "I did in fact. Hyne Cloud, how can you be so perfect?"

"Hm? How am I even close to being perfect?" he scoffed.

"You just are. It's amazing."

Cloud blushed, "So uh, how did your classes go today?" he said, changing the subject.

Leon actually forgot about that. "They were alright, but that reminds me. Did you know that you're a celebrity among SOLDIER?" he smirked.

"What? Why? How do they know me?" Cloud asked confused.

"I was talking to one of my classes and the subject of why I don't discriminate between militaries came up. I told them I was engaged to you and all of my SOLDIER students were freaking out. They say it's amazing how you managed to live though the mako extraction."

Cloud glowered at the ground remembering that day, "Why? That's not something to be proud of." Leon leaned in closer to his monitor. "Cloud, that's why they look up to you, Sephiroth apparently threatens them about having mako extractions if anything transpired between them and SeeD members. Like you and I."

"You and I? So they know about you too? Back then?"

Leon grunted in confirmation, "Yeah, except they know me as Squall and not Leon. So they never suspected I guess, but now they know. Sephiroth was probably using me as propaganda to give SeeD a bad name."

Cloud sneered, "That asshole. SeeD was the best thing that could have ever come into existence."

Leon raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Oh really? And why's that?"

"O-oh." Cloud blushed and rested his chin on the palm of his hand and mumbled something.

"What? Cloud move your hand." he chuckled.

Cloud glanced his way, "I said that if it weren't for SeeD I would have never met you."

Leon let out one of his rare smiles that were only reserved for Cloud. "You have no earthly idea how in love with you I am, do you? I would have most definitely found you some how if I never joined."

Cloud lightly chuckled, "Yeah. Hey Leon, I'm getting tired. Being pregnant really wears a person out."

"Alright, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep, knowing that we are so close to knowing what our kids are."

Cloud nodded, "Me too, oh, and don't worry. I'll send you more ultra sound pictures."

"And I'll keep them with me at all times."

Cloud smiled, "Alright Leon, goodnight."

"Night Cloud."

-o.o.o.o-

"Genesis."

"Yes General Sephiroth sir." the red head stood to attention.

"I need you to go on an errand for me."

"What is it sir?"

"Go to this address." The silver haired male pulled out a piece of paper with an unknown address on it.

"Is it about 'him' sir?"

He let out an evil chuckle, "Of course, why else would I be sending you there?"

Sephiroth's evil smirk was returned, "And how would you like for me to pay our little traitor a visit?"

A strange glint in the general's eyes told him everything.

"Got it."

"Good. You are to leave at once."

-o.o.o.o- (Tuesday at the Doctor's office.)

"So Cloud my boy are you excited?"

"Mm hmm." Cloud hummed, following Merlin into the room, Tifa close behind him. She insisted on coming to record Cloud's reaction of the news.

"Any ideas on what they are?" the doctor asked.

"No, not really."

"Well, any preferances?" Merlin asked, turning on the machine.

"I actually hope that they are both boys, but even if they aren't, I will still love them just as much." He said lying down.

"Oh good, good." Merlin lifted up Cloud's shirt and put the gel on his stomach, slowly pressing the mouse like device around his belly. "Ah, there they are! Now let's see."

He angled the mouse a little more to the left and smiled, "Well Cloudo. I am very pleased to say that you and Leon are going to be the proud parent's oooooffff DRUMROLL PLEASE!" The old man paused for dramatic affect. Looking over at Cloud and seeing how much panic he was actually going through he gave in, "Twin boys!"

Cloud beamed up at him and looked over at the screen. "Wow, really?" he laid back down again, "I'm so happy."

"Oh Cloud that's great!" Tifa chimed in. "Now you have to go call Leon!"

Cloud didn't even care that Leon was teaching his class right now, this was important!

-o.o.o.o-

"And so the hilt is coming down at an angle that will slice your opponent in-"

'_A Thousand words, call out through the ages, They'll-'_

"Ahem excuse me." Leon bent down to pick up his cell phone that was in his pocket. Some of his students were snickering at how girly his ringtone was. But he had his first kiss with Cloud to that song dammit! He had a right! He knew he should have put that thing on silent though, but he was waiting for this call for two days in unbearable anticipation and he didn't want to risk missing it, "Hello Cloud."

Everyone's eyes lit up as Leon spoke the famous SOLDIER's name, especially now that they knew who Cloud was to their teacher.

"So what are they?...I am not being too anxious! Come on Cloud, I want to know." He whined. Some of his students giggled at how this Cloud could make their ever stoic and sometimes, scary, teacher turn into a whiny kid in a matter of seconds. "They are! Oh Cloud that's fantastic!...yeah, I'm really happy." He smiled into the receiver. Some of the females in his room were going totally gaga over their teacher when he smiled like that. "Alright, so now we know that they are Sora and Roxas." He bit his lip, he was so excited to be a father of two twin boys, it was then he noticed all of the stares and contorted faces of his pupils and he smirked, "Hey Cloud, I'm going to put you on speaker, okay?" he clicked a button, _"Alright? Why though?" _

Everyone gasped at his voice, it was so beautiful! "Cloud, say hello to my fifth period class. They were the ones that told me about you being famous."

There was a pause on the other end, _"Oh, um…hello. Leon this is embarrassing." _

"Oh my Shiva! He sound's so hot!" Rikku shouted. That earned her an evil glare from Paine.

"_Oh, why thank you…um. I don't really know what to say now. I'm feeling kind of uncomfortable."_

"Tell them how we met Cloud." Leon grinned. His students were so enthralled with this.

"_Why?" _

"Because, I want them to know that anything is possible and they can end up with who ever they want to be with, and eventually start a family, like us."

That got everyone listening even more, some kids where practically crawling on top of their desks to hear better.

"_Well, I met Leon in Zanarkand at a training camp just like you guys, except that we had to keep our relationship a secret. We had no where to go like all of you. We had to spend our nights alone and not eat dinner so we could-" _Leon shut off the speaker by clicking the button again and held the phone up to his ear, a faint blush taking over his cheeks.

"That's enough Cloud; you didn't have to go that far."

"_I was just going to say that we had to study together, no big deal." _He said with an obvious smirk laced in his voice.

"Cloud, none of those study sessions actually helped you study at all." He groaned.

"_That's not the point though, it was alone time with you and that's all that mattered to me." _

Leon looked down at his desk and let his mask slide off again, showing another smile, "I love you Cloud. Take care of Sora, Roxas and Max while I'm gone. Tell them I love them too."

"_I tell our kids that everyday Leon. Both our twins _and _Max. I love you too Leon. Now get back to teaching." _

Leon shut his eyes, "Yeah." _'click'. _"So um class….where were we again?"

-o.o.o.o-

Genesis has been following Cloud for quite some time now and thought that it was the right moment for him to make an appearance. When Cloud was at the SOLDIER facility, he and Genesis were on good terms. Not as much as he was with Angeal, but still pretty good. So he was sure that Cloud would trust him. The ex-SOLDIER just came back from a doctor's appointment and that well endowed girl went home. He waited a good hour and a half before making his first move.

He carefully made his way up to the door of Cloud's house and knocked. A loud chorus of barking followed, along with growls and snarls resonated from within the house. A couple seconds went by before the door got opened by a sleepy blonde. Cid finally got the hint that he was indeed pregnant with twins and let him take off time from work whenever he needed to, so that's why he was at his house at this hour instead of getting ready for work, he was taking a nap. "Genesis?" Cloud recognized warily. Genesis, from what Cloud understood, was Sephiroth's right hand man. Even when he was a teenager, he was never too far from the General. The red head was always nice to him and even let him borrow a copy of _'Loveless' _to read. But still, knowing how close those two were worried him some, and he didn't necessarily put off a friendly vibe either.

Genesis smiled and walked closer to Cloud, "Why hello Cloud. Long time no see. I think we have some catching up to do." His smile was soon replaced by a feral grin.

Cloud did not like the look in Genesis' eyes, not at all.

* * *

><p>okay! so since tomorrow is supposed to be dead at my job i'm going to start the outline for the next chapter. and then hopefully update the new chapter of Forget Me Not. (Its another Cleon fic i'm working on) And also if this story ever gets to 100 reviews, i'm thinking that whoever the 100th reviewer is, i will right a one-shot Cleon or Soriku fic of their choosing. but anyway, please read and review! i'm suprised i actually got this many reviews! ^^ And dang, i almost gave away a teaser...i don't know if i should start leaving teasers for the next chapter or not. So tell me that too please. ^^; love you guys!<p> 


	18. Visits and Assumptions

Okay i am back! This is the Sunday before Fall Break! and i was in a major writing mood! and also, i am not obsessed with The Eagle anymore...like I still am, but not enough to where it hinders my cleon obsessiveness!

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy!

Enjoy the REAL 18th chapter! :D

* * *

><p>Genesis smiled and walked closer to Cloud, "Why hello Cloud. Long time no see. I think we have some catching up to do." His smile was soon replaced by a feral grin.<p>

Cloud did not like the look in Genesis's eyes, not at all. He hesitantly took a step back, looking to the floor, then back up again at Genesis's face.

"I see your little punk ass SeeD isn't here to save you." He smirked.

"Don't call him that..." Cloud whispered. He was backing up more, trying to put as much space between Genesis and his belly that was physically possible.

Genesis took a couple more steps closer. "Awe, just look at you." He motioned towards Cloud's stomach, "Filled with SeeD vermin:...hybrids."

Cloud paused once he felt the wall make contact with his back, "Hybrids?" he glared, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's only common knowledge Cloud. SeeD and SOLDEIR don't mix. Therefore those monsters inside of you are hybrids." He grinned distortedly.

Cloud's eyes flickered and his head snapped to the side when he heard a growl come from his right. Max was snarling toward the unwelcome intruder, slowly stalking forward, bearing his teeth.

"Oh, nice puppy." The red head mocked, taking another step forward.

Cloud was silently cursing himself. His sword was in the garage with Fenrir, all he could do was just find some way to escape. He was totally defenseless, unless one wanted to count Max as a defense mechanism.

"Now Cloud, why do you look so scared? I'm not going to hurt you." He withdrew his sword and pointed it at Cloud's throat, "Not too much at least." With those words Genesis made his first move, springing from his solid position in the front part of the living room toward Cloud in the back.

Cloud tried to make a swift dash to the stairs, hopefully to get some advantage of being higher up than Genesis. He was stopped by a sharp pain in his side and the feeling of hard rubble falling on his head.

"Gah!" One of Cloud's hands reached for his head while the other reached for the torturous shock penetrating through his side. He swiftly pulled away the hand on his middle and saw blood smeared in his palm. _'No…' _Cloud tried not to think of the possibilities of what could have happened to Sora and Roxas. _'It can't…I won't be able to…'_

"You can't run Cloud_." _Genesis sneered, pulling back the blade from Cloud's insides. "Heh, and don't worry. I'm not about to make you want to die by killing those abnormalities taking possession of your body."

Cloud clenched his eyes shut, trying to not listen to the insults Genesis was throwing at his precious gems living inside of him. He heard Genesis start to run forward, and then a chorus of barks from Max. He looked up, seeing Max lunge himself at Genesis, only to have it be proven futile. Cloud's heart went out to Max as the puppy was mercilessly kicked to the side, the resonance of a whimper escaping his throat as he was slammed into a wall, collapsing on the ground. Cloud took his chance and dashed as well as he could up the stairs, trying to find something that he could use as a weapon. He made it to the top, Genesis still on the first floor, about to bring his sword down on the canine when he realized the absence of his intended target. He smirked and turned the other way, following Cloud's tracks.

"Come on now Cloudy, don't hide from me." He sang. His silent footsteps creaked along the wooden floors of the upstairs residence.

Cloud was holding his breath in the bathroom, hiding behind the counter side that wasn't visible from the door. He could hear Genesis's footsteps right at the bathroom entrance, his exhaled breathing filled with the intent to kill. Cloud again pressed his hand up against his side to slow the bleeding. He wanted to cry out in pain so badly, Roxas and Sora would not stop kicking him. _'Daddy will protect you, I promise! I won't let you get hurt!' _Cloud mentally cried. He tried caressing his stomach to make them calm down but that did nothing to stop the onslaught. He tried to calm himself emotionally, thinking of anything and everything to make him not panic too much. He heard stories and watched shows about mothers being put through stress and their babies turning out perfectly fine, but then again, there were some shows when the babies died due to stress. He closed his eyes and tried to hear where Genesis's location was now. He faintly heard footsteps somewhere in the bedroom area. Now was his chance. He silently got up, which right away he found out was a huge protest against his kids. He sucked in a sharp breath and made his way as quietly as he could across the floor. The staircase was just a turn to the right, if he could just slip right passed the hallway then he could-

"Behind you." He heard in his ear.

Cloud made a run for the stair case but was stopped by Genesis's arm around his neck. He tried to breath to somehow take in air, but the pressure from Genesis's forelimb was quickly making that impossible. Cloud shut his eyes in desperation, trying to push Genesis off of him. His eyelids reflected spots of different colors, the more he tried to breath, the more he couldn't. His left hand went up to try to inflict pain on his attacker, and when it did, his ring glinted in the light, and automatically a picture of Leon flashed in his mind, and visions of everything he would miss out on, including his kids.

That made Cloud motivated, and he flew one straight punch at his attackers face, emanating a cracking noise from his fist. Suddenly the pressure was automatically released and Cloud opened his eyes, quickly surveying the damage. It looked like he broke Genesis's nose and took a good hit to the jaw, but that was little damage concerning a SOLDIER, especially one of Genesis's caliber. While Genesis rubbed his nose and tried to get rid of the blood that clotted in his mouth Cloud went up behind him, stretching Genesis's back over his stomach, to where Cloud now had the upper hand, his arms now around Genesis's neck, giving everything in his might to break it. Normally the battle would have been easily won. Either between Genesis winning or Cloud, but this time, they both were at a huge disadvantage. Cloud was taking medicine to stop the effects of mako, ultimately making him weaker than he used to be. He was still muscular and lean in strength; he just didn't get the extra boost that it normally would have provided him in a situation like this. Plus the fact that he was carrying two beings inside of him slowed him down a lot too. Genesis on the other hand, thought that this job was going to be an easy one. He under estimated Cloud's ability under his current circumstance, and that was his downfall. He always did used to let his ego get the best of him.

Cloud was putting an immense amount of pressure on Genesis's throat, in all the commotion he thought he heard a noise coming from downstairs. Maybe Max was alright, he hoped. Genesis was fumbling around on his belt, pulling out a concealed dagger and jamming it into Cloud's right leg. That made him let go instantly. It wasn't until Cloud moved to pull out the hindrance object that a punch was thrown to his face, followed by more abuse, and another onslaught of horrid phrases. Cloud sewed his eyes shut.

"You think you are so smart huh? You little piss ant sorry excuse for a human being! Just you wait until you wish you neve-"

And then everything stopped. Cloud slowly opened his eyes to see the wide eyes of Genesis staring blankly at him, blood droplets cascading from his open mouth. Cloud scurried out of the way as the body slumped forward lifelessly to the ground. Cloud wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to panic. But all he could do was let out deep heavy breaths as he looked up in the opposite direction, thankful that the attack wasn't happening anymore.

"Good timing, huh?" Zack said.

Cloud stared wide eyed at his savior and then back down to Genesis, now he could see what killed him. Zack's Buster Sword was sliced cleanly down Genesis's back, staining the hardwood floor.

Cloud looked back up to Zack, who seemed equally stunned and freaked out, "I wanted to see if you wanted to spar out on the hill but…I think I'm gonna have to take a rain check." Zack walked over and removed his Buster Sword cautiously and leaned it up against the wall. He walked around Genesis and put his arm around Cloud and helped him downstairs to the couch. He didn't need to keep staring at the dead body upstairs.

Zack sat Cloud down went back up to take care of the mess; questions could and _would_ be asked later. As he started to walk away he was stopped by Cloud's hand on his, a death grip if there ever was such a thing. He turned back down to his best friend and saw the horror in his face, and then it happened. Cloud cried.

-o.o.o.o-

Leon was walking to his bed in the teacher's quarters to go to sleep. He could not get a hold of Cloud at all today. He tried calling, texting, e-mailing, calling other friends to see if Cloud was okay, and he couldn't come into contact with any of them. Even their scheduled webcam meeting never happened. He stilled his hand on the wall next to him, thinking of all the possible things that could have happened. He rubbed his temples and began to continue walking.

"Couldn't get a hold of him, mm?"

Leon froze at that voice. He turned to see Sephiroth staring at him with those icy eyes and cold smirk on his face.

"It's no surprise. He got what he deserved."

Leon furrowed his brows and stood up straight, "What are you talking about?"

"Now, now, it's not in my nature to spoil everyone's fun. Although with Cloud…it was a special case."

"What did you do? Were you the one that ruined my office?" Leon said with a hardness creased in his voice.

"Now why do you always assume it was me? Just because you took what was rightfully mine means nothing." He glared at the SeeD instructor.

"What? What's yours? What did I take?" Leon was getting confused and extremely worked up. Sephiroth did something concerning Cloud and he wanted desperately to know what it was. If anything dreadful happened to him, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

"You will see soon enough. That is, if you ever even get to see him again. Right now he's probably being buried in a casket, and not even his friends are even aloud to see him due to how disfigured he is." the silverette smirked.

"What?" Leon yelled, punching his fist at the wall. The only reason he didn't punch Sephiroth was because he wanted him to be conscious to tell him what happened. "What did you do? Tell me!" He was infuriated, and more so, he was scared.

"I told you, you took what was mine to begin with. Cloud was my star pupil, always perfect in everything he did." Sephiroth moved towards Leon, his face hard and unwavering, "He was mine. He was supposed to always be mine. And you took him for yourself. You had him in my quarters! In a part of my facility you took him for yourself! I remember that night. I remember everything he could have been if he would have just stayed with me." He smirked deviously over at the brunette. "So now he is getting what he deserves. I thought my last punishment would do the trick, but that obviously failed." He closed his eyes and walked in the opposite direction from Leon. "I'll leave _that_ up to your imagination." He paused in his step. "At least now you don't have to worry about being a terrible father. So you see? Killing them was a favor to us both."

Leon bounded after him, ready to strangle the general until he spilt out everything. But just as he touched the silver hair, he vanished, leaving Leon to fall harshly on the floor with a loud _'thud'_. Leon looked around, confused and infuriated at the same time. He got up and punched in the glass on one of the windows of the doors, sliding down the structure, the glass digging into his skin. He couldn't take it. He didn't know what to do. Cloud was his whole world, Sora and Roxas were his motivation. He loved them with all of his heart. He lived for them. Now he didn't know what he was going to do. Sephiroth said that he failed at killing Cloud last time. Leon dug his face into his bloodied hands and wept, this time, audibly. He didn't care about his reputation. The things he cherished most in life were gone from him forever. _'Cloud…'_

-o.o.o.o-

"Merlin, is he going to be okay?" Zack asked as the old doctor came out of Cloud's room.

"He had an extremely close call with that gash in his side. No wounds were fatal, but, dare I say it, damn. That boy was lucky."

"How um, how are Sora and Roxas?" he asked.

Merlin shook his head, "Those kids were very lucky today also. I can't even imagine how scared they must have been. They knew something was wrong, especially whichever twin was on the side of his cut."

"Oh, I see…when is he free move around again?"

"Whenever he stabilizes; He mainly just needs to rest. I thank you for calling me Zackary. That was a very smart thing to do." Merlin looked up from his bag, "How are Aerith and the kids?"

"Oh, they're fine." Zack smiled. "I'll just call them and tell them I'm going to stay over here for a while."

Merlin nodded and made his way down the upstairs hallway, "Oh and Zack?"

"Yes?"

"Please, take out this body!"

-o.o.o.o- (The next day.)

"Commander Leonhart?" a boy asked at the beginning of his class. "Are we gonna do anything today?"

Leon just stared at him blankly. They were going to do something today? "Oh, just…talk for all I care. Consider it a free day."

The student bit his lip and walked back over to the other classmates, where whispers and gossip rumors were being spread about why their teacher was so out of it today. He looked like a zombie.

In all truth, Leon felt like a zombie. He just got the news that Cloud and his kids were killed last night. He spent all night crying and sobbing, and believe it or not, Seifer didn't make fun of him. No one has ever seen the commander so broken and utterly defeated. He tried calling Zack this morning, but soon hung up. He didn't want the details of Cloud's death, but at the same time, he wanted to know everything. He…he didn't even get to hold him one last time, or even say a simple _'I love you.' _

He felt his phone vibrate on his desk and didn't even want to look at the caller I.D. he was so distraught about everything. He couldn't even function properly.

One of the kids that were next to his desk sensed something wrong and grabbed Leon's phone off the top of the desk upon hearing it vibrate. Leon didn't even stop him as he answered it, "Hello?"

_"Uh, hello? Leon?"_

"No, this is Jack, one of his students. Leon isn't really… uh he isn't really capable of doing anything at the moment."

_"Huh? Well tell him that this is Zack and I have something really important to tell him! Now!"_

The student paused for a minute and turned to his instructor, "Um, Commander Leonhart? A person named Zack is on the phone for you…"

Leon raised his eyebrows, he was scared to answer the phone, but held his hand out anyway for the device.

"Hello…" he croaked out.

_"Hey Leon, I…have something to tell you." _Zack paused on the other end. Leon could already feel the tears about to fall from his eyes. _"Something happened to Cloud yesterday…"_

Leon hung up.

-o.o.o.o-

"Wha-what the, hey Leon!" Zack yelled into the phone.

"It's okay Zack," Came Cloud's voice from the bed, "He's teaching, just let him finish. He's probably really busy."

"Well yeah, but…I just want him to know what happened and that you're alright."

Cloud smiled over at his friend and Zack smirked back.

"Oh well, until that grumpy fiancé of yours gets off work, someone wants to see you."

"Yeah?" Cloud raised and eyebrow and yawned, "Whose that?"

As if on cue a little girl came running up the stairs and through the house, "Cloudy!"

Cloud smiled and stretched out his arms while Olette climbed into his bed to hug him. Aerith followed her up the stairs with a sleeping Denzel in her arms.

"Hello Cloud." Aerith greeted.

"Hey guys." Cloud nodded. He looked back down to Olette. He was glad Zack took care of Genesis's body two hours ago. No one, not even himself, needed to see that.

She grinned back up at him, "Heehee Cloudy! Where's your lion?" She giggled. Cloud smiled. "My lion isn't here right now, yeah? He's just far away for his job right now."

Olette pouted, "Don't you miss him?" she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Cloud's smile vanished. "Yeah, I do. Very much."

"Olette, don't ask questions like that." Aerith scolded.

Olette turned around toward her mother, "I was just wondering." She turned back to Cloud and put her hands on his tummy. "I bet they miss him too."  
>"Olette." Aerith said in a tone no kid ever wants to hear.<p>

She turned back around and pouted. Cloud faintly smiled at her, his hands comforting his and Leon's babies underneath the covers.

"I wonder if I try calling him…" Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, "I wonder if he would answer."

Zack got Cloud's phone off the dresser and handed it to him. Cloud took it and dialed Leon's number hoping that he would pick up, whether Leon was working or not, he would at least leave him a voice mail about what happened earlier.

It rang a couple times before the voicemail sounded for him to talk, "Hey Leon it's me. Just, call me back, kay? It's kind of important."

Cloud then shut his phone. He would make sure to call him later. But right now, he had to make sure that Max was recovering as well.

-o.o.o.o-

Leon looked down at his phone again as it vibrated, _'Cloud!' _Leon's heart raced as he saw who was calling, but, Cloud was dead. It was probably some sick joke someone wanted to pull. Cloud couldn't call, it was impossible. He threw his phone up against the wall, hoping that it would break into a million pieces. He didn't want or even need a phone now if he couldn't talk to the person that meant most to him. Leon didn't even notice that all the kids were staring at his antics, and to be honest, he could have cared less.

-o.o.o.o- (Three weeks later)

"Now this is just getting ridiculous!" Cloud spat as he munched down on some chocolate ice cream covered fried pickles.

Tifa and Yuffie watched out of disgust as Cloud chomped down on the unusual combination.

"Um, Cloudy-kins what exactly is getting ridiculous?" Yuffie cocked her head.

"Leon, that son of a Behemoth, has not sent me a check for three weeks!" Cloud took his hands away from his food and placed them on his stomach, as if covering Sora and Roxas's ears, "THREE FUCKING WEEKS!"

"Um, Cloud, maybe he just hasn't had the time to do it yet." Tifa suggested, trying to focus on something else besides Cloud's appetite.

"The time? You telling me he hasn't had the fucking TIME? To send _me, _his _FIANCE,_ a check for _our_ kids? Not to mention the fucking house and gas bills and all of the other baby stuff I have to buy and different birthdays and the WEDDING! Damn him! You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna go there myself and see just what the fuck he his doing!" Cloud said, shoving the rest of the fried pickles and ice cream into his mouth, "And do NOT even make me bring up the phone calls! Not ONE fucking phone call! No e-mails, no webcam! No fucking connections with me at all! For a good couple weeks or so! You know what? I bet he's sleeping around with all of his SeeD buddies!" He said, getting teary eyed as he looked at the silver band on his ring finger, "He can't even be faithful to me! How much of a difference do you think having sex with a SeeD _is _anyway? Huh? I bet it's NOTHING like I deliver! Ug! Damn that Squall! You know what? I'm using what's left of his hard earned cash that's still in the bank account to go to Spira myself! That little jack ass! Thank you for this talk, Tifa, Yuffie." He nodded to them, throwing his napkins down on the table, "And finish up painting the baby room!"

-o.o.o.o- (A couple days later)

"Now Cloud, remember, we have to stay under cover for this okay?" Zack said as he pulled down a beanie over his head. Zack volunteered to go with Cloud to Spira to see what was up with Leon, and it would be easier since they already had the connection of being through the camp before.

Cloud pulled up the hood of his over-sized jacket down over his eyes to conceal his recognizable blonde spikes from whoever might notice them. The train let them off at a reasonably busy part of town, so it wasn't like they stood out too much, if a pregnant man means standing out.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got it." Cloud scowled. It wasn't long until they found their directions to the camp from some passersby on the road.

Cloud kept his head down and had Zack guide him by his shoulder. After a good thirty minute walk, they finally were in view of the camp sight. Cloud looked up, "So that's where that little cheater is." He hissed.

"Now Cloud, you don't know that." Zack sighed. He had to put up with Cloud's rambling for a good three hours or so; it was getting old.

"Well how do you know he isn't? I bet there are plenty of asses that would just love to have Leon inside them." He glared ahead of him. "Come on." Cloud said, starting to jog. Well as much jogging as a five and a half month pregnant man could successfully do.

"Cloud come on, you are just going to end up hurting yourself." Zack instructed.

"Yeah, tell that to my heart. It's already been hurt by Leon's cheating. Oh I swear I hope he chokes on this ring." Cloud grunted out. Even though he thought Leon was cheating on him, he still couldn't have it in him to remove the ring from his finger. There was still a small chance of hope lingering in him.

"Cloud, calm down, we are at the border of the camp now." Zack whispered.

Cloud automatically slowed down and started to walk normally, but still keeping up a speedy pace.

The rest of the walk was silent, and no one really questioned them. Zack was for sure that someone would point out that Cloud was a pregnant dude, then the whole entire camp would be on them, but surprisingly, everyone seemed to be doing their own thing and minding their own business.

Cloud was listening to the people around them gossip, trying to figure out where the SeeD hall was located.

"So I heard that one SeeD teacher is acting strange." Cloud overheard one girl say. He immediately grabbed Zack's hand and started following behind them. He had no way of knowing if this SeeD instructor was Leon or not, but he assumed that anyone who cheated on their pregnant fiancé would be acting a little strangely, right? At least in his mind anyway.

"Oh I know, I heard that his students are really concerned. They say that it hardly looks like he is getting any sleep." The other girl said.

Cloud thought for a moment: Leon + Cheating = No sleep. He decided to follow them for a couple more yards. "Yeah I know! That's what all the kids in S-74 keep saying." It was then that Cloud made a bee line toward the nearest map of the camp that he could find.

"S-74, S-74" he fingered the pattern of numerical rooms until he found what he was looking for. "Zack, come on. We are going to see what my _fiancé_ is really up too."

Zack begrudgingly followed his blonde friend toward his destination.

Cloud was looking all around the halls, trying to remain unnoticed with Zack, "S-68, S-70, 72…74! Ha! S-74!" Cloud rounded to the said door and got ready for an explosion. The whole Gummi and train rides gave him a _lot_ of time to think about what he was going to say to the brunette. "Now Sora and Roxas, please don't listen to what your daddy is about to say, okay?" Cloud took a big breath and nodded to Zack who was to his left. Zack just playfully rolled his eyes. Cloud burst through the door that was held in place by the wooden frame, "Squall Leonhart! What the fuck do you think….Leon?"

Cloud immediately rushed to, who he presumed to be, Leon's side, ignoring all of the confused stares from the students. He put his hand on Leon's head and ran his fingers through his, what once were silky, chocolate locks. "Leon it's me, Cloud." He took both hands and turned up Leon's face toward his own, "What the hell happened to you?"

* * *

><p>okie dokie! yay! i updated! and if i rushed anything i do apologize (and let me know if i did and i shall fix it.^^)! Also, i have really been wanting to draw some fandom for this fic lately, so if you guys have any scenes that you would like to see or which scenes would be the most fun or just plain funny to draw, i'll draw them and then upload them to my deviantart and tumblr account (which i finally got by the way) cuz i really wanna draw some fandom for this fic. Also, if you favorited this, i would honestly like to know why. ^^ you don't have to say, but i would like to at least be informed as to why this has so many favorites. :) and as always, stay cool and epically awesome! and if you want my tumblr or deviantart account just pm me and you shall recieve it. so READ &amp; REVIEW bitte! Vielen dank!^^<p> 


	19. Remedies

Here is the official chapter 19! sorry that it took long than anticipated to update this...its just that this chapter was mainly one of those chapters that needs to be done. I cant wait for the next chapter though!

disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

* * *

><p>"Leon! What the hell happened to you?"<p>

Cloud looked into his eyes and automatically he regretted ever thinking that Leon would cheat on him. He looked so distraught and grey, as if all of the blood was drained from his whole body.

"Leon? Are you okay?" Cloud saw that Leon was about to cry, so he pulled him close and let his head rest in the crook of his neck.

"Leon what's wrong?" Cloud whispered. He waited there, holding Leon in his arms until he thought it be best that they should be alone right now. "Zack, can you um," Cloud turned to the class, their eyes never leaving him "Will uh, will you just watch the class for a minute?"

Zack took a look at all the kids, then back to Cloud. He shook his head and chuckled, "Alright, fine. I always wanted to see what it would be like to be a teacher anyway." He said, walking head high to the front of the classroom.

Cloud got up and put Leon's arm around his shoulder, Cloud supporting him by his waist. They walked out the door and Cloud turned to find a place where they could talk in the now empty hallway.

Cloud held Leon up a bit, but he just ended up sliding on the floor. "Leon, I'm pregnant. I am not getting on the ground." _'I won't be able to get back up…' _But Leon only looked up at him with desperate eyes. "Okay fine, it looks like I'm getting on the floor." Cloud gave in. "Now Leon, come on, talk to me."

Leon could not take his eyes away, he couldn't even speak.

"Leon, you are starting to piss me-"

"Dead…"

What? Did Cloud hear that right? _'Dead…?' _Cloud scooted closer to Leon, "Who's dead Leon?" At that question Leon broke and fell into Clouds' arms. "Leon…" Cloud stroked his back as he wept on his chest. Leon was physically racking with sobs. "Clo-Cloud…"

"I'm here Leon. But you're not telling me what's wrong." He said, rubbing circles on his shoulder blades.

"Cloud…oh Hyne, Cloud." He hugged Cloud tighter.

Cloud readjusted him so that it would be more comfortable for all four of them.

"Yeah? You missed me that much, huh?" He joked.

Leon lifted up his head and made eye contact with Cloud. "He told me that you were dead." He whispered.

Cloud furrowed his brows, "Who did? Who told you that?"

"Sephiroth said that…about three or so weeks ago." He rubbed his eyes. "I didn't know what to do with myself."

Cloud felt ashamed now, for ever thinking that the reason Leon wasn't talking to him was because he was cheating. Leon thought he was dead.

"Well, is that why you never called or answered any of _my_ calls?" Cloud said, leaning back.

Leon looked down, "I didn't…I didn't want to know the details of it. Zack called and said something happened to you, and I just couldn't take it, so I hung up, and I broke my phone and threw it away."

Cloud sighed, he understood now, that was the day Genesis must have come. Sephiroth must have sent him, and that's why he told Leon that. "Leon, something did happen that day though." Cloud took his hands in his own and told him about Genesis and about how Zack saved him. "Zack then called Merlin and he came over. He said I was fine, and that Sora and Roxas are fine too."

Leon rested his hands on Cloud's stomach, taking in a shaky breath, "Hey guys." Leon said smiling, tears pricking the edges. "You've grown, huh?"

"Ow…" Cloud winced and Leon's head shot up. "Cloud, are you-"

Cloud smiled at him and kissed his lips. Oh how he missed this feeling. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Leon's. "They sure know when their dad is around." Cloud lifted up his hoodie and t-shirt to expose he naked stomach. He took Leon's hand and placed it where one of the twins kicked. "They just miss you I guess."

Leon then felt a couple kicks and saw Cloud smiling back at him. There was a string of silence as they sat there in the hallway until Cloud spoke up, "I'm sure that your _other _kids miss you too." Cloud chuckled.

"Other kids?" Leon's eyes were in shock until Cloud motioned his head toward the classroom.

He sighed out in relief, "Oh yeah. I haven't been very productive in that class lately." Leon stood up and helped Cloud up as well.

"That makes me dizzy." Cloud said rubbing his temples.

Leon smirked back at him, "Sorry Cloud." They opened the door and saw Zack jumping up and down on Leon's desk.

"I always wanted to do this back when I was in school!" Zack cheered. All of the students laughed and turned their heads as they now noticed their original teacher was back.

"Zack, get down please." He smirked.

All of the students in the room lit up as they noticed their teacher talk like he used to.

"Awe Leon, I was just fulfilling one of my biggest childhood dreams of being a-"

"Zack get down." Cloud scolded. He was getting used to scolding now. Hanging out with Aerith and her kids did that to a person.

"Awe man." He reluctantly jumped off and made his way over to the duo.

Some of the kids where whispering about the new comers, but none were brave enough to ask who they were; even the boisterous Rikku was too nervous to find out who they might be to their teacher, though they had an idea of who _one_ might be.

"So, when are we leavin' Spiky?" Zack asked. Cloud shrugged his shoulders, "Whenever I guess."

Leon's hand gripped Clouds, "Please don't leave."

"Leon, we aren't gonna stay here." Zack stated.

"We can leave tomorrow, right Zack?" Cloud asked, stroking the back of Leon's hand with his thumb. He really wanted to stay longer, but even staying the night was taking a risk with Sephiroth being around.

"What? Ug fine! But YOU are paying for the ride back!" Zack pushed his way though the pair and went down the hall.

"I paid for the ride here..." Cloud grumbled, now just realizing that he had no money anymore.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I have all the checks I was supposed to send you."

Cloud cocked his head, he had actually forgotten all about those. "And, you didn't send those before because…" he trailed off.

"Yeah…" Leon lowered his eyes. "I thought you wouldn't receive them."

"Oh." Cloud whispered.

It was a somber moment that filled the room until Zack came back, charging through the door, "Screw it! I got lost! I'm planting my butt right here till we are leaving!" he crossed his arms defiantly and sat in a nearby desk.

That made the class roar up with laughter and Cloud and Leon chuckle a little.

"Leon is it alright if we stay here until your classes are over?" Cloud titled his head.

"Yeah of course, make yourselves at home." He smiled.

Cloud walked over to Zack who was occupying himself with a piece of microscopic dust. He sat down next to him in the vacant desk to his right, suddenly realizing that he couldn't fit in it. _'Damn! How skinny are these kids?' _Cloud growled. When he was in Zanarkand the desks were at least a few inches wider in the seat area. "Damn it." Cloud grunted. He got up and moved around to sit on top of the desk, but that failed too. _'I guess carrying half term twins limits my jumping abilities a little…' _he scoffed.

He then noticed that everyone was silently staring, and Zack was laughing his ass off.

Cloud glared over at him, "I'll just stand then." Making his way to the back wall, one of the students got up and left the room.

Leon almost protested but seconds later she came back out with a chair.

"Here." The person smirked. "Paine." She held out her hand.

Cloud shook it and nodded. "Nice to meet you, and thanks."

"Aren't you going to say your name back? It's only common courtesy."

'_Damn pushy kid.' _Cloud grunted, and then he noticed everyone staring at him, for the umpteenth time that day. "Did you only give me the chair to learn my name? Or was it out of kindness?"

"At first it was because you looked laughable and I felt bad, but then the opportunity presented itself so I took it."

Cloud took the chair from her and sat down. "That's very nice and all, but I don't really want it going around that I'm here. That's why I'm staying on the SeeD side."

"Hn," and then she left to go back to her own seat.

Leon couldn't stop smiling, "Alright class, today we are going to be talking about what materials are best for weapon structure."

-o.o.o.o-

"That's it for today class." Leon said erasing the board.

"Thank you Commander Leonhart!" Some students cheered, glad that they had their teacher back to his original self.

Cloud and Zack were sitting in the back currently playing their fourteenth round of hard core Go Fish. During their intense card playing someone came up behind Cloud and tapped his shoulder, "Uh, Cloud?"

"Yeah?" He said, totally engrossed in his game, _'Shit!' _Cloud scolded himself for unintentionally revealing himself.

"So it _is _you!" the students shouted.

"Oh I knew it!" Rikku cheered, "I would recognize that sultry voice anywhere!" She said, remembering the day Leon put Cloud on speaker.

"Um oh…uh…thank you." Cloud said confused.

"Can I touch you?"

"Are those spikes gelled?"

"Do you wear contacts?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Guys! That's enough." Leon shouted. He walked over to the door to prevent any of his students from getting out. "Yes, this is Cloud. That's pretty obvious right now, but no one is supposed to know that he's here."

The students looked confused and some looked really bummed out. Though the most of the SOLDIER's seemed to understand perfectly well as to why Leon didn't want anyone to know.

"Sorry guys." Cloud said.

"But my friend is like in _love _with you!" One SOLDIER boy said, "Just _one _signature?" he pleaded.

"Sorry, no one can know." Cloud got up from his chair to stretch. That Go Fish game was making him stressed.

"Pft…does no one want MY autograph?" Zack wailed, throwing the cards across the table. "hmph…I wasn't winning anyway."

Cloud smiled toward him, enjoying his friend's childish antics.

Leon sighed, "Guys, you just have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, because if you do all of you will fail my class this semester." He glared in warning.

"Awe man." Leon moved out of the way to let them pass.

"You suck Leonhart." Some grumbled. Cloud smirked at Leon's stunned expression as one of his students told him off.

They waited until all the kids were gone before starting up a conversation again. "So, did you guys want to stick around? I'll show you my office. I don't have another class for about fifteen minutes."

Cloud and Zack followed without a word. Cloud was so tired from traveling and wanted to sleep, but seeing Leon have life in him again and the color return to his cheeks made him fight past the tiredness.

"This is it," he said turning down the hall.

Cloud and Zack followed him and walked in the room. Leon talked but Cloud couldn't really pay attention. He was just so tired.

"Hey Cloud, Zack come check this out," Leon said, motioning them over toward the window. He looked back once he noticed on one was following him.

"Clou-" Leon turned around and saw Cloud asleep in Zack's arm. Zack looked from the sleeping Cloud to Leon, "Okay dude, I know you don't like me touching him," remembering the time when Leon was hiding out at their house to surprise Cloud all those years ago, "but I swear he just fell! I caught him I swear!"

Leon smirked, "That's okay Zack." He walked over to them, "Come on, give him here."

"Uh, can you carry him by yourself?" Zack asked as he struggled to get Cloud upright and switch holders.

"Yeah, I think so." Leon bent down to grab him bridal style. "Heh, damn he did get heavy." He smiled, kissing Cloud's hair.

Cloud couldn't seem anymore content than to just be in Leon's arms and sleep.

"Come on, you guys can rest in the SeeD quarters. No SOLDIER ever goes in there." He shifted Cloud upwards in his arms to get a better hold, "I'll talk to the other SeeD instructors about this." Leon couldn't enjoy the feeling more of having Cloud in his arms again, he cherished every second of it, even if he was a bit heavier than he last remembered.

They made their way down the quiet hallway and into the sleeping area. "This way is mine." Leon said, taking a couple turns here and there between the beds until they got to his. "Here we are Cloud." Leon carefully laid him down on the bed.

He stirred a little bit before sighing comfortably on the covers.

"Come on Zack. I'll get you a cot, just until he wakes up." Leon walked over to the edge of the room and brought back a big cot for Zack.

"Awe man thanks dude." Zack smiled, he started getting sleepy too.

"I have just one more class to teach, so I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Alright, I'll tell Spike over here that when he wakes up." Zack waved.

"Kay, have a nice nap."

-o.o.o.o-

"Mmm." Cloud rubbed his eyes from there confines of sleep. He sat up and looked around; he never remembered going in here. He looked to the floor when he heard a noise and Zack was sound asleep on the floor. At least that was a good sign.

"So, you're up."

"Hm?" Cloud turned to the voice and saw Seifer standing on the other side of the room. He hasn't really changed that much in appearance, except for the beanie on his head.

"I said you're up." He smirked.

"Oh…yeah." Cloud wanted to shake Zack so he could be up, just in case another incident happened like back at Zanarkand when they got in fights.

"Oh don't worry blondie. I'm doing this as a favor for Squall. He didn't want anyone knowing you were here."

"So…he asked _you_?" Cloud looked confused. If he remembered correctly, Leon and Seifer didn't exactly see eye to eye.

"Well I was on my way coming back from teaching those brats to take a snooze when he waltzed out of here and practically pleaded me to watch over you guys." He turned away, "And…I don't ever want to see Squall like that again. He was so depressed that he was making _me_ depressed. I didn't have it in me to make fun of him."

Cloud made a noise of approval in the back of his throat and switched to lying on his side. This bed wasn't the most comfortable, but it was better than no bed at all.

"So um…don't get mad at me for asking, but come on, it _is_ me we are talking about here." Seifer walked over and sat on the bed next to Cloud, facing him. "Are you pregnant or something? Like, why do you look like total girl?" He chuckled.

Cloud turned red and looked down, "I'm not going to answer that to you."

"Okay, that means that you are total prego."

Cloud sighed and turned on his other side. "I really don't feel like being made fun of right now."  
>"Pft, come on man, don't be all embarrassed just because you bottom and somehow got pregnant." Seifer scoffed.<p>

Cloud glared at the pillows on the bed opposite of him. "Can you stop talking now?"

"What? I was just saying that-"

"Hey Seifer, I'm back." Came Leon's voice from the door.

"Oh hey Squally. I was just talking to your-"

"Yeah, well your job is over, you can leave now." He sighed, clearly irritated.

"Alright alright, I get it." Seifer chuckled while getting up, "You guys want some _alone_ time." He smirked.

Leon glared at his back until he left the room. "Sorry Cloud, but he was the first person that crossed my path."

"It's fine. It's just something about him that pisses me off." Cloud said, now turned back around to see Leon.

Leon walked over and sat down on his bed with Cloud. "So how was your nap?"

"It was fine." Cloud said, encircling his arms around Leon's waist. "How was your class?"

"Alright I guess. They all wanted to know why I was acting normal all of a sudden."

"Mm. Isn't that a good thing though?" Cloud asked, nudging his head on Leon's hip.

"Yeah I guess." Leon said, lightly chuckling at Cloud's behavior. "Are you hungry or anything? I'll bring you guys back something to eat. It's almost dinner time."

Cloud thought for a minute, and then felt his stomach growl as if on command. "I would love some food Leon."

"Alright, give me ten minutes tops, then I'll be back." He bent down and kissed Cloud before leaving, chuckling as he heard Zack make a loud snore.

"I guess I should wake him up." Cloud said.

"Yeah, probably." He said, getting up and walking to the door. "Kay, I'll be back."

Cloud nodded and made his way up to wake up his best friend. "Zack, hey Zack." Cloud nudged his shoulder.

Zack turned in his sleep and hugged Cloud's leg.

"Zack, get up please." Cloud said a little louder, trying to shake his leg free.

"But Aerith it's your turn to change Denzel's diaper!" Zack drooled.

Cloud sighed. "Zack! Wake up! I am _not_ getting on the floor again!"

Zack stirred a little bit and blinked his eyes open. "Oh hello Cloud."

Cloud rolled his eyes at his friend. "Leon is getting us dinner."

-o.o.o.o- (later on that night)

"Zack, I'll sleep on the cot tonight." Cloud said, getting down, which this was the first time he was actually willing to sleep on the floor.

"Cloud, are you sure? I really don't mind it." Zack said concerned.

"It's fine." Cloud brushed it off, "Leon can share it with me. I think it's big enough for the both of us."

"Alright, if you say so." Zack sighed. They were both waiting for Leon to come back from the showers, so they were just sitting on the bed, talking about random things and making slight conversation with the SeeD instructors that recognized them.

"Hey guys." Leon said, carrying in two blankets. "It gets kind of chilly at night, so I brought two for us."

Cloud smiled and took them and went over to the cot. "Well Leon I must say," Zack started. "You have great hospitality." He finished, making himself more than comfy on Leon's bed.

Leon smirked and got on the cot with Cloud. "I think this may be the first time in three weeks where I actually sleep more than ten minutes." He arranged the covers so they were covering both of them generously. He turned and let Cloud rest his head on his chest, Leon's arm holding his back.

"Goodnight Leon. Please try to not lose sleep over me again." He snuggled his head on Leon's shirt, "I'm not going anywhere. Promise."

* * *

><p>Yay! Now in the next chapter there is going to be a little bit of a time skip...by a few months or so...;) SO EXCITED! And also I'll try to update my other fic of Leon and Cloud, 'Forget Me Not' soon. But i might have to write the next chapter of this first. Gah I can't wait for all my parental ideas to kick in. And Sephiroth probably won't show up for a long time. The next few chapters are just going to be Cloud and later Leon being parents. I personally like writing those chapters more than blow em' up, shoot em' up chapters. Like the last one. And once again i apologise for the unexpected lateness. But filler chapters are a be-otch to write! ^^ Read and Review please!<p> 


	20. Finally

Oh my goodness gracious I am stuffed! I forgot what Thanskgiving was like! and Black Friday is awful to be out in...at twelve o'clock in the morning ^^ so anyway, here is what we all (and mostly Cloud) have been waiting for! Not very much Leon in this chapter...just a little bit. But we will see a lot of him in the next chapter! and i cannot wait until he gets home! because people we have a lot of little cute stuff and events to get throught before the end of this story! and also, Sephiroth is not gone!...just remember that for later chapters.

I actually wanted to wait to update this until i got 80 reviews, (i'm at 79 right now as i upload this) but i've been wanting to write this chapter and if i don't just keep writing then nothing will ever get done.

And thankyou to all of my faithful readers and reviewers! I hope that you will keep reading and reviewing! :D

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Kindom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

* * *

><p>"Well Cloud my boy you are progressing quite nicely! In about two weeks or so you will be holding your newly born baby boys!" Merlin said proudly as he cleaned off Cloud's huge midsection.<p>

Cloud grinned. He seriously could not contain his excitement. He was so _huge! _He had to go out and buy a new wardrobe just so his clothes would fit correctly. "Thanks Merlin." Cloud said, struggling a little bit to sit up. Merlin held out his hand to help up Cloud, who took it graciously.

"You know Merlin," Cloud hesitated, but he felt that he could trust the doctor, "I'm really scared." He tried to play it off by hiding the obvious nervousness and trembling that was in his voice. He did not succeed very well.

Merlin patted Cloud's hand, "That's alright my boy. It's only normal. If you were chipper as could be and not nervous at all, then I would think that something is wrong with you.

Cloud gave him a soft smile. "Thanks." He gently got off of the table, and walked out to an awaiting Tifa.

"Come on Cloud! It's wedding planning time!" She yelled, grabbing his hand.

Cloud rolled his eyes as he was dragged off by his friend.

When they got to Cloud's home, they went up to the now finished baby room and sat down. Well Tifa sat down anyway, grabbing all of her wedding magazines and what not, while Cloud grabbed a little chair.

Tifa looked at him pitifully, "Cloud, why don't we go downstairs and do this? It will be easier on you."

Cloud was turning around in the chair, then gave up and settled for laying down on his back, propping up one of the baby blankets for a makeshift pillow.

"I like being in here Tifa." Cloud said staring up at the ceiling. The finished baby room was a light pastel green. Yuffie refused to paint it blue because she thought that the babies would become depressed, and besides, the pastel green was a nice neutral color. "It makes me feel closer to them." He said, jerking his head down toward his stomach.

Tifa twisted her mouth to the side. "Alright Cloud, whatever." She turned to grab more of her magazines, "Here, look at these." She handed some to Cloud, while she looked through some as well. For the next hour, the friends flipped through magazine after magazine and catalogs galore.

"See anything you like yet?" Tifa asked, her head engrossed in a wedding dress catalog. Even though it was mostly dresses, it still had some little details that Cloud may want in it.

"Well I like some of these cakes." Cloud said, flipping the page, "I just don't know what flavor Leon would want." He sighed. Every time he tried to discuss the wedding with Leon the older man would just say to do whatever Cloud wanted to do. But this wasn't Clouds twenty-second birthday, which mind you was last month, it was their wedding, _their, _as in his and Leon's wedding which meant that the celebration needed to incorporate both men's interests.

"Well what about vanilla?" Tifa asked.

Cloud rolled his eyes, "That poor flavor has been way too over used." He chuckled, not to mention that the very sound of that flavor made him want to throw up. He couldn't wait until he could eat his favorite foods without wanting to turn green and run into the bathroom. "I guess it could be checkered; my favorite flavor and then his." Cloud grinned. If they were to use that method then it really would look like a gay cake for their wedding. Cloud's favorite flavor was indeed vanilla, no matter how much it is overused. He preferred it with a thin layer of coconut icing. But Leon's favorite was cherry chip cake with cherry icing. Cloud would make him one for his birthday every year, though after they both cut a slice, the rest of the cake would be used for other much more creative uses by the brunette to celebrate his special day. While Cloud, on the other hand, actually liked to eat and indulge in the vanilla cake Leon 'made' him. Leon wasn't the best baker, but he knew where the best bakeries were. For the first two years of their relationship Leon was excellent at hiding the store boxes and receipts from Cloud's cake, until one day when the blonde took out the trash and saw that a vanilla cake box from Sunset Bakeries was in the garbage. But it's the thought that counts right?

"Oh that's a great idea! See we don't need Leon here to make decisions." Tifa said affirmatively, writing down the cake idea on a piece of paper.

Cloud laid the magazine over his face, "Who ever said he makes all of the decisions?" he groaned.

"Oh Cloud quit being so moody. No were you going to wear a black or a white tux?"

-o.o.o.o-

Leon sat in his room waiting for Cloud to come back down stairs. They were talking when Cloud had to use an emergency bathroom break. He has been having to do those a lot lately. Leon went over to his book case where some children books were kept. He went out into town yesterday and bought a couple more for his collection. It really did make him feel like a dad; though he thought that feeling wouldn't really hit him until he held his kids. He even thought that seeing the birth would be too surreal for him to actually believe it.

"Leon, I'm back." He heard Cloud say through the computer screen. The brunette smirked and grabbed his new books and walked over to his desk.

"Sorry it took so long." Cloud blushed. He acted like he always had to apologize now. Since he was full term with twins, he couldn't really reach a certain area to aim so easily. It took practice and a use of different techniques to finally get the hang of the new way of taking a piss.

Leon shook his head, "You don't have to apologize for taking a piss Cloud." He smiled.

The blonde across the other side of the world smirked, and then suddenly cringed. "Ow, dammit!" Cloud bit his lip and took long deep breaths in and out from his nose. "I swear they are getting more restless and impatient every day." Cloud scowled down at the now gargantuan bump protruding from his stomach.

"I could have sworn Aerith wasn't _that _uncomfortable." Leon stated skeptically.

Cloud lifted up his lower back, grabbing some pillows and propping them up under his formed arch, "Yeah, but I'm a guy Leon. My hips and back were not meant for this kind of job."

Leon once again, as always felt awful that he couldn't be there to comfort his love. "So you've been sleeping on the couch this whole time?" he asked concerned.

Cloud closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his stomach, trying to calm down his boys while suppressing a groan of pain. Merlin said that they were to be due in two weeks, and each day was killing Cloud's physical body. He was going to need a highly recommended chiropractor after all this was over.

"They just hurt Leon. They love to play around and stretch." He flung one arm across his eyes to calm him down from the moving around that was pushing parts inside of him that weren't supposed to move, "And plus, Max now occupies the whole bed. But I still sleep in it. I think he is starting to pity me."

Leon folded his arms on his desk, "I promise to get back home to you as soon as I can." He took a quick glance at the children's books, "and I also bought more of these." He said, showing off the new baby books that he bought.

Cloud's ears perked up with interest and removed his arm, "What are they about?"

Leon read the back, "Uh, this one is about a dog that wants a home and this one is about a kid that won't eat his vegetables."

Cloud chuckled, "Well which one would you like to read to your sons tonight?" he caressed his stomach. They seemed to be calming down, for now.

"Hmm, I guess the dog one first." Leon said, grabbing the book.

"Listen up guys. Daddy is going to read us a bed time story." Cloud smiled, turning his head toward Leon.

Leon smiled back at him while he began the first sentence.

"Ahem," Leon coughed, "There once was a dog." he looked puzzled for a second. Well that was blunt for the first sentence. He wasn't even sure if that really classified as a sentence to begin with. Leon blinked a couple times before turning around the book so Cloud could see the picture.

Cloud rolled his eyes at how serious Leon was being. So he closed them and let his body rest while he listened to the story be told by his partner's voice. _'Leon really is going to be a great dad.' _He thought.

"Who wanted a home." _'Oh goodness.' _Leon scowled at the pages. It would take some time getting used to all of these kid sentences.

Cloud bit his lip at how worked up Leon was getting due to the story's childish wording. It was cute.

Leon cleared his throat again, "And he loved people. Kids the most. Every day there would be families going in and out of the pound walking straight by his cage. 'Why doesn't anyone want me?' the dog thought. 'Surely someone wants a puppy like me.' He whined." Leon scowled slightly at the story, _'wow this dog is whiny and annoying.'_ Although, it kind of reminded him of himself, when no one wanted to adopt him out of the orphanage. Leon turned the page. "The dog would sit in the cage everyday, each morning granting him with the possibility of getting a family. 'Why doesn't anyone want me?' the dog asked his neighbor, who was an old golden retriever.

'Someone will want you eventually.' The old dog said, 'You have a better chance of getting picked out than I do. I'm too old and slow for most of the people that come through here.'" Leon raised his eyebrows. "Awe well that's sad." He said to no one in particular. He kept on reading, slowly becoming engrossed and actually caring for the colored drawings of the dog on the thick pieces of paper. He read on about how everyday the puppy got more and more uncertain about his chances of getting a family, until one day a little boy ran up to him and wouldn't leave. The little boy and his parents ended up taking the puppy home. Leon smiled at that, "On his way to his new home the puppy couldn't help but feel bad for leaving his old neighbor behind. 'Mommy? Daddy? What should we name him?' The little boy asked.

'I don't know sweetie, you pick.'

The boy thought for a moment before patting the dogs head, 'Max!' the boy shouted aloud." Leon growled. _'Am I really that unoriginal?' _he chuckled slightly and continued reading. After a while Leon finally came to the end of the story, "When Max was at the dog park playing with his owner, he spotted something big, gold and furry in the distance. His old neighbor friend had also gotten a home." He smiled and looked at the last picture, "Cloud that was so cute." He said closing the book. Man this whole _'daddy' _scene was really affecting him. "Didn't you think so?" he asked setting the book aside and looking up at the screen. "Cloud?"

Cloud had his eyes closed and was breathing evenly. He was in a deep sleep. Leon tilted his head to the side in contentment, he hoped that Cloud fell asleep for the normal reasons of having a story read to you, and not because it was boring. He wished that he could be there and pick Cloud up to take him to their bed. He sighed as he took one last look at Cloud's sleeping form. "Good night Cloud."

-o.o.o.o- (A week later)

"Maaaax", Cloud whined. "Get off." He tried to push the border-collie mix off of him, but due to his current state, he couldn't reach the puppy that was currently occupying his legs. Cloud gave up. "Why have you been smothering me lately anyway?" Cloud groaned. Max just looked up at him with his tongue out, almost as if he was smiling at the pregnant blonde.

Cloud glared at him as he felt his babies move around even more inside of him. Lately they were causing him a great deal of pain, especially in the past day and a half. But they weren't due until next week, so he didn't really think anything of it. "Max you are making my legs go to sleep. Please get off. I can't even se the TV screen." He said from his laying down position. The bed was more comfortable when the pillows were set up under his back, just like the couch. But the bed provided more of an angle so his head could recline back farther. Max silently got off of Cloud's legs and laid down his head next to his owner's shoulder, his body pressed up snuggly against the twenty-two year old's side. Cloud rolled his eyes as he moved around his arm so Max could use it as a pillow; his hand stroking his furry black and white head.

Max huffed out a breath of contentment and groaned; he was almost asleep. Cloud felt his kids move again just as his dog entered dreamland, so he tried to shift around to get more comfortable, "Gah, dammit guys!" Cloud cursed. He was getting pissed off at himself for cursing so much now a days, but Sora and Roxas would NOT stop moving for even two minutes! He thought that if he took a good look at his insides his ribs would be stretched and his muscles black from being continuously abused. And it seemed like they were getting more violent over the pass couple of hours. He looked over at the sleeping dog and tried to carefully remove his arm from underneath his head. He slowly maneuvered his way out of bed to stretch and wash his face before going to bed as well.

It was when he stretched that it happened. A good amount of liquid ran down his pant legs and soaked the fabric, turning it into a darker shade of grey.

"What the fuck?" Cloud cursed. He clutched his stomach from the now immense pressure on his lower groin. "Shit!" he cried. If Cloud wanted to take a wild guess, he would say that his water just broke. And the worst part about this whole situation is that his kids had nowhere to go! He immediately grabbed for the home phone on the nightstand and dialed Merlin's doctor's office. Cloud waited for the rings to cut off and to hear the receptionist's voice.

"Hello welcome to – "

"I need to speak to Merlin now!" Cloud yelled into the phone. "This is Cloud Strife! Please." He whimpered the last word.

"One moment Mr. Strife."

Cloud gasped and sank to the floor as his stomach was being put through more pain. It was getting worse every second he had to wait for Merlin to get on the phone. Taking deep breaths in and out through his mouth, he wasn't near calm enough to breath calm deep breaths through his nose, he almost was to the point of strangling the phone until he heard Merlin's voice. He never new hearing the doctor's voice could make him feel so relieved.

"Cloud? What is it? Is something wrong?" Merlin asked.

"I think my water just broke." He rushed out. "Oh my Hyne it hurts." He cried.

"Alright Cloud I'm on my way to the hospital. I'll call an ambulance and explain to them your situation so they can take you there okay? Everything is going to be fine. I must go now, just try to stay calm." And with that Merlin hung up, leaving Cloud desperate and scared on the floor of his bedroom. Max was up and looking over the edge of the bed in concern at his owner. Cloud looked up at him gasping and panting for breath. He was scared and he was in major pain. It hurt for him to even talk, but he had to call someone else, no matter how much he wanted to call Leon and tell him about the situation. He quickly dialed a number he new by heart since he was five years old, "Tifa? Come over here now!" he wailed into the phone.

"Cloud? Cloud what's wrong?" Tifa asked. Cloud heard rustling noises in the background, meaning that Tifa was probably already grabbing her things to head over to him.

"My water just broke and I don't know what to do. I just need someone here with me right now please." He covered up his face with one of his hands, humiliated at how pathetic he was sounding right now. But every time both boys pushed down with all there might it made him want to scream in pain and to have someone there with him. He wanted Leon to be with him so badly.

"Alright, I'm on my way. I'll be over there in two minutes." She hung up and slammed the door, starting up her car and heading toward the Strife-Leonhart household.

"Please hurry." Cloud said into the receiver even though Tifa had already hung up. "Oh Hyne, Leon." Cloud curled up into a makeshift ball. "I'm so scared." _'They are a week early!' _He could only hope that they were going to be okay. He remembered when Olette was born, she was a week late, but they still had to check all of her vitals to make sure she was healthy, just like any other baby. He just hoped that his boys were going to be okay even after they got them out.

Max jumped down off the bed and stayed by Cloud's side, resting his head on his shoulder. Cloud couldn't stand being here all alone, going through all of this without Leon. It scared him to death. "Cloud?" He heard a faint voice. It was Tifa. Max barked right next to him and went to wait at the top of the stairs.

"Cloud?" Her voice was closer now. "Oh Hyne Cloud!" She ran toward him, "Come on, we have to get you downstairs. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head. Sora and Roxas were pressing everywhere now, desperate for a way out. "Cloud come on!" She was grabbing his waist, trying to drag him down the stairs. The last thing Cloud remembered before blacking out were the flashing lights of the ambulance.

-o.o.o.o-

"Oh Cloudy come on!"

Cloud turned his head. Was someone talking to him?

"Come on buddy! Wake up!"

Zack? "…" Cloud blearily opened up his eyes to see a room filled with bright lights.

"That's it Cloud!"

"Tifa?" he croaked out.

"Mhm." She hummed. He squinted his eyes and looked over at her. She had her video camera up to her face and next to her was Zack with a regular camera.

"It's about time you came back to us man." Zack cracked his signature smile.

"What?" Cloud looked around and saw lots of people he didn't recognize in lab coats and scrubs.

"I'm glad you woke up Cloudo."

"Merlin?"

"Yes sir. We wanted to make sure that you were stabilized enough before we performed the operation."

"What?" He looked around again, then back down at himself. He was wearing a sea foam green hospital gown, and that's all he could see. His stomach was covered up by a curtain that the doctors were now going behind.

"Why am I not hurting as much anymore?" Cloud asked hoarsely, moving his head to the side as Zack and Tifa continued to document this life changing event.

"We gave you an epidural Cloud." Merlin said. "And we already numbed your stomach. But we need to hurry. I'm afraid that your children are quite the impatient ones."

Cloud let out a throaty groan. "Wait! Does Leon know?" Cloud turned over toward Zack and Tifa. They both nodded their heads. "Yes he knows Cloud." Tifa said. "After I was in the back of the ambulance I called Zack and Zack called Leon. And after that well, everyone else is out standing by in the waiting room."

"Yeah man. You should have heard his voice. He sounded all choked up. Whether it was because he wasn't going to be here or because he was so excited I couldn't tell, but man he was practically having a near breakdown on the other end of the phone!"

Cloud sighed, "Is he alright?"

"Cloud we have to hurry. Are you ready? You are going to feel some pressure on your stomach now okay?" Merlin said, interrupting their conversation.

"Yeah." Cloud held his breath as he felt a good amount of pressure on his belly and smelt burning flesh. That part concerned him.

"Oh I got the head of the first one!" Merlin said excitedly as he carefully took out the first baby.

Cloud didn't know that Merlin had the first one completely out until he heard him cry, which in turn, made Cloud's eyes water.

"Oh he's so cute!" Tifa squealed as she focused the camera on the first baby.

"And here comes the second one." Merlin said with a since of pride, handing off the second twin over to the nurses who in turn were getting all of the liquid out of their lungs and giving them their first baths, making them nice and clean before walking over to Cloud to let him have a look at his newborn baby boys before placing them in the nursery.

"Happy Birthday!" All the nurses and doctors said to the twins. "Cloud Strife? What is the first ones name?" a nurse came by with a clipboard with the birth certificates, "Sora." He said smiling as the nurse brought the first born over to him.

"Middle name? Last name?" the nurse asked. "Oh um…Sora Strife Leonhart." Cloud said. He wasn't so sure on the middle name, but since Leon and he were both guys he wanted them both to have their last names. But it only seemed fair that since Leon was the one that got him pregnant that they should have his last name. "And Roxas Strife Leonhart."

"Okay Cloud." Merlin spoke up. "We are going to staple your stomach together okay? And then it's to the recovery room for you young man."

"Hey Cloud? We are going to go tell the others okay? We'll be back when your surgery is done." Tifa said.

"Alright." He looked to the side to see the nurses cooing at his babies and taking them to the nursery. "When will I be able to hold them?" Cloud asked hopefully. It was tearing him apart to not be able to hold the miracles that were growing inside of him for nine months.

"Once you are in the recovery room and cleaned up. Just rest okay?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

-o.o.o.o-

Cloud waited anxiously as the nurses went to go get his kids from the nursery. His recovery room was filled with people, flowers and balloons, and all of the residents were excited as well. Aerith was there with Zack, Olette and Denzel, who was resting in her arms. Yuffie was trying to sit still in one of the chairs and Tifa was waiting, camera at the ready for when the nurses brought the boys inside. Cloud's mother couldn't make it, since she was sick in Nibleheim and also due to Sora and Roxas coming a week early. But Cloud couldn't wait to call Leon, or to have him see them on webcam, which he would do the first thing he got released. Though Zack was already making plans to stop by the store after their visit and print out the pictures to send to Leon anyways.

Everyone was in their own conversations when the nurses brought in the two little bundles, one was wrapped in a light blue blanket and matching hat, while the other one had on a light green blanket with matching hat. "Are they both healthy?" Was the first thing Cloud asked as the nurses walked inside the room. They smiled over at him, "Why yes they are. They are little fighters aren't they?" the nurses laughed as they approached Cloud. Each baby had a plastic bracelet on their wrist that said their name and the rest of their information. One of the nurses handed the one in blue over to Cloud first, while the other gave the one in the green to Zack. His black haired friend walked over to Cloud and sat on the edge of his bed so Cloud could get a good look at both of his kids. Cloud looked down at his first born and saw the name. "Sora." He said to the sleeping boy. He felt tears prick his eyes as he looked down at him, and then over to his other baby boy. "And Roxas." He gently brushed his fingers over their faces as they slept. "It's been a long journey for all of us." He smiled as a tear fell onto his hospital gown.

'_We're daddies Leon.' _Finally.

* * *

><p>You know what? I am soooo glad that my mother had me through c-section! because instead of doing intense research i just called out her name.<p>

me:"Moooooommmm! what was it like when i was born?"

my mother: "Well they opened me up and i smelled burning flesh and then they stapled my stomach together wrong!" (in a nutshell)

me: "oh...Okay! Thanks!"

XD it was so helpful!

And the birthing might have been kind of rushed, but I didn't want anymore complications. This late at night and having to get up at 5:30a.m. to work the last home football game can really make you just be happy with what you've written.

and i swear i have like...three pages full of stuff that is going to happen with Sora and Roxas growing up. Some cute things that i just wanted to write and then some serious things that will put a strain on our favorite couples' relationship. (*cough* Cloud and Leon *cough*...no duh) o.o

Stay Tuned! ^^ R&R please!


	21. Home

Yay! whoohoo! chapter 21 of Silver Wings! :D i started this ealy this morning and have to go to school in about 45 minutes...blech! Senior year sucks! DX but anywhoo, Guess what happens in this chapter that a certain blonde has been waiting for?...well i don't know! you have to read to find out! and for any of you who like my stories go read **October 31st**! its really awesome so far! (in my mind anyway. -.- but that is a matter of opinion! but i really wanted to move this story along since its been sitting my mind for forever. ^^ Hope you enjoy! Read and Review please!

and as a thanks to my reviewers, i will reply to your reviews of my last chapter (because there was a LOT!)

**funni neko: **udated! :D

**ShinobiTwin05: **now you have to KNOW that i am curious as to what flashback you had! XD i really wanna know. lol and yes they are troopers! T^T and...in answer to your question...both, but i'm not telling you how. ^^

**makoslits: **of course there is more silly! :D

**SunlilyQ: **I really tried to fufill your request in this chapter...I really did. and i thought i was going to also until i looked at the clock and it screamed "hurry up you lazy bum and get dressed for school!" ^^

**SomeOneOnTheNet: **Your wish is granted. :)

**LazyLuck13: **Burning _flesh _smell. like when your skin burns from the lazer opening you up or a hot knife or something. I do believe my mother had a lazer done on her when she had me. Sorry for the confusion! :)

**18plusForMe: **love you going overboard too! (with reviews of course!)

**Dragi: **we will see. ^^

**UltimateNinjaOfDoom: **actually really like the birthing process... i just don't like hearing about my birthing story. lol XD

**JadeDawn: **h wow...i think they would be scarred! XD and thank you!

**Old War's Flame: **like Genesis too actually! really i do, but i just needed another bad guy. Hell i already made Angeal kinda bad and I LOVE Angeal! T^T he's so sweet! so for that i am sorry, but it had to be done! o.o

**kandaxallen: **WHOOHOO FOR C- SECTION BABIES! XD i was supposed to be born March 22, but instead was born March 31st. i was 44 minutes away from becoming an April Fool's baby! XP

**DISCLAIMER: **I dont own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, or Huggies or Pampers or Enfamil! Those are definately not mine! Just using those for references!

* * *

><p>"Alright Mr. Strife, so are you ready to be leaving the hospital?" One of the nurses asked as she was wheeling Cloud and his newborns out to Zack and Aerith's awaiting vehicle.<p>

"Yes." He said. It was almost a whisper. And the most part was out of shear embarrassment. He didn't think that he needed a nurse to push him around. He could do this perfectly by himself…with two babies in his arms. _'Well it sounds right at the moment to appease my beaten down pride.' _He thought. He looked down at the sleeping newborns in his arms. They both were so peaceful, just dreaming the day away. He wondered what they were dreaming about.

"Oh Cloud just look at them." Aerith beamed as she took Sora and helped put him in the car-seat. Cloud got up and did the same to Roxas, making sure to be extra careful and quiet when he snapped him in as to not wake them. "Yeah. They are something else huh?" Cloud voiced as he took the seat in the back next to Roxas. He wanted to make sure that they would be safe on their ride home, and that meant never leaving Cloud's side.

Aerith looked back and saw Cloud's solemn look on his face. She knew what he was thinking without him voicing it. They all were thinking the same thing, about how great it would be to have Leon here to see his long anticipated newborns. Cloud gently caressed Roxas's head, sweeping his fingers over his few soft blonde hairs. "I'm glad that Tifa went to the store to get some Enfamil. I have a feeling that they are going to be hungry right when they get home."

Aerith smiled back at him from the rearview mirror as she pulled out of the hospital's parking lot. "I remember when I first brought Olette home." She chuckled, "Those girl's eyes flew open when she got home and was crying because she was so hungry. Aw I miss my baby girl." She smiled. "Denzel's appetite isn't quite _as _bad as hers was but…Cloud. They just grow up so fast that it's not even funny. Before you know it they will be going to their first year of school, then all of a sudden graduation and then you'll have to pay her way to college, then her wedding, her wedding _dress_ and then she will be having kids of her own!" she cried.

Cloud just stared dumbfounded at the brunette girl, "Aerith you _are_ aware that I have two boys correct? And they were just born. I just want to live in the now and enjoy every second that I can spend with them."

Aerith rubbed her eyes as she turned into their neighborhood. "Oh well yes, of course, I apologize." She nervously chuckled.

Cloud shook his head as he turned back to his boys, "You have no reason to apologize Aerith."

She pulled up into his driveway, unlocking the car so they could get Sora and Roxas out and into their home.

"Ready to meet your home guys?" Cloud asked his sleeping boys. He smiled down at their unresponsive faces. "Alright, come on."

On the other side of the door, a very anxious Border Collie mix waited patiently for the arrival of his caretaker. His whole body was still, except for his tail that rhythmically moved back and forth with the ticking of the clock on the wall. He heard keys jingle outside, and he saw the handle jiggle a little. He licked his lips in anticipation as the door opened.

"Hey Max."

'_CLOUD!' _Max 'said' as he was barking and running around in circles.

"Shhh, calm down Max. You need to be quiet okay? We have two new additions to the family."

Max tilted his head to the side, his tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth.

"Alright, good boy." Cloud said, bringing in some baby equipment and setting it down. Max walked over and sniffed the foreign smells from the stuff his master just brought in.

"Max, say hi to your new family." Cloud smiled down at him, holding a small bundle in his arms. Aerith came up behind him, holding another one of the bundles.

Max tilted his head again.

"Meet Sora and Roxas." Cloud chuckled. Max looked so confused, but he wasn't barking or running around like he normally did, so that was comforting. "Alright, let's get you boys settled in."

-o.o.o.o-

Leon sat awake in his bed. His cadets would be leaving soon to go fight the Dusks and Heartless. He felt that since he was an instructor that _he_ should be the one going off to fight, not these teenagers. He sighed, _'Even though I had to do the same thing when I was their age.'_ He concentrated on the ceiling, ignoring all of the other instructors' conversations taking place in the room. As if this upcoming war and thoughts of his beloved students getting hurt or possibly killed wasn't enough, he was now a dad. _'I'm…a dad.' _He turned over and hid his face in his pillow to hide his smile. "Gnnn" he groaned. He wanted to go home so badly, he wanted to hold them, to hold _him. _He pulled out his phone and checked the time. He didn't know if Cloud would already be asleep, and he didn't want to wake him up if he already was because of all the stories he has heard, parents don't get a lot of sleep with newborns, especially twin newborns. But he had to call him and tell Cloud about the news that he received earlier today in Cid's office. It rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Cloud it's me."

"Hm? Oh Leon! Sorry, I didn't check who was calling. I was asleep."

Great, now Leon felt bad. "I'm sorry, I'll let you go back to sleep."

"No, no. It's alright." Cloud said. Leon heard some shuffling of fabric, "I probably need to get up anyway to check on them. I brought them home today you know."

Leon let out a throaty chuckle, "I know Cloud. Aerith, Zack, Tifa and Yuffie already called to inform me about it."

Cloud walked into the baby room and saw that Sora was up, but not doing anything, just experimenting with his fingers. "I really am sorry that I haven't called you Leon, believe me I've tried, but every time I try to call or communicate with you in some way they start-"

Once Sora saw his daddy in the doorframe he immediately started crying.

"...crying." Cloud sighed. He put the phone between his cheek and shoulder to hold the cellular device in place, "See what I mean? Come on you're okay, what's wrong?" Cloud soothed his eldest son, rocking him back and forth.

Leon listened intently on the other side of the line to one of his son's crying, "Is he okay? Which one is crying?" he asked hesitantly, but also he was worried, he's never heard his son's cry before. At the hospital they were always asleep.

"It's Sora. And I'm not sure what's wrong exactly. He's just…crying. I don't know." He let out a frustrated sigh, "He doesn't have a dirty diaper that's for sure, which is unusual for him."

Leon smirked, "Is he hungry? Does he want a pacifier? Does he want his other daddy to come home in five weeks?"

"Yeah, he might be hungry, he hasn't-five weeks? Leon did you just say that you're coming home in five weeks?"

Leon hid in the pillow again. Hyne he felt like such a teenager, blushing like an idiot and then hiding in the pillow to escape questioning from his comrades. "Mhmm."

"Leon that's fantastic." He smiled down at Sora, "Sora your daddy is coming home soon! I can't wait for you to meet him. He's the one that told you and your brother all of those fun stories."

"I can't wait to see them in person Cloud."

"Yeah, me too. Hey he stopped crying." Cloud paused then shook his head, "I should probably make him some formula just incase. I have to go now Leon. Good night."

"Good night Cloud. I love you, tell Sora, Roxas and Max that I said that too."

Cloud smirked and looked down at the sleeping Max. _'That dog has yet to leave this nursery.' _"I love you too Leon and I will. Good night."

"Night."

(1 month later)

Cloud was at the supermarket with Enfamil and diapers being the first priorities on his shopping list. "Okay, lets see here." He looked up and down the isles, while Roxas was in a baby carriage in the shopping basket holding Cloud's finger and Sora was fast asleep next to him. "Alright boys, how much Enfamil do you think I'll be needing for you? Do you think you're going to be really hungry?" he eyed them skeptically. Sora just had some spit bubbles coming out from his mouth while Roxas just looked at him blankly. "I'll take that as a yes." Cloud chuckled. He heard a noise behind him and looked over his shoulder, "Hm? What was…that?" He looked around, but the noise didn't happen again. He shook it off, "Alright boys, onward to the diapers." He exclaimed, effectively drawing a line through Enfamil on his list one handedly. He heard that noise again, but closer now, it sort of sounded like people whispering. Cloud continued toward the diapers in the baby section, but tried to keep an ear out for the quiet conversations.

"_Oh he is so cute!"_

"_Why can't my husband be like that?"_

"_I wonder if he's married."_

"_It's so hard to find men that sensitive nowadays."_

"_And he's so young too!"_

'_Oh great…' _Cloud thought. He looked around again, but instead of finding everyone else doing their shopping and minding their own business, all of the women in the baby department were about two feet away from him and his kids. "May I help you?"

"YES!" All of them whined.

Cloud stared at them confused while Roxas just started to giggle, thus waking up Sora who started to cry.

"Oh we're sorry! We didn't mean to wake him up!" One girl said walking toward Sora, "Oh come here baby, I'll put you back to sleep."

"Miss, don't touch my kid." Cloud calmly snapped. "If he's crying, I'll handle it. I'm a big boy ya know." He said throwing a towel over his shoulder and placing Sora there, patting his back. He fed them before they came to the store, so he wasn't sure if Sora was going to puke or not, always better to be safe than sorry. He continued to sooth his brunette baby, not knowing if Sora was just cranky because he was woken up, hungry, or any of the other inhuman possibilities as to why a baby cries.

"Oh I bet you are a big boy." One girl said with googoo eyes, her hands clasped underneath her chin.

Cloud sighed and tried to escape the mob of women. Why weren't there any other men in this department? "Ma'am that comment was extremely inappropriate in front of my kids."

She blushed and looked away.

"Oh hey Cloud!"

"Hm?"

All of the girls turned to see a very voluptuous, extremely well endowed girl run up to their blonde dream boy.

"Hey Tifa." He nodded.

"_Aw man."_

"_Just our luck."_

"_Are you serious?"_

Cloud let out a grateful sigh, "Thank you Tifa."

"For what?" She looked over at him.

He shook his head, "No reason. Just thank you."

She smiled over at him, then down to Sora, who had stopped crying once he caught sight of the familiar girl's face. "D'awww how's my wittle Sorwa?" She cooed.

"He's fine Tifa." He chuckled. He finally made his way over to the diapers.

"So are you excited that Leon's coming home?" she asked.

"Lets see, Huggies for Sora and Pampers for Roxas. Hm? Oh no I'm not excited, not one bit. You know, he's only been gone for eight months and I've missed him like crazy." He playfully rolled his eyes.

Tifa nudged him in the arm, "Gee way to be a smart as-s-s-s-s-stronaut." She quickly recovered herself from her curse word.

"Wow good job Tifa." He let out a small laugh. "Don't worry though; I realized I can't completely hide them from foul language."

"Why's that?" she asked as Cloud got more packages of diapers.

"Because there are teenagers and other miscellaneous people that are in supermarkets who can cuss till their hearts content." He glared.

"Ah I see." She giggled at Cloud's expression. "So why exactly does Sora get the Huggies brand and Roxas get's Pampers?" she asked curiously.

He let out a soft chuckle, "Well, Sora loves Huggies, and he loves to try to give me and Roxas hugs, even if he doesn't really know what he's doing. But when I put him in Pampers he acts really uncomfortable. And when I put Roxas in Huggies he just gives me this look that says _'Oh H. E. double hockey sticks no you did not just put Huggies on me.' _So that works out because Roxas is gets 'pampered' if you will. And he really does like the Pampers brand."

Tifa just looked at him dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Oh my gosh, they really are your kids!" she laughed.

"What do you mean they really are my kids? Of course they are! I was _there!_" he fired back.

"I'm just joking Cloud." She giggled. "It's just that you are really high maintenance sometimes."

He glared at her, "Well if you don't mind Tifa, I need to finish my grocery shopping, you can laugh at me later okay?"

"Alright! I'm holding you to that Cloud!"

He sighed. This shopping trip could not get done fast enough.

-o.o.o.o-

(a week later)

Leon sat anxiously in is seat on the Gummi ship for his flight home, quietly tapping his fingers against his pressed pant leg. He made sure that his uniform was straight and ironed out before leaving to go home. _'Home. Damn I cant wait to get there.' _He practically threw all of his clothes in his duffle bag this morning at the facility, but he carefully placed the framed pictures and letters from his desk in the middle of the pile, and then he threw more clothes on top of them to keep them safe. He was the first one ready to leave for the flight back to Twilight Town. Seifer came about thirty minutes later, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As the Gummi ship was still on the ground waiting for take off, he took out the picture of his newborn kids. It was taken at the hospital after they were born. He had so many pictures from that day that Zack took; he even received a tape from Tifa of what she was able to record. Those were also safe in his duffle bag. But the picture he held right now was of Cloud feeding Roxas, oblivious to the picture being taken. It felt so unreal to be a dad after all of this. Everything was moving so fast, yet it seemed the right pace for how things were coming along. His thoughts started to wonder as he looked at the other picture that was kept in his pocket, this one of Cloud asleep holding Sora, who was also asleep on Cloud's shoulder. He looked at Cloud's hand that kept Sora in place; they were going to be married. _'Ah shit!' _he said, moving up a hand to cover his slight blush on his cheeks. His facial expression was kept in its normal placid form, though the blush gave everything away. He closed his eyes as he looked at the pictures again before securing them in his pocket. _'I just want to go home.' _

-o.o.o.o-

Cloud was waiting in the Gummi airport for Leon's arrival. He hugged his grey hoodie around him closer, something to keep his hands occupied. He had Tifa and Yuffie at the house babysitting while he was going to the airport; he never realized just how hard it was to leave his kids. On his way to the airport he drove back home five times to check and make absolutely sure that everything was okay. Finally Tifa threatened him with something that made him leave automatically and plant his butt right in the seat that he was currently in, fidgeting his fingers to the bone. _'Leon's flight should have been here by now!' _Cloud whined. He finally got up from his seat, he had nothing to keep his mind off things, Leon's flight wasn't here, and Sora and Roxas weren't with him, which hurt a _lot_! He hoped that he didn't have separation anxiety…

"Ugn! Come on Leon! Where the fuck are you?" he was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself as he waited for Leon to arrive. His ears perked up as he thought he heard the intercom announce the arrival of Leon's flight, but then he went back to sitting down in his seat anxiously when he played it off as another trick of his excitement.

"Damn it, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he whispered. He wanted his babies with him, and he wanted and _has _wanted Leon with him! And he should have already been here! He looked up again at the flight numbers. But before he could, he saw a SeeD uniform; he got up immediately from his seat, and then slumped back down again. That wasn't his SeeD.

He got up again as he spotted another one, then almost sat down when he saw another one. He was tired of playing this game; it was making his nerves even worse, so he just decided to stand until all of them were gone. He saw one SeeD enter, and then another, then another one that was not Leon. He sat down again and dropped his eyes, "He isn't here yet…" he brought up his knees to his chest as he sat in the chair, blankly staring out at random people walking by, zoning out into his own little world.

"Well yeah no shit! It took you long enough to check for my luggage!"

'_Great, just what I need, angry people.'_

"Sir I swear to you I put my luggage on this flight! Is it just delayed?"

Cloud let one of his knees drop to where he was just holding onto one for dear life. _'I'm just so excited. Damn. All of these people must think I'm psychotic or something.'_

"Oh thank you sir. Yes this is mine."

"Have a safe trip home son."

"I will sir."

Cloud growled. Why was that person so happy when he was so miserable?

"Now just where are you?"

'_Why does that sultry voice sound so happy when I'm so fucking anxious I want to explode?_ '

"Cloud? What in the world are you doing?"

Cloud looked up, '_And why the fuck is Leon smirking at me like that?'_

"Oh my Shiva Leon!" Cloud used the foot that was still on the chair to propel him into Leon's chest, knocking him to the floor.

"Ow! Shit Cloud! I just ironed this uniform!" he smirked down him. Cloud had his head buried into his chest, "Well you're just going to have to re-iron it then! And possibly wash it because I'm using it as a tissue right now." He said as he rubbed his eyes on the fabric to dry them. "Hyne tell me that you are really here, and that you are staying for good. Oh please." He sniffled.

Leon tried to not blush at the scene they were making. He gently got up and pulled Cloud up with him, wrapping him in his arms, "I promise that I am never going to leave again."

Cloud hugged him tighter, he wanted to kiss him, but he wanted to wait for that once they had their privacy. "Let's go home."

-o.o.o.o-

Sephiroth grabbed his phone from his office and dialed a number.

It was answered on the first wring, "Kadaj, I need a favor."

"_Sephiroth…" _he paused, _"What do you want?"_

"Oh nothing my dear cousin, I just wanted to know if you are still taking care of your nephew."

Kadaj paused again, _"Sephiroth Yazzoo died, of course I'm still taking care of him. As a matter of fact he needs his bath right now, which you are interrupting."_

"Now Kadaj are you going to listen to my favor or not?"

"_What is it? What does this have to do with Riku?"_

Without hesitating Sephiroth told him his request, "Move Riku from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town."

"_Sephiroth, why in the world would I do that? I have a house here, a good job, and we are doing fine. Why should I move us?"_

"Just do it. It will…make him have a better education. You know, Twilight Town has better schools and more opportunities than Destiny Islands. And if you move I will pay all of the expenses."

Kadaj thought a moment. He _did _want Riku to have to best schooling and education that was possible, and he knew that Twilight Town had more opportunities, but he was still skeptical. Sephiroth never asked him to do anything unless it benefitted him in someway.

"_What's in it for you?"_

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm not even sure if it will work, but…I know that it will pay in the long run. I'll give you more details later my dear cousin, but right now, go and pack up that darling Riku and move to Twilight Town for a better family situation."

"_Um…alright. But I'm only doing this so Riku will have better schooling. I don't want him to play in any part of your scheme, you hear me?"_

"Loud and clear."

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! ...sorta. yay! now i promise that i will fix all typos once i get back home from school! so don't fret! :D read and review please! and check out my October 31st story! and if you're a total sap (like me) check out my christmas fic call 'The Christmas Shoes.' :) love you all! take care until next time!<p> 


	22. Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy

edited by: star-stickies

* * *

><p>"Hey Maxy." Leon said as he opened up the door. The Border collie mix was so excited he almost peed on the floor, jumping up and down, barking all over the place and pushing his paws up on Leon's uniform.<p>

"Aw, Max, be quiet!" Yuffie cried turning the corner, "You're going to make Sora and Roxas start crying!"

She rubbed her head as Tifa came down the stairs, "What is it no-Leon!"

"Huh?" Yuffie whipped her head around as she saw the SeeD, "Squally-pooh!" she ran and jumped into his arms, effectively pushing Max out of the way.

Squall scoffed and put her down, "Hey Yuffie, nice to see you again too. But don't call me that."

She just giggled as she ran over to Cloud to explain that Sora and Roxas were still up.

Tifa came down and hugged Leon, welcoming him back. "Thanks." he said.

She smiled sweetly at him while she made her way to leave with Yuffie, wanting to give the two males some alone time.

"Bye Cloudy!" Yuffie waved as she was being dragged off by the busty girl.

Cloud just nodded his head and shut the door, turning around and noticing Leon's apprehension in his body language, knowing exactly what it was from.

He walked up to him slowly and stroked his arm. "Come on." He took his hand in his own and started leading Leon up the stairs to the nursery where their sons were kept.

Once Cloud stopped at the door, Leon stopped too. Cloud turned to him out of curiosity, "Leon?"

The brunette just let out a heavy sigh, "Cloud…" he looked up at him, "I'm just…nervous…is all, I guess."

Cloud leaned over and kissed his lips, living in the moment for only a couple seconds when he realized that he was supposed to be introducing Leon to their kids.

Cloud gave him a reassuring gaze and squeezed his hand. He then turned back toward the room and his eyes lit up as Sora was trying to crawl in his crib.

He chuckled a bit and walked into the room over to his babies. Once Sora and Roxas saw their daddy they smiled a toothless grin. Sora had his arms up in the air, making grabbing motions with his tiny fingers.

Cloud bent over the crib and picked Sora up, turning around to show him to Leon, only to find that Leon hadn't followed him. "Leon?" Cloud asked concerned as he walked over to see his fiancé. The elder man was still standing outside of the room, too nervous to look in just yet.

Cloud made his way over to the side of the door and heard Roxas let out some unsatisfied noises at not being held. "Leon…" Cloud nudged him and Leon looked up, not knowing that Cloud was carrying one of their kids. His breath got caught in his throat as he gazed upon the newborn. Cloud smiled at him and then to his little brunette baby, "Sora, this is your other daddy."

Leon was staring dumbfounded at the baby that was looking back at him with his own pair of precious blue eyes. He was shaking a little, but trying to calm himself down.  
>"It's alright Leon. Come here." Slowly Cloud took his hand and led him into the nursery and over to the crib with their other baby.<p>

Leon didn't know what he was feeling exactly. He brought up a hand to his mouth in awe and felt a liquid substance drip down his cheek. They were so beautiful. "Here." Cloud said, directing his attention to him again, "Hold him."

The addressed just looked down at the precious child that he had unknowingly helped create. He looked so fragile, like if he touched him he would shatter into millions of tiny pieces.

Cloud noticed Leon's concern, he too had thought of it countless of times when he had to pick them up for any reason. "It's alright Leon. Here." Cloud pressed his chest up to Leon, closing the distance between them and slowly moving Sora into his awaiting arms. He moved around to lift up Leon's elbow to give support to Sora's head.

Sora started to wiggle once he was in the hands of someone unfamiliar, then he started to cry.

"C-Cl-Cloud, take him back!" he practically shoved Sora over to him.

Cloud let out a soft chuckle and shook his head while he looked down at Sora and ran his fingers over him, trying to calm him down, "It's okay, Leon. It's normal to be nervous when they start crying." He moved and kissed Sora's head, "It's okay Sora, this is your daddy. Come on, stop crying." Cloud put his hands on him and started to rub his belly.

Sora's sobbing slowly started to stop as he felt his familiar daddy's hands on his tummy. He looked up at them both and started to giggle and squeal with delight. He felt comfortable now knowing that this other man wasn't going to hurt him and that he actually felt very safe.

Once Sora calmed down, Cloud kissed a tear away that was on Leon's chin, and walked over to pick up Roxas. "Roxas, look at your daddy. That's your Daddy Leon." He whispered to him. A gurgling noise resonated from Roxas as he looked at the unfamiliar man and he started to cough. Cloud swiftly got a towel and started patting his back as he threw up a little of his lunch that Tifa and Yuffie gave him. "It's alright Roxas, shhh." He soothed his blonde child.

Leon was staring in amazement at how well Cloud was at being a parent. He walked over to Cloud on shaky legs, still overwhelmed at actually feeling like a dad. He was holding one of his kids, his flesh and blood…he reached out to touch Roxas's back, and Cloud smiled at him as he was still trying to sooth Roxas. "Welcome home, Leon."

-o.o.o.o-

"Well that sure was tiring." Leon said as he finished putting Roxas to sleep, giving him and Sora a kiss on the head before turning out the lights. He looked down at Max who was curled up protectively by the door and smirked down at him, "Well, well, well. It looks like I've been replaced." Leon chuckled as he looked back into the room that contained his sleeping twins. He couldn't believe that Cloud did all of this by himself most of the time. He even had help and it was more tiring than fighting battles in war.

Leon smiled at their sleeping forms before turning down the hall to go see Cloud.

Cloud was already curled up in the sheets, trying to get as much sleep as possible. Leon climbed in bed with him, curving his arms around Cloud's waist. He forgot how good Cloud smelled. He moved his head forward and placed a light kiss on the back of Cloud's neck, then another one, and another. Cloud's body leaned into the kisses and got comfortable. Cloud missed the feeling of being in Leon's strong arms, and the feeling of his lips on his back was making him blush.

Leon smirked at Cloud's body pressed up against his mouth, so he decided to move one of his hands that was around Cloud's waist just a little lower. But before he could get to the body part that he has missed for so long, Cloud's words stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cloud chuckled into the pillow. He felt Leon's hot breath sigh on his back, "And why not?" he mumbled against his fiancés alabaster skin.

No more than two seconds later did the sound of a baby crying resonate throughout the whole entire household. Leon let out a feral growl into Cloud's back as the blonde got up. "Wait Cloud." Leon pulled back his waist, making Cloud sit again.

"Leon, I have to go take care of him."  
>"I'll take care of him." Leon said, trying to take on his full responsibility of being a father, even if it was his first day.<p>

Cloud let out a reluctant sigh but followed orders and laid back down on the sheets. "Alright, but if you need my help, don't hesitate to call me." He said, turning around and snuggling his face into the pillow.

Leon walked down the hall and saw Roxas crying, _'I just put you to bed…' _but even so, it still broke his heart to see him cry. "Come on Roxas what's-" Leon's hand immediately shot up to his nose when he walked two steps into the nursery. "Okay okay, I got it." He said grabbing a clean diaper. Cloud showed him how to change their diapers and he was a pretty fast learner. Once he cleaned Roxas up and successfully put a clean diaper on him, he admired his work. But the way Roxas was looking at him let him know that something was wrong, very wrong. He went over all of the steps in his head that there were to changing a baby's diaper. He recounted again on his fingers, pointing at each thing that he remembered doing. But when he looked down at Roxas again he started crying. And that made Leon want to start crying, "Oh my God just go to sleep! Do you want anything else?" he looked at the crying baby, confusion clearly spelled out on his face. "Are you hungry?" Leon was getting stressed out and almost lost control at trying to please his kid until he felt the comforting hand of Cloud on his arm. Cloud was rubbing his eyes and pointed to a bag of diapers.

Leon just stared at them, then back to Roxas, then over to Cloud. "Yeah, I put a clean diaper on him." Cloud nodded, "Yeah I know that, but I forgot to mention something. Sorry Leon." Cloud shook his head; he totally forgot. He'd changed his kids' diaper's so many times that it just seemed like common sense to him now. "Leon, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Huggies," He pointed to Sora, "and Sir Pampers." He motioned toward Roxas.

Leon just ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "You cannot be serious."

-o.o.o.o- (a week later)

Leon was sitting on the ground with Sora in a baby chair that bounced up and down. Sora was giggling and clapping his hands together as Leon was making funny faces…or trying to at least, and he was talking in a baby tone. Roxas was being fed by Cloud on the couch. Cloud was currently thinking of something…a very important something that he hadn't really addressed since Leon came home. He looked down at Roxas's closed eyes, "Hey Leon…?"

"Hm?" He turned his attention away from Sora to look at his fiancé; Sora was not pleased.

"Um…I already scheduled something important in two weeks on the fifteenth. Will you be able to come?"

"Hm? The fifteenth?" Leon did a mental checklist in his head going over his work schedule. "No, I'm free. Why?" He let Sora play with his fingers as he gave his undivided attention to the beautiful blonde that was feeding their son.

Cloud blushed and let out a nervous laugh, "Well…that's when we're getting married."

Leon's brows rose, and then a smile broke out on his face, "You really did plan everything while I was gone, didn't you?" He picked up Sora from his toy and held him against his chest as he walked over to the couch and sat down beside Cloud.

"Well, you told me to. And I already have the tuxes and the cake and well…everything is set." He smiled and looked down at their kids, "I even thought it would be a cute idea to have Sora and Roxas be the ring bearers." Leon chuckled and kissed the side of Cloud's mouth. "I love you so much. You know that?"

"Mmmm." Cloud closed his eyes and hummed as he leaned his head on Leon's shoulder. "And Zack recommended a great honeymoon vacation spot too."

"What is it?" Leon rested his cheek on Cloud's head.

"Destiny Islands."

Leon's eyes got wide. "Destiny Islands? Can we afford that? Cloud, that's like…the ideal vacation."

"Yeah." Cloud nodded softly and took the bottle out of Roxas' mouth. "Zack and Aerith helped me out with it, Cid too. He gave me a raise so we would be able to afford it."

Leon shook his head, "Well that was sure generous of them." He could not believe that Cloud and he were going to Destiny Islands for their honeymoon, _THE_ Destiny Islands! He could only ever dream of taking Cloud there. "Well how long are we staying?" Leon asked.

"Four days."

"Four days sounds reasonable." He looked down at Roxas and Sora. Leon honestly didn't think he would make it one day without looking at their smiling faces.

-o.o.o.o- (Wedding Day! *sniffles*…I really suck at writing wedding scenes I just realized.)

"Oh Cloud, you're going to be fine!" Tifa hushed as she tried to fix his hair. They were already at the venue for the wedding to take place. "Tifa, you are only saying that because _you_ aren't the one _getting married_." He buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Damn it Cloud, you're ruining your hair!"

"Tifa it looks like this all the time!"

"Ug! You are impossible, just come on! The ceremony is about to start." She grabbed Cloud by the wrist and pulled him up by her side. Cloud reluctantly stood at the door waiting for Olette to start walking and spreading flower petals everywhere. Cloud really disliked the fact of having a flower girl. He wasn't a bride. He just wanted to walk up the isle, say their vows and 'I do's', kiss and be married, plain and simple. But that look on the little girl's face was just too cute to refuse.

Olette, once cued, started skipping and twirling down the isle, scattering white flower petals everywhere. Cloud turned to where he heard laughter. Zack was cracking up at how his daughter was acting while Aerith just looked embarrassed. She spent three hours with Olette going through the instructions on how to be a flower girl, but Olette had a mind of her own and would do _what_ she wanted, _when_ she wanted.

Cloud just smiled at her as she stopped at the end of the isle and beamed at the crowd, which was not very big. Only Cloud's friends and mother were there, and some of Squall's friends. Rinoa even managed to make it.

Once it was Cloud's turn to walk down the isle, he did not match up with the music at all. He walked as briskly as he could to get to the gorgeous brunette waiting for him next to the preacher.

Leon smiled and took Cloud's hands in his own, his eyes focusing on Cloud, and his ears focusing on the preacher. He missed the whole entire ceremony up until the preacher coughed, and proceeded to repeat the command for Leon to say his vows. Leon shook his head and got out a piece of paper, then turned to see his two kids in mock tuxes with Yuffie holding them up to him. He looked down at the pillow that had their white gold wedding bands on it. Leon took the one that he picked out for Cloud and then proceeded to read from the piece of paper that had key points written on them. He was prepared because he thought that he would forget his vows or not be able to speak once he saw Cloud and realized that this was actually happening, which he turned out to be correct. He couldn't think straight at all. He sped through his vows, making sure that he covered everything that was on the sheet of paper. He was so nervous. Cloud, when instructed, then told Leon his own vows and slipped the ring on Leon's finger.

It all seemed like a dream to Leon, he again was trapped in his own world that only consisted of himself and Cloud. He only remembered to say 'I do' once Cloud squeezed his hand.

"I do." He whispered.

Cloud beamed up at him. But unlike Leon he was actually listening to the preacher's words, reminiscing in the moment of union between himself and Leon. When it was Cloud's turn to commit he couldn't say those two word's fast enough. "I do." Once he said that he thought that his smile couldn't get any bigger, but it did.

"You are now partners for life."

Leon turned and glared at the priest, he heard _that_ part perfectly clear. The priest coughed and reworded his phrase "I-I mean, you are now husbands. You may now kiss you husband."

Leon turned back to Cloud, now satisfied, and cradled the back of Cloud's head as their lips met, forever binding them.

The whole venue erupted in applause when they kissed. When they broke it they stared into each others eyes, being consumed in the love and passion that was contained within them. They were both so happy that no words could describe it.

Cloud's mother ran over to him and gave him a big kiss on his cheek and Leon a good 'mother-in-law talk' followed by a hug, before going over to cuddle with her grandson's. Cloud softly smiled at his mother. He could tell that she was getting sick. He tried to push back what his mom told him; that she didn't have much longer, hence to why he made the wedding date so early.

Leon squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and they all headed to the reception. Their bags for Destiny Islands were already there. The only dates that were open for the hotel were the days that were right after their wedding, so they had to leave that night.

Cloud took a dance with his mother and friends through half the night, then with Leon. Sora and Roxas were sound asleep with Zack. You would have thought that the bubbly ex-SOLDIER would have been having a blast, but apparently ceremonies that aren't for him made him sleepy.

It was about one in the morning when everyone left, and Cloud and Leon took their kids and went to the airport, followed by the Fair family.

Cloud and Leon were already changed in their normal clothes when they departed, making sure that Sora and Roxas were in their pajamas and tucked securely in their car seats. Cloud turned back to look at the sleeping children as Leon drove them to the airport. "They're going to be fine, Cloud." Leon said as he looked in the rearview mirror at his kids.

Cloud sighed next to him, "But we are going to be gone for four days…"

"Like I said, they are going to be fine."

Cloud huffed and turned around in the passenger seat, "I know that _they _will be fine, but I'm practically having a mental meltdown here…" He buried his face in his hands.

Leon let out a heavy sigh as they made the final turn into the airport. "I know how you're feeling Cloud. Even though…I wasn't there for the whole pregnancy or here for very long while they were born..." Leon shook his head as he was suddenly over whelmed with guilt. "I…"

"It's okay, Leon. You have no reason to feel guilty or anything, okay?" Cloud put a reassuring smile on his face and stroked Leon's thigh as they parked. "You're still their dad. You saw them practically everyday. You basically _were_ there. So please stop beating yourself up over it." Cloud leaned forward and kissed Leon's cheek.

Leon let a small smile adorn his face as he turned to get out of the car.

Cloud unbuckled himself and waved to the Fair family that pulled up beside them. Zack hopped out of the car and opened up the backdoor where there was room for Roxas and Sora.

Cloud opened up the door and picked up Roxas's car seat while Zack went around and grabbed Sora. Leon grabbed most of their luggage and walked over to help secure his kids in the Fair van. Even though he trusted Zack with putting them in properly, he was still a paranoid father who wanted to make sure that they were nice, comfortable and secure.

Aerith smiled at the boys. Leon was spending a good amount of time trying to make sure that they were okay. He set down the bag that had his kids' needs in it, their favorite blankets, toys, and everything else he could think of on the floor of the van. He kissed their cheeks when he was finished and hopped out of the backseat. Cloud was blankly staring at his kids, not wanting to leave them for anything.

"Le-Leon, maybe we don't have to have a honeymoon…"

Leon shook out his hair as he grabbed most of the luggage, "Don't say that Cloud. A lot of people put in their time and effort for us to be able to go on this trip."

Cloud bit the inside of his cheek as Sora started to wake up, seeing that his daddies weren't right beside him, and that made the older twin start to sniffle and cry.

"Sora baby, you're going to be alright." Aerith soothed as she leaned back and stroked his fingers.

Cloud's gut sunk lower than he ever thought possible as Sora started to cry and he wasn't able to comfort him. "Come on Cloud. Let's go." Leon's voice sounded like it was trembling slightly. He let out a big sigh and closed his eyes as he grabbed the extra luggage and shoved them into Cloud's arms, then grabbing his wrist for them to head onward toward the airport. Cloud was using his arm to wipe away at his nose and helplessly followed his husband.

Cloud grinned as a couple tears were falling freely from his eyes now that he actually felt full force that he was now married to Leon. _'I love you so much.'_ Cloud shook his head and smiled as he caught up with Leon. "You're right. Let's go and have some time off." He still missed his kids to no end, but he would try his best to enjoy spending time with Leon.

-o.o.o.o-

Cloud and Leon were in shock, to put it simply. The sky was as clear as anything that they have ever seen, the temperature was warm but the cool blow of the breeze balanced it out. They inhaled deeply, the scent of cool seawater flowing through their nostrils.

"Wow." Leon finally spoke up. The scene definitely woke him up from the four hour flight. The time change wasn't that different, it was about three hours. It would have been five o'clock back in Twilight Town, but it was around eight in the morning in Destiny Islands.

"Wow is right." All they could do was just stare at the scenery of the island. Even for being the main island it was still quiet and serene.

"Well, we don't want to spend our honeymoon just standing around." Leon scoffed as he got a better hold on his luggage.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders, he would be good either way, it was simply breathtaking.

They followed the instructions of how to get to their hotel on their map. They were doing pretty well at following the directions until they ended up lost in a neighborhood.

"Maybe we should have turned right…" Cloud suggested, putting a hand underneath his chin.

Leon folded up the map and shrugged his shoulders, looking around. "I don't know, Cloud."

"Let's ask someone for directions." Cloud said as he started making his way down the street.

Leon rolled his eyes. He hated asking for directions. He could get them to the hotel just fine! And he refused to take a cab, they both agreed that they wanted to experience Destiny Islands hands on; a cab would just be rushing it. He started grumbling, but followed Cloud up a driveway that had a moving van parked in it and people helping carry furniture in and out of the house.

"Yeah, just move that one right there." A man said.

Cloud casually walked up to the man, but hesitated once he realized who he so closely resembled. He shook his head and pushed through his emotions, "Um, excuse me sir."

"Hm?" said man turned around and looked at Cloud, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. Um, we're trying to find the Destiny Sky Hotel. Do you know where it is?"

The other man let out a smile and looked over Cloud's shoulder to the brunette man who effectively had his arms crossed over his chest. He let out a loud laugh, "Hahaha! Dude! You look hilarious!" he laughed at Leon's pissed off expression. Though if it was his _real _pissed off expression then he would be running for dear life. This expression was one mixed with pissed off and embarrassment.

Cloud turned his head and let out a light chuckle at how Leon turned around so the silverette couldn't see his face anymore.

"Ah well that was great! I'm Kadaj by the way." the man stuck out his hand for Cloud to shake.

"Cloud." He took the man's hand in his own, slightly weary at just how much Kadaj looked like Sephiroth. _'Those are just memories Cloud. You just need to forget them.' _

"Well nice to meet you Cloud." He smiled a Cheshire cat smile at him. "Well if you're looking for the hotel you need to go-"

"Wahaha!"

Cloud and Kadaj looked back inside to where the noise was coming from, "Aw shit." Kadaj sighed and headed inside. "You can come in if you want. I'll draw you some directions." He said as he hurriedly ran inside.

Cloud smiled as the man retreated back inside and turned to Leon, "Come on Leon. We are going to get some directions."

Leon begrudgingly turned around, trying not to show the relief on his face. "…Fine."

He tried to do his best to act pissed off that Cloud had actually gotten them directions, but he was more than relieved. The luggage was starting to get extremely heavy.

Leon followed Cloud into Kadaj's house, "His name is Kadaj." Cloud informed.

Kadaj heard some footsteps from the kitchen, "I'm in here!" he called.

Cloud and Leon walked into the kitchen and saw that Kadaj had a baby resting on his chest as he was trying to draw out a crude map to get to the hotel.

"That's a beautiful baby." Cloud spoke up. It made him miss Sora and Roxas.

"Really? Thanks, he's my nephew. He's in my full custody ever since…his father died." Kadaj tried his best not to think about Yazoo. Even though they had fights, sometimes big, sometimes small, they were brothers who would do anything for one another. Once Yazoo died, Kadaj was a complete wreck. The only thing he had left of him was his brother's newborn son, Riku. A custody battle between Kadaj and Loz ensued over who would be the one to keep Riku, since his mother was completely out of the picture. She didn't even want Riku, and it made Kadaj so angry that his own mother didn't want him. Riku was a beautiful baby boy, and Kadaj would raise him as Yazoo would have. Loz was said to be emotionally unfit to take care of Riku since he would randomly start bursting out in tears and throwing temper tantrums, so Riku was placed in Kadaj's custody, and he couldn't have ever been happier. Every time Kadaj looked at Riku he saw his brother, and it made him love the little boy even more.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cloud walked over to the little boy, who looked up curiously at the new comer. "How old is he?"

"Just a little over a year old." Kadaj said as he tried his best to draw a decent map and hold a wiggling baby at the same time.

Cloud smiled down at the child, "What's his name?"

"Riku." Kadaj paused, "Why?"

"I was just curious…he reminds me of our kids back at home." His voice softened as he started thinking about Sora and Roxas more; their smiling faces and bubbly personalities.

"You have kids?" Kadaj quirked an eyebrow, looking at Cloud then over his shoulder to Leon, "When you say 'our kids' you mean-"

"It's a long story." Leon finally spoke up.

Kadaj just nodded, "Heh, well don't worry about it. I'm fine with all relationships. And trust me, when I went through the trouble of 'adopting' this kid," he nudged his head toward Riku, "It was a long process as well."

"O-oh…" Cloud turned around back toward Leon and bit his lip.

Leon just shrugged his shoulders, also being put in a position of not knowing what to say in this situation.

"Well, here you guys go!" Kadaj triumphantly produced the makeshift map toward the hotel.

Both men let out a grateful sigh as Kadaj changed the subject that they didn't really know how to address. "Thank you." Cloud smiled and looked at the map, the directions seemed simple enough.

"Yeah, no problem! If you guys ever need any help getting around while you're staying here, I'll be around until Wednesday." He smiled.

'_Wednesday…that's in two days.' _"You're leaving in two days?" Cloud asked.

Kadaj sheepishly rubbed a hand through his hair, "Yeah. My cousin suggested that Twilight Town would be a better place to raise Riku than here. Better education and stuff like that."

Both Leon and Cloud looked in interest at the man, "That's where we live."

Kadaj turned to them, "Really? That's awesome! Then you guys can help _me_ out!" he grinned over at them.

"Yeah, that's true. Anytime you need us, don't hesitate."

"Gee thanks man." Kadaj smiled at the couple, "Well I best be letting you guys get on your way now." He sighed as one of the movers dropped a piece of furniture.

"We appreciate your hospitality." Leon spoke, which was a bit of a surprise to Cloud. He thought his husband would be completely silent and brooding until they got to the hotel.

"No problem guys!" Kadaj waved the couple off as they made their way to the hotel.

-o.o.o.o-

"Wow. That Kadaj guy really needs to start a business in map making." Leon said as he stared at the entrance to the luxurious hotel. They didn't get lost since they started following his directions.

"Yeah, you're right." Cloud stared, but soon felt the stress from the luggage start to take affect.

Leon looked over at Cloud's somewhat pained expression and started walking toward the door. He would have offered to take some off of Cloud's hands, but he had nowhere to hold them.

"Hello, welcome to the Destiny Sky Hotel. How may I help you?" a girl at the main desk asked.

"Yeah, we have a room for the next four days, under Cloud Strife." The blonde spoke up.

Leon gave him an inquisitive look before Cloud shook his head, "I made the reservations before the wedding."

Leon gave his silent acknowledgement with a nod and a shrug, a.k.a. "That makes sense."

Though Cloud was now happy to wear the proud title of a Leonhart, he still kept his last name hyphenated, now Cloud Strife-Leonhart.

"Alright Cloud Strife, your room is 785. Here are your room keys and we hope that you enjoy your stay here at Destiny Sky." She smiled sweetly at him as he thanked her.

Once they boarded the elevator and pressed the 7 button Cloud let out an exhausted sigh and rested his head against the side of the walls. "I can't wait to see our room." He closed his eyes as the vibrations started to lull him to sleep, "And then I'm going to take a nap."

Leon just let out a low groan. He wanted to take a nap too. The one he got on the flight was a sorry ass excuse for a nap if there ever was one, but no matter how tired he or Cloud was, he wanted to keep the tradition of what married couples do on their wedding night. He would have done it the actual night of their wedding, but he didn't think the people on the airplane would have appreciated that very much.

Once a ding was heard, Cloud and Leon dragged themselves out of the elevator and found their room with no trouble at all. When they opened the door, it was about as breathtaking as the island itself. A huge room with a fantastic view of the ocean, painted in a light sandy color with white see-through curtains on the doors that lead outside to the balcony.

Cloud was amazed as he dragged his luggage inside and set it down next to the wall as he went to go investigate the rest of the room. Leon followed him inside, but instead of the interior decorating grabbing his attention, the only thing that he was focused on was the bed. It looked liked he could drown in the cushions. He set the rest of the luggage down next to the nightstand and shut the door.

"Oh Hyne Leon, look at the bathroom! It's huge!" Cloud called as he was gaping at the size of the shower and tub. You could fit about eight people in that tub! _'No wonder it was so expensive.' _Cloud thought as he stared in wonder at the white porcelain walls and shower. Cloud suddenly was overcome with feelings of exhaustion when he stayed still for too long, quickly becoming comfortable with just standing up. The rustling of sheets is what made him come to the realization that they had a bed. He turned around and finally took in the piece of heavenly furniture. He wanted to laugh, though he realized that Leon had already passed out in the covers, stripped of all of his clothes but his pants and his Griever necklace that he never took off. The rest was haphazardly thrown down next to the bed.

Cloud smiled warmly and stripped himself of his clothes too, leaving only his engagement ring that hung around his neck on a silver chain. He rummaged around his luggage until he found his pair of pajama pants that he packed, before slipping in beside Leon and taking a quick nap so they could enjoy the rest of their time on their honeymoon vacation. It would be nice to not be woken up every thirty minutes to an hour by crying twins. This was their time to spend some quality time together and to also spend some_ 'quality' _time together_._

Cloud rested his head on the pillow as he felt Leon's arms encircle him. Cloud snuggled closer to the warm body of his husband and they both soon succumbed to the overwhelming power of sleep.

-o.o.o.o-

The newly married couple awoke around two in the afternoon, thinking that that would be a good time to go out and see the beach. Leon was pissed at himself for not staying awake and celebrating their wedding night like it was traditionally supposed to be spent.

'_There's always tonight, Leon…' _he tried to calm himself down and not beat himself up over it. But he was extremely tired that morning, so maybe it was a good thing that they both rested, because Leon wasn't going to let Cloud get any sleep tonight. They haven't been able to make love even _once_ since he came back from Spira. Every time they would try something one of the twins would start crying and it just left both men sexually frustrated, and by the time that they finished putting one twin to sleep, the other would start up crying and then both were out of the mood completely.

"Come on, Leon." Cloud said as he grabbed the room key and placed it securely in his wallet, also grabbing a bag of towels and suntan lotion.

"Yeah, right behind you." Leon shut the door as they made their way down the hall toward the elevator. They were going to go swimming today at the beach and possibly do some fun window shopping on the side.

When the elevator finally arrived to their floor they stepped inside, trying to squeeze their way in between the numerous amount of people, "What do you think it will be like?" Cloud asked.

Leon shrugged and hummed, "I don't know."

"Hm." Cloud leaned his head up against Leon's shoulder as they waited for the elevator to stop on the ground floor, ignoring all of the looks that they were receiving from the other people riding the elevator.

"So where do you want to go first?" Leon asked as he looked around the street outside of the hotel.

Cloud was looking through one of the pamphlets that he grabbed off of the front desk and thinking it over. "Let's go shopping first. I forgot sunglasses." He scratched the back of his head.

Leon nodded and put his hand on Cloud's back, letting his husband lead the way. "Oh, there's a small market on Paopu Avenue. You wanna check it out?" he looked over toward Leon, who seemed to be admiring the scenery yet again.

Cloud just sighed and took Leon's hand and led him to where the market was. "Come on, Leon."

"Mm", Leon let himself be dragged by Cloud as he was just enjoying the view of the beautiful island. It was nice to get a vacation off from work, and who better to spend it with than his newly wed. "Hmpf" He scoffed as his face let out a smirk. He loved the fact that he was now a married man to Cloud, his _husband_. It still seemed so surreal.

"Oh, there's one." Cloud took off jogging, with Leon behind him as he made his way over to a sunglasses vendor. He was looking at them skeptically trying on pair after pair, looking in the mirror that was above the stand.

"Hey Leon, how do these look?" Cloud turned to him.

Leon was smiling over at him, leaning up against a pole, "They look pretty sexy to be honest." He said shaking out his hair.

Cloud chuckled and looked in the mirror again, "Alright, if you say so."

He went up to the vendor and paid the munny for his new pair of sunglasses. "Alright, so you ready for the beach?" he asked, putting the new addition to his wardrobe on his face.

"Yeah."

Cloud just sighed at how Leon was acting. Just because they were out in public didn't mean that he had to be shut off from the world. But he knew that once Leon became comfortable here then he would be more open. Cloud managed to slide his left hand inside Leon's as they walked toward the beach, the elder man smiling back down at him. He always knew how to make Leon more comfortable.

"That looks like a nice spot." Leon suggested as he pointed his free hand toward a calm spot on the beach. There were some college kids playing volleyball to their right and rocky cliffs to their left. It seemed peaceful enough. At least it wasn't like the rest of the beach which was either taken by families or overrun by screaming children.

Cloud and Leon walked over to their spot and laid out their towels from the bag, smoothing them out and making sure that there wasn't any sand on them. Next came out the sunscreen. Cloud set it aside just as Leon finished taking off his shirt.

"You are so lucky that you don't burn." Cloud said annoyed as he too proceeded to remove his shirt and rub the white cream over his skin.

Leon just smirked over at him, "I can't help it Cloud. I'm just tan, and that sucks too."

"How does tanning suck?" Cloud asked as he finished rubbing the sunscreen over his chest. "It's better than being a lobster." He said as he rubbed lower to the hem of his swim trunks, unconsciously rubbing his fingers over the scar from the operation. No matter what people say about how bad scars look, Cloud loved his. He let out a faint smile as he realized what he was doing and turned to Leon, who seemed to understand perfectly. He walked over to him and massaged it too. "They're alright, Cloud." He comforted as he took the sunscreen out of Cloud's other hand. He squirted some of the gel on his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm it up for Cloud's back. He let out a heavy sigh as he saw another scar. A huge scar. The one that Cloud got because of him. He hesitantly rubbed Cloud's back, flinching away from it the more he touched it. It never really bothered him until right now, he was just so aware of it all of a sudden.

"It's okay Leon." Cloud said turning his head, "We've already had this discussion."

Leon sighed and rested his forehead on the back of Cloud's skull, still slowly rubbing, "I know…" No matter how many times Cloud said he forgave him and said that it wasn't his fault, he still thought of it like it was. He was the one that wasn't paying attention to the battle, the one that wasn't looking out and thinking ahead.

"That was a long time ago, Squall. Please learn to forgive yourself. You did nothing wrong." Cloud shook his head, "I already forgave you even though you didn't do it. But to make you feel better I'm forgiving you…again." Cloud sighed heavily. Why couldn't Leon just learn to accept that he didn't do anything wrong? Did he always have to beat himself up?

"I'm sorry…it's just hard. You have no earthly idea how scared I was when you were attacked."

Cloud turned around, feeling like Leon did enough on his back, and the brunette stopped moving his hand awhile ago.

Cloud brought up Leon's cheek in his hand, "I was scared too. Scared for _you_. I just acted on instinct…" Cloud closed his eyes and kissed Leon's lips, "If I say that it was a fault on both our parts, will that make you feel better?"

"Hm." Leon huffed, letting out a small smirk. "I just don't want you to be taking the blame for it all on yourself. You keep saying it was your fault and that hurts me too, knowing that that's not the truth."

Cloud took Leon's hands in his own and was slowly swaying them back and forth, "Let's just drop this subject. Kay? We are on vacation, our_ honeymoon_." He emphasized. He leaned up and kissed Leon again, making sure that he was okay. When he felt himself suddenly be wrapped up in a strong hug he knew that Leon was over it for now.

"Hm, I'll race you to the water." Leon said in a low voice.

"It's not a race if I already know I'm going to win." Cloud slyly smiled at him.

"We'll just see about that."

-o.o.o.o-

For the next hour or so the two males spent time playing in the water, snuggling up on the beach and playing in the water some more.

Right now, both men just came out from the sea from a relaxing swim, releasing their tensed up muscles. They were both quite relaxed walking back to their towels until a volleyball came whizzing right in front of their legs.

"Whoa shit!" Cloud yelled; that thing could have skinned him it was moving so fast!

Leon looked back over his shoulder to see where the ball came from.

"I'm sorry!" a voice yelled over to them.

Leon quirked up an eyebrow. This girl had green hair…_green. _

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" She pleaded with the two men as she grabbed the ball and turned back to her group of friends, "Edge! I told you not to throw it so hard!" she scolded back at one of her friends.

"Aw man, come on! It's not my fault I got distracted by your beauty!" he flirted.

The girl just huffed and turned around toward the two confused men. All they wanted to do was go back up and dry off. "I really am sorry." She bowed continually in front of them, "My name is Rydia. And that jerk over there who threw the ball is Edge." She turned to glare over at him.

"It's fine." Leon said to her. "I'm Leon and this is Cloud." He said, being polite and introducing himself. Cloud was impressed.

She smiled sweetly over at them, "Well hello, Leon, Cloud. Would you two mind playing a game of volleyball? I bet you guys could whoop Edge's ass." She winked at them.

Leon turned to Cloud who just shrugged; they had nothing else better to do.

"Sure." Cloud spoke up.

"Ha! Awesome!" she fist pumped, "Hey Edge! Prepare to meet your doom!" She called over.

Leon and Cloud followed her back toward the volleyball net.

"So what college are you guys from? UDI? MIU?"

'_WTF?' _Leon thought. "What's up with all the acronyms?"

"Hm? Oh you know, do you guys go to the University of Destiny Islands, or the Main Island University? Or another one?"

"What? We don't go to any of those. We're from Twilight Town."

"Oh wow, really? That's so cool! Is TTU any good?"

"Twilight Town University?" Cloud asked. Rydia kept smiling and gave a curt nod.

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh but, you go to college right?" she turned her head to the side.

"No we don't." Leon spoke up. College was totally out of the picture for himself and Cloud. Being put in SOLDIER and SeeD automatically got you a job regardless. None of them went to school anymore.

"You don't? But you guys are so young! I'm still in college." She let out a sigh. "So how old are you guys?"

"Twenty-two." Cloud said looking around.

"Twenty-three." Leon replied, wondering what this knowledge would do to benefit the girl.

"Oh wow! You guys should still be in college." She thought.

This just made Cloud and Leon realize how young they actually were, they kind of felt selfconscious now, already married and with two kids. It was almost laughable. They should still be in school.

Cloud scratched the side of his cheek while Leon just shrugged and smiled at him, his silent way of saying 'Don't worry about it.'

Cloud returned the smile and followed Rydia.

"This is Edge." She said, pointing to a boy with short white hair.  
>"Hey guys." He winked at them.<p>

'_Player much…' _Leon growled.

"And this is Palom and Porom." She addressed the other two.

"Hey man what's shakin'?" The boy, Palom said.

"Ugh, excuse my brother." Porom put her hands on her hips and started scolding her brother.

Rydia just brought her hand up to her mouth and started laughing, "They do this all the time. But although they fight a lot, they're twins and wouldn't know what to do without one another." She playfully shook her head as she went to calm them down.

Both Cloud and Leon felt a fondness for the pair of twins, it reminded them of their own.

"So Leon, Cloud, whose team do you want to be on?" Rydia questioned.

"We want Blondie!" the male twin yelled before they could even decide for themselves.

His sister just put a hand up to her head in frustration.

Cloud walked over to them without question while Leon just shrugged and walked over to Edge and Rydia.

"Ooohh, I like your necklace." Porom said eyeing Cloud's ring hanging from his neck.

Cloud looked down at it and smiled over at her while taking his position. "Thanks."

He didn't really know how to play, but from what he saw while they were swimming you just hit the ball back and forth.

"Ready?" Edge called as he threw up the ball and hit it across the net, "Boom!"

And so the game began.

-o.o.o.o-

"Aw man, you guys win again." Palom said huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's okay, Palom." Porom comforted her brother. "We'll beat them next game!" she cheered.

"Actually, we should probably start heading back to the hotel." Leon said looking over at Cloud.

The blonde nodded in agreement. "It's getting pretty late. But thanks guys, this was fun." He smiled at them. "You guys have a good evening."

"Aww, bye Cloud!" Rydia and Porom whined as they waved.

Cloud and Leon waved back as the others went back to playing another game. They grabbed their stuff and started heading back to the hotel. "Well now I'm beat." Cloud chuckled, making their way back.

"Mm." Leon glared at the road in front of them. _'Fuck…now Cloud is tired.' _He closed his eyes in frustration. And since Cloud is tired, that meant no honeymoon love making. _'Damn it.' _Leon loved Cloud more than anything, and sex wasn't everything in their relationship, but it was still enjoyable and it was their fucking _honeymoon _for crying out loud! And Leon and Cloud haven't made love since before he left to go train the kids in Spira, and that was too damn long.

Cloud on the other hand could not wait to get into the warm bed of their hotel room after a nice hot shower. It was practically calling him and making him moved faster, but he noticed Leon's not so fun attitude and had his suspicions. He played it off coolly.

In the elevator it was quiet, not anyone else inside except for the two men covered in dried salt water. Cloud let out a satisfied groan when the doors opened up on their floor, and that just made Leon even more sexually frustrated. But if Cloud was tired and wanted to sleep, he wasn't going to push him into having sex.

"Well we're here. Did you want a shower first?" Leon asked him.

Cloud furrowed his brows together, _'You don't want to take a shower with me?' _Cloud looked at him skeptically but just shrugged it off. "No you can go first. I'll order in some dinner."

With that, Leon left to go into the bathroom. Cloud let out a frustrated sigh at how cold his husband seemed to be right now. He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen, a picture of himself, Leon and their twins lit up on it. _'Why was Leon acting this way?' _he huffed out another sigh and lay back on the bed calling Zack. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"_Hey buddy!"_ came Zack's voice from the other end of the line, _"How are things in paradise?" _

Cloud shifted a little more to the side, picking up the menu for room service that was on their nightstand. "Not too good, Zack."

"_Really? Why? What happened?"_ he sounded concerned.

"I don't know…Leon's just acting weird and distant right now. He sounded really frustrated whenever I said I was getting tired."

"_Ahhhh I see. I know your problem."_ Zack said knowingly.

Cloud sat up some more, interested in the conversation, "Really? You do?"

"_Oh, come on Cloud, you can't be _that_ dense! He's sexually frustrated!"_

Cloud's cheeks became red instantly knowing that his kids were staying over at Zack and Aerith's place and Zack just said that one of their fathers was sexually frustrated… "What?"

"_Dude, you guys haven't had a single chance to have sex since he left. It's only natural that he wants to be with you intimately. It can get extremely frustrating."_

"Oh…" Cloud bit his lip. He thought that _he_ was the only one frustrated, that's why he didn't try anything with Leon yet!

"_Aw man, come on Roxy-pooh you're alright. Man what is up with this kid's attitude." _Zack asked as he bobbed the baby up and down on his chest slightly.

Cloud automatically cheered up and smiled widely, "Is that him?" he heard some broken mewling coming from the other end.

"_Yup. Sure is. Sora's asleep with Denzel. Man that kid can sure conk out."_ Zack laughed.

Cloud just chuckled and shook his head, _'He's only behaving because you aren't his parents.'_

"_Here, I'll put him on the phone for you."_ Zack said, shifting his hold on the younger twin. _"Geeayaahhh."_ Roxas laughed as the device was put in front of his face.

"Aw Roxas, hi baby." Cloud smiled into the receiver, "Daddy misses you, hold on a second." He turned the phone on speaker as he walked into the bathroom, "Leon."

"Hm." The brunette hummed as he lathered his body in soap while he waited for the conditioner to do its work.

"Roxas is on the phone." Cloud beamed over at him.

Leon looked over and opened up the curtain, maneuvering it so that the water wouldn't get on the floor. "Roxas?" His features immediately softened. He heard Zack cooing and making Roxas laugh on the other end of the phone. He let out a soft smile at hearing Roxas laugh and looked over at Cloud who was smiling back at him.

"Zack I got to go now okay? Tell Sora and Roxas we love them." Cloud said returning the speaker to its off position.

"_Yeah alright, have fun Spike!" _

Cloud chuckled as he turned off the phone and looked back at Leon who returned the curtain in its original place to continue washing out the conditioner in his hair.

"Hmph." Cloud scoffed and pulled off his own clothes. He was going to wait and please Leon once he got out of the shower, but then he would have to take a shower again and that would be pointless. He effectively slipped passed the shower curtain and wrapped his arms around Leon's back and connecting them in front of his chest, their naked bodies pressed snuggly up against one another.

"Cloud…" Leon voiced, turning around, "I…I would like to apologize for my attitude earlier."

Cloud leaned up a little and kissed him, "Would you just stop apologizing already and make love to me."

Leon's breath got a little heavier and his voice resonated deeper as he spoke, "But aren't you tired? We could wait until morning." He said rubbing up and down Cloud's arms with soap, cleaning off the dried salt water.

"I think we both have done enough waiting." Cloud whispered kissing him yet again, effectively wrapping his arms around Leon's neck. "I love you."

Leon buried his head into Cloud's neck and maneuvered his hands down toward Cloud's waist. "I love you too."

The shower turned out to be very effective that night.

-o.o.o.o-

"We should do that more often." Leon said as he and Cloud walked back toward their car that they had left at the airport.

"Yeah, that vacation relieved a lot of built up tension." Cloud agreed. He wished that he could go back there again sometime. He really missed spending alone time with Leon, but now they got to go back home and see Sora and Roxas, and that made both men excited. Both were satisfied with their trip, emotionally and physically, and they made sure to make up enough time for how much they would lose being parents. The job didn't really leave a lot of room for alone time with one another.

The ride was extremely quick, though it seemed to go on forever as they drove home. They both were itching in their seats once they pulled up in their driveway with the Fair family and Sora and Roxas outside waiting for them. Once they parked their car in the driveway they tried their best to be calm as they jogged up the slight hill. "Hey guys." Cloud said to everyone as Aerith handed over Sora to Cloud and Zack placed Roxas over in Leon's arms. Both males felt an immense amount of relief once they had their kids back with them again. Cloud wasn't sure if it was normal to feel this way about being away from your kids for four days or not. He knew that his mother absolutely refused for him to go to daycare because she missed him too much, but he never thought that he would be acting pretty much the same way…although the little encounter with Genesis didn't exactly make it easier on him when he was away from his kids for long periods of time.

"They weren't too much trouble were they?" Leon asked as Roxas played with the fabric on his shirt.

"No, not at all." Aerith smiled, "There were perfect angels."

Zack rubbed the back of his head, an unsure expression on his face. Cloud let out a small laugh; obviously they were angels to Aerith and probably something a bit more vicious to Zack. "And it looks like you guys are getting new neighbors too." Zack inclined his head and pointed across the street to a moving truck.

"Oh, that's nice." Cloud said as he noticed it also, "I hope they aren't partiers." He voiced as the movers were bringing in the furniture. The owner of the house stepped out and was going to help the movers with some more things when he spotted the familiar faces, "Oh hey, Cloud!" the man waved over at the family, "This is so awesome!"

Cloud raised his brows, as did Leon. "Kadaj?"

"Oh yeah, just put that one in the living room." He said as he ran over toward the family and their friends, "It's so great to see you guys! So are these your kids?" he grinned over at them.

Cloud and Leon looked at each other, remembering their earlier conversation on Destiny Islands about this subject. "Yes." Cloud nodded.

"Oh man, they look a lot like you for being adopted!" Kadaj took a closer look at them. "What are their names?"

"Sora and Roxas." Leon said, adjusting Roxas on his shoulder.

"Well it's great that they're around the same age as Riku. Maybe we could have some play dates. I'd love to babysit for you guys if you ever need some time off."

"It's alright. You have Riku to take care of. We have plenty of people to help out, but since you just moved here we would be more than willing to take care of Riku for you if you ever need to take a break."

"Aw man thanks." he sighed and wiped his forehead from the heat and the moving process.

"Well it's a wonderful town and I'm sure that you will like it here." Cloud shifted Sora up more onto his chest, securing him with one hand while he stuck out his other one to Kadaj. He gave a warming smile as Kadaj shook his hand, "Welcome to the neighborhood."

* * *

><p>Wow guys I seriously just feel like crying my eyes out. I feel like my writing is starting to suck because I had so many typos before it got edited. I just really want to hit myself and just...not even look at my stories anymore. I feel like posting all my mistakes just so you guys can see how much I sucked at this chapter. *slams head on desk* knowing that I failed that badly just makes me want to give up. Really if I can make stupid mistakes like that it just ticks me off and it makes me seriously question my intelligence. oh well. I've come to far to quit now, and the story is all down hill from here. It's almost over guys. And I already know I'm going to have some death wishes on me once I'm done. But if you all want I'll keep it under continue until I get your feed back on whether you want an epilogue or not. So yeah, till next time, Read and Review please,<p>

~xOwleX


	23. Children

I'm back! Oh my gosh guys I am sooooo sorry for the late updates! and that it's such a short chapter too! but my editor of my fics and myself have been extremely busy! while I was still in school I was studying for finals and preparing for graduation and then I was in Germany for a month! So I was away from my computer. Also, I have a new obsession, A GAME OF THRONES! I read the books while in Germany and came home and automatically bought the first season! :D Ser Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon! (heart those two!) anywho I'm in the third book now and am taking a break.

Plus most of us are probably busy with playing the new Kingdom Hearts game! :D so amazing! But I am also starting another story about Cloud and Leon. So don't worry! This and October 31st are still going to be in progress! Do not fear! But the updates are probably going to take a long while. Because I start college this month...SO NERVOUS! O.O

Also, in this chapter the song at the end is called 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng. It's so sweet! T^T anywho, fastforward to 4 years later! and I decided this chapter is basically going to be divided into two chapters. And I don't know about anywhere else, but where I am if you turn 5 before school starts you can go to kindergarten, so I just used that same method in my story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or it's characters, or the song 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng.

* * *

><p>"Daddy." a soft voice whispered, along with a tiny finger poking one of his fathers' sides.<p>

Moaning was heard and the occasional twitch of a finger ensued.

"Daddy, wake up." The soft voice came again. The little boy grabbed onto one of his daddies hands and started to pull, only to fall backwards on his four year old bottom.

Another moan was heard from the bed accompanied by the shifting of two bodies.

The little boy huffed and went back to his bedroom that he shared with his brunette twin. He shook him lightly, "Sor-Sor, they won't get up." He said meekly to his brother's waking face.

The other's nose twitched and he rubbed at his eyes, "O-tay, Roxy." He slowly got up and out of the bed, stumbling on his weak legs and almost tripping over the large t-shirt that belonged to one of his dads. It was like wearing a nightgown for him.

They both walked back toward their parents' bedroom, until they reached the side of the bed. Roxas again spoke in a soft tone, poking his subject's shoulder. "Daddy." A short pause. "Daddy, please?" He yanked on his father's hand again.

Sora rubbed his eyes again and blinked. "Roxy, help me up." He made grabbing motions upwards toward the top of their mattress. Roxas didn't question his brother as he helped heave Sora's body up on top of the bed. Crawling over the blankets until he sat on his blonde father's back he took in a big breath before shouting, "Daddy, wake up!"

"Wah!" the elder brunette rolled out from underneath his husband's arm while the blonde adult reached up to cover his ears. "Sora!" Cloud yelled at him as he sat up in the covers. Sora sat there innocently in his father's blanketed lap and turned his head cutely, "Daddy, we're hungry and I gotta pee."

Cloud shook his head and let out a sleepy sigh, tussling his son's hair. "Mngh…" Came the grumbled response from Leon as he tried to recover from his fall from the bed. He shivered at the sudden cool air that quickly wrapped around his body.

"Daddy," Roxas walked over and put his hands on top of his father's knees, "I want pancakes." He smiled at him.

Leon let out a chuckle and leaned his head back up against the bed, "Alright, you and Sora go downstairs, okay? Your Daddy and I will be down in a minute to help you wash up."

"Okay!" Roxas and Sora chimed simultaneously as the older twin slid off the bed and followed Roxas downstairs.

Hearing the sound of small footsteps walking down the hallway, Leon fell back on the mattress, his head landing on Cloud's chest. "See? And you said that we needed an alarm clock." He chuckled, tucking his head in Cloud's neck.

Cloud threaded his fingers through Leon's hair, grooming the silky strands. "Yeah, and I'm also the one who said that we should have gotten up an hour ago instead of sleeping in. And look how that turned out." He sighed, leaning back even more into the pillow as he arched his back, hearing the satisfying pops as he stretched.

Leon scoffed and sat back up, grabbing a clean pair of pajama pants out of the nearby dresser. "Well at least it's preparing us for what today might bring. They're probably just excited because Sora is starting swimming lessons for blitzball today and at four Roxas is starting soccer camp."

"Hmpf, the lessons and camp that they haven't been able to shut up about for months?"

"The very ones." Leon smirked over in Cloud's direction.

Cloud let out an amused chuckle and followed suit, making his way to wash up before going downstairs to help his kids. "I'll go ahead and start making breakfast now."

-o.o.o.o-

Downstairs Sora and Roxas were trying to pick out a cartoon they could both agree to watch on TV as Max stared happily at their banter.

Cloud descended down the stairs, clean and ready for the day as he smiled at his sons. "Boys, come on." He said as he walked down into the living room, swooping up each boy in each arm; the fought over remote now lying on the floor.

"Ready for some pancakes?" he quirked an eyebrow toward Roxas' direction and smiled when he started wiggling in his grasp, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"Alright, let's wash up first." He walked into the bathroom that was on the first floor and set Sora up on top of the bathroom counter, his little legs sitting crisscrossed.

Roxas grabbed his tooth brush and toothpaste; _bubblegum_ flavored.

"Alright, Roxas." Cloud said, smiling at his son's troubled face when he squeezed too much toothpaste onto the brush, "That's fine, just wash it off."

Roxas pouted before getting on his tippy toes and reaching to turn the water on, running the brush under it until the amount was right for brushing his teeth.

Sora kept wiggling uncomfortably and made funny faces as Roxas cleaned out his mouth. Cloud looked over at him then remembered what Sora had said when he woke them up. "Okay Roxas, rinse and spit." Cloud said as he quickly filled up a small plastic cup with water and handed it to him.

He took Sora down from the counter and lifted him up on the toilet, trying to help Sora pull down his moogle boxers, for that would be the quickest way to make him go pee.

"Daddy, don't look!" Sora huffed, turning around with furrowed brows as he relieved himself.

Cloud sighed. Sora was four years old and was still afraid to go to the bathroom by himself. He was scared that the 'Toilet Monster' would eat him. But if Daddy Cloud or Daddy Leon was there then the Toilet Monster didn't stand a chance. Roxas giggled as he was now a big boy and could go to the bathroom by himself, but turned away once Cloud gave him 'the look'. He knew that his brother was still scared of the Toilet Monster, so it was understandable.

"All done! All done!" Sora cheered as Cloud let him down and helped him pull up his pants. "Feel better?" He asked once Sora was back to being dressed. Cloud smoothed out the big t-shirt over his little boy as Sora giggled. "Yeah. Heehee."

Cloud ruffled his hair, "Okay, now let's wash your han-"

"Daddy, I'm done." Roxas smiled up at him, wiping his mouth on his shirt.

"Okay Roxas, just set it there on the counter and I'll-"  
>"Daddy, I can't reach the soap." Sora reached over, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in great concentration as he tried to magically make his arms longer.<p>

"Yeah, I know, here." Cloud gave him the soap and emptied the contents of Roxas' cup in the sink before throwing it away.

"Pancakes!" the blonde twin grinned, swinging his shirt back and forth.

"They are coming Roxas but-"

"Brush teef! Brush teef!" Sora clapped as he was done washing his hands.

"Ugh-Sora just…Roxas go into the living room and I'll-"  
>"I've got it." Leon announced, coming to Cloud's rescue. He massaged Roxas' head as he walked passed him, taking Sora from Cloud's arms, though there was now a significant amount of weight that was hanging off of his leg as he looked down to see Roxas clinging to it.<p>

Cloud let out a grateful sigh. "Thank you."

"Come on, Sora. Let Daddy go make pancakes okay? And I'll help you brush your teeth."

Sora grinned as his daddies switched places, Cloud walking into the kitchen with Roxas at his heels.

As Roxas climbed into one of the chairs, Cloud got out all the ingredients to make the pancakes and turned on the stove. He was just about to break the eggs in the mixing bowl when he noticed the soft tugging on his pant leg. "Roxas?"

Ocean blue eyes filled the little boy's irises as he looked up pleadingly at his father. "Can…can I help too?"

Cloud let a soft smile escape and bent down, swiping Roxas in his arms and setting him back on the chair away from the stove. He brought over all of the ingredients from the counter top and laid them over to where Roxas could see all of them.

"Okay Roxas, now there is going to be a little quiz while you help me, alright?"

Roxas' eyes went wide and his hands flew up to his mouth, "D'oooh!"

Cloud playfully made the same expression as his son and smiled as he brought back two eggs. "Now Roxas, you are a big boy and will be turning how old in a couple of weeks?" Cloud played it off like he didn't know.

Roxas was giggling and moving around in his seat, eager to answer, "Five! I'm gonna be five!"

"Good boy, and being five means that in two months you will be starting kindergarten." Cloud tried to keep his voice steady as he almost choked on the thought. They were growing up too damn fast for him. Kindergarten already? It was like just yesterday they were in diapers and taking their first steps. Cloud teared up a bit at the memory of when they learned to walk, and also when he thought of their future.

"Daddy?" Roxas scooted over and hugged as much of Cloud's torso as he could reach.

Cloud stifled a chuckle and ran his hand up and down Roxas' back, "I'm okay, Roxas. It's a happy cry. Now let's get back to the lesson." He let out a cough, trying to regain his composure as Roxas sat back down on the chair cushion. "Okay, now how many eggs are there?" the older blonde gestured to the two white eggs on the table.

Roxas hesitated a moment not wanting to say the wrong answer. He was thinking about all of his random previous math tests that either Leon or Cloud would give him. Like how many candies are there? Do you want to help count how many toys Max has when we clean up? He turned back over to the refrigerator that had all of the magnetic numbers up to ten and the alphabet stuck to it.

Then he looked back down at the eggs, "Two."

Cloud smiled back at him, "That's right. Two." The highest number he would ever make Roxas and Sora count to was ten. He wanted them to enjoy their childhood while they still could, without issuing homework out before school. But he also wanted them to be prepared when they got to school. However Roxas loved counting. He would always point out how many birds or trucks he would see go by. He definitely did _not _get that from Cloud's genes. Numbers were Leon's thing.

Cloud then took the two eggs and counted them as he broke each one. "Want to help me count the cups of flour for the pancakes next?"

Blue eyes got wider as he let out a big grin and a squeal, "Yay! Pancakes!"

-o.o.o.o- (at the swimming lessons)

"Okay now kiddos, we are going to start off with learning how to float!" the coach smiled at all of the children with their parents.

"But Daddy, I want to learn how to _swim_!" Sora pouted, splashing his hands in the chlorinated water.

"I know Sora, but you have to learn how to do this first, okay? Let's listen to what the teacher says." Leon said as he kept Sora in his grasp close to his chest, hands secure around Sora's middle. Sora huffed but did as he was told. If Leon stood up the water would stop just past his belly button, but he was bending his knees, as were all the other parents to securely hold their child. He did as instructed, laying Sora on his back. He was surprised that he only flinched a little bit, though the fact that Leon was actually holding him up was probably a bit more reassuring to the young boy. He looked over to the side at his husband and youngest son as Sora got used to the feeling of being on his back in the water. Cloud was with Roxas in the kiddy pool; Cloud in his own pair of swim trunks and Roxas with his trunks and a pair of floaties around his arms.

"Come on Roxas. Don't you want to learn how to swim too?" Cloud bent his head down to Roxas' height, even though he was sitting in Cloud's lap.

"Nuh uh!" Roxas shivered clinging to Cloud's neck. Even if he _thought _that his Daddy would let go of him he would automatically go all monkey on him and cling to his Dad like a tree. "Nuh uh! Nuh uh!" He hid his head in Cloud's chest, not really liking the idea of being out in the open water, even if it didn't even reach Cloud's kneecaps.

A defeated sigh escaped Cloud as he turned over to Sora and Leon, looking to see how the progress was going. Sora was now on his stomach, Leon holding him up, and he was doing big arm motions and kicking like crazy. Leon had to close his eyes and turn his head just from the force of it.

"Okay now do it big!" the coach instructed, moving his arms out in front of him. "Like dipping into a tub of ice cream! Big scoops!" he encouraged.

Even if Roxas didn't want to admit it, his ears did perk up at the mention of ice cream, which Cloud took notice of. "Roxas, do you want to take biiiig scoops of ice cream too? Like Sora?"

Roxas looked up at his Dad, then back over to Sora and his Daddy Leon, his fingers fidgeting with each other uncontrollably. "I won't drop you." Cloud leaned down. "You know that, right?" Roxas gulped and looked back at Cloud, slowly nodding. "Okay, now get onto your back. I got you." Roxas nodded again as Cloud laid him on his back in the water, but once his ears were submerged his eyes shot open and he scrambled up to be in Cloud's firm hold again. He was furiously shaking his head. "No? Do you want to get out and watch them from the bleachers then?" Cloud gave a sincere smile down at his scared son who apparently took to burrowing himself a hole in Cloud's chest. He didn't even lift up his head; he just nodded as fast as he could as he waited for Cloud to get him out of the water.

"Daddy?" Sora asked as he saw Cloud and Roxas get out of the kiddy pool, "Is Roxy okay?"

Leon looked over to the side as he saw Roxas clinging to Cloud for dear life as his husband just rubbed lazy circles over the middle of his back. "I think he's just scared of the water Sora." He turned back down to him.

The younger turned his head to the side, "But why? He loves bath time."

Leon slightly shook his head, "I don't know Sora, and it could be different for him. As for _you_, you _hate_ bath time but you seem to be having a blast learning how to swim." Leon smirked in triumph at Sora's awed expression of how his point was turned against him. "Oooh."

"Mhmm." Leon scoffed as he went back to paying attention to the teacher.

"Okay, now let's pretend that we are little froggies and jump into the water!"

"Heehee" Sora giggled, "My daddy's more of a toad instead of a frog." He laughed, making some of the other parents and children giggle as well.

Leon counterattacked their laughs with one of his signature glares; he was not amused.

-o.o.o.o-

"Daddy!" Sora whined to Cloud as they were driving to Roxas' first day at soccer camp.

"Sora, stop complaining." Cloud scolded to the elder son who was throwing a fit in the back of the van. Yes, as time went on, Cloud and Leon raised up enough money to buy a 'mom van'. Neither of them wanted to do it. It just screamed 'Soccer Mom' and 'Car pull'. It was totally emasculating. But nevertheless, it was one of the safest cars out on the market, and they jumped at the best offer they could get.

"But Daddy! Daddy Leon was being mean!" he swiftly moved his legs back and forth.

"No Sora, you said I was a toad in front of the whole class. That's not very nice. Calling people names is bullying and doesn't make them feel very good. How would you feel if I called you a toad in front of everyone?" Leon turned around from the passenger seat to look back at Sora, who returned Leon's gaze reluctantly.

"Notverygood…" the boy mumbled. Leon sighed and rolled his eyes, "What was that Sora, you have to speak up."

"I said not very good." He pouted even more at having to admit it. "But I said I was sorry!" he tried to make up for his misdeeds as they pulled into the parking lot of the camp.

"Sora, you may have said sorry, but that still doesn't make up for the fact that you still said it." Cloud turned around, turning off the car.

"Bu-but-but-" he had tears welling up in his eyes.

"No 'buts' Sora. When we get home you have a ten minute time-out. And that's not changing."

Sora coughed and wiped at his eyes. Roxas only gave him a sympathetic pout. The last time he got in time-out was when Riku was over for a sleep over and he made Leon be the pony to go and save Prince Sora. Roxas kept pulling on Leon's hair like a mane and didn't know when enough was enough, even though his father told him to stop numerous times. Those ten minutes were not fun. He had to listen to Sora and Riku continue to play while he sat in the corner. "It'll be okay Sor-Sor." Roxas nodded as he got ready to get out of the car. Sora just slumped even further into sadness when Leon was the one that got him out. "I really _am_ sorry." Sora sniffled, giving his dad puppy eyes. But Leon knew better than to fall for that trick. Cloud used it on him so many times he was practically immune, though when the puppy eyes are filled with the tears of his oldest four year old boy who unknowingly insulted his dad, the circumstances were slightly different. It got to him, just a little. "I know Sora, just come on okay? Let's enjoy the time that you aren't in time-out." Leon sighed and squeezed Sora's hand as the little head of spiky hair moved up and down. "O-otay."

Leon's gut sank…just a little. That 'Otay' line made him want to make Sora smile and happy again, but he also knew that Sora needed his form of punishment for making fun of him. He shook it off.

"Come on, Daddy! Let's go!" Roxas giggled, taking Cloud's hand, running with him to the front entrance. Sora and Leon followed inside as Cloud signed Roxas in.

"Aww. Well ain't you a little whipper snapper." The man behind the counter grinned over to the blonde boy. "Just go over there and play with the other kids. Class starts in fifteen minutes."

Roxas smiled politely back at him as he made his way over to the group of kids that he was instructed to go to.

He was a bit nervous at first, for all of these kids were in a conversation and he was the new comer. He turned a bit as a boy looked at him and caught his attention, "Hey look! Another boy!" he smiled at him. This boy had hair that was slicked back from his forehead and was wearing army camouflage pants.

"My name is Hayner!" he smiled, sticking his hand out, "What's yours?" Roxas was a bit stunned by the sudden introduction, but he took it anyway, "Roxas…my name is Roxas." He nodded.

"Heehee, Roxas huh? Well are you excited to start playing soccer? I am!" the boy jumped up and down.

"Uh um…" Roxas hesitated, this boy reminded him slightly of his brother, though his attitude was a bit more 'rough' instead of friendly. But he was talking to him, so that was good, right? "Yes."

"Huh?" Hayner moved forward a bit, scrutinizing the boy, "You don't sound like it." He crossed his arms and looked around. "Uhm…" he squinted, looking around until he saw what he was looking for, a bag of soccer balls. "Come on! Let's see how much you _really_ want to play soccer!" He grinned, running off to go get a soccer ball. Roxas hesitantly turned back around to see Leon and Sora in the bleachers, Cloud close behind as he made his way to sit down. "Heh, here!"

"Hm?" Roxas turned back around to see Hayner with a soccer ball, "Come on! Let's play! Class hasn't started yet, so why not?" He grinned, his small arms wrapped around the ball.

Blue eyes focused on it in excitement. He wanted to kick the ball. He wanted to kick the ball. He _really _wanted to kick the ball. "Uhm, okay!" Roxas shouted, finally excited and feeling like he was a part of the group, "Let's play!" He giggled as Hayner moved away from him, also grinning as he now had a playmate. "Okay, I'll start!" he yelled, then his foot came in contact with the ball, which sent it flying into the wall behind Roxas.

He took an intake of breath. "Woah!" he smiled, "Haha! Me too! Me too!" he ran over for it and set the ball down also, followed by a kick of his own.

Hayner watched the ball as he came in contact with the wall behind him, "Wow! That's cool!"

"Oh wow!" Another boy behind them said, "Hey, can I play too?"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Me too!"

And thus a mini game of soccer had started. The kids really didn't know what they were doing; they were just taking turns kicking the ball mostly, until one run ruined all of the fun for Roxas. As he was running for the ball for his turn to kick he tripped over his shoe lace, sending him crashing to the floor.

Almost immediately tears rolled down his cheeks and he was screaming.

"Roxas!" Both parents got up from their seats and ran over to the injured boy, Sora in Cloud's hold.

"AAAAEEEEHHHH!" Roxas cried, his hands coming up to his eyes as Leon picked him up and set him aside from the onlookers of children.

"Hey, shhhh. It's okay." Cloud soothed once Leon put him down. Cloud looked at the spot where Roxas hit his leg, putting down Sora. It was just a rug burn. But even so Cloud bent down and placed light feathery kisses along the spot where it hurt. Slowly Roxas stopped crying. "Roxas?" Leon asked, raking his hand through his blonde unruly spikes, "Are you going to be okay now?" he asked with complete concern.

A couple sniffs and a hiccup later Roxas answered, "Y-yeah." He wiped his nose on his arm, which made Cloud immediately wipe it off. Leon gave him a kiss to his head as he went back up with Sora who seemed to be in concern as well but was probably too shocked to say anything.

"Roxas, it's just a booboo, understand?" Cloud softly rubbed his thumb over the red mark on his knee. He received a slow nod from Roxas. "Good." He smiled and gave a final kiss to it as he got up to leave. "Daddy, wait!" Roxas harshly whispered, making Cloud turn back around and get to his height level. "What is it Roxas?"

His little cheeks flushed and he fiddled with his t-shirt, "Can I uhm…can I have a band aid?" He sheepishly looked up at his father.

"A band aid?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Do you think you need one?" his face slightly turned to the side.

"Uhm…well." Roxas' face flushed again. "I want the other kids to like me. And maybe if I have a band aid then they will."

Cloud let out a humored sigh. He knew exactly why Roxas wanted a band aid. Because believe it or not, he was a kid who once wanted all the attention from his peers too. He put his hand into his back pocket and brought out three band aids with different patterns on them. "Tie dye, superheroes, or regular?"

Almost automatically the little hands grabbed the superhero one. Cloud chuckled as he put away the other two and carefully applied the superhero band aid to his son's knee. "There, all better now?"

Roxas giggled and nodded his head, "Heehee, yeah."

"Okay, now go get 'em." Cloud ruffled his son's hair as the boy went back to his peers.

"Woah! You got a band aide!"

"That must have been rough!"

"That's so cool!"

Roxas smugly stuck out his 'injured' leg, but tried not to make it too obvious that he wanted the acceptance of his peers. "Yeah, I know. It's even got superheroes on it. So that means that this leg is going to be _super_ strong!" he announced, putting his hands on his hips.

But before the kids could admire his battle wound any longer the coach came over and blew a whistle, introducing himself and having the kids do the same.

Leon turned over to Cloud, knowing full well what just happened, it's not that he saw it, but he _knew_. "Cloud…"

"I know, I know. But I was like that once too, and I think I turned out pretty okay." He smirked over to his husband who in turn just leaned back against the bleachers, "Well you got the okay part down, it's just the pretty part that you got to work on." He winked.

Cloud scoffed and shook his head, trying to hide the smile on his face, "You know, what you just did was bully me. You get a ten minute time-out when we get home."

Leon's eyes shot up in confusion and then realization as he let out a short chuckle. "I'm looking forward to it, Cloud." He mirrored the smirk that his partner was currently wearing to perfection.

The older blonde rolled his eyes playfully as he moved closer to Leon's side, resting his arms against his companion's. "Love you too."

-o.o.o.o-

The light flashed outside, illuminating the trees and bushes being pounded by with rain. Cloud sighed as he leaned his head against the window, relishing the sound of the water hitting the glass. This was a big storm. He shut his eyes, loving the cool feeling of the glass on his hot head. _'Am I getting a cold?' _He sighed as the cool glass was relieving some of the pounding of his headache. He was so lost in contentment that he almost jumped when Leon came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He rested his chin on Cloud's shoulder, his nose nuzzling Cloud's neck. "You feel hot." He said with a hint of concern.

Cloud leaned his head away from the glass, resting it back up against Leon's head. "I think I may be coming down with a fever."

"Hm." Leon scoffed, kissing the side of Cloud's neck, "It was probably something in the water today. I hate public pools."

Cloud let out a smile. They both remained in their comfortable silence, just watching the storm rage on outside. Leon's body slumped even more on Cloud, his embrace on his husband tightening. "Do you…do you think we're doing this right?" he sighed, his hot breath warming Cloud's skin.

Cloud turned his head more, kissing Leon's temple, "I think we're doing the best we can. What we think is good for them."

Leon smiled into Cloud's neck, both falling back into silence. After a couple minutes Leon kissed Cloud's neck again, accompanied by his tongue, making Cloud shiver. He kissed his way up to Cloud's ear, nibbling on the lobe as he slowly turned Cloud around so they were face to face; lips caressing and nipping as Leon pulled Cloud over to the bed.

His hands started to roam under Cloud's shirt, "Mmm, no, Leon. Not while the kids are home." Cloud whimpered as Leon sucked particularly hard on his pulse point.

"It's storming outside and they're sleeping. They won't hear us." He resumed his kissing again, making Cloud writhe under him. Cloud smiled with his eyes closed as Leon continued his movements. "Mmm… Leon." Cloud moaned. He almost got distracted from the moment when he heard a soft voice, but let it go. But he looked up confused when Leon stopped and immediately got off of him.

"What?" Cloud dazed, looking around, wondering why Leon stopped. Leon _never_ stopped, not for anything.

"Daddy?" Well that got him up and out of his delirious state.

"Huh?" He turned to the side to see Roxas rubbing his eyes at their door. "Roxas? What's wrong?" He got up once he noticed that his son was crying. "W-we-we're scarededed." He cried, stuttering on the last word.

Leon got up as well, walking over to his crying boy, "Why are you scared, Roxas?" Leon leaned down.

The lightning flashed again, soon followed by the loud booming thunder. Wide eyes panicked and he lunged himself into Leon's chest. He was crying as he shook in Leon's hold. "The thunder and lightning?" Leon asked the question which had an obvious answer. He nodded his head, letting out another sob.

"Where's Sora? Is he still in your room?" Cloud asked, not waiting for an answer as he already made his way down the hall. And sure enough, hiding under a pile of blankets was his child. "Sora." Cloud sat down next to the shivering form. He moved over and wrapped his arms around it only to automatically feel the kicking and punching of the screaming boy underneath it. "Sora! Ow! Stop that, it's me." Cloud tried to soothe him. One big blue eye peeked out of the covers to look at his dad, before it was immediately covered as his eyes met with another bolt of lightning. "Come on, Sora." Cloud gathered up the shaking boy, still covered in blankets, back to his and Leon's room. His husband and other son were already curled up snugly together in the blankets. He gently lay Sora down on the bed, himself following right afterwards. Max turned his head from the door and ran up and jumped on the bed too. Might as well. Sora still shook in his arms, as was Roxas in Leon's. Cloud remembered how he used to be terrified of storms when he was younger, and his mother would always sing him a song when he got scared. _'That's right…a song…'_

"Hey boys, do you want to hear a song that'll make the storm less scary?" he rubbed up and down Sora's back, his head slowly emerging from the blankets.

"A-a song?" he squeaked.

"Mhmm." Cloud nodded, smiling down at him. Roxas turned in Leon's hold toward his blonde daddy to pay attention also. "Now I'm not the best singer in the world but it will have to do okay?"

He got a twin nod of heads, a slightly light hearted look on his face once he made that 'joke'.

Leon nuzzled his head into the pillow, massaging Roxas' head as his husband started to sing.

He let out a cough before starting, "Little child, be not afraid. Though rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger. I'm here tonight."

Sora and Roxas looked up at their Daddy with hopeful eyes, listening to the words.

"Little child be not afraid, though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear-stained face I'm here tonight." He caressed one of Sora's strands on his head as it now was fully out of the blankets.

"And someday you'll know that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning." Roxas let out a yawn and snuggled closer to Leon's chest, bringing the arms that were around his middle into his own, resting his head on them like a pillow.

"Little child, be not afraid. Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams, I'm here tonight."

Sora brought his blanket around him closer and he moved towards Cloud's chest to lay his head on it. "Little child, be not afraid. Though wind makes creatures of our trees and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand, I'm here tonight. And someday you'll know that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning."

Sora's breathing became even as his eyes slipped closed, his thumb half way out of his mouth. Roxas was more or less halfway there as he kept a lazy look on Cloud, trying to keep his eyes open, "For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight. Well now I am grown and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait, 'til your frightened eyes do close, and I hope that you'll know that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning." Roxas' eyes were now closed, his mouth open as he fell into a deep sleep in Leon's arms. Cloud all but whispered the last part of the song, "Everything's fine in the morning, the rain'll be gone in the morning, but…" He paused and looked at Leon's face. The grey eyes never left him as he continued to sing. Cloud changed the last part of the song, "…but we'll still be here in the morning."

* * *

><p>D'awww now don't that beat all. ^^ well the next chapter should be their 5th birthday party and school! then in the one after that...dudududa! Teenage years! and the TerraVentus pairing that was requested for this fic! :) Now I'm off to beat KH DDD and have some lunch...and continue reading a Storm of Swords. I recommend all of you to read the "A Song of Ice and Fire" series! :DDD It's amazing! So until next time! (which hopefully won't be _too _far away.) Read and Review please. :)


	24. Birthdays and Milestones

Okay guys, I am terribly sorry for the late update, but school has been keeping me really busy. :) first year of college and all that jazz. And I am on my last week of winter break, so I am taking this time to update my stories! yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, or Final Fantasy and it's characters. I also do not own the Happy Birthday song.

* * *

><p>Sora had just finished his last bite of chocolate cereal in the kitchen while Roxas was watching television on the floor in the living room. Max jumped up on the couch behind him, laying his head on the soft cushions. Cloud was doing the dishes, smiling at Sora when he handed him his dirty bowl and ruffling his hair with a wet hand making his son giggle. "Thank you, Sora." He was met with a wide grin, "You're welcome, Daddy!" he laughed.<p>

Leon was upstairs in his room, trying to plan out the twin's fifth birthday party, unbeknownst to the birthday boys of course.

The show that Roxas was watching was about a brother and his older sister who were superheroes and fighting bad guys. "Wow." He put his tiny hands under his chin, watching in awe at the dynamic duo, when all of a sudden he thought of something, "I wanna be a super hero with a little brother as my sidekick." He whispered to himself. "That would be so cool!" he laughed.

Leon came down to see Roxas laughing and watching a cartoon. He sat on the couch beside Max, "Hey, Champ, what's got you so happy?" Roxas smiled and turned to his dad, "Daddy, can I have a baby brother?" he asked, jumping up and down. "I wanna be a superhero with him!"

Leon's heart stopped in his chest at the sudden dreaded question, "B-but Rox, you already have a brother. Why can't you and Sora pretend to be superheroes together?"

"But I want a _little _brother!" Roxas pouted and climbed up on the couch into his Dad's lap. "Is it hard to make a baby?" he asked with big, blue innocent eyes. Leon flushed from the question.

"D-uh, uhm…w-well-"

"How are babies made anyway?" he cocked his head to the side just as Cloud came into the room, almost tripping over the dresser. He was pretty close to cursing as he almost fell over.

"Wha-what, Roxas?" Cloud stared agape at his son. Sora was throwing away his napkin that was used to wipe away the milk that was still on his face, "Yeah, how _are _babies made?" the little brunette came around from the kitchen and plopped down on the chair that was next to the couch.

"Uh…umm-uh…" Cloud stuttered and shot Leon a worried look. The brunette however looked like he was panicking.

Cloud walked around the couch and snapped at the floor, making Max obediently jump down to give him room. "Um-well, you see…when a mommy and a daddy, or in this case, when two daddies uh…hmm." Cloud glared at the television for something else to look at that wasn't his sons.

Cloud rubbed his hands on his jeans; they were starting to get clammy. How come he has never thought about this before?! "Um…well, how do _you _guys think babies are made?"

Sore raised his hand at the question, ready to give his answer, "I think that Roxas is an alien, and was left at your door, so you just took him in." Sora laughed.

"Hey! That's mean!" Roxas stuck his tongue out. "I think it's magic! Like, if the daddies want a baby then they wish _really _hard! On a star! And then, a chocobo comes by and delivers the babies." He nodded confidently. Cloud and Leon were awestruck at Roxas' imagination. Cloud coughed to try to cover up a nervous laugh, "Wow, Roxas, how did you know?"

Leon smacked his own forehead with his palm. _'Really, Cloud?!' _But he honestly couldn't come up with anything better. "Wow! I was right?!" he was all excited now.

"Yep, that's right!"

Roxas smiled up at Cloud, but then his face slowly went into one of confusion, "But, then how did we get inside you?" Roxas asked, remembering when he was over at Zack's house and his uncle decided to show him Sora and Roxas' baby pictures, well as the one with Cloud being pregnant. Cloud was mad that Zack did it, expecting that the kids would come home confused and want answers. He was going to explain everything to them when they were older. But when the boys had come home, they hadn't asked a single thing, just accepted it, like it was perfectly normal, and Cloud has never thought of how to address the subject until now.

"Well, um….you see, the chocobo sends you to us when you are very small, so small that we can't even see you. And since you two were so small, you needed to be protected and given time to grow, and the best place for that was my tummy, and then when you were big and healthy you came out."

Roxas had a blank stare on his face, randomly blinking at times, "Oh…"

"_Please don't ask how you got inside me! Please don't ask how you got inside me!" _Cloud repeated like a mantra in his head.

"Well, can you wish _now, _daddy?" Sora piped up from his seat. "Please?" Cloud let out a small smile, "But Sora, don't you like being Roxas' brother? And besides, if we have another baby then it will take up a lot of attention. We will probably have to pull you out of Blitzball and Roxas out of Soccer."

Roxas hummed a bit and rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet, "Well Sora doesn't _need _to learn Blitzball." He giggled. Sora huffed and both parents groaned. "Can you please just wish it?" Roxas looked up at both Leon and Cloud with puppy eyes.

"All right, Rox." Leon gave in, "Tonight we will wish for one, but no guarantees. Sometimes the baby will go to a family that really needs it more than us, okay?"

Roxas and Sora both nodded with slight understanding. "Okay."

"Now you both run along and have fun." Leon waved his hand as Sora hopped off the couch and took Roxas' hand in his. "Come on Roxy! I wanna have a tea party!" he giggled as he pulled his now, not so happy brother along up the stairs.

Once both of the rascals were up in their rooms both parents breathed a sigh of relief. "Well thank Hyne _that _is over." Leon rubbed up and down his face with one hand as he grabbed the remote in the other.

"Yeah." Cloud sighed and moved over next to Leon, his arm around his husband's neck, fiddling with the brown strands of hair as the other was hand was laying on the brunette's shoulder closest to him. Cloud leaned his head down to Leon's shoulder and lightly kissed it as Max decided to join his adoptive parents again on the couch. Leon let out a frustrated sigh, "Next thing you know they will want the _real _answer of how they were made."

"Hn," Cloud huffed, smiling to himself as he kissed the tan shoulder again, and then turning to lean his head on said shoulder, watching whatever television program that Leon had changed the channel to, "And won't that be an eventful conversation."

-o.o.o.o-

Leon woke up to the faint sound of his alarm on his phone at 6:00 a.m. He let out a sigh, grabbing it and shutting it off before turning to his still sleeping husband. "Cloud." He shook him slightly. "Cloud, babe, wake up."

"Mmmmmgah…" Cloud grumbled as he turned his sleepy face toward Leon. "Leon, we were up all night setting up. You can't possibly expect me to get up right now." His voice was gruff from the lack of use over night. Leon smirked at him, giving him a kiss on the forehead as he got up, "Come on, we have to shower before they wake up."

Cloud put on a small smile and followed his husband, grabbing a clean pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He didn't have to _really _get dressed until everyone showed up.

"Right behind you."

After their shower they put on their clean clothes and got the noisemakers and party hats while slowly walking over to their boys' room. The door to their room was ajar, showing part of the dark room inside, but from the breathing in the room both parents could tell that they were still asleep, which is why Cloud and Leon got up so early; they didn't want Sora and Roxas waking up before them today. Cloud and Leon strapped on their party hats and got their noise makers in hand just as Max waltzed his way up the stairs, waiting idly by the stair case. "Ssshhhh." Cloud shushed toward the dog, who in turn looked blankly back at his owner. Leon scoffed silently and rolled his eyes before touching Cloud's shoulder, bringing back his attention to the task at hand, "One." Leon whispered. "Two." Cloud smiled. "Three." Cloud and Leon rushed in the room, blowing on their noise makers and clapping. "Happy Birthday!" they yelled repeatedly.

Sora's head shot up at the loud noise and started to laugh, "Daddy!" he giggled as Cloud picked him up and put a party hat on his head.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Roxas laughed as Leon did the same to him, afterwards giving him a raspberry on his tummy making Roxas fall back on his bed in a fit of laughter. "Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!" Leon smiled as he got into a tickle fight with Roxas who was squealing and trying to push Leon away.

Sora was blowing repeatedly on a noise maker that Cloud had given him while saying "Happy Birthday to me!"

Max had rushed into the room as well, now riled up from all of the excitement. He jumped up on Sora's bed and then dashed out of the room and down the stairs, then back up again on Sora's bed. He did that about five times in a row as the family just laughed.

"Are you excited to be five today?" Cloud looked down at both boys. "Yeah!" was the response from both of them, "Well, let's hurry up and head down stairs! We have to get ready for your friends today. And then we are gonna go see a movie, how does that sound?"

"Fun!" Roxas laughed as he and Sora both ran down stairs.

"Be careful!" Cloud yelled after them, seeing their little bodies disappear into the living room, listening to all of the "Ooo's" and "Awe's" of their children.

Cloud chuckled as he looked downstairs, about to go down to follow them before he was stopped by Leon's strong arm.

"What is it?" Cloud smiled back up at him, only to be answered by a kiss. It lasted a couple more seconds before they both parted for some much needed air, "Well, that was nice." Cloud smiled up at the other man who held his gaze. They just stared at each other for a couple more seconds before Sora came back up the stairs tugging on their pant legs, "Daddy," he looked at both of them, "I have to go potty."

Cloud winked at Leon as he bent down to Sora's level, "Alright, I gotcha, but Sora you are a year older now, why are you still scared to go to the bathroom?" Cloud picked him up and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "It's not that." Sora said, clinging to his daddy, "I just don't want you to stop holding me. I don't wanna get _too_ big. You know, to where you can't hold me anymore." He looked down embarrassed.

Cloud stopped moving midway down the stairs, "Sora, I want you to listen to me. You will _never_ be too big to be held, alright?" He looked him in the eye.

"You promise?" he pouted sticking out his lip.

"I promise Sora."

"Even when I'm a thousand years old?"

Cloud chuckled at that, "Even when you're a thousand years old."

Sora gave him a big grin and wrapped back onto his daddy again, "Heehee, okay!"

Leon leaned up against the wall at the top of the stairs, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. _'You guys will never be too old. I'll always be there to protect you.' _

He followed them downstairs and looked to the left to see Roxas playing with the balloons that were floating on the chairs and tables in their living room, "Wow! There are so many balloons, how come nothing is floating away?" Roxas gaped.

"Because they have to stay there for your party." He walked over to him, "Now let's get you washed up before the guests get here, okay?"

"Heehee okay!" Roxas laughed as he threw himself into his dad's arms for a hug.

"I love you, Daddy." He squeezed tighter around Leon's form. Leon slightly tightened his hold on his son and kissed the top of his head, "I love you too, Rox." He smiled as he pulled back from the hug and walked toward the bathroom with Roxas in tow. They just made it to the door before Sora burst out of it excited, "Daddy! I went potty all by myself! And the monster didn't eat me!"

Cloud smiled as he came from the kitchen, "See? He's scared of you now that you're older."

"Yeah, heheh, take that!" he shouted back inside of the bathroom.

"Good for you, Sora, now come on and wash your hands. We have to get you both washed up for your party today."

-o.o.o.o-

_Ding, dong._

Roxas and Sora shot up excited, now in their play clothes, along with Cloud and Leon who were properly dressed as well in some jeans and t-shirts.

"Well, that's our first guest, who do you think it is?" Leon asked as he walked over toward the door. He looked through the peep hole and opened it. Kadaj stood there with his hands on Riku's shoulders who stood in front of him. They both were holding two gifts in each hand. "Happy Birthday!" Kadaj grinned as Leon let them in. The three adults smiled as Riku ran over to Sora and Roxas and told them Happy Birthday. Sora ended up squeezing the silverette to death before getting excited over the presents in his hands. "Can I open them now?" Sora looked up to his parents who both shook their heads, "No, not now Sora. We have to wait until everyone is here first, and then we have to cut the cake. _Then _you can open up your presents." Cloud said as he went over to Riku and thanked him for the gifts before taking the presents in his own hands and setting them on the kitchen table. Kadaj followed him and put down his presents as well. "So, how does it feel to have them be five?" He smirked as he watched Cloud arranged the presents on the table. "It feels too surreal. I don't like it." He chuckled as he shook his head. Both men then turned around just as another ring came from the doorbell. Except for the ringing didn't stop, it kept going and going and going. Cloud walked over and answered the door; he didn't even have to look through the peep hole to see who it was. "Hi, Zack."

"Heya, Spike!" Zack yelled and gave Cloud a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Blech, ew!" Cloud glared as he wiped of the slobber on his white t-shirt.

"Uncle Zack!" Sora and Roxas ran over to the older man who wasted no time in swooping them up and doing the same thing to them that he did to Cloud. "And how are my favorite little monstrous nephews?"

"Fine! We're five!" Sora said excited while Roxas made a yucky face as he wiped off Zack's spit from his cheek with his blue t-shirt.

"I know! Where did the time go? Yo, Spike? Where's a party hat!"

"Over here!" Leon called from the hallway, bringing out more party hats.

Cloud sighed as he turned back around to see Aerith and her kids walk up to the house with presents in their hands. "Sorry about that, Cloud." Aerith nervously laughed as she led Denzel and Olette inside. Cloud smiled down at them as they exchanged hugs, "It's fine. I should be used to it by now." He playfully shook his head. He turned to look down at them, "Wow, look at you. You both look so grown up! Hey Miss Olette, I heard that you are starting the third grade this year."

"Yep!" She laughed, "Daddy says that he's going to start putting bricks on my head because I'm growing up too fast." She frowned as Denzel laughed at her.

"Awe, you don't need bricks. You're growing up just right." That put a smile back on her face, "Thanks, Uncle Cloud." She smiled and walked into the house, hugging the twins. Her brother followed suit.

"Where do the presents go?" Aerith asked sweetly, "Oh, I'll take those." Cloud smiled at her and turned to go to the kitchen table. Leon was with Kadaj, listening about how he had to buy all of the school supplies and how Riku was so excited to be starting the first grade. Zack was still playing with the kids while Aerith joined Cloud for some calm conversation as they waited for the other guests to arrive. Max loved the attention he was receiving from the other kids; they had as much energy as he did. Some of the other guests arrived later, like Roxas' friends from soccer. Hayner arrived with his dad, Seifer, who Leon was _not _happy to see. But both men agreed to put their bickering aside for the sake of the kids. A few minutes later Tifa and Yuffie showed up. Yuffie automatically put on three birthday hats, one on her head and the other two covering up each ear while she made funny faces. Even Merlin showed up and preformed some magic tricks that he used to do before he became a doctor. The Strife-Leonhart house was jam packed with all of the people; there were only two that were missing.

"Why did you have to invite him, Cloud?" Leon groaned into his hands while their crowd of people were being occupied by Merlin's magic, or playing with Max.

"Because, Leon. He's my friend and was going to be in town for a couple of days. You don't have to talk to him." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"But seriously Cloud, I already have to restrain myself because Seifer is here, and now you have to bring him along?"

"He's not that bad Leon. Just let it go."

"Not bad? He's sarcastic, rude, impolite-"

"That's the same thing as rude." Cloud said, annoyed.

"So you agree with me." Leon stated.

"Don't twist my words Leon!" Cloud rubbed his temples.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Not in front of the kids, especially on their birthday."

"Speaking of kids."

"Don't even get started on that." Cloud sighed as he dragged his hands down his face, "Please."

"He's a brat that has no respect whatsoever, also a trait that he gets from his father."

"Leon, please stop it, they aren't that bad!"

_Ding Dong._

"Fucking unbelievable." Leon rolled his eyes and braced himself for what was to come.

Cloud slammed down a dishrag that was on the counter. It wasn't loud enough to distract the people from the party, but it was enough to show Leon how pissed off he was at him right now. He went to the door, checking who it was first and took in a big breath before letting it out and opening the door, "Reno, hi!" Cloud smiled as he looked down at the nine year old with a present that stood in front of his dad, "Hi, Axel how have you been?"

"What's it to ya?" The kid walked right passed Cloud and straight to where he saw all of the presents. "Sorry, Cloud." Reno said embarrassed at how his kid acted. "He's just stressed out because of the baby and all that."

"Oh right, Lea, was it?" Cloud asked, letting Reno in.

"Yup! Rude's watching him right now."

"Oh, I see." Cloud shut the door, seeing Leon and Tifa talking, probably to calm him down. They both turned around to see Sora and Roxas walking up toward the unfamiliar nine year old. "Hey, who are you? I'm Sora, and this is Roxas. It's our birthday!" Sora smiled.

Leon's immediate attention went Axel, seeing how he would respond. The last and only time he has ever met him was when Cloud had to go to one of Zack's parties for a promotion that he got and it left Leon fuming and in his favorite shirt that was now forever stained. He hated that child ever since. He was one of the most rude, selfish, most disrespectful kids that he has ever met.

"It's Axel, got it memorized?"

'_That cocky bastard.' _Leon seethed.

"And I know it's your birthday."

Both boys grinned at him as Axel looked at Roxas and let out a small smile, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks!" the twins smiled.

Cloud entered the living room where all of the guests were situated, "Well who wants some cake?"

A chorus of "Me!" resonated from all of the children, even Zack and Yuffie voiced their input.

"Alright, let's go into the kitchen." Cloud motioned for all of the guests to come around the kitchen table, pushing back some presents to make room.

Leon wedged his way in to the crowd with two cakes. Sora's was marble, and Roxas' was vanilla. Both had five candles on them, not yet lit. Both boys got excited as the cakes were placed in front of them.

Leon pulled out a lighter from a kitchen drawer as he lit up the candles. Axel's eyes were fixed on the glowing, colorful wax sticks. "Wow…" He has always been fascinated by fire and didn't know why. Maybe it was the way that it flickered when invisible whips of air would surround them, or the way they smelled, or the heat that gave him such comfort. It was like magic.

"Da-daddy can I lick the candles?" Sora grabbed Leon's arm as he lit up Roxas' cake, stuttering a bit due to his excitement. "Sure Sora but let me put them on a towel first so they can cool off. And I need to watch you, I don't want you choking, understand? And you can only have the candles on _your_ cake."

"Okay." The brunette bounced happily in his seat. Riku smiled at him and Sora grinned back.

"Okay everyone, on three. One, two, three!" They all sang Happy Birthday to the boys, watching as the twins exchanged shared glances of excitement. Once the song was done Cloud patted Roxas' shoulder. "Now make a wish and blow out the candles. But make sure not to spit though, and if you can, blow across the candles, not on them. That way your cake won't get your germs on it and the other kids can-"

"Cloud." Leon looked embarrassed and ended up rolling his eyes before returning the lighter to its original place in the drawer.

"Oh…uhm…nevermind. Blow away and make a wish." Cloud smiled down at the now five year olds.

Both boys took in a big breath and blew out their candles. The room filled up with cheers and Cloud and Leon got knifes and started cutting the cake into squares.

"What did you wish for, Sora?" Riku asked.

"I can't tell you, silly! It won't come true if I don't keep it a secret." He moved around in his chair as Leon leaned over him. Sora moved under his dad's arms so he could look at Riku, "But if you keep it a secret too, then I think it will still come true." He grinned.

Riku blushed mildly and looked away.

"Alright Sora, here's your piece." Leon said. He knew that Sora liked the corner pieces because they have the most icing. He also cut his piece a bit bigger than the others. He was the birthday boy after all…and his son. So he got brownie points for that. Cloud also did the same for Roxas, giving him the biggest slice before placing a kiss on the side of his head. The rest of the cakes were dispersed throughout the crowd and Leon did as promised, letting Sora lick the icing off of his candles under his supervision. Once everyone was done eating the boys shouted for the presents, and so did everyone else.

"Alright, these are from Hayner." Leon looked at the name tags and gave the boys their gifts. Sora opened up his and it was a Blitzball. "Wow! Thank you Hayner!" he ran over and gave the boy a hug. Roxas opened up his gift and it was a struggle bat, he already had a soccer ball that the coach had given each student so they could practice outside of class.

"I was wondering if we could try it sometime. My dad plays it with his friends and is teaching me. It seems fun enough, do you wanna try it?" It was the first time that anyone has ever seen Hayner look shy, not knowing if Roxas liked his gift or not. "Wow thanks! I would love to learn this!" He ran and gave his friend a big hug.

Leon looked over to Seifer, who was already looking at him, they both exchanged nods of acknowledgement of the gift. Leon smirked at him as a way of saying thank you; Seifer just rolled his eyes in response.

Riku was antsy and Cloud saw that, he looked through the pile of presents to pick out his and he gave it to the boys. Riku's eyes widened and he started to shift from one foot to the other. Kadaj put a comforting hand on his shoulder which seemed to calm him down some. "Can you guess who those are from?" Cloud asked.

"Hmmm." Sora shook it and looked at Riku; the boy immediately blushed and hid in Kadaj's leg. "Hey, what's wrong bud?" he ran his hair through his nephew's silky locks.

"It's from Riku." Sora smiled over at his friend, then up at his dads. Both nodded in encouragement for them to open them. Riku took a deep breath and looked at the boys as they opened the presents that were from him. Roxas opened up his first, "Hah! Daddy! Daddy! Look it! He got me a new pair of shoes!" Roxas immediately put them on, pulling the Velcro over and jumping up and down, "And they light up!" He couldn't stop his smile even if he tried. He kept hopping up and down and stomping all over the place.

"Okay, Roxas, that's enough. You don't want to wear them out."

Roxas reluctantly stopped and looked to see what Sora got. He slowly pulled out the chain that had a crown pendant on it. "Oh wow Riku! It's beautiful!"

"It-it's because you're the Prince whenever we play…and you deserve a crown, even when we aren't playing." He blushed even more and hid his face into his uncle's leg again, with Kadaj patting his back. Sora ran over and gave him a huge hug. The rest of Riku's present for Sora was a stuffed lion, to which Sora turned to his Daddy Leon and said, "Look, Daddy, it's you!" he laughed and hugged it tighter. Leon couldn't help the small smile that escaped. The rest of the presents consisted of toy action figures and a new tea set for Sora, courtesy of Tifa, some toy cars, a magic kit from Merlin, some water guns from Zack, some costumes for dress up from Yuffie, and a couple board and card games.

"Daddy, can we play these some time?" Sora held up a random board game.

Both dads nodded, "Sure Sora. We can have a family game night or something and play them." Cloud said.

"Coooooool." He stuck his head out like a chicken when he said it. Both dads laughed at that.

"And last is Axel's gift." Cloud said politely, nudging Leon slightly as a warning to not say anything, no matter what the gift was.

Sora opened his up and made a surprised face when he realized that it was a glow in the dark goo of some sort. "Oooh. Fun." Sora smiled at him. Roxas opened his gift and it was a bug set. "Bugs?" Roxas looked confused.

"Yeah, don't you like bugs? All boys like bugs." Axel stated.

"Blech, not me."

"Roxas!" both parents looked shocked that he would say something like that.

"What? Bugs are gross!"

Axel moved closer, "They are not!"

"Yes they are!"

"Nuh-uh! Bugs are gross, like you!"

"Woah, kid! Watch the attitude!" Reno yelled in defense of his son.

"Roxas, you take that back right now!" Leon ordered his son. Roxas looked scared and muttered an audible "Yes, sir."

"Now, apologize."

Roxas looked around, embarrassed and almost about to cry because everyone was looking at him, "I- I'm sorry." He sniffled. "Bu-bugs, aren't too bad I guess. Thanks Alex."

"It's Axel! Geez! A-X-E-L! Axel! Got it memorized?" he fumed and crossed his arms.

"Sorry." Roxas giggled slightly, "You act funny."

"No I don't! You are the one who acts funny!" Axel turned around and pouted.

Roxas stuck his tongue at him now that everyone was busy throwing away wrapping paper and cleaning up and not paying attention to what he was doing. "Meany butt-head."

He huffed and Sora gave his brother a hug.

During all of the hustle and bustle Cloud heard the doorbell ring again. His brows furrowed together as he looked to see who it was. He stepped outside to see a delivery man. "Are you Cloud Strife, sir?"

"Who's asking?" He crossed his arms.

"Well I have a package for a Cloud Strife at this address." _'Another birthday present for the boys?' _

"Alright, yeah that's me."

"Okay, I just need you to sign here for me please."

Cloud signed his signature and received the package. He wasn't expecting anyone else to be sending gifts and he didn't recognize the return address. He looked back inside to make sure that everyone was still occupied and not paying attention to him. He walked to the side of his house and took off the tape and opened up the box. The first thing that he noticed was a white piece of paper. He took that out and looked at it, it was a letter. As he smoothed out the folds and read it his hands became clammy and a knot in his throat refused to let him breathe.

'_Dear Cloud,_

_Tell the monstrosities that you created Happy Birthday. And don't forget to give them my present. I made it just for them, and I timed it just right._

_With love, _

_Sephiroth_

_P.S. How do you like my little gift that I left with __**you**__?_

Air magically made its way into his lungs as he looked inside the box and revealed a heavy object. The object had a digital time on it, counting backwards from ten seconds. Cloud panicked and threw it in the air. He knew that it wouldn't do anything; that the object would go off and they would all die or something of the sort, but he tried. He panicked again as the bomb came back down. The time read back from three seconds with Cloud shaking his head and his eyes watering. The numbers got lower and soon enough, they hit zero. "Boom." Sephiroth's voice came from the box, nothing more. Cloud finally let out his cries of worry and slumped to his knees, crying in his hands.

That was absolutely terrifying. All of his scare and worry that he felt in those few seconds came out of him like waves.

Leon was back inside, cleaning up the paper and figuring out which kids to take to the movies before he noticed that his husband was nowhere to be seen. "Cloud?" He walked toward the living room and noticed that the front door was ajar. He opened it and looked outside, "Cloud?" Leon walked down the steps, looking to his left and right, "Cloud!" He ran over to his husband who had red eyes, his face scrunched up as he let out tears.

"Leon." He sobbed some more as the brunette wrapped his strong arms around him, "What's wrong?" Leon rubbed up and down on his arms and noticed that Cloud was holding something. "Cloud, what is that? Let me see, okay?"

Cloud didn't even resist as Leon took the note out of his hands. Cloud brought his knees up to his chest as his hands covered up his eyes.

Leon wrapped one arm around Cloud again and brought him closer, "What is this?"

Cloud sobbed into Leon's shirt, "It's exactly what it looks like!" he threw him the box that was to the side of him. Leon picked it up and pressed a button that was on the box.

"Boom." Leon's muscles tensed and he brought Cloud closer to him. He pressed it again.

"Boom." "Boom."

"Stop it!" Cloud screamed into Leon's chest, "Make it stop!"

Leon put the device and paper down, bringing both arms around his blonde husband, his hands combing through his hair as his body shook.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Cloud. It's probably just used to intimidate us." He rubbed up and down Cloud's shaking back, "And what did he mean by his gift to you?" Leon was genuinely confused as Cloud cried harder. "How about we send the guests home, and we just spend the rest of the day with the boys, "Huh? How does that sound?"

Cloud just continued to cry as he nodded. "Okay, well get cleaned up so we can send them home." He kissed the side of his head as he made his way to get up.

The people inside were still having a blast as Merlin decided to put on another magic show. Leon walked inside, slightly shaky on his feet. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but the movie that Sora and Roxas wanted to see isn't showing at the time that we had planned, so I would like to thank you all for coming to their birthday party."

"What? You kickin' us out man?" Zack laughed as he got up. Leon gave him a serious look and an undertone of, "Go outside." The raven haired man gave him a strange look and did as he was told. After about ten minutes of being outside Zack came back in with a serious look on his face and placed a hand on Leon's shoulder. He whispered so the others couldn't hear him, "I'll help keep an eye out." He nodded and grabbed Denzel going back to his bubbly personality.

"What are you doin' you little rascal? We need to be getting home." Denzel laughed as his dad swung him around.

"Zack, is everything okay?" Aerith looked up concerned. "I'll tell you about it later." He winked to her and she nodded solemnly in slight understanding.

After Zack and his family left everyone else started to follow suit.

Cloud came in from the back yard as to avoid all of the guest who would question him about why his eyes were so red. Leon kept Tifa, Yuffie, Reno and Seifer in the home, knowing that they had experience in fighting and defending. He sent Hayner and Axel to go play with Sora and Roxas. Roxas didn't want to play with Axel though; he said he was mean and that he kept making fun of him.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Tifa asked as Cloud came in. "Cloud-what-"

"Sephiroth…sent the boys a present." Leon spoke up and pulled out the letter from his pocket so all of the adults could see and read it.

A couple gasps were heard, along with a "What the fuck, man?" from Seifer. "He's sick!"

Leon nodded. Cloud walked over and put the box on the table and pressed the button. "Boom."

He burst into tears again and hid his face in Leon's shoulder.

"He's a fucking psycho, yo!" Reno voiced, pointing to the box.

"Oh, you le'me at him! I'm not gonna take anyone threatening my nephews!" Yuffie yelled and started running toward the door before Tifa stopped her, "Yuffie, you know that's not smart."

The young ninja looked angry, with hot wet tears in her eyes, "No one threatens my family. _No_body." She stomped over to the couch and put her face in her hands.

"Well don't worry Leon, as long Roxas is in my care, I will protect him. As one father to another." Seifer said, putting a hand on Leon's shoulder. "Thanks."

"Same with me, yo." Reno nodded. "I may be leaving in a couple days, but I'll be on the lookout for that bastard." Both Reno and Seifer nodded at each other before leaving to go upstairs and get their kids.

"Leon you know that we will do anything to keep this from happening, I swear. And Cloud, what did he mean by his 'gift'?"

Cloud sniffled and told Yuffie and Tifa to come with him into the bathroom, leaving Leon in the kitchen. He wanted to see what was wrong too, but he didn't want to pry and fight with Cloud when he was in such an emotional state, when they _both _were in such an emotional state.

* * *

><p>"Oh, no Cloud." Yuffie gasped and Tifa looked away.<p>

"How have you been hiding this?"

"I went to Merlin when I first noticed it, and he put me on some medication to stop the spreading. There…there isn't a cure for it…yet. But he said that the medicine will slow the spreading of the infection significantly." Tifa raised her hand to touch it. "Does it hurt?"

"A little. The medicine helps with that too. And I have some flesh colored cream that I put on it to hide the discoloration. It…it's not that bad yet. Merlin said that it won't start to get real bad for several years, but still…it's there. And it's not going away anytime soon. I just have to live with it and not let anyone worry. And you can't tell Leon, you hear me?"

"But Cloud, he needs to know." Yuffie pleaded.

"No, he doesn't." He argued. "Well, now you know. So you both can leave."

Yuffie looked sad as she turned around and walked out, her lips together in a tight line. She was beyond angry as she passed Reno and Seifer with their kids as they were walking out the door.

"Just promise me that you will keep me updated on it, okay?" Tifa rubbed Cloud's arm as she, too, left the household.

When everyone was gone Leon and Cloud both sat on the couch, Cloud curled up on his side with his head in Leon's lap as the brunette's strong fingers caressed his side. Cloud was sniffling again, which made Leon run his fingers over his head and through the blonde hair.

Through their silence Sora came down squealing with delight as Roxas chased him. They were both wearing a costume that Yuffie had bought them for their birthday. "Heehee, I'm a pretty princess!" Sora came down in to the living room in a purple dress and matching hat, with a lavender veil coming from the top of it. It made Cloud laugh softly, remembering a time when Tifa forced him into a dress.

"Argh, and I'm a pirate! Argh!" Roxas laughed as he ran into his brother, "No, don't get me! Haha!" Sora laughed as his brother chased him around the room. Sora was already wearing his necklace that Riku had gotten him; Kadaj helped put it on him. Whenever the boys came back around the living room Sora hopped up on the couch in his dress, his shorts and t-shirt underneath it. Then he stopped laughing when he saw Cloud's face. Roxas came around too and put down his foam sword, "Daddy, are you okay?" Roxas hopped up on the other side of Leon, who immediately held him close to his body, not wanting to let go anytime soon. Cloud did the same with Sora, "Nothing's wrong, baby. I just love you two so much that it makes me cry sometimes."

Sora laughed again and hugged Cloud, "Daddy, don't cry!" he left four kisses on Cloud's cheek, while Roxas snuggled up next to Leon.

"Alright," Cloud smiled after being kissed, "Hey, how about tonight we try to play one of the board games that you got okay?"

"Yeah!" Both boys said, excited again.

-o.o.o.o- (First day of school)

Leon was warm in his covers in a deep sleep. Cloud's head was under his chin as they tried to get the last minutes of shut eye that would be available to them for the morning. At least they were asleep until two boys climbed up onto their bed and started jumping up and down.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Sora chanted and then eventually got off the bed with his brother.

"Sora, Roxas." Leon rolled over and glared at the boys for their rude awakening. "Don't you _ever_ do that again."

Both boys sheepishly shrugged and put their hands behind their backs.

"Okay, we promise."

Cloud then reluctantly rolled over and smiled at them, "Okay, come on. Let's get you both a bath before your first day of school." Cloud walked over to them, rubbing their hair.

"Awe man!" Sora groaned as Roxas obediently followed his dad downstairs, running over to him to grab his hand.

"Sora, you too. Turn around." Leon watched as Sora slowly went downstairs. Leon called after him, "The faster you take a bath the sooner you get to go to school."

Little blue eyes went wide and he darted after his brother and dad down the stairs. Leon smirked and threw off his clothes while going to take his own shower. He would switch with Cloud when it was time to get them dressed so his husband could also get cleaned up.

* * *

><p>"Sora, hold still." Cloud pushed his son back into the tub for the umpteenth time, "But I wanna goooooo! Now!"<p>

"You still have soap in your hair." Cloud chuckled as he fought with Sora some more. "Sora, please sit down, okay?"

Sora huffed and sat down in the tub, making water splash over his brother.

"Now, come on Roxas, let's get this soap out." Cloud gently washed Roxas' head as his little eyes closed, feeling the warm water go over his face. Sora grabbed the soap bar and washed all over his body in a hurry so he could be next to get the soap out of his hair. Roxas was giggling as Cloud made sure that all of the soap was out of his hair. Sora decided to dunk his head in the water instead, so he wouldn't have to wait so long. He scrubbed his head and jumped out of the tub, landing on the bath rug. "Sora!" Cloud gasped and quickly grabbed a towel to dry him off. Sora waited for Cloud to be done with drying him off and then he took off, stark naked.

"Sora!" Cloud carefully picked Roxas out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him. Turning around the corner he saw Sora in Leon's arms, trying to get upstairs. "Does this one belong to you?" The older man asked as he set his son down. "Daddy, of course I do!"

"Sora, you need to not do that, okay? Never run when you just got out of the shower, and don't disobey your father either." Leon bent down to Sora's level. The little brunette scrubbed at his eyes. "Okay."

Leon ruffled his hair, "Now let's pick out what you want to wear today, okay?" He turned to the bathroom that Roxas and Cloud just came out of, except that Roxas had been patient and got dressed in his spaceship underwear, "You coming, Roxas?"

The little boy smiled and followed his brother up the stairs. "Here, catch."

Leon turned to see Cloud throwing Sora's underwear to him. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Cloud and Leon sat in the front seats as Roxas and Sora were in their booster seats in the back.<p>

Cloud was on the verge of having a panic attack. It _was_ his twins' first day of school after all. The boys were both looking out the windows of the van while Leon tried to sooth Cloud. "They will be fine. They only stay for half a day."

**(A/N: Um. Where I am, Kindergarten is only for half a day. You either go to A.M. or P.M. classes. So if that sounds weird to go half a day, well that's why. I don't know how schools are anywhere else. ^^;) **

"That doesn't help, Leon." Cloud grumbled. He would miss them so much. Normally whenever Cloud would work he would have Kadaj babysit, but he knew that his kids were happy and having fun. But now he was terrified. They were going to a new place, with new people, and they weren't going to be with him.

"Ah! Roxy, look at all of the kids!" Sora squealed as the car drove to a stop.

Leon and Cloud walked around to the back and got their kids out of the car.

"And there's Riku!" Sora pointed across the school yard as he held Leon's hand.

"Hey, guys!" Kadaj, greeted as he walked over to the Strife-Leonhart family; Riku waited by the entrance of the school, talking to some of his other friends. "You nervous?"

"Of course." Cloud answered, rubbing Roxas' head.

"I was asking the kids." Kadaj laughed and looked back over to his nephew who was walking toward them.

"Hi, Riku!" Sora waved.

"Hey, Sora." He smiled over at him. He noticed that he was wearing the necklace that he got him for his birthday and it made him smile even wider.

"We are gonna go to the same school now!"

"I know!"

"And we are gonna be in the same class, right?" Sora smiled, looking at Riku.

The other boy slowly shook his head. "Uh-uh Sora. I'm a year older than you. I'm in the first grade now. Not kindergarten."

Sora's grip tightened on Leon's hand, "Wh-what? You mean, we won't be together?" He started to tear up.

"No, but we can still hang out after school!" Riku smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Come on little man." Kadaj patted Riku's back, and the duo left to go inside the school.

"Sora?" Leon bent down to his son's height, "Are you going to be okay?"

The boy started breathing hard and tears were coming down his face. "No! I'm scared to go to school now!"

Leon slightly nodded and brought him close to his chest. Sora hid in the collar of his uniform, "I'm scared! I don't wanna go!" Sora cried as Leon picked him up.

"Well you have to go. It will be over before you know it. Now we are going to walk you both to class alright? At least your brother will be in the same class as you." Sora let himself be picked up by the SeeD and carried into the school.

Roxas was holding Cloud's hand and hiding behind his leg. "You will be fine, Roxas." The young boy hid behind his dad some more as he started to see more of the bigger kids walk around him. But pretty soon they were at his class. Leon walked in with Sora and introduced himself to the teacher while Cloud came in with Roxas.

"Does this look like fun, Roxas?" Cloud motioned toward all of the kids that were playing as they waited for school to start. Some mothers and fathers were still with their kids as the parents tried to tell them that they would be back to get them at noon.

"Y-you're not gonna leave me right?" Roxas looked up with pleading eyes.

Cloud just smiled down at him and looked around the room. He saw a girl over at a table who was coloring. "Hey, come on Roxas." Cloud walked his son over to the table. "You like to color."

Roxas hesitantly nodded his head before taking a seat by the girl. Cloud sat next to him and grabbed a sheet of paper and some crayons for him.

Roxas turned his head slightly over toward the girl next to him, "Hi. I'm Roxas, what's your name?"

The young girl looked up at him and smiled, "I'm Namine. I like to color."

"He does too." Cloud spoke. He looked at Roxas who was deciding which color to start with on his blank sheet of paper. "Roxas, will you be okay if I leave you here to color?"

The little blonde head turned to him, eyes wide, "You're gonna leave me?" He started to tear up. Cloud looked over to the teacher, who was still talking to Leon. She was laughing at something he said, which was odd because Leon wasn't funny. He sighed and turned back to his son, "Of course I'm not going to leave you Roxas. Come on, let's draw something. Okay?"

Roxas smiled again and started to color on the page.

* * *

><p>"So, Sora is your son?" The petite woman asked.<p>

"Yes, he is." He looked over at his son who had decided to play house with some red headed girl.

"He's very sweet. I can already tell." She giggled at him.

"Thank you, Ms. Farron." He turned back to her.

"Oh, you can call me Serah." She touched the sleeve of his uniform.

Leon furrowed his brows in slight confusion before nodding curtly and walking over toward Sora. "Daddy! Look-it! Kairi made me the mommy!" he giggled as he held a baby doll in his arms. Kairi in turn huffed and pouted, "Well, actually _I _wanted to be the mommy! But you wouldn't do any of the boy things that boys are supposed to do."

"But mowing the lawn is boring! And you get all sweaty. Blech! And if you get sweaty then that means that you have to take a bath." Sora made a disgusted face when he mentioned the bath.

"So you two are having fun?" Leon inquired, raising a brow.

"Yep, yep!" Sora laughed and swung around the baby doll.

Leon smirked and let his son get back to playing. Maybe if he left while he was having fun, then he wouldn't notice that he was gone. He turned around and saw that Roxas was chatting with a little blonde girl while Cloud watched.

He turned his head and met his gaze, seeing the jerk of his head toward the door.

Cloud smirked and turned to Roxas. "Hey, Rox? I'm going to go get a drink."

"Otay, Daddy." He turned to smile at him as he went back to his coloring.

Cloud got up and left the room, checking on how Sora was doing before leaving, Leon close behind. "Sora is playing house."

Cloud nodded. "And Roxas is coloring."

The walk back to the car was silent. Leon looked over to him as they got in the car. Cloud quickly wiped at his eyes with his t-shirt. This was harder than he thought, leaving his kids on their first day of school. But he would be back to pick them up at noon.

"So I'll drop you off at the house and switch vehicles?"

Cloud sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

Leon tried to be sympathetic, but he also tried not to cry. He would save that for when he was by himself and driving to work. He didn't know that this would be such a big blow on him.

"So…" Cloud rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Was that teacher flirting with you?"

"I think so…" Leon grumbled uncomfortably as he pulled into the driveway.

"Well, did you flirt back?" Cloud cautiously turned his head in Leon's direction. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned back toward his husband. "Of course not, Cloud. That's ridiculous. And you know it is too."

The other man just chuckled slightly and switched over to the driver's seat as Leon got out to get in his own car. "I'll see you at home tonight." The brunette gave Cloud a quick kiss before entering his vehicle and revving up the engine.

"Yeah, see ya."

Cloud didn't know why he was asking Leon if he flirted or not. But it seemed that their relationship had been straining a lot lately, and Cloud didn't know why. He and Leon hadn't had sex in a long time, and Cloud wondered if that's what was putting a strain on things. But every time something would get started Sora or Roxas came to them and ruined the whole mood. And most nights it didn't feel right to have sex while the kids were home anyway. And especially because of Sephiroth's 'gift'. He didn't want to risk Leon seeing it. _'I'm just being paranoid…that's it.' _He tried to convince himself that that was the problem. As he drove to his work he tried to get his mind off of things. He just wanted to think of how excited he would be to hear about his kid's first day of school.

* * *

><p>Yay! Okay, so in the reviews I would like to know if in the next chapter you want Sora and Roxas to be kids agian, or teenagers. :) and I would like feedback on the story of course. And also, for my next update, should it be October 31st, Silver Wings, or Four out of Five? because I don't know which one I should update next. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a reivew! :) Until next time!<p> 


	25. Hidden

Okay guys! I would just like to apologize in advance for this chapter being too short...and possibly moving a bit too fast. But after this story is done I'm going to do little accompanying drabbles to go along with it! to show all of the cuteness that didn't get put in the main story. ^^

So anyway, how was everyones Valentine's Day? I just had celebrated my 18th year of never once having a Valentine!...freaking fantastic. -.- *sigh* anyway, off my pity pot, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or the characters. This is why it's called a FANFICTION. Just written for fun. No profit. :)

* * *

><p>(October)<p>

"L-eon!"

"D-don't-say…my name."

A mixture of heavy breaths mingled within each other as the two bodies collided repeatedly. The person underneath obeyed the command, but still brought the older man down for a sloppy kiss as they continued. Leon's breathing became heavier along with the human underneath him. The screams of pleasure of the person underneath him signaled their climax. Leon continued to hold out just a little longer before he came as well, nothing but a silent sigh of satisfaction escaping his lips. He immediately collapsed beside the person he just had sex with, afterwards taking off his condom. He couldn't believe himself. The amount of guilt that was washing over him was unbearable. He couldn't even look at her.

The woman's chest was heaving up and down, still enjoying the after glow. She turned to look at him; his back was turned to her as he started to get up from the bed. Slowly, she got up as well and scooted over to his back, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her lips grazed the back of his neck and he stood up, rubbing his hand over where she kissed him, trying to wipe it off. "Don't."

The woman sighed and fell back in bed, not being modest about her nudity at all as she watched him pull up his pants. "Why won't you let me call out your name?" She gazed dreamily at his bare chest as he finished with his belt.

The brunette stayed silent for a minute, mindlessly finagling with the metal clasp on the fascine of his belt. "Because, it makes me remember what I'm doing…and you saying my name makes it feel like it's not just sex anymore."

The woman in the bed chuckled. "Well, what if I wanted it to be more than sex?"

"You know that's not going to happen. That was in our agreement." He glared at the floor, and then went back to getting dressed.

The girl let out another sigh, her chest heaving up and down as she let out a breath. "Well obviously I'm giving you what he can't." she rolled her eyes and snuggled the side of her cheek in the pillows that still smelt of their encounter.

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you? I _love _Cloud, but he just won't…" His voice trailed off as he finished putting on his white shirt and suit for his uniform. "Just forget it." He shook his head as he took another belt and began to fascine it around his waist.

The girl let out a small laugh and got up from her bed, taking a thin sheet with her, and walked over to Leon. She gently tugged on his arm, which made him hiss on the inside and reminded him even more of his guilt. He has been sleeping with her since the beginning of September, and now it's almost at the end of October. It was wearing on him emotionally, and he knew that Cloud was getting suspicious. Right now there was nothing more that he wanted to do than to go home and hug his boys and make love to his husband. But he knew that the latter part wouldn't happen. It hasn't happened in a long time. Every time he tried, Cloud would push him away and sometimes it would end in a verbal fight about why Cloud didn't want to make love, and the blonde would just tell him to forget about it and go to sleep. Leon didn't know what was wrong. Thoughts of _'Does he not think I'm attractive anymore?' 'Does he not love me anymore?' _filled his mind and he shook his head. His eyes found hers and he looked away. She let a sad smile cross her face as she placed a kiss on his cheek, "So what are the boys going to be for Halloween?" She pressed her body closer to his and moved her mouth towards the brunette male's own pair.

Leon groaned. He hated talking about his family with her. It felt like he was letting her in on his private life. Especially talking about his kids, but he knew that she was curious. He couldn't really avoid the questions about them either, because he knew she would ask them. Every time he sees her she asks questions about them, like how they are doing, and what their plans were for the weekend. She would sometimes also ask questions about Cloud, but she knew that asking those would make Leon forget about their little rendezvousing and leave.

"I'm not sure." And that's true; he really didn't know what they wanted to be. His mind has been so full of paranoia and trying to keep what he was doing a secret that he hasn't really been paying attention lately.

She giggled and dropped the sheet that was covering her up and wrapped her arms around him and brought him in for a kiss, which he returned lightly. There were no feelings in it for him though like there were for her. The relationship was completely one sided.

She moved herself to kiss his neck, running her tongue in a circle and sucking on the skin harshly, "We still have time for one more round before you'll be _too_ late." She huffed in his ear as she went back to kissing his neck.

"Stop it." He ordered, before he became too aroused again. She moved her hands across his chest and down to his pants before he grabbed her arms and pushed her away, making her frown and sit back on the mattress. "I'm already late." Leon ran over to her bathroom and looked at the hickey that she left him, big and visible, fucking fantastic. He cursed himself and the hickey before looking in her drawers for some of the girl's makeup. Once he found her base foundation he applied it to his neck, but cursed again once he realized that her skin was at least three shades lighter than his. He took a washrag to his neck to wipe it off and took to trying to move the collar around on his uniform to hide it. As long as he stood in one spot and didn't move his neck, then the high part of the collar covered up the hickey. So all he had to do was be a statue for the rest of the day, and think of someway to cover up the mark when he got home in his regular clothes.

"It looks good on you." She giggled.

He fixed his hair before turning around to glare at her. As he walked over to the front door of her apartment she ran over and gave him one last kiss on the lips before parting with him. "That's so you won't have any second thoughts about stopping this." She smiled meekly with a blush on her cheeks as she waved him goodbye. "Goodbye, Leon." She all but whispered as he left the door. He looked back, when he heard her say his name. He took in a deep breath and put his hand up to his forehead to ease his headache, "Goodbye, Ms. Farron."

-o-o-o-o-

When Leon opened the front door he was automatically tackled by two boys. "Daddy, you're home!" Sora yelled.

Roxas took up after him, "We thought that you would _never _get home!" Roxas giggled as Leon picked him up.

Cloud stood up from the couch and smirked at the scene, "Boys, calm down." He laughed and shook his head, "They are just excited because I got a call from Ms. Farron today." Cloud smiled at his two boys.

Leon froze in the doorway, afraid to go inside. He was so scared that he almost lost his grip on Roxas. "You what?" he hoped that he sounded calm and nonchalant.

"Yeah, she called me and said that the boys are doing exceptionally well in her class."

"Oh." Leon breathed a sigh of relief and his body relaxed some. Cloud took notice, "What's wrong?"

Leon's brain was quick to come up with a decent lie, "Well you said that Ms. Farron called. So automatically my mind went to 'Oh no I hope they didn't get in trouble'." He laughed it off as he walked inside and put Roxas down.

"Oh. No, they are doing really well." Cloud gave a curt nod and walked over to Leon, ruffling Roxas' hair on the way. He gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, making Leon's heart explode, from both guilt and pleasure. He absolutely loved Cloud's kisses. They were full of love and compassion, nothing at all like Serah's. Her kisses were filled with lust and want, a sensation that he missed feeling on Cloud's lips, but it was these kisses that he loved the most; the nice sincere, heartfelt kisses that he loved to come home to.

When Cloud pulled back he could smell the same perfume that has been on him the nights previous whenever he has come home late from work. But nevertheless he straightened out Leon's uniform, took in a deep breath and smiled at him, "So, why were you late this time?" Cloud inquired. Normally he wouldn't really care if it happened on a seldom occasion. But lately it's been going on for at least three, sometimes four times a week. "Has work really been that hard to where you have to stay after for a couple hours?"

"Yeah. It's tough. They have just been piling up the paperwork."

"Oh." Cloud let out a small smile, taking a glance at the obvious hickey that was on his husband's neck.

Leon closed his eyes once he saw Cloud look near the area that he had been trying to cover up.

Cloud took in a deep breath, nodded once and walked inside, "Come on, Sora, Roxas, let me help you finish your homework while Daddy Leon makes dinner, okay?" he wiped at his eyes as he followed his boys upstairs.

Once Leon heard the door close upstairs he let loose, "Shit! Fucking shit!" he punched the nearest thing to him and that was the wall. Cloud knew, and by his reaction he had already known, it was just that now with the obvious hickey, his suspicions were confirmed. He had to wipe at the corners of his eyes and sob silently as he walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Sure he couldn't cook, but he knew how to follow directions from a cookbook. And it looked like tonight they would be having baked chicken with some macaroni and cheese and green beans on the side, with a divorce and a broken family for dessert.

-o.o.o.o- (next day at school)

"Okay, class. Today we are going to be drawing pictures of our families and then presenting them to the class. And also, after you are done presenting, tell us what you all are going to be for Halloween." Ms. Farron smiled sweetly down at the kids, who automatically ran for the crayons. She watched in delight as Roxas and Sora grabbed pieces of paper and crayons and started to draw. She wished that one day she would be the mommy on their family portrait. It's not like she hated Cloud, they've met once or twice for some parent-teacher conferences about how well the boys were doing, but he had everything that she wanted. He had two boys who loved him unconditionally and most of all, he had Leon; whom, over the time of their sexual meet-ups, she had come to fall head over heels for.

She walked over and watched them color, her pink hair falling in front of her eyes as she giggled.

"You drew Daddy Cloud too tall!" Roxas complained about Sora's drawing.

"Nuh-uh! You just drew Daddy Leon too short!" He stuck his tongue out. She smiled and shook her head as she waited for the class to be finished drawing. She couldn't wait for today to be over. She texted Leon to see if he was going to come over today and he replied with a 'Sure…'. She practically melted, just imagining what was going to happen.

"Okay, is everyone done now?"

"Yeah!" The group of kids exclaimed, holding their papers way up in the air. "Alright, now let's go in alphabetical order."

Roxas and Sora couldn't wait for their turn as they saw all of the other kids present their families. Some kids only had one mom, and one dad, but most had both a mother and a father. Whenever it was Sora's turn to go Serah let Roxas come up with him and present at the same time.

"First off, our family is awesome!" Sora giggled as Roxas nodded in approval. They both held up their pictures for the kids to see. "See this?" Sora pointed to a black and white blob on both his and Roxas' pictures, "That's our dog, Max!"

"And here's me and Sora." Roxas motioned.

"And we have two dads!" They both cheered, happy to be the only ones with two dads in the room so far. "That's our Daddy Leon, and that's our Daddy Cloud." Sora smiled. "And, uhm. Daddy Leon said that he couldn't be anything for Halloween because he has some business plans." Sora pouted, and Ms. Farron looked heartbroken. She and Leon were going to meet up on Halloween. She even had an outfit already planned out for the night. She didn't even think about him not being able to go Trick-or-Treating with them.

"But Daddy Cloud said that he would dress up with us!" Roxas smiled.

"He's gonna be a King! And I'm gonna be a Princess." Sora giggled. Ever since Yuffie had given him that costume for his birthday he couldn't wait to dress up and play pretend in it. Roxas rolled his eyes, "And I'm gonna be a superhero!" he posed for the class, who was all but silent.

"Any questions?" Sora asked, excited.

All of the hands went up.

"Why do you have two dads?" One kid asked.

"Well because-"

"Two dads? Yuck!"

At that remark Sora hid behind his paper, while Roxas took a step up in front of him. "Hey! It is _not _yucky! My daddies love each other!"

Another rip to Ms. Farron's heart that she didn't want.

"That's disgusting!"

"Haha! You have two dads!"

"You're not normal!"

Sora was crying now, but Kairi came and ran over to him, giving him a hug and telling him to not listen to the mean kids.

"We are _too_ normal!" Roxas yelled over at all of the kids that were making fun of him and his brother. He looked back over at Sora to see him in tears. That was a big mistake to make Sora cry in front of him.

"Haha! Weirdo's!"

That was what hit the boiling point for Roxas. He jumped at the kid that said that and starting punching him, "NO ONE MAKES MY BUBBA CRY! NO ONE! THAT'S MY BROTHER!" He threw more punches, "AND WE ARE NORMAL! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT'S BEING MEAN!" He punched some more, anger clear on his face as the kids that made fun of him were frightened. The other kid was attacking Roxas too, shouting more mean things as he started to cry from pain of Roxas' punches.

Ms. Farron finally got out of her shocked state and ran over to the two boys.

"You take it back!" Roxas yelled, trying to get out of Ms. Farron's arms. "Boys! Enough! I am calling your parents!"

The other boy broke down crying when she said that, "D-don't c-all my M-mommy!" He sat down and rubbed his eyes.

"Go ahead! Call my Daddy! Right now! I wanna go home anyway!" Roxas huffed and walked over to Sora who was now accompanied by both Kairi and Namine. "Don't you worry, Sor-Sor." Roxas nodded in affirmation. "I won't let them make fun of us again."

Sora slowly looked up and had a smile on his face as he wiped at his eyes.

Ten minutes after class had ended Cloud showed up. Cloud went to hug Sora, who actually ran into his arms first and started to cry. "Awe, come on, baby. It's all right. Ssshhhh." Cloud cooed and ran his fingers through Sora's hair. He walked back over to Ms. Farron and they both stared at each other. Ms. Farron had a somewhat scared look in her eyes, while Cloud's eyes were dull when they met with hers. Her room smelled like the perfume that Leon would always come home smelling like. "Uh-uhm. Mr. Leonhart, uhm. Just have a seat right here please." She ducked her head, refusing to make eye contact with him as she gestured toward one of the chairs that she grabbed from the teacher's lounge for their meeting. They sat in an awkward silence, it only being broken when Sora or Roxas had something to say. Five minutes later, Leon arrived. He was dreading this.

A look of relief washed over the teacher's face as Leon walked in. Cloud however didn't turn to acknowledge his presence at all.

"Daddy! You're here!" Roxas ran over and gave his dad's knees a hug. Leon smiled nervously and walked over to the other chair that was next to Cloud. Roxas stayed silent and went over to Sora, whom Cloud had let down to go play.

"So, what is this about exactly?" Cloud's voice was emotionless.

Ms. Farron straitened in her seat and let out a nervous cough, "Uhm, well, uh…" She looked over at Leon, whose mere presence seemed to comfort her, "Roxas got in a fight today with another kid."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at her. He couldn't stand looking at her, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of not having to make eye contact with him. "I'm sure there was a good reason."

"There was, Daddy! There was!" Roxas ran over and tugged on his pant leg.

"Go play, Roxas. Play with Sora while we talk, okay?"

His lips pulled upwards to the side and he looked disappointed for not being able to tell him what happened himself. "You can tell me about it later."

The little blonde head nodded reluctantly and went to go play with his brother.

Cloud looked up at her again, "So, explain."

"Well, today w-we were uhm, giving presentations of our families. And well, your boys did excellent work, as always."

"Where are the pictures?" Cloud asked, Leon remained silent, looking at the wood of Ms. Farron's desk.

"Oh, what? Oh, of course." She shook her head. It was almost too much for her, having the husband of the man that she has been sleeping with right in front of her, with his ever accusing eyes. All of their previous meetings had been short and to the point. But never had he looked at her with such accusation. It terrified her. "Here they are." She pulled out the two sheets of paper.

Cloud looked at them fondly and showed them to Leon. Grey eyes hesitantly looked over at the cute, innocent drawings that his sons made. He nodded slowly and shut his eyes tight.

Cloud held up the pictures, "They look wonderful. I'm going to have to frame them later." He smirked at the drawings.

Ms. Farron gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, yes. They are beautiful."

Cloud sat the drawings on the floor beside him, "So now what? Why was Roxas in a fight?"

At this Leon finally looked up, concerned for his child.

"Well, when they presented to the class that they had two fathers…uhm. Well some of the other kids made fun of them and called them names. So, Roxas proceeded to beat one of the kids up."

Cloud scoffed, "Good for him." The teacher's eyes went wide, "Excuse me?"

"It's not good that he got into a fight with another child, and I will have to have a talk with him. But what _is_ good, is that he stood up for what he believes in, and for what he believes is right."

"O-oh, well…"

"Where are the other kid's parents?" Cloud asked.

"Well I have arranged a meeting with them tomorrow afternoon. We were going to have a talk about it as well."

Cloud rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Leon. Why are you so quiet?" He turned to look at him.

"Hm?" he looked up into hurt blue eyes, "I'm not trying to be quiet…I'm just listening."

Cloud scoffed and let out an annoyed sigh, "Well, Ms. Farron. If that's all you have to say, I'll be going now." Cloud made his way to stand up, bending down to grab the pictures beside him.

"Well, I just want you to understand that this fight almost got him suspended."

"And what's keeping him from being suspended?" Cloud's voice raised an octave.

"The fact that so many kids were gaining up on him, and also the fact that I had to plead with the principal and assure him that this won't ever happen again."

"Hm." Cloud rubbed at his temples, "Well I appreciate it. Is that all?"

She was silent before answering, "Yes."

"Good. Come on, Roxas, Sora! Let's go!"

Leon made his way up as well, "Oh, Leon!" Ms. Farron called, "Uhm, I mean, Mr. Leonhart…I would like to talk to you afterward."

Leon coughed and gave a sigh as he sat back down with Cloud watching him.

Cerulean eyes glanced back and forth in between the woman who was looking down at the papers on her desk and the brunette male who looked like he wasn't even breathing.

They sat in an awkward silence with Cloud watching them. "Leon." There was a waver to his voice, and when Leon looked up he saw that Cloud's eyes were covered in a liquid film, ready to spill over, "Don't bother coming home tonight." Leon's eyes went wide with shock, but his face remained stoic, or as stoic as it could be at the moment. Cloud removed his eyes from Leon's and looked down at the pictures in his hands, "It looks like you have somewhere else…where you would rather spend you time."

Leon's mouth opened slightly and he stood up from the chair. Cloud flinched when he saw Leon take a step toward him.

"Don't." Cloud turned his head down and walked away, "Come on, Sora, Roxas. We're going home now."

A little brunette head popped out of the playhouse with a grin and ran over to Cloud, with Roxas close behind him. "Daddy, did you like our pictures?" Roxas asked, excited as he took his from Cloud's hand, "See, that's, me, Sor-Sor, Max, Daddy Leon, and you! One big happy family!" He giggled, and Cloud had to blink back hot tears. "Yep, Roxas."

"Why isn't Daddy Leon coming?" Sora asked as he looked behind him. Cloud squeezed his hand and grabbed onto Sora's as he lead them out of the classroom. "He just has to talk to your teacher about some things."

Leon watched them go, a stray tear making its way down his chin and onto the fabric of his uniform. He wiped it away and turned back to Ms. Farron, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

The teacher went up to him and gave him a hug, "It'll be okay." She soothed, combing his brown locks through his hair. He flinched away from her touch and look back at her, "How did he find out?"

Leon sighed and sat back down in the chair. "He already knew. But that hickey you gave me last night...that's what gave me away completely."

Her face twisted with guilt, "I'm sorry, Leon."

"No…it's my fault."

They remained in silence for another five minutes before Leon looked up. "So I guess I'm staying the night."

The woman smiled at him, "Finally."

-o.o.o.o-

The next day was a Saturday and Cloud had just finished walking Sora and Roxas over to Kadaj's place across the street when Leon's car pulled up in the driveway. The boys were only a little bit curious as to why Leon hadn't showed up the night before, but all Cloud had to say was that he was staying the night at his work to finish some papers, and they let it go.

Kadaj looked behind Cloud and wished Cloud good luck when he saw the car pull up and Leon step out, waiting for his husband to cross the street.

Cloud took a nervous look behind him and muttered a soft thank you before walking back over to his house.

The walk across the street seemed to take forever with Leon's gaze never leaving him.

When he finally made his way up to Leon's car he moved right passed him and up to the front door. Leon didn't follow; instead, he looked like a lost puppy, not knowing what to do.

Cloud turned around frustrated, "Are you coming in or not?"

With that, Leon tried to look confident as he walked into the house that he had been kicked out of the night before.

Once they were inside with the door shut, all hell broke loose.

"What the fuck, Leon?" Cloud yelled at him, while throwing a pillow at him that was on the sofa.

Leon didn't know what to do as he picked up the pillow and walked over to the couch.

"Huh? You don't have anything to say? Why the hell are you sleeping with our sons' _teacher?" _Cloud yelled again, storming over to stand in front of Leon. He already felt his eyes tear up, but he wouldn't give Leon the pleasure of seeing him cry.

"Well, what the fuck and I supposed to do, Cloud?" Leon glared over at him, "You never sleep with me anymore!"

"So what? So you just whore yourself around now? I thought you _loved_ me! Damnit all!" Cloud took to punching the arm rest of the couch.

"I _do _love you Cloud!"

"Ha! That's the biggest fucking lie I've ever heard!" he got up in his face.

"It's not a lie! But, hell! You won't even let me touch you! If you would let me just make love to you every once in a while then I wouldn't have resorted to sleeping with her!"

"Why the fuck do you sleep with her? How long has this really been going on?" Cloud seethed.

"I sleep with her because she finds me attractive, unlike you! I don't even know why the fuck we are still married, Cloud! You never let me do anything romantic with you! It's like we are roommates or something, instead of husbands!"

"Well maybe if you wouldn't go find love in someone else then I would act like your husband more! How do you expect me to feel when you come home smelling like her and then later on want to have sex with me? I don't want you in me when you have just had sex with her! Do you know how horrible that makes me feel? It's as if I'm some kind of replacement for her!"

"What the hell? You are the one that would never have sex with _me_! Do you know how bad that made _me_ feel? I felt like I wasn't good enough for you or something! It was as if you didn't love me anymore!"

Cloud stared in shock, mouth open and eyes glaring, "_That_ is what you think? That you aren't good enough for me anymore? That I don't _love_ you?" He shook his head, his jaw locking and unlocking repeatedly as he was trying to take all of this in. "So you started sleeping with her…because she wanted you and you thought that I didn't." He scoffed and put his hands over his eyes. "That is the _farthest_ thing from the truth Leon."

"Well that's not what it felt like! Every single fucking time, Cloud! You won't even let me _remotely_ touch you anymore! Do you even have any idea how hard that was for me? To think that I lost the one person that I truly care about?"

Cloud sniffed, and turned to look at him. "So…what it all boils down to…was me not having sex with you. Right?" He tried to remain calm.

"Yes!" Leon fumed and rubbed his temples. He was getting a major headache.

"So…it's all _my_ fault." Cloud's eyes looked distant at a far off wall as he touched the most sensitive part of his stomach. "The whole reason…was because of _this_…I made you cheat." He looked blankly over Leon who had a confused expression on his face.

"What are you talking about, Cloud?"

Cloud seemed to snap out of his daze and glare at Leon, though now he was madder at himself. "I didn't want to tell you!"

"Tell me what?" Leon took a step closer as Cloud recoiled and bumped into the wall. "I couldn't…I still can't…"

"You can't what, Cloud?" Leon was starting to get frustrated and worried at the same time.

"Ahhg!" Cloud was so pissed off at himself that he didn't care at the moment. He took his t-shirt and threw it off of his head, it landing somewhere near the television. Leon's eyes went wide and his face went pale. "This is why, Leon! This is why I never let you touch me! I was…I was afraid of what you would do! Of what you would say!" Cloud covered up his eyes with his hands, "I was afraid of you worrying too much, or leaving me." He hiccupped, "But now…that's all happened anyway."

"Oh, Cloud…" Leon walked toward him, not taking his eyes off of his stomach that was completely covered in dark ashy grey patches. "What…?"

"It's Geostigma…that's what…that's what Sephiroth was talking about at the birthday party; his _little gift_." Cloud moved his hands back to his side and clenched them in fists. "Now do you understand? I'm sorry, okay?" Cloud sunk by the stairs and shoved his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

Leon slowly walked over to him, hardly believing what he was seeing and hearing. It was just too shocking, "Was it because of all of that time at the camp? When he was injecting you with-"

"Yes!" Cloud yelled through his hands. "It..it was slowly building up; slowly infecting my body with Geostigma as the years went on due to the mako poisoning."

Leon sat down on the steps next to Cloud and hesitantly wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He didn't mind the flinch that Cloud's body made when it came in contact with his own. "Have you talked to Merlin about this? Can you explain it some more?" his hand was rubbing up and down Cloud's forearm, trying to comfort him.

Cloud's hands moved away from his face and went limp. "M-Merlin is giving me some medicine to stop the spreading, and he said that it won't get too bad for several years. But hopefully by then they will have found a cure for it."

Leon's body stiffened and he turned Cloud's face to his own, "You mean there isn't one yet?" His voice was filled with panic. His breathing became ragged at the shake of Cloud's head.

"This Geostigma…it infects the body to a point where it can't fight back the sickness. And eventually…I'll…" He bit his lip and started to shake. Leon couldn't take it. He wrapped him tight in his arms and rocked him back and forth, "I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry." He spoke through hot tears that were seeping freely from his eyes. "I won't let this sickness take over you. I can't lose you! I won't!" Leon's breathing was broken as Cloud slowly moved to wrap his arms around his back. "I'll find a cure for it. I promise." Leon said as he cradled the blonde man in his arms. "If only I would have known about this, then I would have _never _even considered sleeping with her or with anyone else."

Cloud's body stiffened slightly, afraid to move. His heart still hurt too much to fully accept his apology, "I know…it's my fault that I let this happen…but I never thought that it would lead to this!" Cloud shuddered as a dry sob wracked through his body.

Leon leaned back and brushed some hair out of Cloud's face, "Well it's not going to happen anymore. _Ever_!"

Cloud brought a hand up and cried into it, hiding his face.

"I promise, Cloud. And I'm so sorry. I don't-I don't know how to make it up to you. Please! Please will you forgive me?" The strain in Leon's voice was enough to make Cloud bring down his hand from his face. Blue eyes hesitantly looked up into stormy grey. The words came out as a croak. "I…I don't know but...I guess I'll...try." The last word was a whisper. "But don't expect to sleep with me for awhile. It just…knowing that you were inside her…it just-"

Leon gently grabbed the back of Cloud's head and placed it on his shoulder, "I know. You don't have to explain, and I'll wait for forever if that's what it takes. I really _do_ love you, Cloud. Please understand that. I have no romantic feelings for her at all, I swear it."

"Yeah…" Cloud sniffled again, "It will just take time." For about thirty minutes the couple just sat on the stairs, rocking back and forth, trying to understand the situation at hand. After taking a shaky breath Cloud spoke again, "And…I love you too." The silence that followed that was a comfortable one, with the both of them just listening to the other breathing. Once they both had calmed down some Cloud asked "So…did you and her have sex again last night?" he looked away as Leon answered.

"No. We didn't. She wanted to, but I couldn't. I slept on the floor of her apartment."

The smallest of smirks pulled up on Cloud's lips, "Well, that's good at least."

Leon leaned over some and grabbed Cloud's left hand in his own, noticing that his wedding band wasn't on it. A somewhat guilty expression took over Cloud's features, "I just thought that…our relationship was really over last night. So I took it off."

Leon sighed and laid his head on Cloud's shoulder, caressing his hand. "I understand."

Cloud hesitantly moved to lay his head atop of Leon's, looking at their fingers entwining. "I'll go put it back on now."

Leon softly smiled and looked up at Cloud, leaning forward for a kiss. Cloud slowly met him halfway. They were starting over. No more secrets, and no more lies.

(May)

"Daddy?" both boys chimed.

Cloud and Leon smiled and looked down at both of their sons. "Yes?"

"What do we do for Mother's Day?" The two boys who shared puzzled looks were met with the equally confused faces from their fathers. This was a question that would take some thought.

* * *

><p>AAAANNDDD it's done. Well, this chapter at least. ^^ So tell me what ya'll think please! I really enjoyed writing this one for some reason...I like the whole Roxas fighting scene. I think it's cute... And I probably won't be able to update until either Spring Break or when school is out in the summer...because I am absolutely swamped with homework this semester. And for those who may be wondering, Serah Farron is from Final Fantasy XIII.(I don't really like her...) So anyway, please review! :)<p> 


End file.
